Warrior of the Blood Red Moon Act 1
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: Act 1; Arriving in Tokyo. When a new Evil decends onto Tokyo a new Champion awakens. How will the Sailor Scouts handle a another warrior in their town; one sided with the dark that is? During Sailor Moon S. Kamen Rider Kiva Crossover. Hiatus
1. 1st Night: The Arrival of Kiba

Warrior of the Blood Red Moon

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Now Arriving in Tokyo**

**1****st**** Night: The Arrival of Kiba**

Night time in Tokyo, Japan, was a time when many people got to bed to rest up for the next day's activities. Even the great defenders of this large city, the Sailor Scouts, were or about to gain up on the sleep they had lost thanks to the last group threatening Tokyo and its civilians. However, not everyone or thing was asleep. High up in the air, a large something was flying through the sky silently. The silence was only broken by the flap of its huge wings. As it passed under the moonlight one could see that it was not anything seemingly of this world.

The thing was a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one sides of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs were at the out corners of the castle with golden manacle around each of its ankles and a length of chain connecting long enough to allow the great beast to walk on land without restraint. Huge purple bat-like wings protruded out the sides allowing it to stay airborne in its nightly flight.

The castle was very impressive itself, with four windows on each side that were as tall as the castle was. Two guard towers were on the castle as well, one on each side, near the front and a small room jutting out the front just above the dragon's neck with a clock on the front. However, the amazement didn't end there. On top of the castle, near the back, was a smaller red dragon whose body was a cross between a windmill and a castle's tower tip.

While the exterior of the draconic castle was amazing it was the interior that we need to go to. The inside of the dragon's castle body was hollow allowing anyone to live inside which four people did. In what could be considered the main chamber, which was a large room with enough space for a party, dark curtains were draped over the surprisingly small windows. There were several comfortable chairs with a sofa included. There was also a single table with two people playing Chess on it.

One of the people sitting down at the table was a man in his twenties that had a predatory aura around him wearing a black three piece suit but with no tie on. He had short yet messy black hair and blue eyes filled with some sort of aggressive yet amused spirit as he sat confidently waiting for his opponent to make his move. The person on the other side of the table was a teenager with short naturally spiky hair and brown eyes that were anything but amused. The teen wore a simple black shirt and light blue jeans as he peered through his miniscule shades at the board and his opponent with his hand hovering over his white pieces.

"Are you going to move anytime soon, Jason?" the predatory looking man jeered.

"Urusai, Lobo!" the teen, Jason, said glaring at the man, "Even after all these years of you and Francis teaching me how to play Chess you still kick my ass. Well it ends tonight."

Lobo grunted before smirking again, "As usual you talk big but can you back it up?"

Jason returned Lobo's smirk by tapping the side of his head, "I got a plan in the works that will prove to be your downfall, Wolfy."

The man growled at the jab making the teenage boy smirk, glad to able to rile up the caretaker of the castle. Before anymore verbal punches could be thrown the door to the room opened up revealing a very pretty girl with black hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes that seemed to shine. She wore a white button down shirt with a black necktie and a pleated blue skirt that almost reached her knees with an apron over the skirt. In her hands she had a tray with several cups on it, both which had steam slowly drifting up from them.

"Would you two like something to drink, Lobo-sempai, Jason-kun?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Yes please, luv," Jason said after he finished making his move while Lobo just grunted looking the board over.

The girl blushed slightly before walking over to the table taking the empty cups there and replacing them with the ones she brought on the saucers. Lobo stared at the board before he smirked and moved one of his black Bishops.

"Check."

Jason looked the board over with a look of surprise before he smacked himself, "Damn it."

Just as Jason was about to move, the girl snapped her fingers thus making one of the brown haired boy's Pawns move for him towards the Bishop threatening his King. As quick as a flash, the top of the white Pawn changed into the head of a wolf-like monster and swallowed the black Bishop before changing back and taking its place. The "eaten" Bishop reappeared to the right of the board.

"Thanks, Gillian," Jason said happily before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Gillian blushed brightly whilst shuffling her feet in embarrassment, "You're welcome, My Lord."

Jason sighed at the title. Even though he and Gillian were essentially boyfriend and girlfriend she was still the housekeeper of the castle shaped dragon, called Castle Doran. As the master of the castle he had several responsibilities as well as the title 'Lord'. Lobo grumbled before he went back to the game. Before he could move the doors opened again as another person walked in.

The person wearing a butler's uniform was 6 feet tall and had a muscular build, but it was mostly hidden under his clothes. He wore white gloves, had short neatly combed brownish hair and a strong jaw. His eyes were a strange violet color and had a gentle appearance compared to his strong exterior. He briskly walked to the three at the table before he bowed to Jason.

"My Lord, we have entered the city," he said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you, Francis," Jason said with a sigh, "Please locate the place we bought for Castle Doran and Shoo Doran to land. They must be tired after flying all the way from Texas."

"Right away, My Lord."

With that Francis walked back to do as Jason ordered. Lobo turned to his Lord with a bit of a smirk.

"For someone who asks his subjects to call him by his name, you do like ordering us around."

Jason sighed before pulling off his glasses and setting them down while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Both you and Francis are like family to me with Gillian-chan," at that, he pulled the girl, who had set the tray down, into his lap. She let out a squeak of surprise, "Who is the love of my life. While I may hate being the "lord" of you three, it comes with the responsibilities of my "job", so to speak."

The game between the two males got back underway as Castle Doran touched down on the pre-bought lot far enough from the city as to not arouse suspicion but close enough for Jason and Gillian to drive to school. Soon with the two teens working together they defeated the predatory man who was a bit pissed.

"Thanks for the help, luv," Jason said, sipping the last of his homemade tea.

Gillian giggled as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. They weren't the average couple in any sense of the word, but that was part of the relationship that she enjoyed. They were different and reveled in their individuality. Feeling very good for no apparent reason, Gillian kissed Jason on the cheek, bringing a blush from the boy and a snort of amusement from Lobo.

With that the three got up and put the Chess set away for another day. Jason yawned as he walked through the halls leading to the master bedroom, cracking his knuckles as he went. He smiled as he reached the beautifully carved oak double doors and carefully opened them. The young lord of the castle then walked to a table in the room turning on the lamp there filling the room with its soft glow. The room was a cross between what you would expect in a mansion and a regular teenage boy's room.

There was a large king size canopy bed against the wall opposite of the door with desks, a dresser, a walk in closet, and a master bathroom. Jason fondly remembered the first time he'd entered this room when Francis said it was his. He didn't want such a lavish room but reluctantly took it after a bit of arguing from Gillian. As he changed into his night clothes, a simple pair of shorts and a white shirt, a voice spoke up from one of the walls.

"So we have reached Tokyo, huh Jason?" the person spoke in a thick German accent.

"That's for sure, Kibat," Jason said, crawling into bed, "And tomorrow we start our hunt for Fangires along with a few months of the hell known as school."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

In an old well kept temple on a hill in the Juuban district of Tokyo, a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and clothes befitting a priestess of Shintoism was kneeling in front of a fire softly chanting as her hands formed the seals related to what she was chanting.

Soon the fire flared casing the girl to gasp as images of an armored man appeared inside it. The man had on a full black bodysuit with armor on his chest, hands, and shoulders, which was blood red, silver or a combination of both. He had two silver bracelets on his wrists and one on his left ankle. His left leg did not seem to have any protection on it besides the bodysuit but his right leg was covered from knee to foot with a silver boot that had chains wrapped tightly around it.

There were three statutes around him, one on either side. The two flanking him were a foot tall and the one above him almost three feet tall. The statue on his left was shaped like a blue and silver furred werewolf with a gold horn on his forehead and what looked like gold and silver crescent moon attached to his back. The right statue looked like a green and gold fish man with a red crest on his or her chest and red eyes. A single silver chain was wrapped around the statute's chest connected to the red crest.

The one above the warrior was a purple muscular man with bits of silver and gold here and there. All three statues floated for a bit around the man before they collided with him. The wolf statue melted into his left arm while the fish statue flowing into the right arm and the muscled man smashed into his chest. Bright silver chains wrapped around his arms while the same chains covered his chest. Just as the chains exploded off his body the vision ended but not before the visor of his helmet flashed yellow.

"What was that?" the girl asked herself as she tried to make since of the vision granted to her by her temple's sacred flames.

She may not know why the gods gave her that vision or if the person in it was friend or foe but she did know one thing. He was chock full of dark energy and yet it did not have the evil that she was used to in her other line of work. If she had to compare it, the aura of the man felt more like a dark version of her friend Usagi's, so to speak.

With a sigh the miko priestess known Rei Hino got up and went to bed deciding that tomorrow she might have more answers.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The sun rose up above a surprisingly well hidden Castle Doran. As it did it shined through the curtains onto the sleeping body in the master bedroom. Jason groaned as he pulled the covers over his head trying to sleep. From the wall in-between the windows where a strange slightly warped violin hung, the voice from last night chuckled from the large oval shaped hole in the body of the violin.

"Rise and Shine, Jason," Gillian called out as she walked into the room and opened the curtains wide allowing more of the dreaded sunlight in.

Jason moaned before he snuggled deeper into the sheets as the person in the violin hissed slightly. Gillian placed her hand on her hips, her face a cross between a pout and a glare.

"5 more minutes please," Jason said sleepily before he felt the sheets being pulled off him, "GILLIAN!!"

"Get yourself cleaned up and dressed. If I have to go to that hell known as school you're coming with me, My Lord." Gillian said making Jason gulp with a bit of fear.

"Right…" Jason stuttered out before Gillian marched out of the room.

The boy released a breath that he did not know he was holding making the person in the violin laugh. Jason glared in that direction just as a robotic bat flew out of the hollowed out violin. The bat's entire gold and black face took up its body with everything above his top lip being gold with the exception of a green and black triangle shaped stone on his forehead. His bottom lip was black with small gold fangs poking out. His red eyes looked at the boy as his black wing with gold edging and white spider web design on the black parts flapped. His ears were the same as his wings, black with the spider web designs and gold edgings.

"That girl had you whipped, huh Jason?" the bat said making Jason flip him the bird.

"Who asked you, Kibat?" Jason said as he got out of bed cracking his back and neck as he went.

With a sigh he got ready for school. Within an hour he and Gillian were out the door running for the little shed that held all the vehicles for everyone on the castle. Soon the garage door on the shed opened up allowing the Suzuki Motorcycle Jason and Gillian were taking to school to come out. The motor roared as they went down the path from Castle Doran, which had taken the form of a mansion, pass a lake where Shoo Doran's head popped out and cooed to the couple as they passed and down to the road towards their junior high school.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Usagi Tsukino was almost to tears as she saw her English test grade. Her day was practically just beginning and it was already looking grim. Not five minutes into the fist class, she got handed this failing grade. Now that second period was set to begin, she just wanted to make the bad paper disappear. Before she could conceive a way to hide the paper from her mother, there was a knock at the door. The teacher, Miss Haruna, walked over to the door and opened it where she was given a note.

Her eyes were wide with surprise before she calmed down and walked to the front of the room, "Attention. Class. Today I would like to introduce you to the two newest transfer students to our school. We may have only a few months left before summer but please make them feel welcome."

At the moment the transfer students, a boy and a girl who were both the same age, walked through. Both were wearing the standard school uniform but only the girl had a school briefcase. The boy had a sling backpack instead.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves, and while you're at it, tell us a bit about yourselves as well," Miss Haruna asked politely.

Both teens looked at each other before the girl made an "after you" gesture to Jason.

With a shrug the boy spoke up, "My name's Jason Kurenai. I'm fifteen and I love to garden." At that a few boys chuckled, "but don't think that makes me weak." At that he cracked the knuckles on his right hand with his left.

The girl rolled her green eyes before she smiled which was a cross between innocent and sexy, "My name's Gillian Merman. I'm the same age as the knucklehead here and we both come from the same school. I love to play sports so please be gentle with me." She ended with a finger on her pouting lips causing many of the boys to develop a nosebleed. It was just the reaction she was hoping for. Of course, the girls glaring at her was an unfortunate side-effect, but it was one she was happy to live with.

After the introductions the teacher let them choose their seat. Gillian sat next to Usagi while Jason went for a window seat. A shiver went down the boy's back that he knew well.

'_I feel like a rooster in a hen house_,' he thought as he felt the eyes of many girls in the class watching him. '_How on earth did she convince me to go with this?_'

Jason then recalled the 'incentive' kiss that Gillian had given him at the front of the school before she told him her plan.

'_Oh yeah.'_

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"I can't believe how cute the new student is," one of Usagi's friend's, Makoto Kino, said with a small blush. Her lunchbox lay forgotten at her side.

'_Uh oh_,' Usagi and her other friend in the school, Ami Mizuno, thought as they saw the look on Makoto's face. No doubt the taller girl was already fantasizing about the new boy and comparing her to her ever constant old boyfriend. Of course, what happened next came to both girls' surprise

"He's probably already taken by the new girl," the brunette sighed startling her friends. Both Ami and Usagi were stunned at Makoto's sudden declaration. Usually the brunette would try to find a way to meet with the boy in question, using her cooking skills, natural looks, and ingenuity to try and trap him.

Just as Makoto said that Gillian walked up to them with a smile, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure," Usagi said with a huge smile. Never let it be said that the odango-haired blonde would turn down anyone, if they were friendly enough anyway.

Gillian giggled as she sat down, "I heard you were talking about Jason a second ago."

Makoto blushed in embarrassment while her friends giggled.

"To tell you the truth you're right." That comment made the girls stop dead.

"Then why didn't you say that in the classroom?" Ami asked curious.

"In a second you will hear," was the green eyed girl's only response.

The girls looked at each other puzzled and was about to asks what the new girl was talking about when they started to hear music. They looked around wondering where it came from.

"Who is playing that violin?" Ami asked and Gillian cleared her throat.

The three friends looked at the new student as she pointed to a tree nearby. There leaning against the tree was Jason with a violin under his chin and playing a hauntingly beautiful melody.

"I never heard anything like this before," Ami said with her eyes closed as the music seemed to slowly blow away any and all the worries she had.

"So beautiful," Makoto simply said as pleasant memories of her family flowed to her mind's eye.

Usagi said nothing as her soul as well as a super powerful object of magic sealed inside her seemed to resonate with the music, washing away any fears and doubts she had. Jason just kept on playing without a care for a while longer before ending his recital with a simple pluck of a string. The boy brought his instrument down sighing in contempt. Unfortunately, that sigh acted like a starter's gun.

The girls surrounding Jason started screaming, asking for either a date or for another song. The boy looked around confused about what to do when he saw his "secret" girlfriend, Gillian, at a table with a couple of girls from their homeroom class and another one.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm eating with my friend and her new friends." With that he swiftly gathered up his things and calming, yet quickly, went over to Gillian.

"It's not even a day and you have fangirls up to your armpits," Gillian said with a giggle.

"You're evil, you know that?" Jason commented as he smoothly and swiftly slid onto the bench his girlfriend was sitting at.

"I know," Gillian said with an innocent face and a giggle, "But I just love breaking fangirls' hearts."

The brown haired boy sighed before looking at Usagi and her friends, "I'm guessing she told you that we were together if she's telling you her "Master Plan" to rid the world of all fangirls."

"You hate fangirls?" Ami and Usagi asked in unison while Makoto listened in.

"You got that right, sister," Gillian said with fire in her eyes, "I especially hate rich girls that think they can use their money and looks to get anything they want."

"I know what you mean." Makoto said, nodding sagely, remembering when her old boyfriend had left her for a snobbish rich girl.

"By the way," Jason politely interrupted, "I never got you girls' names."

After a quick introduction Ami asked something surprising.

"May I please see your violin?"

With a shrug the boy opened up the case and swiftly turned it around making the girls gasp as they saw the instrument. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. The wood was a deep red with a border carved to look like a length of chain and the scroll of the violin shaped like a beautiful sleeping woman's head.

"That is a gorgeous violin." Ami spoke in a soft voice as she ran her hands over the woodwork.

"The store owner who sold me this violin said that its creator had sold his soul to the Devil to make such a one of a kind instrument," Jason said as he looked over the violin.

"A-are you serious!?" Usagi shouted, extremely scared. She didn't want to banish herself to Hell for touching such a tainted instrument.

The kid snorted before closing the case, "I bet the Bloody Rose's creator dedicated his life to make such a wonderful instrument. People became jealous of that fact and created the rumor to discredit him."

After that they started talking mostly about where Jason and Gillian were from, and what's there to do around Tokyo. The three girls paid rapt attention to the new kids' tales while offering the best information they could on the fun things to do in Juuban. Mentions of Youma came up now and then, since the district was famous for them, but neither Jason nor Gillian seemed concerned. Ami was the only one who noticed their easy-going attitude towards the monsters, but filed it away as non-important. Unfortunately, before they could get more gossiping done, the bell rang and it was time to go in. Just as the new friends walked in Usagi got a great idea.

"Hey, Jason. Why don't you and Gillian-chan come with us to the Crown Arcade this afternoon?"

The two exchange students looked at each other before nodding, "We would love to," they said in unison.

Makoto leaned in close to her friend, whispering, "You just want to delay the inevitable."

Usagi chuckled nervously at the accusation before she sighed with a heavy heart. It was true, so very true.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

That afternoon, after the last bell rang, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto waited at the schoolyard gates for their new friends.

"Are you sure they're going to come, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as she looked for the green eyes girl and spiky haired boy.

"I'm sure they will," Usagi said having one of her confident moments, "I don't know why but I feel like I know Jason and Gillian from somewhere."

"Do you mean on the news, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked looking at her friend. Maybe it might explain why they didn't seem too concerned about the aspects of Youma.

"No I mean…" The blonde haired girl looked around before leaning in close to her friends, "I mean from _that time_."

"Do you mean…" Makoto asked quietly looking around for eavesdroppers, "He's like one of us?"

"I can't really explain it, but…"

Just as she was about to say what she meant, they heard Jason and Gillian call out to them.

"Is that them?" Makoto asked pointing to what was beside Jason.

The teenager was pushing his motorcycle while his girlfriend walked alongside him. As soon as they got near their new friend Jason smiled.

"Hey, guys," The boy said as he pushed the bike closer, "Thanks for inviting us."

"What's with the bike?" Makoto asked looking over the motorcycle.

"Well we," Jason pointed to himself and Gillian, "are rooming with a few family friends just outside of Tokyo and even though Juuban is the nearest district it's too far to walk so we ride instead."

"It is a beautiful machine." Ami said as her and her friends looked the bike over, "How did you get a license to ride a motorcycle?"

"I know a friend who knows a friend." Jason said with a smile. It wasn't much of an answer, but no one was arguing about it, much to his relief.

Makoto and Ami gave the boy a stare that said they did not believe him. Usagi just took it in stride and grabbed Gillian's hand.

"Enough of that, let's go to the arcade!!" With that she ran off dragging the surprised green eyed girl behind her.

The girls quickly raced after her with Jason behind just a second to put on his helmet to follow after them. After a "merry" little chase, Usagi's friends and Jason reached the arcade where Usagi apologized many times to Gillian who looked like she was put through the spin cycle. Beside the blonde whose hair was up in two buns with pigtails going out the back and down to her feet was another girl with raven black hair that flowed freely down her back and was wearing a different uniform compared to Usagi and Gillian showing that they were from two different schools.

"Gillian!!" Jason shouted out as he screeched to a stop near her making sure not to rip off his glasses in his mad dash to take his helmet off, "Are you alright?"

Gillian babbled as her eyes had turned into anime swirls. Jason glared at Usagi who, along with the raven haired girl who accidentally looked his way, winched with a bit of fear. There was something in the boy's eyes that just radiated 'don't mess with my girl.'

Jason sighed. "Please be careful next time," Jason said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. The creepy feeling the two girls were feeling suddenly lifted, allowing them both to breathe easier. "I could barely keep up with you on my bike."

He looked and noticed the raven-haired girl who was watching the conversation. Curious, he glanced at Usagi, "Friend of yours?"

"My name is Rei Hino. I'm guessing that bun head here asked you to come here?" Rei asked with smirk.

"REI, YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" Usagi cried out with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jason's ears rang as he tried to get his supercharged hearing back in order. Thankfully his supercharged healing was taking care of that. Still, he didn't think he would run into anyone who could hurt it. Well, anyone normal anyway**.**

"That…" Jason said quietly, "was loud."

After getting his hearing back he smiled at Usagi, "I didn't mind coming, Usagi. There aren't many arcades back home so it's good to go to one."

"Arigato," the bun haired girl said with a small blush.

Jason turned to Rei to introduce himself, "By the way my name's Jason Kurenai."

"Nice to meet you," Rei said bowing her head slightly.

"So are we going to have some fun or what?" Gillian asks with everyone agreeing with her thought some were a bit quiet about it.

When the seven teens went in side the two newer friends gasped in shock having never seen an arcade before today. Soon Jason was shuffling between the motorcycle racing games and the fighting games while Gillian was killing the high scores on, surprisingly, the shooting games with the other girls playing on their favorite games. After almost an hour they all gathered together to have a soda in one of the many booths in the arcade.

"Not a Dublin Dr. Pepper," Jason said whilst sipping on a Japanese style DP, "But still good."

"I hope Minako's doing fine with her photo shoot." Ami said as she slowly sipped her soda with a straw.

"Who's Minako?" Gillian asked, sipping on her milkshake.

"She's another friend of ours," Makoto said placing her glass down.

"She has blonde hair and blue eye just like Usagi-chan and they act so alike sometimes you think they were twins," Rei said with her straw in her mouth.

"She was so excited about the photo shoot today," Usagi spoke up remembering how hyper her fellow blonde was.

**Flashback**

"NANI?!" Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Usagi shout out along with, shockingly, two strange cats there in a room in within the shrine temple walls.

The cats looked like ordinary cats but one was female with black or dark blue fur and one was male with pure white fur, both with a single gold crescent moon on their foreheads.

"That's right!!" Minako chirps happily, "A man my father knew was by our home yesterday and said that he would like me to be in one of his photo shoots. He just took one look at me and asked if I would like to be in the shoot!"

Soon Minako's blue eyes began burning with a righteous flame. "SOON MY DREAMS OF BEING A MODEL WILL COME TRUE!!"

"Well mostly," the white cat said making the girl face plant.

"Artemis!!"

**End Flashback**

Usagi shook herself out of her musing when she thought she heard a sound similar to a violin. Jason also heard the sound and knew that it was from his violin the Bloody Rose, warning him that a Fangire had revealed itself. The teenager looked at Gillian who was the only one out of the group to hear it and both gave each other a slight nod.

Jason discreetly looked at his watch and his eyes shot open, "Aw shit. Gillian we got to go!"

"Where's the fire?" Makoto asked as the two new friends gather their stuff.

"Our friend wants us to help him with a few things after school and we totally forgot!" Gillian said mentally congratulating herself for the acting.

"Oh, my," Ami said a bit shocked, "You better go then."

With a quick good bye Jason and Gillian rushed out of the arcade and jumped on the motorcycle. Quickly putting on their helmets they rushed off with Jason keeping the facial section of his flip up helmet up while he rummaged through his pockets. With a smirk he pulled out a clear whistle that had the front and the top part of it shaped like a red pointy eared bat's head. Taking a deep breath he placed it up to his lips and blew. Instead of a sharp whistle there were five notes of a flute.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Over at Castle Doran, Kibat was watching Lobo and Francis play Chess while hanging upside down from a specially made perch near the table. As the game was about to reach it's climax the same five tunes from the whistle that Jason blew rang through the halls.

"Looks like the boy is calling you, My Lord," Lobo said moving one of his pieces.

With a, "Finally," Kibat spread his wings and took off.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A few minutes before the Blood Rose sounded, Minako happily walked to the bike she used to get from her school to the photo shoot with her cat Artemis in her bag.

"That was fun!!" she chirped happily with a huge grin on her face.

"You looked very beautiful in those outfits, Minako," Artemis said popping his head out of the bag.

"Arigato, Artemis." Minako said as she unlocked her bike from the bike rack.

"Aino-san!" Minako heard behind her and saw the photographer from the shoot, a handsome man in Minako's opinion with short brown hair and an athletic build, walking towards her, "You are a natural with the camera."

Minako giggled as Artemis sweat dropped in the bag, "Why thank you."

"I'm glad that we were able to immortalize your beauty on film," the camera man said holding up the camera, "You'll be forever remembered."

"Thank you, now I have to go and see my friends." She turned around to finish unlocking her bike when the man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the rush?" he asked and Minako turned her head towards the hand and gasped softly when she saw the skin on the hand gain some strange blue stained glass-like patterns.

Minako quickly turned around to see that the photographer's cheeks also gained a strange blue stained glass-like pattern with his eyes changing from brown to blue and his voice getting deeper.

"_I'm hoping to have you for dinner_," he said licking his lips.

"M-Masaka," Minako said softly as she quickly jumped away from the non- human photographer.

Soon the man's body had changed into a half horse half human with sharp fangs, a black body, and strange blue stained glass-like armor on his body. He breathed out softly as blue images of his previous form appeared on the strain glass armor showing either the man's eyes, mouth, or whole face.

"_Cheers,_" the images said as the horse monster charged Minako.

Quickly she dodged to the side setting the bag with Artemis down lightly, "I am not your normal helpless girl, you monster."

He held up her right hand which held an orange and gold pen that had a large gold star on top with an orange circle in the middle of the star and the gold symbol for Venus.

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!"

The pen started to shine a bright light that blinded the horse demon. As soon as the lightshow was over Minako was no longer the same. Instead of the school uniform she had been wearing she now wore what anyone that lived in Juuban would know as the clothes for one of the famous Sailor Scouts; Sailor Venus.

"I don't know why you attacked me, Youma, but I Sailor Venus will not stand for it!!"

The monster chuckled then laughed as he heard what Venus called him, "_You think I'm one of those weak demons. Hah, I'm a Fangire. I'm well beyond them._"

"We'll see, won't we?" With that Venus pointed her right arm at the Fangire with her index finger shining brightly, "CRESCENT BEAM!!"

The Fangire's image on his armor seemed to smirk before he batted the attack away with a single hand causing Venus to gasp in shock. The Horse Fangire charged at the blonde Sailor Scout who quickly dodged.

When Venus got to her feet she let loose another attack, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!"

The Fangire was caught off guard by the attack and was quickly roped up with a magical chain made up of hearts. With a roar the monster broke the chains trapping him before grabbing what was still in Venus' hand and twirling her round then slamming her into a car.

"VENUS!!" Artemis cried out and charged at the Fangire who just kicked him away.

"A-Artemis., Venus said softly as she slowly got up.

The Horse Fangire quickly got in front of the struggling Sailor Scout and grabbed her by the throat before slamming her into the car again. With an evil grin on the images on his armor he slowly chocked the life out of her.

"_I was going to make it painless but now I'm pissed,_" The Fangire said in delight as he saw Venus struggling to get out of the monster's filthy hands.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

While Venus was trying her hand with the Horse Fangire, Jason walked slowly to the fight. He had ditched the school jacket for a black, silver and gold trench coat that had a blood red crescent moon stitched on the back with three titles stitched in kanji arranged in a triangle around the crescent moon. The bottom left corner had the "Savage Swordsman" stitched in blue while the bottom right corner had "Smooth Sniper" stitched in green and the top point had "Silent Juggernaut" stitched in purple.

He also had a black cowboy hat on that had a silver band on it tilted forward so that it shadowed his eyes making him look dangerous. He could hear Kibat flying above him thank to the flap of wings that was accompanied by a slight noise similar to metal rubbing against metal.

"KIBAT!" Jason shouted keeping his eyes forwards.

"OH!!" Kibat exclaimed as she swooped down to Jason's height, "Alright! Time to Fight!"

Kibat flew around Jason who shot his right hand up into the air, throwing the whistle he'd used to call Kibat while grabbing said bat at the same time. He held Kibat around his head making sure to keep a finger between his ears. Jason lightly tapped his partner on the head signaling for him to open his mouth.

"BITE!" Kibat shouted as Jason quickly brought him to his left hand where he bit him.

The boy felt the familiar rush of energy that was like chains flowing from the bite as strange tattoos that looked like a cross between tribal tattoos and stained glass windows appeared on his hands and his cheeks. With another tap Kibat let go as silver ghostly chains wrapped around his waist before they melded together to form a blood red belt that had a perch jutting out from the top of the buckle. There were also three strange slots on each side of his belt that held clear whistles similar to the one he had used to call Kibat but the designs were different and a slot on the front right was bare.

Jason held his left hand up catching the whistle he threw into the air and snapped it into the slot before holding out Kibat straight with his right hand calling out the phrase he used to transform.

"Henshin."

With that he attached Kibat to the perch on his belt and let him hang upside down from it. A strange ringing sound echoed from Kibat when he was snapped into place. A substance that looked to be quicksilver slowly covered Jason's body as he walked. He seemed to bulk up around his chest, shoulders, head and right shin before the quicksilver burst off his body like shattered glass shards as he took off in a jog. The ringing sound had also stopped.

In Jason's place was a tall armored muscular man. He was clad in a full black bodysuit with torso armor that had the front of it mimicking muscles painted red and the rest of it looking like a silver vest with a high collar. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings with a single small silver chain wrapped over them looking like it was holding them down. His fingers were covered in blood red armor with the tips molded to look like claws. The backs of his hand were also covered in armor but they were black with red edging. His wrists sported silver bracelets with a single small green gem.

His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left foot however was only covered with the black body suit with a wide silver ankle bracelet that held a red gem on the inside of his ankle and another gem on the outside. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings with red edging. In-between the top points of the wings was a 2-d version of the bat head on the whistle he used to call Kibat with and had a small green gem between the ears. The mouth guard was silver and framed by the bottom of the bat wing visor with black "fangs" seemingly painted on.

Presenting… the Champion of Darkness…guardian of the weak and protector of the innocent…Kamen Rider Kiba!!

Awakening to Release the Chains of Fate!

Kiba quickly jogged towards the Fangire who he was slowly choking one of the Sailor Scouts. He swiftly clothes-lined the Fangire and pulled it away from the Scout who fell to the ground with her back to the car. Coughing, Venus looked to see who had saved her and her eyes widened when she saw Kiba for the first time. The Kamen Rider kept on jogging forward with his right hand gripping the Fangire's throat before he skidded to a stop throwing his opponent through a portable fence surrounding a nearby contraction site.

The Horse Fangire stumbled to his feet as the armor he wore flashed before showing his disguised form, "_Who are you!?_"

Kiba kept quiet as he slowly side stepped keeping the Fangire in his view. The monster did the same since he was carefully and hatefully eyeing this obstacle that had gotten between him and his meal. Soon they started jogging with Kiba jumping over the hood of a nearby car rolling as he landed. As he got to his feet the Fangire kicked another portable fence piece before charging. Kiba jumped backwards before tossing the Fangire over his shoulder. The monster tried to capture the Rider but Kiba kicked out with his armored right foot and catching the Horse monster in the gut.

As the Fangire stumbled back Kiba began wailing on him trying to keep the monster on the defense. The Horse Fangire kicked out with a hoofed foot causing the Rider to stumble back before he tripped over some junk nearby making him fall on his back. As the Kamen Rider quickly got to his feet the Fangire held his right hand up to the side of his face before he smacked the blue armor on his forearm with his left. Blue glass-like shards fell from the armor before gathering at his right foot and forming a sword.

Kiba cautiously got up as the Fangire picked up his new weapon before charging at his opponent and slashing at him. The Rider dodged the first few blows but three strikes got him on his torso armor before the Horse monster tried his luck with the Rider's gut, stabbing him. Kiba cried out in pain as he hunched forward, his arms covering his stomach. Venus got their in time to see that part and screamed in shock seeing her savior killed right in front of her eyes.

The Horse Fangire mentally smirked and tried to pull his sword out of the dead body but could not for some reason. The supposedly dead kid slowly lifted his head up while smirking behind his helmet before he slowly straightened up showing that his arms was holding back the blade.

"Got you," Kiba said before removing his arms showing that Kibat was holding the tip of the blade in his mouth.

Kibat chuckled at the shocked Fangire, "I don't think so."

Using the monster's shocked state Kiba backhanded him before pulling the sword out of the owner's grip and slashing at him a few times before a straight right kick sent him flying. Venus was shocked as she saw the masked man slowly walking to the downed monster. Kiba then stabbed his new weapon deep into the concrete and stood up straight. He reached for the set of three whistles on the right side of his belt before pulling out the one with the bat head on it. He held it up to the left side of his face, holding the whistle between his pointer finger and his thumb showing the right side of it. With a quick twist he showed the bat face to the Fangire as Kibat spoke up.

Kibat said eagerly, "Okay, let's finish this."

With that Kiba placed the whistle between Kibat's lips which caused the bat's red eyes to flash.

"WAKE UP!!" Kibat shouted as he flew off the belt to the right of the Rider and above his head.

"Hup!" Kiba said as he moved his left foot forward with his red gloved and armored arms spread out to his sides at waist height.

Kibat flew behind and around Kiba, blowing the whistle. This caused day to turn into night as a full moon hung in the sky slowly waning, but with an ever glowing pale shade of red. As it did so Kiba slowly crossed his arms in front of his at his wrists, his palms facing towards the outside.

Then the Rider kicked up with his right leg high and kept it there as the moon soon became a crescent moon. His arms shot out to his sides keeping him steady as he shouted, "_BREAK THE CHAINS!!_"

Kibat flew to the chained boot and twisted around it three times as it sounded like he was releasing or weakening the chains. When Kibat finished weakening the chains he flew away just in time for them to burst off the boot that opened up to reveal a blood red inner layer and three gems going down the boot, two on his shin and one between his toes and ankle with the outer layer becoming demonic bat wings.

Bending his left knee a bit, Kiba shot straight up high into the air until he was in front of the crescent moon. He kept his back to the Fangire and his left leg close to his body as he called out his attack, "_Dark Moon…_"

With that he flipped forwards and shot towards the Fangire with a flying side kick, using his right leg, "_BREAK!!_"

Kiba smashed into the Fangire, pushing it backwards along with himself thanks to the force behind the kick before he slammed the Fangire against a building's wall. The force of the attack was so great that a crater in the form of a pair of bat wings with a crescent moon between the top points was made. Kiba put his left foot down keeping the Fangire on the wall with his right. He heard Castle Doran roar as the Fangire's body seemed to turn into fragile rainbow colored glass. With a burst of energy along with a final push of his foot the Fangire's body shattered like glass as a white glowing orb rose up form where its body once stood.

As the Fangire shattered, Kiba twisted his body around till his back was to the Fangire soul. His right foot landed in front of his left. The bat wings on his shins folded up into its boot form as the chains reappeared to bind it together. Kiba watched as night turned back into day and Castle Doran flew down from the sky and landed right in front of him. The dragon's castle-like body shook as it landed. Its wings were a third smaller since the dragon needed Shoo Doran to be at full power.

Venus could only gape in a mix of fear, shock, and awe at the dragon/castle which had flown in from the sky. She couldn't remember seeing a creature like this before. Sure, Youma would take the resemblance to objects sometimes, but this was something else entirely!

Kiba watched with Kibat flying at his side as the dragon slowly chased after the bodiless Fangire.

"Finish it, Doran." Kibat said as the dragon caught up with the soul and quickly caught it in its jaws where it chewed on it for a few seconds before swallowing with a pleasant sigh.

The dragon turned around quickly before taking off into the air as Kibat went back to the perch on the blood red belt. Kiba calmly walked away from the battle site as Venus and Artemis raced to where he'd destroyed the Fangire, finding only blue and black glass shards and a carving in the wall behind them with Kiba walking away. The cat and girl saw him walking away and Artemis quickly jumped out of Venus' arms.

"Capture him, Venus! We need to ask him some question!" Artemis said.

Venus nodded before starting one of her attacks, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!"

A glowing golden chain made up of hearts shot straight at Kiba who seemingly ignored it. Just as it was about to reach him, the Rider quickly twisted around and backhanded the attack away from him. The Sailor Scout and Moon Cat were shocked at what they saw and could only watch as he walked away. Sailor Venus quickly got out of her shock and pulled out her cell phone from her sub-space pocket and took a few snapshots just as Kiba was walking around the corner.

"The girls are not going to believe this," Venus said as she looked the photos over which were a little blurry since Kiba was walking when she took it.

Artemis quickly jumped onto her shoulder looking the photos over, "Take a picture of the crater while you're at it."

Venus quickly did so and then grabbed her bag before running away. She did not want to talk to the police at this time. Instead, she was going to talk to her friends about this new development.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Hikawa shrine shook as a lour cry of "NANI!?" rang through the ground when Minako finished telling the girls what had happened after the shoot.

"This Fangire thing blocked one of your attacks, Minako-chan!?" Rei shouted as the other girls leaned in close.

Minako admitted "Yeah, it did. A lot of monsters fell from that attack yet it just shrugged it up."

"Off…" Artemis said as Minako's awful memory of saying kicked in.

"Whatever," Makoto said, "What happened after it broke the Love Me Chain?"

"Well, after he broke it he used what was left of it to throw me into a car." All the girls and the dark blue furred cat looked at her with a bit of worry, "Artemis tried to save me but he was batted aside."

"I still feel that hit," Artemis said as he stretched his back with a loud crack. He was still sore from the Fangire batting him aside.

"After that he began choking me and would have killed me if not for that man that pulled that monster off me." Minako was interrupted when Usagi cried out.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" the girl quickly grabbed her fellow blonde by the shoulders and looked at her neck from all sides.

"I'm okay. A quick transformation healed me right up," Minako said while trying to calm her friend down.

"Can you describe the man?" Ami asked.

"I can do something batter," Minako said as she quickly rummaged through her bag before pulling out her cell phone and quickly brought up one of the pictures she had taken of Kiba.

The other girls quickly gathered around Minako and looked at the picture of the armored man. Makoto and, surprisingly, Ami blushed while Rei gasped in surprise.

"I've seen this man in one of my fire readings!" Rei shouted, causing the girls and the cats to shiver.

"Is he a new threat?" the dark blue cat, Luna asked worriedly. If he was then they needed to take care of him before he started causing chaos.

Rei shook her head as she told her friends and the Moon Cat advisors what her vision had been of. The seven of them kept quiet as they thought went through their mind. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and the Moon cats wondered what the man was while Usagi and even Ami were wondering why the person felt so familiar.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason sighed happily as he sat on one of the chairs in the main chamber with a hot cup of tea as Gillian refilled Lobo and Francis' cups while they were playing another game of Chess. Kibat sat on Jason shoulders as he thought about what had happened in the past twelve hours.

"I believe, ladies and gentlemen, that our stay here in Tokyo will be fun," Jason said while grinning into his cup as his girlfriend, Francis and Kibat nodded while Lobo just snorted.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Here is the first chapter of a new series I'm writing with the help of a friend, ZK Chromdragozoid, a good friend and a great writer. This is a crossover between the newest Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Kiva and Sailor Moon S series with a little bit of from one of ZK's stories, Masked Rider Fang. With his help I should be getting these chapters out a lot faster then I usually do, thought don't quote me on it."

"There are going to be other shows based on the supernatural either mentioned or actually in the story but Kamen Rider Kiva and Sailor moon are the main ones. Please review and seen you in the next chapter."

Up-date: I have changes the chapter names in this chapter and the next chapter. as well as fixed a minor error in the next chapter.


	2. 2nd Night: Beautiful Melody

Warrior of the Blood Red Moon

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**2****nd**** Night: Beautiful Melody**

It had been a little over a week since, Jason and in turn Kiba had made his appearance in Juuban, Tokyo. It was now Tuesday and he was a bit tired even thought he had patrolled the city for three hours each night in the past week. Being who he was made it easier for Jason since the boy needed very little sleep to make it through a whole day.

As Jason got ready to meet the girls for another study session Kibat was hanging upside down from a ceiling fan, "You need to be careful with the Sailor Scouts, Jason," he warned, "They probably never met someone who used the power of darkness to battle evil."

"I know that," Jason sighed as he changed into his normal wear.

"I'm just warning you," the metal bat said from his perch, "While they may not seem that powerful they have defeated many enemies just as powerful as you, if not more so."

"I did my homework, Kibat," Jason said as he checked to make sure everything was in order, "I know."

He wore slightly fades dark blue jeans, a dark brown shirt that read, "Work may not hurt, but why take the chance," and a blood red trench coat. On his wrists were black elastic cotton wrist bands that had hidden slots sewn in them that could hold capsules. These capsules were specially made to either dissolve in water or shatter on impact with something hard. Each capsules contained a potion that either created a huge cloud of black smoke, act like a flashbang, and many other things.

"I just don't want you getting cocky and think you can take on the Sailor Scouts." Kibat said as he flew down from the fan and landed on Jason's shoulder.

"Are you going to keep reminding me of that time when I let the power go to my head?" Jason said with a groan.

Kibat just smirked as his partner gathered the rest of his books and rushed out the door, grabbing his cream colored cowboy hat and the clear bat shaped Summoning/Wake Up Fuestle at the same time. As he rushed out the door, he met up with Gillian who also had her books with her and was wearing a cute green blouse, blue jeans, and cowgirl boots.

They only paused at the door to switch from their house shoes to their outdoor shoes before heading for the shed. When they got their Gillian headed for another motorcycle instead of the one the couple used together.

"Aren't we going to the study group together, Gillian-chan?" Jason enquired.

"I want to check something out first," Gillian said as she mounted the green colored bike.

With a kiss on the lips Gillian put on her helmet before riding off. Jason stared at his girlfriend with an anime question mark hanging above his head before sighing.

"I'll never understand that girl. Heck, I don't think I'll ever understand women in general."

"If you ever do," Kibat stated in a sage-like voice, "You'll probably be hailed as the greatest man to live by all males."

The teenager nodded as he strapped on his helmet and quickly took off as Kibat flew back to the mansion. As he passed the lake, Shoo Doran popped his head out and cooed at Jason who waved back.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"I don't believe it," Makoto said as she looked at a piece of paper in her hands.

Rei pulled the paper out of her hands and stared at it with wide eyes, "This has got to be a forgery."

Ami gently took the paper and looked it over with a critical eye, "It's is the genuine article, Rei-chan."

Minako took the paper trying to comprehend what it said, "I can't believe Usagi could do this."

Jason just smirked as he gently took the paper out of Minako's hands, "I knew she could do it with a little help."

Everyone looked out the room towards the steps that led into the Hikawa Shrine as a happy bunny jumped, back flipped, and cart wheeled all over the yard. The reason for the celebration was in Jason's hands. Usagi had made a B on the latest English test; a B minus yes, but a B none the less.

Usagi quickly raced back inside before glomping onto the person that made it all possible. "ARIGATO, JASON!!"

Soon she went back to celebrating while Jason tried to regain the air he lost when the blonde haired anaconda had squeezed him. After a while they got her to calm down and went back to studying.

"Oi, Jason," Rei spoke up as he was showing Usagi another of his little tricks that his grandmother, an English teacher, had taught him, "Where's Gillian-chan?"

Jason shrugged as he crossed his arms, "I have no clue. I love that girl with all my heart, but she can be quite the pain at times."

There is an old saying, "Speak of the devil and he will come." At the moment there was a roar of a motorcycle that was coming from the base of the temple steps before it was cut off. A minute later, Gillian came rushing up the steps and towards the study group, skidding to a stop as she slammed a piece of paper on the table.

"Take a look at this," she said as everyone leaned in close to read it.

"It's a flyer for a talent show," Ami said as she looked the flyer over.

"That's right," Gillian said before pointing to Jason, "And you, mister, should enter."

"Huh?" Jason said intelligently.

"You should, Jason," Minako said, "You'll be a shoot off for it."

"Shoe in…" everyone said in a monotone voice correcting Minako who looked at them curiously.

"Didn't I say that?"

With a group sigh, Makoto got them back on track, "It will be a great opportunity to hear you play, Jason."

"Well…" Jason was having a hard time deciding so the girls helped him out.

"Please?" they said with the big guns armed and ready.

Jason winched slightly as he saw the five sets of Puppy-Dog eyes on him and turned to look at Ami who was one the most sensible of the group. His winch turned into a twitch as he saw that Ami was also pulling the same eyes.

'_Not Ami-chan too!!'_ He was a bit shocked at what he thought but pushed that to the side for later.

"Well, I'm not all that good…" Jason said and Gillian went for the final push.

Jason stiffened when he felt Gillian drape herself over Jason, her mouth near his ear and lightly breathing into as she slowly and sensually made a small circle on his chest with the index finger of her right hand, massaging his leg near his waist with the left.

"Please," she said softly into his ear making the boy shiver, "Do it for me and I'll make it worth your while."

To seal the deal she lightly kissed Jason's neck and the boy's junk was in the proverbial vice grip.

"I'LL DO IT!!"

All the girls squealed out with happiness before they got together to start planning. Rei, Ami and Gillian were in one group discussing what Jason should play while the other three were in another group talking about what the poor boy should wear.

Jason was by himself, sighing as he mentally kicked himself for getting into the situation he was in. There wasn't a lot of oomph in it since he could not blame the girls since he was told many times that his violin playing was addictive. Besides if it got his girl and Ami smiling, who was he to be angry at?

His thought quickly stopped as he went over what he was thinking. Did he just put Ami and Gillian in the same sentence? He put it out of his mind thinking that since the two girls were so different from one another in some aspects and yet so alike in others that he accidentally placed them together. Yeah that's it.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that night, Makoto was walking to her apartment taking a short cut through the park. As she reached a clearing she started hearing music, from an instrument that she was familiar with.

"A violin?" Makoto asked wondering who would be playing at this hour.

She looked around following the music and saw a gazebo. There, inside it was a woman wearing a white dress and wearing her brown hair in a bun playing the violin. She looked and saw a simple jogger slowly walk to her as if in a trance. The brunette looked back at the woman and saw strange black and rainbow colored patterns on her chest and cheeks. Makoto knew that the woman was a Fangire according to Minako's description of what the Horse Fangire's face looked like before he'd discarded his human disguise.

She quickly activated the watch shaped communicator on her wrist then flipped it open to call out to the other Scouts, "Trouble in the park, a Fangire."

With that she closed it and began to transform, "JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!"

The Fangire woman watched as her first prey in Japan slowly walked up to her. Once someone heard her music it was only a matter of time before her next meal came to her. As soon as the man was close enough she summoned an octopus tentacle that looked like it was made of rainbow colored stained glass. She stopped playing her violin and quickly grabbed the unfortunate human. Just as she created two large curved fangs of clear red glass she heard something that not only chilled her to the bone but also pissed her off.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"

A good size ball of lightning came out of nowhere and slammed into the tentacle making the Fangire scream in pain as lightning arced up the tentacle and into her body. She dropped her meal in the process and was forced down to one knee as the jogger quickly got out of there.

"W-who did that?" the female Fangire asked as bits of electricity arched through and around her body.

"Music should be use to entertain people, not to hypnotize them. I, Sailor Jupiter, will not allow it!"

The Female Fangire looked up to see the strongest of the Inner Scouts, Sailor Jupiter, off to the side and growled, "You're one of those Sailor Bitches, how dare you let my dinner get away!!"

A tick appeared on Jupiter's head when she heard the Fangire called her, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, bitch," the Fangire said as the stain glass pattern appeared on her chest and cheeks, "_Now you're going to pay for losing my meal with your life!!_"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason raced through the streets as he heard the Bloody Rose sing, signaling that a Fangire had revealed itself. He had already called Kibat, who was flying beside him, and soon he reached the park where he heard the sounds of a battle taking place. He parked his bike a little ways away from the fight and with a small burst of magic changed his trench coat from red to black with the bloody crescent moon on the back and the three titles written in Kanji and arranged in a triangle along with changing his hat to black.

He quietly sneaked towards the fight and saw, for the first time, the Sailor Scouts in action against a Fangire that looked to be like an octopus. It had a large head similar to the body of a squid with four tentacles on its back to form a kind of cape while its beady black eyes were glaring at the Scouts. Its entire body seemed to be made up of tentacles with a large beak in the center of its chest, long black clawed fingers, and black pointed shoes with the tips curled up. Its entire body was rose colored with yellow suction cups on the tentacles and hints of other colors here and there.

Wondering if the Scouts were as all the people made them out to be, Jason sat back in the shadows and just watched. He heard Kibat swooping down and landing upside down on a low branch covering the front of his face with his wings.

"Are you not going to jump in?" Kibat asked as he watched the action with Jason.

"Nope," Jason said shaking his head, "I want to see if the Sailor Scouts can back up what people say. I will say this; their teamwork is good if the last few minutes are anything to go by."

"Oh?"

"Sure." Jason began pointing at the Scouts as he explained, "Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are surrounding the monster pelting it with their attacks, thought only Jupiter and Mars's attacks are any effective. Mercury is holding back, possibly scanning the Fangire for any weaknesses, which Fangires in general do not have many."

"What about Moon?" Kibat said whilst pointing a wing at the aforementioned girl.

"From what myself and Gillian gathered, her attacks are mostly finishers. I guess she's hanging back and waiting for the proper moment to attack," Jason said as he sweat dropped seeing Moon trip just in time to dodge an attack from the Fangire.

Something caught Kibat's eye when one of the girl's attack almost hit the gazebo but the Fangire blocked it, "What's that over their?"

Jason barely caught what Kibat was taking about and quickly blinked. His eyes had changed from dark brown to a bright gold with the pupils changing into slits.

"It's a violin," Jason growled out at the mockery to his art as his eyes changed back to brown.

"The Fangire probably uses it to bring people to itself," Kibat said while his partner growled softly.

Soon the Fangire had enough and raced back to its violin. Venus it was about to run and shot her Love-Me chain at it just as it grabbed the instrument. The Octopus Fangire turned around in time for the chain to smash into the violin, breaking it in half. The Fangire growled loudly before it opened its beak and fired large exploding balls of ink at the girl's feet, blinding them.

Jason quickly raced for his bike and tore off after the Fangire. He was right behind the monster but got a surprise when its feet changed into what looked to a cross between old wagon wheels and a multi toothed gear. Getting back on track, he chased the Fangire who had a few things going for it. One: the bike Jason was riding at the moment was not really meant for high speed chases so all the boy could do was follow behind the monster.

The other thing was that it was "born" in this city and knew more then a few places to hide. After a long chase, it turned down an alleyway with Jason just a few second behind. The teenager got the shock of his life when he quickly had to break in order not to slam into the dead end.

"Where did it go?" Jason asked, flipping the facial portion of his helmet up.

Kibat looked around as he said, "I don't know."

"Damn," Jason cursed in English before going back to Japanese, "We better get out of here. The Sailor Scouts will probably be right on our tail."

Jason quickly turned around and tore out of there with Kibat taking to the skies. A minute later, part of the wall shimmered as the Fangire dropped its cloak before it shimmered again putting back on its disguise though it was a bit different. Her once brown hair had changed to black and was flowing down her back while her clothing had changed into something more suitable for spring.

"Those bitches," she said softly to herself before she looked at the remains of her violin mourning its 'death'.

'_I've had this violin ever since I became a Fangire. So many victims of all types had been hypnotized by my music, and now it's nothing more than scrap,_' the Fangire mourned mentally as she looked the pieces over, '_Sure I can fix it or get another one but I've had this for over two hundred years._'

With tears in her eyes and a clenched fist she swore, "Once I fix my precious and had my fill of Life Energy, I will kill those bitches!!"

She quickly marched to the exit but stopped when she saw a flyer that caught her eye, "What a perfect place to have my fill and guide those brats into a trap."

She quickly tore off the flyer and walked away focusing now on repairing her instrument.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

It had been two days since Jason had lost the Fangire and he was not exactly happy with it. Whenever he could he would patrol the streets of Tokyo on his other bike with the Bloody Rose in a specially made sling bag that could hold both the case for the violin and would not hamper with its warnings. At the moment he was getting ready for the talent show Saturday in the living room of Castle Doran, looking over the music sheet for a little extra insurance since he would play the piece by memory alone.

Jason heard Lobo shuffling through his newspaper his feet up on a small stool as Gillian refilled Jason's cup of tea, while Francis was also having a cup of tea as well. The predatory man quickly shot up slamming his feet onto the floor.

"SONOVABITCH!!" he shouted, gaining everyone attention. He threw the newspaper to the floor in disgust.

Gillian sat down the tray in her hands while Jason hopped over the couch with one hand and Francis calmly walked over to Lobo.

"What's wrong, Wolfy?" Jason asked the head caretaker of Castle Doran. "Bad news?"

"Starbucks is opening another store right here," Lobo pointed at the article he'd just read. "I hate Starbucks! They make me sick! They wouldn't know good coffee if it even bit them on the leg!"

Gillian rolled her eyes. Lobo liked good tea and coffee. He hated chains like Starbucks since their selection of drinks was considered, by him, to be blasphemous.

"It's revolting, I tell you," Lobo complained. "Stupid Starbucks and their gimmicks."

Jason sighed and went back to his sheet music. This talent show was a competition and he had to be at his best. However, what bothered him the most was the lack of activity from that Octopus Fangire. Where was it hiding?

**Blood Moon Warrior**

It was pretty quiet night for Juuban Junior High School. The last person present there, the janitor, was making his final rounds when he heard a terrible crash in the Music Supply Store. When he reached the door he saw that the door had been almost pulled off its hinges by something.

The man carefully peaked in there and saw that the room looked like it'd been hit by a tornado. The violins were the only thing strewed around and at the epicenter was a black haired woman in white clothing.

"Oi, Onna," the man cried out as he came through the door, "You're not allowed in here! I'm calling the cops!"

At that the woman quickly turned around with a half repaired violin in her hands hissing. Two long octopus tentacles shot out of her back and quickly wrapped themselves around him as strange marking appeared on her cheeks. A second later the janitor saw no more as the Fangire quickly drained the man of everything leaving only a clear husk that cracked slightly when she dropped him.

"_No one is going to stop me from getting my revenge on those Sailor Scouts,_" she swore as she went back to fixing her violin as the stained glass marking disappeared.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The next morning the front of the school was crowded as people, mostly students but a few others just walking along the street, tried to get a look at what was happening. Jason and Gillian coasted to a stop on their bike and after giving each other a brief shrug, they jumped off and went to find their friends.

As soon as the reached them Jason spoke up, "What's going on here?"

The blond gossip queen turned to him with a questioning look, "Didn't you see the news?"

The two new students shook their heads at that making Makoto, who was nearby, gasp, "The music supply store was broken into and the body of a janitor was found but that's not the strangest thing."

Ami butted in at that point, "The poor man's body was completely transparent like glass."

Gillian and Jason looked at each other, shocked, but there was something that only Ami could see, though barely. It was recognition, like Gillian and Jason had seen or heard something like what'd happened before. Soon a few teachers came out and said that for the moment anything dealing with the music supply room was canceled. A few kids were hoping that school would be canceled but no such luck for them.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

After school, just before Jason and Gillian were supposed to meet their friends, the occupants of Castle Doran were talking.

"So the Fangire was after violin parts?" Lobo asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"I'm sure of it," Jason complied as Gillian filled his cup of tea, "I snuck a peek between classes and overheard that more then a few things were missing, all of them related to violins."

"So the Fangire has fixed her violin," Gillian said as she set the tray down and sat on his lap, "What do you think it's going to do?"

"Well," Jason sat his cup down and wrapped his arms around the girl, "If I was it, I would probably quench my hunger first then go after the Scouts after I drained the life force of so many humans at one time."

"Where's it going to be able to do that?" Kibat asked as he perched on top of a near y chair.

All of them started thinking before Jason and Gillian snapped their fingers as they got the same idea. Both teens looked at each other before Jason made an "after you" gesture which earned him a kiss on the cheek and a blush.

"The Fangire will probably strike at the Talent Show," the green eyed girl said.

"What for?" Lobo asked taking another sip of his coffee.

Jason started off holding up a finger, "One: it's the best place to gather a lot of life energy in a short amount of time and also herd the Sailor Scouts into a trap."

Gillian picked of where Jason left while holding up two fingers, "Two: it can use anyone that's left as shields."

Both teens showed three fingers as the finished together, "And three: it's just big enough for a fight yet small enough that the Scouts can't use their more powerful attacks without damaging both the drained people and the building."

As they finished Gillian turned to Jason with a smile, "You've come a long way, Jason-kun."

"Well," Jason said a bit bashful, "It comes with having a girlfriend that's a master of long-range combat and an expert at analyzing an opponent's weak spots."

Gillian smiled at Jason as her eyes gained a sexy half lidded look that held the promise of a long make-out session later on with the boy. Jason blushed brightly before he reminded his girl that they were needed elsewhere. As the two of them got up to get dressed, Lobo and Kibat watched them chuckling a bit.

"The boy has come a long way," Kibat said as he jumped off the chair and flew to Lobo's shoulder as the feral man gave a rare smile.

"From a scrawny slightly chubby boy to a strong teenager, he has come far, My Lord," Lobo said as the two of them thought back to when Jason first came to Castle Doran.

**Flashback**

_An eleven year old Jason stumbled through the forest with marks of a battle all across his body as his left arm hung uselessly. His whole young body looked like he'd fought a lawn mower and lost as he stumbled away from a gruesome scene a few miles back. His grandfather and mother had taken him of his first camping trip for his eleventh birthday a few days ago. All three were happily having fun but then some people came to their camp and changed into monsters before they began fighting each other._

_His mother and grandfather both fought to keep them at bay while they ordered Jason to run away. Now here he was bloody and broken with his mother and grandfather dead after they'd helped him escape their own fate._

_He soon tripped over a rock hidden by the falling day and fell forward screaming in pain as grass and dirt was shoved up into his wounds on his chest. With a grunt of effort he turned himself over on his back screaming again as he put his full weight on his torn and bloody shoulder before he was on his back._

'_Looks like I'm going to die,' he thought with surprising maturity._

'_My mom and grandpa wanted me to live, but instead I'm going to die,' he thought as he watched day slowly turn into night._

_Just as his vision began to blur, the face of a girl a couple of years older then him came into his vision. Their eyes locked as a thought came to the poor boy's mind._

"_Are you an angel?" he asked, making the girl blush._

_Soon his vision gave into darkness as he heard the girl cry out for help. Then, as he felt himself being lifted by strong hand, he knew no more._

**End Flashback**

Lobo's rare smile vanished as he watched the two teenagers race to the motorcycle before it returned as the door was slammed shut. He may never say it to the New Lord's face but he respected the kid since rather than trying to avenge his mother and grandfather, he instead decided to take this new chance and power and use it to protect people. He saw many good men become nothing more than heartless monsters after something terrible had happened to their loved ones. He was glad that Jason ended up different.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The next day, Jason stood offstage as he watched the many competitors do their thing. The entire show was not only based on how the judges scored but also on how loud the audience applauded. The higher both scores were the better chances you had at winning. At the moment no one got a full score but some got very close. As it got closer to show time, Jason's anxiety got worst as he pulled on the tie around his neck that went with the black and white three piece suit similar to the ones worn by orchestra members.

"Will you stop that?" Gillian asked as she stood next to Jason, trying to calm him down.

"I can't help it. I never liked playing in front of a large audience," Jason said while futilely trying to bat his girlfriend's hands away from him neck.

"And I hate wearing this monkey suit," Jason said as he surrendered to Gillian, "It restricts my movements and will make it harder for me to…"

Jason was interrupted when Gillian gave him a huge kiss on the lips to shut him up.

As she pulled back she spoke up, "You'll do fine, and don't worry about IT. That's my job until IT reveals itself."

Jason nodded before taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Soon his name was called and he started to walk up to the stage.

"Wish me luck?" he asked Gillian as she walked before him.

"You don't need it. You have the skills to make it," Gillian said, making the boy blush.

The green eyed girl stopped a few feet from the stage as her boyfriend went onstage. When he got to the middle he put his violin under his chin and nodded slightly. Music started playing and in a few seconds Jason followed. Everyone, who had not heard him play before was in awe as he not only went along with the music but made it feel better.

A minute after he started he stopped with a long low note. As he lowered the violin the audience began to applaud, deafening him as he watched with awe as the judges gave him a perfect score. Jason could only blush as he bowed to the crowed then walked off stage at his cue. As soon as he walked off stage he was tackled by Gillian who giggled happily.

"YOU DID IT, JASON-KUN, YOU DID IT!! Gillian cheered happily kissing all over Jason's face.

"Not yet," Jason said smiling as the happy girl kept hugging him, "I still have the audience participation part to deal with."

"Silly, you got the highest score!!" Gillian said as she got off of Jason to allow him to put the Bloody Rose back in its case, "You're a shoe-in!!"

"I hope," Jason said a bit worried still, "but we'll see."

The boy took a quick look around before leaning in close to Gillian to whisper, "We still have to be one the look out for the Fangire AND the Sailor Scouts."

Gillian nodded as some of her happiness faded but she was still excited that her boyfriend was the first, and seemingly the only one, to get full marks. A few more people did their things but to the audience it wasn't as impressed as they had been for Jason's performance and none of them got even close to Jason's score. Both teens were getting nervous since the Fangire had yet to show itself and both were hoping that they were right with their assumption but only the last performance would tell.

The Fangire both kids were worried about, now named Hitomi Miyazawa, was waiting for her turn as she watched the performance. Unlike the others around her she was not worried in the least bit. She had changed her disguise a bit and was now wearing a light blue dress with her hair flowing down her back instead of its usual bun and minuscule glasses over her eyes. Small changes but they were needed since she didn't know if the Scouts were in the crowd or not.

Soon her false name was called and with a bright smile she walked up to the stage. Jason and Gillian watched with tense muscles as the last act walked up and started playing her violin. Soon as she started playing people began to get hypnotized and soon Hitomi smiled as she played a bit longer before she started her feeding. As she was playing the stained glass markings appeared on her chest and cheeks. Jason and Gillian were also entranced but thankfully the Bloody Rose's case was open as it started playing, thus breaking the trance over the couple.

"That has to be her!" Gillian said as she shook her head to get rid of the hypnosis.

Jason nodded as he got the Bloody Rose out of its case and began playing a song that was opposite to the one the Fangire was playing. A few seconds after Jason started the other Fangire's violin started vibrating, throwing off her playing. Soon the audience was back to normal and, figuring the jig was up, Hitomi discarded her disguise. When she revealed herself people started screaming and running for the exits.

The Fangire grabbed a few people and fed on them, leaving nothing but transparent husks. She reached for another and was about to feed again when eight rings of fire slammed into the tentacle holding the man causing the Fangire to cry out. She looked towards where the rings came from and saw the Sailor Scouts again. With a low growl she got up, ready for her revenge.

As the Fangire was "Playing" with the Sailor Scouts, Gillian and Jason headed for a deserted and secure location they had scouted out before and during the competition. As soon as they got there Jason handed the Bloody Rose, back in its container, to Gillian.

"Get over to Lobo and tell him to get the Machine Kibaa ready for action," he said as he pulled out the Summoning/Wake Up Fuestle.

"But…"

"Get going!" Jason ordered and Gillian nodded and reluctantly got out of there.

After he quickly blew the Fuestle he placed it between the index and middle fingers of his right hand before Kibat came swooping in a few seconds later.

"What took you so long?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Traffic was rough," Kibat said as he quickly flew around to see if anyone was around.

"That's what they all say, Kibat," Jason said as he shot his right hand up and quickly captured the metal bat.

"Shut up and let me bite you," Kibat replied as Jason brought him to his left to bite down.

The boy felt the familiar rush of energy as tribal tattoos/stained glass patterns appeared on the skin of his hands and cheeks and silver chains wrapped around his waist before melting together to form the Kiba Belt. With that he snapped the Fuestle into place before thrusting his arm out.

"Henshin," he said before he attached Kibat to the belt to hang upside down.

The familiar ringing sound came and quicksilver rapidly covered him then broke off him before he made his way for the stage. When he got there he saw two of the Sailor Scouts, Mercury and Moon, getting choked by two tentacles from the Fangire who had put her disguise back on while they were being used as shields. Anger flowed through Kiba for some reason as he saw those two girls in trouble and raced towards them. As he neared them he leapt up and karate chopped the tentacles, freeing the girls and making the Fangire stumble back.

Seeing an opportunity, Mars charged up an attack, "BURNING MANDALA!!"

The Fangire stepped back but the raven haired Scout's attack wasn't aimed for her. The Violin was the target and when the female Fangire moved she inadvertently lifted her violin up high enough to get hit by the attack. The violin shattered into many pieces and began to burn thanks to Mars' element of fire.

The Fangire gasped in shock seeing her instrument totally ruined before glaring and the Scouts and Rider, "KISAMA!!" she shouted as she once again discarded her disguise.

The Fangire was about to unleash another of her exploding ink balls when Kiba charged at her and slammed his fist into the opening beak causing it to close and the ink ball to explode inside it. The Fangire was sent flying back from both the punch and the misfired ink ball. Her beak was destroyed while Kiba only skidded back a bit. Deciding to fight another day, the Fangire quickly got up and ran away. Kiba ran after her with the Scouts a few steps behind him.

Kiba saw the Fangire heading down a long hallway before taking a sharp turn to the right. Kiba skipped to a stop at the door way and to his shock that the Fangire was gone. The hallway she had turned into was long and dark with just a bit of light shining through. The Scouts right behind him also skidded to a stop though Moon fell on her butt. They also saw that the Fangire had somehow disappeared.

Sailor Mars got very impatient and looked at her comrades, "What are we waiting for?" she asked, "Let's get that thing!"

She was about to march forward when Kiba put his arm in front of Mars to stop her. Shaking his head, he pointed to himself before pointing down the hall.

"I think he wants us to wait while he checks out the hall," Ami said to which Kiba nodded.

Mars growled out before shouting, "All right, but if that things get away it's on your ass."

Kiba turned his helmeted head towards the fiery Sailor Scout and Mars felt something akin to a death glare coming from the masked man. He slowly walked forward waving his right armored hand in front of his visor, called the Omnilens, activating its night vision mode. Mercury pressed her right stud earring making a blue visor appear while pulling out her small handheld supercomputer, scanning the area.

With the visor active she saw him flick his wrist and a small pill shaped capsule appeared in-between his index and middle fingers. As Kiba walked down the hall the Fangire waited for her chance to strike. As it dropped its camouflage Mercury picked up on its energy.

"BEHIND YOU!!" she shouted out on instinct.

At that moment Kiba quickly turned around and tossed the capsule at the Fangire. When it shattered where the beak was on its chest was it exploded causing the Fangire to fall down with considerable damage. Kiba quickly picked the Fangire up and slammed his knee into its stomach a few times before he grabbed the monster around its waist and pulled a strange suplex, throwing the Fangire behind him as he flipped backwards.

The girls were in awe as they saw the fight as Kiba quickly turned to the Fangire. At the same time the female Fangire shot one of its tentacles at the Rider who threw up his arms up to protect himself. The tentacle wrapped itself around Kiba's arms and the Fangire got up and began throwing the Rider into the walls a few times before he stopped himself and tugged on the tentacle.

The Fangire tugged back harder and threw the Kamen Rider through a window. Thinking quickly as he smashed through the glass he grabbed the retreating tentacle and as he flipped forward he jerked with all his might, throwing the Fangire out the widow and on the road while Kiba went through the roof of a nearby shed.

The Fangire quickly got up and seemed to smirk as she saw where Kiba had landed. The Scouts had quickly raced towards the window and watched at the Fangire climbed back to it feet and was about to make tracks when a loud roar sounded then something smashed through a wall of boxes near the shed then into the Fangire before it stopped, throwing the monster farther out.

The thing was Kiba riding what looked to be a blood red Harley-Davison motorcycle with three small headlights on the front and a single bat wing shaped racing fin on the back fender. The Fangire decided that enough was enough and hauled ass out of there. Kiba revved his up the Machine Kibaa and charged after the Fangire as her feet changed into wheels.

"AFTER THEM!!" Moon shouted as they quickly followed by way of roof top.

The Fangire and Kamen rider quickly took to the streets. Thankfully, the traffic was low. As Kiba slowly reached the running Fangire, it quickly turned around and tried to take off the Masked Rider's head with its right spiked wheel. Kiba quickly ducked it and had to duck a second time when it tried again with its right wheeled leg. As Fangire and Rider tore through the streets Kiba quickly revved up the engine coaxing more speed out of it.

When the two were neck and neck Kiba tried to clothesline the Fangire on his right who blocked and backhanded him. Each of them began punching and blocking until a lucky elbow strike caused the Fangire to swerve out of control for a bit before it threw a tentacle at him. It wrapped around Kiba's neck and the Octopus Fangire began to slowly suffocate him as it went around the front of the bike to the right of it making it easier for the Fangire to choke Kiba who was trying to get it off.

"I don't think so!" Kibat shouted as he detached himself from the belt.

He flew at the Fangire, circling her as he slashed at her with his wings causing some damage. The Fangire tried to swat him away but he flew back to the middle of the tentacle and bit down hard. With a screech it loosened up on Kiba's neck allowing the Rider to get it off.

"Alright," Kiba said softly before he wrapped the tentacle around the Machine Kibaa's left handlebar. He saw a couple of cars ahead of him and he accelerated forward, dragging the Fangire with him.

"Dead end!!" Kibat said as he saw the cars now coming for him and quickly flew up to the sky.

The Fangire took an unscheduled turn to the right thanks to the first car snagging her tentacle and smashed her head through the front passenger window of the second car behind the first as Kiba let go of the tentacle.

"That's what you get," Kibat said as he stuck his tongue at the Fangire, pulling his left bottom eyelid down with his left foot before flying back to Kiba.

Kiba quickly came to a stop on the left side of the road near the sidewalk and got off the motorcycle as Kibat reattached himself to his belt. Taking a few steps away from the bike he pulled out the red bat shaped Fuestle and prepared to do the same thing that he'd done to the Horse Fangire. The Scouts came just as Kiba placed the clear whistle between Kibat's lips.

"WAKE UP!!" Kiba shouted as he flew off the belt once again.

"Hup!" Kiba shifted his left foot forward his hand spread out to his sides. As Kibat flew around him blowing the Fuestle, day turned into night with a full moon quickly waning while Kiba crossed his wrists.

The armored man then kicked his right foot as the moon became a crescent moon with a shout of, "_BREAK THE CHAINS!!_"

Kibat once again did his thing with the chained boot and flew away. The Scouts watched with awe as the chains burst away from the boot that became blood red bat wings showing the three green gems along the leg and foot.

The Fangire stumble backwards as Kiba jumped high into the air. The crescent moon shone behind him making him look more threatening.

He cried out, "_DARK MOON BREAK!!_" Kiba plummeted down like a meteor and slammed the Fangire into the ground making a crater in the shape of his symbol upon impact.

Mercury gasped as she read what the mini supercomputer had to say about the finisher, "M-masaka!!"

"What's wrong, Mercury?" Moon asked worried for her friend.

"T-that attack h-had over t-thirty THOUSAND kilograms worth of force behind it!!" she said making the girls gasp in shock and awe.

Soon the girls heard a cracking sound and looked back and watched with awe as the Fangire's body became a rainbow of colors before the gems on the right leg of Kiba flashed with energy and he pushed down on the fragile body with a grunt. The Fangire's body shattered like glass as the white orb that was its soul slowly flew up to the sky.

Night turned back into day and the wings folded back up with silver chains appearing, wrapping around the boot. Castle Doran flew down from the sky and landed on the ground causing the girls to whimper at the huge beast.

"I told you that the dragon was real," Venus said, remembering the skeptical looks she'd gotten when she'd told them this part of her story.

When Castle Doran landed, the dragon began running after the soul and Kibat flew around Kiba saying, "Chew thoroughly."

The dragon grabbed the Fangire soul and quickly chewed it up before swallowing with a pleasant sigh. Castle Doran then flew back into the air.

As Kiba sighed, he turned back to walk to his bike. However, he was stopped when he heard a shout.

"Wait!"

It was the Sailor Scouts. Kiba sighed. It looked like they wanted answers. He spun around to face the girls who were looking at him with a degree of awe and suspicion. It was a given. The only time they'd seen someone with his power was in the form of an enemy.

"W-Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked, still clutching her computer.

Kiba decided to give his name, making sure to mask his voice. He pointed to the crater and said, "Kiba." As soon as he said it, he turned around and walked back to his bike.

"Are you an enemy?" Sailor Jupiter asked as the Kamen Rider got on his bike. Kiba looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged before looking forwards again. He revved up his vehicle and zoomed away from the spot.

"Geez, that was rude!" Venus huffed while crossing her arms.

Moon squatted down to look at the crater, tracing a finger along its edge. "Kiba…Who are you?"

As they were thinking about Kiba, Jupiter remembered something, "WE LEFT JASON AND GILLIAN BACK AT THE TALENT SHOW!!"

"NANI?!" the other girls shouted before they took off.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that night Jason, Gillian, and their new friends were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine for a celebration. Why? Because Jason won first place at the talent show, that's why!!

"I still can't believe it!" Jason said, shocked as he looked at the trophy on the table. _His_ trophy. This was one for the trophy case.

"I knew you could do it!" Gillian shouted excitedly as she hugged Jason.

All the girls were partying since they got to the shrine. All through it Jason just kept going on that he could not believe it until a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Rei, brought him back to the present.

"I guess I have to thank you girls for pushing me to do this," he said in appreciation. "If not for you I probably would be too scared to even try."

The girls 'aww-ed' before pulling Jason into a group hug. Then they went back to partying. As they had fun, two certain moon cats were talking.

"I still think the girls are not focused enough on this Kiba person," Luna said as she watched from a branch with Artemis at her side.

"Are you not over thinking this a bit too much?" Artemis asked, remembering when Kiba briefly looked his way when he'd charged at the Horse Fangire as it was attacking Minako.

"NO I AM NOT!!" Luna almost shouted but was barely able to keep quiet, "That person reeks of darkness…"

"But not evil, Luna," Artemis pointed out. "Even Rei said that she felt no evil in him, just darkness."

"It's only a matter of time before he become evil," Luna said with a hint of pride, "No one can control darkness without becoming evil."

"What about HER?" Artemis asked causing Luna to glare at him.

"The only reason SHE did not succumb to the darkness was because of the Ginzuishou," Luna said with a huff.

"Yet, even with that, you still hated her. I just think you are being prejudiced about darkness because of what happened to your family," Artemis said before he jumped down to the ground with a grace only a cat could have. "I'm going inside and having some of that fish Jason brought for us."

Luna watched as her partner advisor stepped inside before looking at the moon, "You never saw your family being killed by the demons I saw so long ago."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another Chapter down. What Secret is Jason keeping that Kibat knows? Why is Luna prejudice about being of the dark? What happend to her family? And who is HER? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues. Please review and tell me your opinion on the story and what you would like to se happen. Ja ne."

Up-date: I have changed the name of chapters 1 and 2 as well as fixed a minor mistake in this chapter.


	3. 3rd Night Savior in the Dark

Warrior of the Blood Red Moon

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**3****rd**** Night: Savior in the Dark**

Rei looked all around her, seeing her friends in their Sailor Scout outfits turned into stone. She was the only of out of the Scouts that had not been turned to stone but she was in her school uniform. All around her people, in various stages of fright, had also turned into stone seen in a red light. She watches in frightened awe as a black wave of destruction came for her and her friends.

"Silence is approaching," she said as the black wave tore through the streets without a sound, "It's no good…I can't win."

As she spoke a bright light lit up behind Rei. The Scout of Mars quickly turned around to see a large white cross shaped crystal that shined so bright that it caused the raven haired girl to look away.

"Are you the Messiah?" she asked the light which just kept on shining.

The black wave kept moving ever closer to Rei as she called out to the light again.

"Please, help everyone!!"

All the crystal did was split into three smaller version of it before flying away from the wave like it was scared. She cried out for them to wait but they kept on flying without a word. She could only fall to her knees as the only hope for the world ran away. She turned back to the wave which was just yards from her and her friends. As the Silence was about to reach Ami, another bright light appeared in the sky. When Rei turned to look hoping it was the Messiah and gasped in amazement as she saw something else instead.

In the sky were four silver moons, three of them arranged in a triangle with the fourth right in the middle of the triangle. The moon at the top of the triangle was a gibbous moon with a purple tint to it. The moon on the bottom left was a full moon with a blue tint and the bottom right was a half moon with a green tint. While this phenomenon would make anyone gasp, it was the moon in the middle that startled Rei since she had only seen it once before. The middle moon was a crescent moon with a blood red tint to it.

Balls of energy started to appear in front of each moon the same color as the moons were tinted with before they fired at the black wave. Before they hit they fused together and formed a blood red version of the symbol that she was also familiar with. The symbol for the same man who's they just gained the name of less then a week ago. The symbol for Kamen Rider Kiba.

The energy waves slammed into each other with the black one stopping just a foot from Mercury. The two battled for dominance before it ended in a stalemate with a bright white explosion.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Rei gasped softly as she awakened from her dream. Sweat dripping from her forehead as she trying to make sense of it.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" asked Usagi who was sitting by her.

"I just had a bad dream," Rei said, whipping the sweat off her brow.

"More like a Freddy Kruger style nightmare," Jason said sarcastically which earned him a slap behind his head from Gillian.

"Are you sure is nothing, Rei-chan?' Gillian asked, pulling on her boyfriend's ear as he begged for her to let go.

"I'm sure, Gillian-chan," Rei said with a small smile.

"If you're sure…" with the she got and marched towards the door pulling Jason's ear as she went, "I'm going to teach my boyfriend about having more tact."

The girls watched as Gillian pulled Jason out to the forest and seconds later heard the poor boy screaming bloody murder. Since this has happened before the group of old friends ignored the screams and quickly turned to Rei.

"Are you sure you are okay?' Ami asked.

"I had a vision just now. A new evil's coming and I think that Kiba will become an ally in this new fight," Rei said making the girls worried, "I will tell you guys later; when I can figure out what the vision means."

The girls quickly nodded their heads as Gillian came back to the group dragging a mumbling pale Jason. Soon things got back on track but the girls were still worried about Rei's vision. What could it mean for them, Kiba, and the future? Only time will tell for now.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

In the darkened confines of a hidden lab somewhere in Tokyo, a scientist watched as he held a test tube filled with a strange pink colored liquid which held in it a dark purple embryo. He let out a maddened chuckle as he gazed at his creation. He had to be careful not to overheat the liquid or his experiment would fail. After getting it just right, he lifted the test tube from the fire of the laboratory's Bunsen burner and moved towards another burner that had a beaker sitting over another burner with green liquid just slightly bubbling pouring the pink liquid and embryo into the beaker. He watched as the embryo gained strength from the green liquid and rapidly start to expand.

The scientist shielded his eyes as the beaker exploded and waited for it to quell down before he slowly brought his hands down to see if he had succeeded. He chuckled evilly as hovering over the destroyed beaker was a large striped egg or seed. As it hovered in front of him he gently cupped his hands over and under the seed as he called out into the darkness of his lab.

"Kaolinite."

Steps rang out through the lab as a beautiful woman with long red hair came out of the shadows wearing a white lab coat.

"Yes, Professor Tomoe?" she asked in a seductive voice.

The Professor brought his hands away from the egg as it started to slowly float above his head.

"The Daimon egg has finally been completed." he said as he watched the egg float in the air, "Daimon select humans with pure hearts, and steal their hearts."

"Pure hearts?" Kaolinite asked.

"Yes," Tomoe says as he recited what he knew, "The Holy Grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish to the world, will appear when the three talismans are gathered in one place. The three talismans are crystallizations of the pure hearts. Yes, pure hearts of the chosen ones!!"

"Therefore if we find the chosen ones, and get a hold of the talismans…" Kaolinite began theorizing.

"We will have the Holy Grail and the world, in our hands!!" The scientist finished for her before he starts cackling madly.

The Daimon egg flew up to the ceiling and stopped near a pipe which it went into. Kaolinite quickly vanished to follow it leaving her lab coat behind. Back at the surface a storm drain cover floated and allowed the Daimon egg to shoot up into the night sky where it began it search for a pure heart.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Usagi squealed in happiness as she looked at the grade for the latest test while walking down the sidewalk after school.

"Jason's tips from his grandmother really helped me," she said as she looked at her test which was marked with a B, "I can't wait to show this to Mama and Papa!"

She then felt a bit down when she remembered the first time her friends and family saw her newly rising grades, "Rei-chan will probably say that I cheated." With a heavy sigh she looked down at the sidewalk going home.

At the same time Rei was also walking along the same sidewalk heading in the other direction. Neither girl saw one another and slammed their foreheads into each other. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes while Rei got mad.

"Usagi?!"

Later on at a fountain in a near by park, the girls tried ease the pain of their collision with the cooling water.

"Sheesh, Usagi," Rei said going first, "You ran into me while you were spaced out!"

"You were spaced out as well, Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted before she shoved Rei to the side to cool her own burning forehead.

"Well I can't blame you since the only reason you are so down is because of your test scores," Rei said as she pulled out a pink handkerchief and put it on her forehead.

"For your information, I got a B," Usagi said a bit miffed, "I was just worried that you and the other will act like you did when Jason started giving me little tips to help me."

"Gomen," Rei said, feeling like a heel.

"It's alright, Rei-chan," Usagi said as she lifted her forehead out of the stream of water, "Is that vision really bothering you?'

Rei could only nod as the vision came back to the front of her mind, "I still don't know what it means. I'm hoping to get a few answers from the sacred flames."

Usagi smiles before walking to Rei and putting an around her shoulders, "I'm sure you will figure it out sooner or later Rei-chan." Usagi said with a smile. "And any bad guy that comes along we will defeat them!"

Rei smiled at her friend's confidence but she was still worried.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Above the city, the Daimon egg that had been released last night just hovered in the air slowly. Soon it found the perfect place to set up and quietly floated back to earth towards a familiar temple. The egg sank into the bark of a tree with wards tied to its branches and soon became dormant.

Hovering up in the air was Kaolinite now wearing a provocative red dress with red high heels, watching as the Daimon successfully planted itself. With a chuckle she said, "Hurry and appear…the one with the pure heart."

At the moment Rei came rushing up the stairs not noticing Kaolinite nor the Dormant Daimon egg in the tree.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"I'm so glad that Jason was able to help me," Usagi said as she sat on a set of stairs leading into a park from the sidewalk, "I wonder what Mamo-chan would say when he sees this?"

"That is fantastic," someone said behind Usagi. Her reaction time was a little slow and took a second to figure out what had happened before she screeched and slammed into a nearby wall in shock.

The man who was behind her was Mamoru Chiba, her boyfriend. Both of them sweat dropped as off to the side they heard laughter. They looked to see who was laughing at them and Usagi smiled when she saw it was her two newest friends who had helped her with her grades.

"Jason!" she cried out and glomped the boy as he was on his bike.

Gillian giggled at her distraught boyfriend before gently pulling her off him, "My boyfriend does need to breathe, Usagi-chan."

"Gomen," Usagi said, blushing brightly.

Mamoru chuckled before walking up to the other couple, "So you're the person that's been helping Usako out?"

"More like my grandmother does, I just relay the tips and tricks," Jason said with a modest smile.

"What are you to doing out here?" Usagi asked a bit curious.

"A friend of ours wanted us to get a few things after school," Jason said pointing to Gillian who held up a bag of food.

"Are we still on for our study group?' Gillian asked to which Usagi nodded.

"Let's go, Gillian-chan," Jason said putting his helmet back on, "We have to get this stuff back home soon."

After putting their helmets back on they waved to the other couple before heading off. Usagi and Mamoru talked a while before the older of the two had to go. With a huge smile Usagi skipped off home wanting to show her family her new test grade.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

After giving the bag to Francis, the couple headed for Jason's room where they kicked off their house slippers and just laid on the king sized bed in the room. Jason laid on his back in the middle of the bed while Gillian was at his right using her boyfriend's chest as a pillow, listening to his heart beat.

"Remember the first time we met?" Jason asked as he ran his fingers through Gillian's hair.

"You asked if I was an angel," Gillian replied with a blush staining her face, "Even thought I'm far from it, it still felt good to hear it."

"Well you are my angel," Jason said causing Gillian's blush to brighten, "If you hadn't found me that day all those years ago we would never be together."

"True," the green eyed girl said as they both thought back to their first meeting.

**Flashback**

A younger Jason groaned as he tried to sit up but a gentle hand kept him down. He looked and he saw that it was the green eyed angel he saw holding him down.

"Am I dead?" he asked out loud, "Because you must be an angel."

The girl blushed before she spoke up, "I'm far from an angel, kid. But thanks for the compliment."

"Kid!?" Jason asked with a tick on his forehead, "You're the same age as me."

She just smiled before speaking again, "Sometimes things are not what they seem."

Before he could ask what she meant she continued.

"So why did you look like you lost a fight with a lawnmower?"

Jason got very quiet as tears started welling up in his eyes, "Some strange people who changed into monsters were fighting with my mother, my grandfather, and myself in the middle. They were…"

He stopped right then and started crying. The girl never had to deal with anyone crying and could only crawl up on the bed. She put a hand on Jason's shoulder making the kid turn to her before he slammed into her chest, crying even harder. Gillian was stunned for a bit before she started too calmly pat the kid on the back trying to calm him down. After a while he did calm down and slowly sat up sniffing.

"Sorry about that," he said with a blush.

"I-it's alright," Gillian stuttered out slightly before calming down, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Gillian." She frowned, "Sorry we couldn't meet under the best of circumstances and I'm sorry about your family."

Little Jason wiped his tears away, smiling, "Thanks. At least I get to meet an angel."

Gillian blushed, "I ain't no angel."

"You are to me."

"That's sweet."

**End Flashback**

"Ever afterwards when you found out the truth about me you still called me an angel, your guardian angel," Gillian said. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You did save my life, angel," he said. She crawled up his body and gave him a kiss.

"And I'm really glad I did." They did an Eskimo Kiss and then started making out on the bed. Gillian moaned when Jason found his favorite spot, the one that could make her moan in delight.

"Oh, Master!!" Gillian squealed.

For a long they just made out with a bit of light petting added in. Both agreed to not go _that_ far just yet since neither of them were ready but they did do something that, to Gillian, was close enough to it. However, we'll explore that for another time. As they settled down from their make out to snuggle both of them shot up as they felt something wrong was happening.

"Do you feel that?" Jason asked Gillian who could only nod.

The couple heard a knock at the door. Jason quickly raced to the door and opened it just as Kibat was about to knock again by way of banging his head on the door. Unfortunately, Jason opened it just as Kibat was about to bang against it again. They accidentally slammed their heads together. As Jason fell on his ass cursing with Kibat falling at his side, Gillian rushed to see if they were alright.

"Ouch, Kibat," Jason shouted before grabbing the metal bat and shaking him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

After Gillian made Jason release her old Lord, Kibat spoke up, "I had a feeling that you were in trouble. It was very small and I can see you're not in trouble so why do I still feel it?"

"That sounds like a water downed version of what we felt, Gillian," Jason said.

"But why do we feel it. I mean, neither of us are in danger so why…" Gillian trailed off as her self and Jason both figured out what it meant.

"OUR NEW FRIENDS!!" the said together.

"Huh?" was Kibat's intelligent response.

"I think we," Gillian pointed to herself and Jason, "may have accidentally made a psychic connection with our new friends."

"Only two of them," Gillian and Kibat heard and turned to the boy who had his eyes closed, feeling out the connection, "I don't know what type of connection and neither one are very strong at this moment but together they feel like one."

Gillian sighed before crossing her arms, "Let's deal with it later. Our friends are in trouble and we need to help them."

With a nod from the males, the trio quickly dashed out of the room with Jason pausing for a second to grab his coat, hat, and Fuestle. After changing shoes there was a bit of an argument at the shed.

"Why do you want me to take our motorcycle?" Gillian asked.

"I'm going to take M.K. over to the shrine where we're supposed to meet if we're right about the connection. If it's nothing then I can wait under the Shadow Veil and send M.K. back to C.D. to make it look like we came together," Jason said using the codenames he came up with for the Machine Kibaa and Castle Doran.

Gillian reluctantly agreed but brightened up when Jason promised her an hour long make-out session when they got back home later. Jason jumped on the Machine Kibaa and raced out of their with Kibat flying beside him. As he got closer to the temple, the feeling got worse and he decided to get ready to charge in, guns blazing. Calling out to Kibat he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm.

Kibat said his customary, "BITE!" before he bit down on Jason's forearm. The boy pulled out the Fuestle and held it up to the right side of his face with his right hand.

As soon as he felt the belt appear he called out, "Henshin," as he snapped the Fuestle into place.

Kibat quickly attached himself to the blood red belt around Jason's waist hanging upside down on the perch thus activating the transformation. Thankfully the Shadow Veil that the Machine Kibaa could generate hid both the motorcycle and its rider from view as Jason became Kamen Rider Kiba. As Kiba neared the temple, the bad feeling he was getting was nearly suffocating him and was coming from the park near the temple itself.

He quickly rode up another set of stairs that lead into the forest near the temple. Soon he reached a small clearing near one of the walls that went around the temple's forest where Rei, in her miko clothing, was pinned to the wall with stone hands. The girl was also there with three of them, Ami, Minako, and Makoto, pinned to some other trees with what looked like wooden sticks, and Usagi was also trapped on a tree trunk with stone hands holding her there by her wrists and knees.

In front of Rei was a blue skinned woman with yellow and dark orange clothing, with wooden bracelets, shoes, and hair that looked like with a thick white and red rope acting like a pony tail. She had part of her shirt opened up to reveal a black star just above the valley of her breasts, which was glowing and releasing a beam of dark energy into Rei's chest that was dying down as what looked to be a pink crystal came out of the girl's chest.

Having enough, Kiba revved the Machine Kibaa bringing down the Shadow Veil and slammed into the strange woman who was sent flying into a tree.

"_Who dares stop Mikuji from getting the Pure Heart Crystal?_" the woman asked in a strange voice.

"I do," Kiba said making sure to disguise his voice as he parked the Machine Kibaa near Rei and got off.

"_Then bad fortune to you!!_" Mikuji shouted as she lunged forward with her clawed hands.

Kiba also shot forward and caught her hands, stopping her in her tracks. The hidden and still conscious Sailor Scouts as well as Tuxedo Mask watched in awe as the Rider stopped the Daimon in its tracks. Mikuji was shocked that someone was not only matching her in strength but doing it with out any effort.

"Your strength is impressive," Kiba said with a smirk behind his helmet, "But not enough to win against me."

With that he pulled back on the Daimon's hands and slammed his knee into her gut several times before he let go of her hands and threw a few punches at her face ending with a backhand that sent her flying again. The Daimon growled in anger before she whipped her rope ponytail forwards. Having a bit of experience fighting people who used their hair as a weapon Kiba quickly grabbed the rope and began spinning around taking the Daimon with him.

After a few revolutions he released the Daimon, slamming her into the same wall Rei was pinned at just a few feet away. As the Daimon staggered up she fired a few sticks at Jason, each which split into eight other pieces that Kiba figured that was the same thing that trapped Ami and the others. He spun around and quickly executed a roundhouse kick with his right armored foot, breaking the flying restraints.

Having enough the Daimon charged at Kiba again screaming, "_Extremely bad fortune for you!!_"

Kiba just pulled off an uppercut to her chin that sent her away.

"Don't you know?" Kibat said from his perch, "Bad fortune falls upon evil people more often than on good people."

With that Kiba reached for the bat headed Fuestle and pulled it out doing his little thing with it before placing it between Kibat's lips.

"**Wake Up!!**" Kibat called out as he flew off the belt and Kiba got into his start up stance.

Flying around Kiba once, Kibat blew the Fuestle and turned day into nigh as the full moon in the sky waned while Kiba crossed his arms. With a cry the Rider kicked up his right leg as the Full Moon became a crescent moon and Kibat did his thing with the chains around his armored leg. As the Daimon slowly got up Kiba jumped into the air in front of the moon.

Kiba cried out, "_DARK MOON BREAK!!_" He plummeted straight down towards the Daimon named Mikuji.

Mikuji tried to stop him with her rope ponytail but he smashed through it and slammed her into the ground creating his usual bat shaped crater. Getting a bad feeling he released the usual burst of energy and quickly jumped backwards into the air, flipping a few times before he knelt on his left knee with his right forearm on his right thigh. The bat wings folded back into his boot as chains wrapped around it and the Daimon exploded into black smoke.

Kiba stood up waving the smoke away from his face and was surprised to see an uprooted tree with wards tied to it where Mikuji's body once laid. As he looked at the tree a strange dark pink seed phased out of the tree and fell to the ground where it cracked open, releasing a black smoke creature that cackled before it vanished. He heard someone fall to the ground and quickly turned to see Rei on the ground with her friends and the cats rushing to see if she was alright.

Kiba looked around for the crystal that had come out of Rei's chest and saw it floating above the ground just beside the uprooted tree. He carefully picked it up and walked over to the girls as Kibat landed on his shoulder. The girls looked up and gasped in happiness seeing the Kamen Rider walking over with the crystal in hand.

"How are we going to put that back, Kiba?" Kibat asked as he reached the girls.

Before anyone could make any suggestions Kiba quickly turned around and kicked a ball of yellow colored energy charging at him and the girls up into the air where it exploded. Another ball of energy, this time blue, charged at Kiba who quickly backhanded it up into the air where it too exploded.

"WHO THERE?!" Kiba shouted towards where the attack came from.

There, in the branches of a tree, hiding in the shadows were two feminine figures, one sitting and one standing.

"Give us that heart crystal now!" the one standing ordered to Kiba.

"WHY SHOULD WE?!" Kibat and Makoto asked, or rather shouted at, the duo.

"Just give us the heart crystal," the one sitting beside the standing woman asked in a gentle voice, "If it does not have a talisman we will put it back."

"Why should we trust you?" Minako asked with Kiba nodding in agreement.

"Just give us the Crystal!!" the standing one ordered.

Kiba snorted before saying, "Fuck you." He flipped them the bird at the same time.

With that he quickly turned around and, acting on instinct, he quickly pressed the crystal into Rei's chest where it phased into her without any resistance.

"Why you!!" the first figure said.

She was about to charge in when her partner put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are lucky that I was close enough to sense the crystal was not a talisman," the second figure said as she stood next to her partner.

With that the two vanished from sight as Kibat landed on his partner's shoulder.

"We need to watch out for those two," the metal bat said with his partner nodding in agreement.

With that Kiba walked to his Machine Kibaa and was about to get on when someone stopped him.

"Wait."

He turned around and saw Usagi stopping just a few feet from him before she bowed to him, "Thank you for rescuing my friend."

Kiba and Kibat were a bit startled. They never got thanked in their lone of worked often and were more used to people running away than sticking around to thank them.

"No problem," Kibat said as he flew around Usagi who giggled a bit, "It's what we do."

"May I have the names of my saviors?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Kibat the Third!!" Kibat said with a twirl.

"Kaman Rider Kiba," Kiba said simply, masking his voice.

"Thank you again," Usagi said bowing one more time.

Kiba nodded and got on his bike while Kibat went back to the perch before they took off. A few minutes later Jason and Gillian came running in to see if they were alright.

"Is everyone alright?!" Jason asked as he skidded to a stop near the girls.

"The man named Kiba told us that you were in trouble," Gillian said as she looked Rei over who was waking up.

"I'm okay," Rei, who had awakened, said as she tried to get up, though unsuccessfully.

"Yeah right," Jason said rolling his eyes before he picked up the raven haired girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rei screeched.

"It looks like you're too weak to move," Jason said, making the girl pout.

With that Jason carried Rei into her home and laid her on her bed. Everyone stuck around until after dark when Rei's grandfather asked them to go home. They reluctantly did so and wished Rei a speedy recovery.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason sighed happily as he slowly sank down into the hot tub that was connected to the master bedroom. He draped his arms over the sides of the large five person hot tub that had half of it set into the floor with only a pair of swim trunks on. His smile split his face as muscles slowly relaxed. As he started to relax the door opened to reveal Gillian in a very revealing green bikini, smiling widely.

Gillian looked at her master and boyfriend with a light blush on her face. Jason wasn't overly muscular like his strength inside and outside the Kiba armor would suggest. With the water from the hot tub dripping down his well toned athletic body Jason was looking absolutely yummy to Gillian.

"I thought that you would like some company, Jason-kun," Gillian said as she sauntered over to the hot tub while swaying her hips.

The green eyed girl giggled as she saw her boyfriend's eyes swing in time with her hips. She slowly climbed into the tub moaning from the warm water. She looked over at her master who was blushing brightly; partly caused by the heat and the rest caused by Gillian; with a bit of blood rolling down his nose. She looked below the water and giggled a bit, making the boy confused.

"Looks like you're happy to see me," the girl said, pointing under the water.

Jason followed her finger and his blush doubled as he saw he was "pitching a tent", so to speak. Quicker then most eyes could follow he covered himself making Gillian pout.

"Mou, I wanted to play a bit," she said making Jason glare at her.

"You know what both of us promised," Jason said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Demo…" Gillian started but stopped when Jason kept on glaring at her, "Yes, My lord." She said, softly giving in.

Jason felt bad as he saw how sad his girlfriend was and quickly went to her side giving her a hug. Gillian was a bit startled but soon snuggled into his chest.

"I know you want to go all the way, Gillian," Jason said, running his finger through Gillian's hair, "but I'm not ready just yet for that step. I love you with all my heart. Never think otherwise especially with the new connections we seem to have created with two of our new friends."

"But, Jason…" Gillian started to say but Jason put a finger on her lips.

"No matter what you will always be my girl, my guardian angel that saved me so long ago and kept me from the wrong path," Jason said with a smile.

Gillian blushed brightly when he said that but soon smiled as well. With that Jason slowly brought her to him and soon their lips meet in a slow sensual kiss. Jason wrapped his arms around Gillian and started to slowly rub her back soon finding the spot that made Gillian melt in his arms. The green eyed girl wrapped her arms around Jason's neck playing with his short dark brown hair.

After a while they reluctantly had to break since their lungs were begging for air. They slowly pulled back as a huge blush stained both their faces silently cursing their need to breathe. As they just sat their snuggling, Gillian was wondering something.

"Is something bothering you, Jason-kun?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Jason said trying to fake that he was alright.

Gillian didn't believe him for a minute, "You only go to the hot tub when you either finish a spar with Lobo-sempai or if you're worried about something and can't tend to your garden."

Jason sighed, silently cursing that he had to fall for the smart one, "I am worried about a few things."

"Like what?' Gillian asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"For one, where were the Sailor Scouts when Rei had her heart pulled out by that demon; and two, why was that demon after hearts?" Jason said perplexed.

"Well you told me that those two women in the shadows said they wanted to see Rei's, Pure Heart Crystal, right?" Gillian enquired getting a nod form her lover, "They wanted to see if it had something called a Talisman in it, right?"

"The real question is, how many talismans are there, what are they for, and what will happen to the people whose hearts contain talismans?" Jason wondered as he held Gillian tight.

"We'll figure it out," Gillian said, kissing Jason on his cheek, "You always have."

"With you and the others I'm sure I will," Jason said, kissing Gillian again.

The couple stayed that way for a while making out as much as they could. Soon they got out not wanting to be permanently pruned.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

After Jason got ready for bed he decided to do something. Picking up the phone in his room he dialed a number and waited for the person he was calling to pick up.

As soon as they picked up Jason spoke up, "Hey, Willow. It's me Jason… I know it's early for you at the moment but I need to ask you something important." Jason blushed as the person on the other end said something," NOT THAT, WILLOW!!"

After calming down he spoke up, "I need you to look up something for me…got something to write on, good… I need you to look up Pure Heart Crystals and something called a Talisman…Yes more than one but I don't have an exact number."

You could hear a bit of grumbling and cursing as Jason pulled the phone away from his ear before he brought it back, "I do know that it should be around the time for you to get up unless you had a 'late night' with your girlfriend."

Jason chuckled as he pulled the phone away from his ear. After the person on the other end calmed down he placed it back near his ear.

"Sorry, but you asked for it…okay I'll quit it but please look it up…thanks, big sis…of course I'll call a few more people, best to have different people looking up something in different way, I'll easily catch something… well I'm going to call Kolchak for one."

Jason rolled his eyes as the person he was talking to bad mouthed him, "I know you don't like that guy but many of the people who I've met have helped me more than once. Like I said I want a few different people looking this up just incase."

Jason let the person talked a bit more before he spoke up, "I'm also going to call the Lone Gunmen as well…I know you don't like them either but just like you and Kolchak they have helped me many times."

Jason and Willow talked a bit longer then the boy said goodbye before hanging up. With a sigh he reached for a drawer beneath the phone and pulled out a phone book then leafed through it.

"It's going to be a long night," Jason said before he called another number.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter down people. What are these Talismans that the new threat to Tokyo is looking for? Who are the scouts hidden in the shadows? And why are the demons after pure hearts? Find out these questions and more as the story goes on."

"For those of you that have seen the beginning of the chapter you saw that I called this chapter the 3rd Night. From now on I'm going to be calling the chapter's night and adding a title to each one. Also this story will not use every and episode of Sailor Moon S. I'll switch between Fangires and Daimon so some episodes will be skipped so to speak. That mean that the chapter I 'Skip' will be like the original episode. Such as the next chapter will take place after Usagi regains her ability to transform."

"I have the next chapter edited and ready. If you don't want to wait for next Saturday then please review and I'll have it up by Sunday or Monday if I get enough. Until next time, Ja ne!"


	4. 4th Night: My Beloved Friend

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**4****th**** night: My Beloved Friend**

Jason sighed as he collapsed onto one of the chairs in his room. He had just finished making a truth telling potion and while it wasn't the hardest he'd ever made by any stretch of the imagination it did make him nervous because, if he read the tome right, if certain ingredients were off just enough then the person it was given to would tell the truth for the rest of their life. With a sigh he grabbed a fresh pair of latex gloves since even a drop on his skin could force him to tell the truth for a bit of time.

At the moment the amount he usually put in the specially made capsules would make a person speak nothing but the truth for about half an hour depending if it's swallowed directly or less if it's been mixed into a drink. He took a fresh syringe and needle, screwed them together and pulled off the protective covering over the needle before he started the usual process for his potions. Using the instrument to carefully suck up some of the liquid Jason carefully injected it into the premade and marked capsules.

After filling about ten of them he unscrewed the needle and put it in a small Sharps container with the syringe in another container like the one he put the needle in but for syringes. He looked to see that he still had less then five ounces of the potion left and grabbed a nearby test tube and one of the three special tape dispensers. Each tape was specially colored for the first three levels of potions Jason made. A full green tape for Level One, a green tape with yellow edging for Level Two and finally yellow with green edging for Level Three.

After wrapping the tape around the tube he wrote the Egyptian Hieroglyph for Truth in black then placed the test tube on a special rack before getting a small funnel to help pour the truth telling potion into the test tube. After he finished pouring the fluid into the tube, barely filling it halfway, he shook off whatever was left from the bowl and funnel before putting a stopper in the mouth of the test tube.

A quick trip to the closet later, he'd deposited the test tube in a specially made hidden safe. Jason then threw the gloves away and started placing the capsules in a special case to protect them until he needed them.

From his perch, Kibat watched the whole procedure while seeing a master in the making. He had met quite a few potion masters in his life and knew that Jason would be one of them in time. Watching as his partner got ready for bed he smiled as he thought about how mature Jason was despite how he acted at time. I mean how else would you classify keeping the more dangerous level five and six potions in a special vault that made Fort Knox look like a national bank in comparison and could only be opened if everyone living in Castle Doran agreed that they were needed.

Soon, after kissing Gillian goodnight, who had came in to see him before she went to bed herself; Jason slipped into bed and turned off the light with a clap of his hands. Soon all was dark save for Kibat's glowing red eyes; a few second later Kibat closed his eyes, falling asleep. The room was dark… peaceful… silent…goodnight.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A man smirked as he leered at the women he was about to have "fun" with. After giving her the laced booze he just had to wait until it took effect and now she was higher then a kite, the perfect prey for a person like him. He smirked as he began to rip of the girl's clothes off but before he got far he heard a low and disturbing roar behind him. As he turned around to see what it was he felt what seemed to be large needles piercing into his neck and he screamed as he became nothing more than a husk of glass.

The Fangire who was still in its disguise stepped over to the woman and made sure she was decent. It picked up the woman's cell phone and called the police. When they got there the Fangire was gone.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason smiled as he walked with his new friends with Gillian at his side. He was surprised that after the study session the girls had asked him if he and Gillian wanted to go with them when they went shopping. The girls didn't even have to use the puppy dog eyes since Jason wanted to go anyway. Now here he was with six beautiful girls around him as they gossiped and looked around.

He saw a few guys glowing with jealousy as they saw him with the girls but he just shrugged it off. As he walked with the girls, he heard a voice he didn't think he would hear for a long while.

"Jason, Gillian!"

He turned around to see an old friend of his, Sandra. She was around his age with long, flowing brown hair, glasses over her brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a brown and orange stripped shirt with denim overalls and a beret on her head. Sandra raced over to the couple and pulled them into a glomp.

"It's good to see you guys again!" she said in English with a huge smile.

"Same here, Sandra." Jason replied also in English.

"What are you doing here?" Gillian asked.

As Sandra pulled back she folded her hands behind her back, "Well, I thought that since summer vacation was going on back home I should come and see you."

"Is the gang here?" Jason asked looking around.

"No," Sandra replied sadly, "They had some things to do and couldn't make it."

"Oh," Gillian and Jason said softly hoping the old gang was alright.

Usagi had enough so she asked, or rather shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

After everyone nearby either glared at the moon bunny or gave her weird looks Jason turned around with an arm around Sandra.

"This is Sandra," he said switching to Japanese, "An old friend of ours."

"Is nice to meet you," Sandra said with what little Japanese she had and a bow.

As Sandra and Jason told the girls how they'd meet, Gillian was wondering something. Out of all the people who were likely to come, why did only Sandra come here? This was something to look into.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason sighed as he sat in the schoolyard the next day during lunch. He hoped that Sandra would be alright since he had to go to school while she was by herself so to speak.

He shook out of his musing when Usagi asked, "How did you meet Sandra, Jason?"

"Well," Jason said and he began thinking of the first time he meet the freckled face girl.

**Flashback**

_Sandra cried out in pain as she was slammed into a wall of the school. In front of her was a group of bullies that picked on her for the way she looked._

"_Well look who we have here, guys," one snobbish girl asked as she grabbed Sandra by her collar and slammed her into the wall, "The little wallflower."  
_

"_Please," she begged as the girl choked her, "Let me go."_

"_Why should we?" a football player asked as he slapped Sandra, "this is our school we do what we want."_

"_Who's going to stop us anyway?" another girl that looked like a slut asked, "You?"_

"_How about us?" everyone heard and looked to the side to see Jason and Gillian glaring at the bullies._

"_Who are you?' one guy asked._

_Jason snorted before he spoke up, "I'm surprised you forgot about me. Guess I did change during the summer if you idiots forgot about your favorite punching bag. The name's Jason."_

"_So the fat boy's back," one bully said as he walked up to Jason and poked him with a finger._

_The boy didn't like that and the football player soon found himself flying with a kick._

_The guy got up and pointed a finger at Jason shouting, "GET HIM!!"_

"_I'll get the bastards, you get the sluts!" Jason order ad he charged forward with Gillian._

"_Why do I have to get he weaklings," the green eyed girl asked as the two jumped the bullies._

_The two basically proceeded to kick every bully's ass that they laid eyes one as the fight got underway. With Jason it was heavy fist action and if he found something that could be used to hit somebody with, he hit somebody with it. Gillian used a combination of redirection and kicks to get her point across along with hair grabbing and other things that went with a catfight._

_Soon the bullies were running home swearing revenge. Jason told them off as Gillian helped Sandra up._

"_Are you okay?" she asked as she cleaned up the girl._

"_I'm okay." Sandra said softly._

"_I'm glad." __Jason said as he walked to the girls, "My name's Jason." He said holding out a hand, "Want to be friends?"_

**End Flashback**

"So you're like her knight in shining armor." Usagi said with her eyes shining.

"I guess," Jason said modestly, "I just saw someone being bullied and went to help.

As they were about to ask some more questions everyone at the table heard the Bloody Rose sing, but for Usagi, Ami, and Makoto it was very soft. The couple exchanged quick nods before Jason got up.

"Sorry, girls," Jason said as he slid off his seat, "Nature calls."

With that he was gone. He quickly went towards the door to the inside of the building and looked around quickly before rushing to the back. After making sure no one was around he quickly jumped over the high wall with ease and rushed to a nearby alleyway. A quick call to Kibat with the Summoning Fuestle and his partner was there with the Machine Kibaa.

"Thanks, Kibat," Jason sad as he threw the Fuestle up into the air grabbing Kibat at the same time.

A quick bite from Kibat and a transformation later, Kiba was rushing towards the Fangire on the bike. Soon he reached a nearby abandoned building where he could feel that something was wrong. He quickly got inside and saw the Fangire was fighting a few men. The Fangire was half moth, half human with dark orange and brown armor and a feminine look to it.

As he was about to jump in the Fangire created what looked to be a pair of large medical needles that pierced one of the guys, draining him of everything. She was about to do the same with the other two when Kiba crashed the party. As he came down from the windows he slammed his elbow into the Fangire's head giving the guys, who looked like gang members, enough time to run.

The Fangire tried a swipe at Kiba but he dodged and pummeled the Fangire multiple times before he threw the Fangire to the side then kicked the monster through a door to the outside. He slowly walked to the Moth Fangire as she stumbled up to her feet. She charged forwards and jumped up kicking out at Kiba with both feet. He grabbed the double kick as it landed on his chest and quickly spun around taking the Fangire for a ride.

After a few revolutions and slamming the Moth Woman into a few crates, he gave her a toss slamming her into a wall before she hit the ground. As she got up he slammed her into the ground yet again and just as he was about to hit her face with a fist he heard something.

"JASON!!"

Kiba quickly stopped and looked, around wondering who was calling out to his civilian form. When he looked back at the Fangire she sprayed some kind of gold powder into his face that not only sent Kiba stumbling back in shock but also the powder exploded when it came into contact. The armor, exploded sending sparks flying as he tried to wave the powder away.

After the powder fell away he looked back at where the Fangire was and saw that it had run away. Cursing he was about to go after it when Kibat spoke up.

"You need to get back to school. Lunch is almost over."

With another curse he quickly got to the Machine Kibaa and hauled ass back to school.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Female Fangire groaned as she stumbled away from the battle site. Her appearance shimmered as she went back to her human appearance. The Moth Fangire revealed itself to be…SANDRA!?

"Why did that person stop me?!" she shouted as she slammed a fist into a nearby wall creating a small crater in it, "They were about to rape that poor woman and I was only delivering justice to them."

She took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "That okay. I have their scent at least. I can find them easily and lead them into a trap to send them to their maker."

She looked at the time and gasped seeing it, "Jason's nearly out if I remember correctly!"

Soon she hustled to meet up with her friend.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"So it got away?" Gillian asked Jason as they were headed back to class. Both were speaking in English. The Rider in civilian form nodded.

"It was weird because someone was calling my name," Jason replied.

"Well, you'll get it next time," Gillian said confidently while giving her boyfriend and master an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." He then noticed Gillian looking to the ground. "What's the matter?"

"It's just weird that Sandra came alone," Gillian spoke up. "I mean, she never could go out alone since she met us. She always hung out with us and the gang."

"Good point," Jason said, "But people change. Maybe she's become more confident now."

"Maybe…" Jason kissed her cheek. "My Lord?"

"Call me Jason, and right now we need to get inside before the teacher shows up or else it's bucket duty."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A few days have past since the Fangire attacked the Gang Bangers and still no sign of her. The moth woman should have had get another bite to eat according to a few reliable sources.

"Where is that Fangire?" Jason asked Kibat who was on his shoulder at the moment as the kid sat of the Machine Kiba.

"She may be one of those Fangire that has the ability to feed while it's in its human disguise?" Kibat suggested.

Jason shrugged, "I don't know it is possible but still they would have shown up on the news and there have been no reports of Fangire style killings."

"You know," Kibat said as he started to fly around Jason, "Gillian could be on to something with Sandra."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked glaring at his partner.

"Sandra could be the Fangire. You do remember the new about the newest Fangire attack. The person was a serial rapist that they couldn't convict because either there was not enough evidence or the witnesses got scared or," Kibat took a nose dive to signify death but pulled out before he hit the ground.

"True," Jason said seeing where Kibat and Gillian could be going, "Sandra hates bullies and other such people. But is she was a Fangire wouldn't we be able to detect her?"

"You do remember the older or more powerful Fangire can go a long time between feedings and they can feed while in their human form." Kibat Reminded Jason.

"You're right about that." Jason replied remembering a few Fangire he fought that could do that, "but we can't just go about all Willy Nilly thinking every new person is a Fangire. That kind of looking led us into a lot of misadventures."

"Don't remind me," Kibat said landing on Kibaa's handlebars.

"Anyway, we will just have to wait until she reveals herself and when she does, we'll nail her." Jason said confidently.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As Jason was talking with Kibat, Sandra was closing in on the Gang bangers that she was looking for. With a death glare ahs walked up to the gang bangers who looked at her.

"Looks like we have fresh meat bro!" One of the gang bangers wearing a heavy coat said to his friend.

"Hope she's a virgin," the other one said wearing a white shirt with the sleeves tore off, "those are the best."

"Oh I'll show you boys a good time," Sandra said as her Fangire marking appeared startling the Gang Bangers, "_in hell._"

With that a pair of long light brown glass needles appeared behind one boy and quickly stabbed themselves into his neck where Sandra began sucking everything in him. His friend screamed in horror as his buddy was soon a transparent husk. He quickly ran away as Sandra changed into her Fangire form.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As Jason rode through the streets in the Machine Kibaa he heard the Bloody Rose singing and knew it was time for battle.

"KIBAT!" he shouted as he pulled up his left sleeve exposing his forearm.

As Kibat bit his arm he pulled out the bat shaped Fuestle and waited until the belt had formed.

"Henshin."

With that he snapped the whistle in place and Kibat attached himself to the belt. Quicksilver covered the Rider's body then exploded off revealing his Kamen Rider form. Soon he was at a sandy beach where the moth Fangire had just finished sucking all she could from the Gang Banger.

Kiba stopped near the Fangire and quickly got off and walked to the monster. The Fangire growled as she swiped at the rider. He dodged it and began pummeling her. Right jab, left jab, elbow, upper cut, big freak haymakers, all of them slammed into the face and chest of the Fangire before she went flying with a straight kick with Kiba's armored right leg.

She slammed straight into a dune kicking up a big cloud of dust blocking Kiba's view. Not wanting to let the Fangire time to rest, Jason charged at the Monster and skidded to stop when the dust cleared revealing that the Fangire had changed into the person that all the clues pointed to.

"SANDRA?!" Kiba shouted not bothering to disguise his voice.

Sandra took the pause in the fighting to get up and get out of their. Kiba ran after her forcing Kibat to disengage the armor. Soon he caught up to his old friend and tacked her to the ground.

"Sandra, stop!" Jason shouted in English as the girl struggled to get out of his grip.

The girl turned to Jason and gasped seeing who was stopping her.

"Jason?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked letting go of the girl as he sat up.

"You know as well as I do why." Sandra replied as she stood up but stayed where she was, "I HATE bullies of all types; from rapists to gang bangers. I HATE THEM!"

"I know." Jason said as he stood up trying to comfort the distraught girl, "I hate them to but their other ways to punish them."

"I KNOW," Sandra shouted pulling herself out of Jason's arms, "But most of those people who go to prison just come back worse then they were before they went. Some don't even go to prison!"

"I know that as well Sandra," Jason said sadly, "but they still get there when they are called."

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG!!" Sandra said as her Fangire marking appeared on her cheeks, "_I want those people to suffer. Please just stay out of my way._"

"I would love to Sandra," Jason said sadly, "How I would so love to."

"_Then do it._" Sandra interrupted.

"BUT I CAN'T," Jason replied, "My own personal code and the code I took as a Kamen Rider does not permit me to just save a select few and let the rest die. I have to try and save everyone."

"_You were always too noble,_" Sandra said with a sad smile as her face returned to normal, "Please just let me go."

"I can't, you're killing people? It's just wrong!" Jason shouted.

Sandra's stare turned cold as he said that "So…you wish to protect those people, is that right?" Her eye color assumed the color of rainbows as her face cracked like glass. "_You're no better than them…_"

"Sandra, don't make me fight you. Don't force me to destroy you, please," Jason begged.

"_It's too late, Jason_," Sandra sighed before she assumed her Fangire form. "_Goodbye._" She grabbed him by the throat and raised him up. She then raised up her leg and sent him flying with a powerful kick that knocked him into the Machine Kibaa. His head hit the gas tank, knocking him out. Kibat saw this and swooped down, slashing the Moth Fangire with his wings. She batted him away. Looking at Jason's unconscious form filled her with guilt, but she needed to remove all obstacles. However, she found she could not kill one of her closest friends. She then turn and fled, leaving him there.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason groaned as he slowly returned to the land of the living. He felt someone shaking him lightly, calling out to him. His eyes slowly opened but his vision was still blurry, but even with his blurry vision he could still see who was shaking him.

"Gillian," the boy croaked out as he tried to get up.

"Stay down, Jason-kun," Gillian said extremely worried.

The teenage Rider watched with blurry vision as his girlfriend put his glasses back on, returning his vision to normal.

"You were right," Jason said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked curiously.

"Sandra was the Fangire I was fighting before," Jason said softly making the girl gasp.

"Why?"

Jason said nothing making Kibat pick up the question, "Supposedly she was saving a few girls from having their virginity stolen but killed the guys instead of just stopping them."

That just made Gillian sad, "I knew that Sandra hated bullies but to go this far…"

"I need to stop her," Jason said as he slowly and painfully got up.

"You're going to kill her?!" Gillian shouted, "Why?!"

"I HAVE TO!!" Jason shouted at the green eyed girl making her flinch.

Jason turned his back to Gillian in shame having shouted at his love, "If I don't, Sandra could kill someone for just being in the way. The only reason she didn't kill me was because I saved her many times before."

"But," Gillian started to say as she began to cry, "I don't want my boyfriend and sister to fight."

Jason pulled Gillian into a hug trying to calm her down, "I would love to leave her alone, but my code of honor which I hold close to my heart just behind you tells me to stop her before she goes too far."

"I know," Gillian said as she stood up whipping her tears, "Do what you have to, love."

Jason looked at Gillian then pulled her back to his chest and began to kiss her. The green eyed girl gasped before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. In that one kiss both of them showed all the love and affection they held for each other. They pulled back slowly as they opened their eyes and Jason held Gillian tight.

"Forgive me," Jason spoke softly into the thief of his heart's hair.

"Always," Gillian said breathing lightly into his ear.

Jason reluctantly pulled back and got on the Machine Kibaa, pulling his helmet on. He gave one last look at Gillian before he revved up the bike.

"Ikuze, Kibat."

Gillian watched as Jason rolled off into the night with Kibat at his side. She said a small prayer to anyone listening that her boyfriend would come out of what could be his hardest fight in one piece.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason raced through the streets on the Machine Kibaa with the Shadow Veil activated looking for his once old friend Sandra. He already had Kibat bite him and transformed into Kiba. Now he just had to find the girl.

"Where is she?" Kiba asked himself before the Bloody Rose began singing.

The he revved Kibaa up and roared down the street following the directions of the violin. Soon he came to a park where the Sailor Scouts were battling Sandra who had gone berserk. He dropped the Shadow Veil and roared onto the scene stopping between the injured Scouts and Sandra, no the Fangire.

"Stay back," Kiba said masking his voice.

"Why should we?" Mars asked slowly standing up, "This is our city to protect and…"

"I'm the only one who can defeat these things," Kiba said with a hint of sadness that only Moon and Mercury could detect, "This is personal. If you want to watch then watch from the rooftops up there."

Mars was about to blow up on Kiba when Moon spoke up.

"Leave him alone, Mars-chan," The bun haired Sailor Scout said.

Mars was about to ague when she saw the look on Moon's face. With a sigh she reluctantly followed her comrades. As soon as they were on the roof tops Kiba started to speak.

"Please, my friend," he said in English just loud enough for the Fangire to hear. "Don't make me fight you."

"_You have chosen your path_," the Fangire said as her human form appeared on her chest armor, "_And_ _I have chosen mine. I cannot and will not be stopped._"

With that the Fangire charged at Kiba who clenched his fist and charged at his once old friend. Each of them threw a punch with their right hand which the other caught and they started to grapple before they broke apart. They began fighting again but Kiba's heart wasn't in it and the Fangire was slowly winning. A punch to the Fangire's chest sent her stumbling back but she responded back by spraying the gold dust from her mouth at Kiba.

The Rider stumbled back as the gold dust exploded against his armor creating sparks. As Kiba stumbled away from the dust, Sandra formed her weapon, a sword, and charged at Kiba, slashing away at his armor. Kiba cried out in pain as the Fangire slashed at his armor. With another strike that hit his shoulder Kiba grabbed it and tried to pull it away from the Fangire who responded by pulling him close and kneeing his in the gut a few times before finishing the cut.

The Sailor Scouts watched in horror as the one who had saved them a few times before was getting his ass kicked.

"Why isn't he kicking that thing's ass?" Jupiter shouted.

Moon shook her head before turning to the raven haired Scout, "Can you feel anything from them?"

The priestess of the group closed her eyes and felt out the two fighting on the ground. She gasped when at what she felt.

"I feel sadness," she said making her friends turn to her, "I feel a great sadness coming from both the Fangire and Kiba. It's like neither of them wants to fight but are forced to."

"Could they have been friends at one time?" Venus asked making the other girls curious.

Back at the fight a particularly strong upward slash sent Kiba flying into the air, slamming into the ground hard and rolling to a stop. Kiba grasped the dirt and grass as he slowly pushed himself up. He tried to get to his feet but stumbled back to his knees panting heavily.

"Damn it," Kibat said as he watched the Fangire slowly walking to them, "This is bad. Better call reinforcements."

Kiba was in no position to pull out the Fuestle needed to win the battle so Kibat took things into his own hands. Kibat concentrated and one of the whistles in the left slot, floated out. The front of the Fuestle was shaped like a wolf's head with the top part of it colored blue with a stripe running down its snout.

Using what powers he had, Kibat brought the whistle closer and placed it between his lips before he shouted, "GARURU SABER!" blowing on the Fuestle.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Over at Castle Doran, the dragon poked his head out of the illusion as it shimmered down before he took to the skies with a roar. In the main chamber of Castle Dora, Lobo was reading the paper when he heard the sounds of a whistle. Two short notes, one long note and a final short note. Lobo smirked as he heard the call.

"So," he said as he slammed his paper down, "Look's like it's my time."

He quickly got up and rushed to the middle of the room where he knelt down on his right knee. He slashed at the floor with his right hand causing blue electricity to crackle from his finger tips. He let out a deep breath as a blue aura formed around him with some of it going to his side to take the shape of a ghostly werewolf with blue fur, red eyes, and a gold horn on its forehead.

Lobo leapt up into the air his body shrinking into the blue light which flashed brightly before it dimmed showing that Lobo had changed. He was now a blue statuette in the shape of a werewolf with a gold horn, a gold and silver crescent moon on its back, and a black and gold base. The statuette flew through the halls of the Castle Doran on its way outside.

Something went up Castle Doran's throat and the dragon quickly spat it out to reveal the werewolf statuette with a light orange ball of energy around it. As it flew through the air the statuette howled as it reached its master.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kiba groaned as he tried to get up but felt so weak. He heard a familiar howl and looked up to see an orange semi-transparent ball flying down to him and as it reached him he stood up with renewed energy and reached for the light. The Sailor Scouts watched in awe as Kiba gripped the statuette with his left hand as it began to unfold.

The front of the statuette flipped forward to reveal a black handle that lengthened until it could be held with two hands as the front formed a blue, silver and gold, wolf's head with red eyes. The silver and gold crescent moon flipped forward and twisted around until it formed the blade of a sword that was as wavy as a Kris with the wolf head acting like a guard.

As Kiba brought the sword down to his side, the blade facing away from him, silver chains shot out of the back of the wolf's head and wrapped itself around Kiba's left arm and shoulder pad. Blue light shone from beneath the chains before they shattered. His left arm armor had changed from black to cobalt blue with a few places still black and the armor on his elbow had turned silver. His shoulder pad had changed from silver to the same blue with the armor now looking kind of like a wolf's paw.

Silver chains also wrapped around his chest which also gained a blue glow before they shattered revealing the now cobalt blue chest armor instead of red with jagged silver marks on the sides. Kibat's eyes changed to blue as well flashing a few times before it settled in.

'_Ready, Lobo?_' Kiba thought to the Garuru Saber as Lobo's spirit started to infuse with his own.

'_Always, kid._' Lobo thought as the yellow Omnilens shimmered as the yellow visor changed to cobalt blue with the little green gem on his forehead shining, signaling that the transformation was complete.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As the golden light from the transformation died down, everyone's gaze turned towards Kiba and gasped seeing that he had changed. Mars looked at the Garuru Saber in his hands and gasped in shock.

"That's one of the statues I saw in my vision of Kiba!" she shouted making the girls gasp.

"So that's what the chain over his shoulder pads were for," Mercury said quietly as she watched the whole thing through the visor connected to the Mercury Computer.

Kiba bent his body forward a bit as he brought his hands slowly towards his chest and bent his knees a bit before he reared his head and body back, howling into the air. The Sailor Scouts and the Fangire jumped back startled at the sudden change in his personality. The aura and feeling that could only come from a predator seemed to explode from Kiba as he howled into the sky before he crouched down on his right knee his right arm pointed down and a bit out in front of him gripping the dirt and grass as the Garuru Saber rested on his shoulder.

Sandra quickly ignored the feeling she was getting from her former friend and pointed her weapon at him. A supernatural wind blew around the fighters as they stared each other down. In the same time it takes to blink, both fighters got into a ready position. Kiba kept low to the ground, his right leg forward with his right arm now pointed forward with his hands curved to look like claws with his left arm pointed to his left with the Garuru Saber tilted to the left just slightly.

Both fighters growled slightly as the Fangire kept her sword pointed at Kiba who was slowly bringing his sword in front of his face with the wolf head pointed to his right. The moth woman charged first with her sword behind her ready to slice at Kiba. As the Fangire slashed at Kiba he quickly blocked it and another before slashing at the chest of the Fangire, sparks flying from the hit.

The two swordsmen quickly locked blades before they push off at the same time and Sandra the Moth Fangire slashed at Kiba who quickly blocked it before slashing at her gut, once again creating sparks.

The Scouts watched in awe and terror as Kiba mercilessly attacked the Fangire. He was like some wild beast or predator with the way he was mercilessly attacking the monster. It was truly a terrifying and awesome sight.

Kiba landed a few simple roundhouse kicks to the Fangire's head before bringing both of his hands above his head. He gripped the Garuru Saber tight and brought it down in a slash that was meant to cut Sandra in twain. The Fangire was sent flying back a few feet before she landed on her back, hurt. She quickly looked towards the still Kiba and fired her gold powder at him.

Kiba simply leapt backwards, back flipping as he went onto a small hill nearby landing in a crouch. He stood straight up, thrusting the Garuru Saber forward, the blade parallel with the ground and his left hand behind the blade. Kiba slowly brought the sword back as he twisted it up right to the left running his right hand down the blade and behind the wolf's head.

There was a soft echo of a wolf's howl as he kept it in front of him before thrusting it forward. A shockwave from the howl tinted with blue shot towards the Fangire, sending her falling as she was dragged through the dirt blue lightning arcing across her body as she went.

Kiba brought his hands back to his sides as Kibat spoke up, "NOW, KIBA! NOW!"

Kiba quickly turned the blade parallel with the ground at waist level gripping the blade near the tip as he brought it to Kibat's mouth, who bit down on the middle of the blade charging it with blue energy saying, "GARURU BITE!"

After Kibat bit the blade, Kiba brought his hands to his side and slowly brought them above his head where he gripped the handle of the Garuru Saber with both hands. He brought the saber down to his face, the wolf's head turned to the left. With a twist the wolf's head was facing forwards as a howl sounded from it turning day into night.

Kiba's mouth guard split open allowing him to put the handle in his "jaws." Kiba twisted his body to the left as he made a big circle with his left hand before he lifted his right foot high and slamming it in front of him with his left hand high up above his head and his right low to the ground both of them clawed, the full moon shining behind him with a blue tint instead of a red one. Kiba glared at the Fangire who was just now getting up.

He charged forward keeping low to the ground as his hands shifted until his left was close to his body and his right was out in front of him.

He jumped high into the air until he was in front of the moon and shouted in a dual voice, "_GARURU HOWLING SLASH!!_" as he came down twisting his body and slashed down at the Fangire who tried to guard with her sword but it too was cut in two.

As he landed he turned his back towards the Fangire kneeling on his right knee as his right hand was on the ground in front of him holding himself steady. A large ghostly image of a blue furred and golden horned werewolf's head appeared before the Fangire exploded as she let out a scream.

It was not a scream of pain, or of rage, but rather two words the shocked Jason to his core, "_FORGIVE ME!_"

The Fangire exploded in shards of rainbow colored glass as her soul rose up towards the sky. As night turned back into day, Castle Doran quickly swallowed the Fangire soul as he flew by with a roar. Kiba quickly brought the Garuru Saber to his left shoulder before slowly bringing it to his side.

"You regret doing that don't you?" Kibat asked sadly.

Kiba only gave a grunt since Lobo's personality was still affecting him. Turning his gaze towards the Scouts for a second, he then turned away, the Garuru Saber hefted on his shoulder. Rearing his head back, Kiba released a sad howl into the air. This was a howl filled with anguish and sorrow. Moon approached the Rider and placed her hand on his Garuru Cobalt shoulder. Despite her friends' protests, Moon had to see if Kiba was alright.

"That Fangire used to be your friend, right?" Sailor Moon asked. Kiba looked surprise at her observation. "I saw it from the way you were fighting. You didn't want to do it, did you?"

Kiba shook his head. He shrugged off her hand and walked slowly towards his bike. His only thought was, '_Rest in peace, Sandra_.'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later the night, Jason sat on his bed with his knees close to his chest. After he got home and Lobo's personality left him he felt empty inside. In truth he did not know how he should feel. Jason knew that he had to kill Sandra to keep her from killing anymore people and yet he didn't want to since she was doing better than the government usually did.

"I'm so confused," he said softly to himself, stretching out in his sleeping clothes. He heard someone knock at the door and turned on his side, "Leave me alone." The person ignored him and he heard the door open, "I said I wanted to be alone!"

"I don't think so, My Lord," he heard softly and Jason raised his head to see Gillian at the door.

She was wearing an emerald green nightgown that draped over her sensually and with the way the light was on her from behind, the silhouette of her trim curvy figure could be seen. She had a sad and worried look on her face as she walked up to Jason.

"I'm sorry about what you had to do with Sandra," she said softly as stood on the side of the bed.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for not seeing it sooner," Jason said, looking sadly away from his girlfriend.

"No, it's not," Gillian argued shaking her head, "I'm a master of finding an enemy's weak spots. I should have seen it from the beginning."

"I guess," Jason started his brown eyes staring into Gillian green eyes, "It's both our faults in some way."

"Even though many Fangires have said that they were above humans, we still make mistakes," Gillian said as she looked to the side with a bit of shame.

"Even Fangires were once human and still are to some extent," Jason said before he started to get under the covers of his bed.

"My Lord, I mean Jason-kun," Gillian spoke up shyly, "Do you mind if I stayed in here with you? I do not feel like going to bed by myself."

Jason smiled slightly at that, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jason lifted the covers up and let the girl crawl in before lying down and letting her snuggle close to him for some measure of protection so to speak. With a clap, the lights turned off and the two slowly fell asleep.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that night, Gillian slowly walked through the corridors of Castle Doran with a candle for a light. She was heading to a room where the Fangire souls that Jason had defeated go to. There they kept Castle Doran along with herself and her elders fed so they do not have to go "hunt", so to speak.

She reached the room and was just about to open the door when a voice called out to her.

"What are you doing?"

Gillian quickly turned around and saw her old lord flapping behind her. She calmed her heart and quickly curtsied.

"My Lord, I was hoping to get Sandra's soul stone out of here before she is…" Gillian stopped there and looked at the ground, ashamed, "I'm sorry. I'll go back to bed."

As she turned to go back to her master and boyfriend Kibat spoke up.

"I know what you wanted to do," Kibat said making Gillian pause with a bit of fear, "And I approve. A girl like her does not need to be used as food when she can be redeemed."

Gillian quickly turned to Kibat with her eyes shining with tears, "Do you really mean it, My Lord?"

"I do," Kibat said solemnly, "I heard what that girl said at the end of her life and I do believe she deserves a second chance."

Gillian thanked Kibat profusely as she curtsied low. Kibat chuckled as he flew over to the large pair of double doors that led into the chamber where the Fangire soul stones were kept. The small green triangle flashed briefly as the door slowly opened without a sound. Gillian walked through the door and began looking around.

Inside the doors were multiple small stone columns, each with a soul stone on it. Some were shining brightly, signifying that they had a lot of energy left, some only had a dull shine, showing that they only had a bit of power left, and others had no shine at all showing that they were now truly dead and could be used for currency if needed.

The lord and servant looked around hoping to find the stone that held Sandra's soul in it. After a while Gillian spoke up, "My Lord, I have found it!"

Kibat quickly flew over to Gillian as she held a small gem cut stone in her hands. He looked at it and was a bit surprised.

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Gillian replied, "I know that energy signature anywhere."

"Then," Kibat said as he looked at the stone, "Why is it dark purple instead of amber?"

Both servant and old lord looked at the stone curiously. Almost all Fangire soul stones were colored the same as the Fangires' armor. An example would be the Horse Fangire's soul stone being dark blue like its armor. For the stone to be a different color meant something else, but what?

"We will have to figure out why the stone is a different color later," Kibat said as he turned to Gillian, "Keep it safe until the seal is weakened enough for us to do what is needed."

"Yes, My Lord," Gillian said with a curtsey.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Why was Sandra's stone a different color? Are all the servants of Castle Dora Fangires as well? If so, with Garuru being a blue werewolf Fangire what type are Francis and Gillian? As so answers slowly come to light more questions are revealed."

"What do you think? I would love some insight. Do you hate it, love it, what are you're feelings? Please review. I'll have a forum ready for any comments soon. Until the next chapter, Ja ne."


	5. 5th Night: The Music of the Heart

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**5****th**** Night: The Music of the Heart**

It was a beautiful spring day as Jason and Gillian walked through that park. Their friends decided to meet in the park today to partake in the spring sun.

"What a beautiful day," Jason said as he carried the Bloody Rose in its case with his sling backpack on his back, still wearing his school uniform.

"I agree." Gillian said as she held her school briefcase in her hands, also wearing her school uniform.

"I'm glad the girls decided to meet out here instead of the shrine."

Before Gillian could reply they saw a familiar blond haired duel ponytailed girl run past them in tears.

"Was that Usagi?" Jason asked to which Gillian nodded.

"I hope she's alright," Gillian spoke with concern.

"I'll check on Usagi," Jason said as he turned towards his girlfriend, "You get to the others."

Before Gillian could stop him, Jason was gone. She sighed whimsically with a smile.

"You are too noble and innocent sometimes, Jason-kun," Gillian said before walking to her friends.

Jason caught up with the poor girl just as she was calling someone an idiot, "Are you okay, Usagi?"

The girl quickly turned around and seeing the only one who had stuck around to help her even with her limited attention span. With a wail she grabbed Jason and cried into his shirt. Jason was a bit startled but quickly started to pat the girl on the back trying to calm her down.

After a while Usagi pulled back and tried to dry her tears, "Gomen, Jason."

"It's alright," he said giving the poor girl his handkerchief to dry her eyes, "Now why the tears?"

Usagi explained that she wanted to become better then she was at the moment. But her friends just remember what she was like in the past. They made excuses to not help her with Rei saying that she never wanted to teach Usagi anything ever again after she couldn't wear the priestess kimono right.

"Now that's harsh," Jason said winching as the two walked through the park.

"I just want to become a better girlfriend for Mamo-chan," Usagi said, sniffling.

"Don't worry," Jason said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll find something you're good at." Jason encouraged.

"You really think so?" Usagi asked with her eyes shining.

"I know so," Jason said, "If I have anything to say about it we will prove your friends wrong."

"Arigato!" Usagi said, happily hugging the boy.

You're welcome, sister." Jason said making Usagi blink in confusion.

"Sister?" she asked stepping away form Jason

"Yeah, sister," Jason said with a smile, "You're like a sister to me. Though older or younger I have yet to determine."

"Oi!" Usagi shouted in mock anger before they giggled/chuckled.

They stopped when they started to hear music.

"Is that a violin?" Jason asked as they looked around.

"It's so beautiful," Usagi said whimsically.

'_It's better than my own music._' Jason thought as the two teenagers searched around.

Soon they found an outdoor auditorium where an aquamarine haired girl, just a bit older than the two teens, was playing. In front of her was a short haired blonde who tossing a lemon up and down.

"Aren't those the two you met at the arcade?" Jason asked remembering the time when Usagi and Minako had a brief crush on the girl that looked like a boy.

"It is Michiru-san and Haruka-san," Usagi gasped in shock, "Come on!"

"Hey, sis, wait!" Jason cried out as she rushed to meet the girls.

As the two neared the older teens, Jason heard them talking about a grail or something of the like but stopped when the younger duo got near them.

"You're the bun-head girl from before," the older blonde recognized as her friend kept on playing her violin.

"Do you want something from us?" the girl on stage asked.

"Gomen," Jason apologized rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Usagi heard your music and kinda dragged me along when she saw that she knew you two."

"I was just awe that you could play the violin like that," Usagi said, rubbing the back of her head also in embarrassment, "Like a princess," she said softly but quickly spoke up, "No, um it's very mature. I look up to people like that."

Jason chuckled at his new sister along with the older blonde who tossed the lemon she was holding towards her partner. The lemon landed lightly on the aquamarine haired girl's violin and roll down it. Just before it fell, she jerked her violin up just enough to get the lemon into the air and started to play another cheerful song as she juggled the lemon on her violin.

Usagi gasped as Jason softly said, "Holy shit," in English at the display. "I could never do that," Jason said softly, also in English.

With another chuckle, the older blonde got up with a, "Well I'll be going," and walked to a nearby motorcycle.

"Uh, ano," Usagi tied to say something but was a bit tongue tied while Jason just watched.

"I'm just a little frustrated. I'll go for a spin to cool my head off. Bye bun-head, new guy." With that the blond got on her motorcycle and rode off.

"Uh…" Usagi stuttered a bit before she shouted, "they're not buns!"

With a sweat drop Jason softly said, "Never been called that before."

As she drove off Jason had a thought, '_She's a bit like Lobo for sure._"

The music stopped as the woman on stage popped the lemon up into the air one last time and caught it as it came down.

"Please forgive her," Michiru excused, "She's been like that for as long as I known her."

She smiled at the two teen as the turned around, "So who's your friend, Tsukino-san?"

"Oh!" Usagi gasped forgetting to introduce Jason, "This is my friend, Jason Kurenai. Jason this is Michiru Kaiou."

"Now I know why you look familiar," Jason said with a smile, "Many girls in my old band class talked about you. It's nice to meet you." He finished bowing to the famous girl.

"Nice to meet you too, Jason-san," Michiru said with a bow.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on the three of them were walking through the hall of a nearby art museum with Usagi holding onto Michiru's violin case, smiling happily.

"So, Usagi?" Michiru started to ask.

"Hai?" Usagi chirped then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment blushing brightly, "Oops."

"Michiru-san, are you going to be a violinist in the future?" Usagi asked after her little slip up.

"I don't know…" she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, "You're very good."

"Well, I'm… not sure why I was born," Michiru answered sadly, "I can't get a hold of which road I should take… I guess you can say I'm lost."

Michiru frowned as she said that, like she was remembering something that happened just recently.

Usagi nodded before looking towards her new brother, "What about you, Jason?"

Jason stopped quickly, thinking. The girls turned to him as he spoke up.

"I do have a few dreams. One of them is to live happily with my girlfriend Gillian in peace," Jason said with a soft smile.

"What are you're other dreams?" Michiru asked.

"Well they're a secret for now," Jason said with a wink and a smile, "I may tell you some day."

Both girls looked at Jason wondering what he other dreams were but were interrupted when someone walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he said making the girls turn to him, "You're Michiru Kaiou, the one who painted this picture?"

He pointed to a picture to his right and the two with Michiru turned to look and gasped in awe.

'_Talk about talent_,' Jason thought with a low whistle.

He looked to the side and saw his sister looked a bit sad but he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Usagi turned her head and saw Jason smiling at her, "Don't worry, sis. You'll find something to call your own one day."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on the trio waited outside the museum for Michiru's friend, who Jason figured was Haruka, to show up. The two teens were on the curb while Michiru stayed standing. Jason was trying to console Usagi whose way of thinking was starting to go to the violin she was carrying.

"I don't think you should try its sis." Jason said with a sad smile, "You tried it already with the Bloody Rose, remember?"

"Hai," Usagi said sadly.

Michiru turned her head in shock towards the brown haired boy and asked, "Did you say that the violin you have was the Bloody Rose?"

"Um, yeah," Jason said a bit cautious.

"Can I see it?"

Jason nodded and slowly opened his violin case. He was a bit tense since a few violinists have tried to either steal Rose or destroy her thinking her was evil or cursed.

Michiru gasped in shock her eyes wide, "It's just as beautiful as I pictured."

Jason was shocked when he heard that which Usagi picked up on, "What's wrong, Jason."

"Most violinists that I show Rose to try to either steal her or destroy her because of her "past"," Jason said letting Michiru look at it better.

"They are just jealous of you and its craftsmanship," Michiru said as she gazed at the instrument. "The way it's made, of course anyone would think that someone made a deal with the Devil."

Jason blinked, "You know about the legend?"

"Of course I do," Michiru said as she passed the violin back to Jason. "Tsukino-san, my violin, if you please?"

"Hai!" Usagi said before passing Michiru's violin case back to the aquamarine haired girl. Michiru opened up her case and pulled out the violin. She put down the case and placed her violin under her chin, her bow pressing gently against the strings.

"How about a duet while we wait?" Michiru offered.

Jason smiled and then said, "Sure." He put the violin under his own chin and pressed the bow gently against the strings. "You lead."

"Oh, goodie!" Usagi clapped. This was going to turn into a mini concert.

Michiru began to play her piece. Jason listened carefully and was able to follow the rhythm, joining her seconds later. The melody of two violins began to surround them and started to attract a crowd. Michiru's friend, Haruka, came rolling in and saw Michiru surrounded by a crowd while she was playing her violin with the boy that was with Usagi.

'_That kid's good_,' Haruka though as she listened in, '_I believe Michiru might have a new friend._'

Soon the two violinists finished their piece with Jason ending his part with a simple pluck of the strings, his signature so to speak. Soon as they ended everyone around them clapped, cheered, and whistled for more. Jason blushed with embarrassment and chuckled nervously as everyone congratulated them.

Soon as the people left Michiru turned to Jason with a smile, "You are very good, Jason-san. Whoever your teacher was, had taught you well."

Jason chuckled nervously as he placed Rose back in its case, "If it wasn't for Rose here, I probably be playing some other instrument."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"You could say she called out to me," Jason said vaguely.

Jason closed his eyes as he thought back to when he found the Bloody Rose.

**Flashback**

"_Tell me again why we are here?" a younger Jason asked Gillian as she dragged him along._

"_Because, Jason, we need to find an instrument for you for band class," Gillian said for the fifth time._

"_You know as well as I do I can't play a lick worth of music!" Jason cried out just before Gillian let him go._

_He was about to run when Gillian gave him the 'evil glare', stopping him in his tracks. She sighed before speaking up, "If you at least try to find an instrument then I'll do something special for you later." _

_Jason thought for a second and decided to swallow his pride and at least look. Soon they reached the music store and Jason began looking while Gillian spoke with the manager. As he began wondering if he should try a guitar or a drum set he heard the soft ping of an instrument. He looked around and saw no one nearby playing an instrument._

_With a shrug he went back to looking and heard the ping again but louder this time. He looked around and still saw nothing, and then he heard it again. He started walking towards the sound and soon came to the shelves that held violins. He was about to turn around thinking that he was being pranked when he heard yet another ping._

_Deciding to go for it he listened and he walked slowly soon he reached the place where the sound was the loudest. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at an old violin case. He carefully opened it as it pinged yet again._

_He gasped in shock and awe as he looked at the beautiful instrument. Soon he heard the owner's voice behind him. "I wouldn't take that one if I were you," the owner said in a gruff voice._

"_Why not?" Jason asked curiously._

"_That instrument, the Bloody Rose, is cursed. Its maker had to have made a deal with the Devil to make such an instrument."_

_Jason thought for a second before saying, "I'll take it."_

"_WHAT?!" the owner shouted, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID YOU STUPID BOY?!"_

"_Yes I did, and I think it's a load of bullshit." With that he closed the case and picked up the violin. This was his instrument._

**End Flashback**

As Jason told his story of how he got the Bloody Rose, Usagi, Michiru, Haruka and he had relocated to a nearby ice cream parlor with said violin between them.

"Even after all this time," Haruka said as she drank her tea, "I'm still shocked with the way that human can be so easily influenced by jealousy."

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," Jason said, sipping on his Dr. Pepper.

"Still, I must thank you for letting me see such a wonderful instrument and allowing me to play along side you," Michiru said as she reached for a pocket on her school jacket.

"No way," Jason said with a shake of his head, "It was an honor to play a duet with you."

"Still, I must thank you." She pulled her hand out of her pocket and showed four light purple colored tickets which she gave to the teens.

"There's a violin recital tonight. Why don't you take someone you cherish?" Michiru said with a smile.

"Gillian-chan will love these," Jason said as he took a pair of tickets.

"Arigato," Usagi said with a bright smile.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Within his secret underground lab, Professor Tomoe watched as another Daimon egg was created. The signature crash of his beaker signaled that it was ready. The professor's sadistic grin grew even wider as he watched the seed become whole.

"The time has come," he said as the egg floated in the air.

Behind him his assistant watched, "Kaolinite, how are your preparations coming?"

"I have a good idea already," she answered as she watched her beloved. Her eyes landed on the egg before he voice took a commanding tone, "Now, go, egg of Daimon. Go steal a pure heart!"

With that the Daimon egg shot into an open pipe and out an open sewer system. From there it launched itself into the sky looking for its victim.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Gillian soon found the group that was Usagi's 'friends'. If Gillian could turn back to her true form, she would teach them a lesson for making such a sweet girl cry. However, she had to do this the human way, which was by giving them a tongue lashing.

"You girls should be ashamed of yourselves!" Gillian yelled suddenly, catching their attention.

"Oh, Gillian-" Ami began but was halted by the intense glare coming from the green eyed girl. It would appear Gillian was going to do all the talking and didn't want to be interrupted.

"How could you make Usagi cry like that after all the work she's done to bring up her grades?" Gillian accused.

"Wait a minute, all we said was-" Rei was interrupted.

"I mean, Jason has been helping her study! I mean, you girls could at least be more supportive!" Gillian raged on.

"But-" Makoto tried to reply but was also cut off.

"I mean, really! Some friends you are!" Gillian snorted. She calmed down, "OK, I've said all that I can. So, what do you all have to say for yourselves?"

The girls looked at each other ashamed at what they'd done. It was true that Usagi was working hard to bring her grade up thanks to Jason. They really should have given the new Usagi the benefit of the doubt. Before they could say anything Jason came running up to them.

"GILLIAN-CHAN!!" he said as he came screeching to a stop near his girlfriend, "Look at what I got!"

Gillian looked and squealed in happiness, "Tickets to a recital! Thanks, Jason!"

Gillian glomped Jason as he explained where he got them, "I met up with Michiru after I calmed Usagi down and she gave both of us tickets," he glared at Usagi's 'friends' saying, "You girls are not on my good side at the moment."

"Sorry, Jason," the girls said making Gillian glare at them.

"You need to apologize to Usagi-chan, not us."

The girls nodded knowing what they needed to do.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later the night, Jason and Gillian were walking around the concert hall where the recital was taking place. Jason wore a simple black and white dress suit while Gillian wore emerald green European dress with green heels. The young couple looked around for their friends as they walked quietly through the crowd.

"Where are they?" Jason asked a bit worried.

"The girls said they would be here and Usagi dearly wanted to go with Mamoru-san," Gillian said a bit worried herself.

Soon the duo heard familiar giggles and looked to see their friend together. Jason smiled as he saw the group of friend back on good terms.

"Let's go over there," Jason said, pulling a smiling Gillian.

As they got closer to their friends, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei looked at them with a bit of fear. Jason smiled before he spoke up.

"We're not mad at you girl at the moment. But make my sis cry again and I will not be pleasant."

"Sister?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes," Gillian answered for her boyfriend, "He's an only child so he likes to 'adopt' people into his family so to speak."

"Oh by the way, Mamoru-san," Jason reminded, "You hurt Usagi or make her cry in any way and you won't live see the next day."

"And they will never find your body," Gillian finished, the couple smiling the whole time.

Mamoru gulped at the threat and nodded his head.

"Why are you threatening, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with a glare.

"A brother's got to protect his sister's honor in anyway possible," Jason answered simply.

The doors soon opened the group of friends walk inside with Gillian and Usagi holding their man's arms the whole way.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Floating silently through the halls, the Daimon egg looked for a person with a pure heart. It floated into a dressing room and past a violinist who was getting ready. He was so absorbed in his preparations that he did not see the small purple egg drift behind him and towards his violin. With a slight noise it fused itself into the violin where it laid dormant until the time to strike. The man looked behind him at the sound but did not see anything strange. With a shrug went back to getting ready.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back where the patrons were sitting, Jason, his girlfriend and their new friends sat in their seats with Usagi to Jason's left and Mamoru to Usagi's left. Behind them were their friends with Makoto, Rei, and Minako glaring at Usagi while Ami read her book until it was time. Up in the balcony, Haruka and Michiru watched the group with a pair of theater glasses.

"Bun-head has a pretty attractive guy for a boyfriend but Jason's girlfriend is very kawaii," Haruka said teasingly.

"It's so nice to be young," Michiru said with a small smile.

"You sound like an old woman," Haruka said jokingly to her friend as she brought the glasses down.

"Oh, really?" Michiru asked.

Her only reply from the blonde tomboy was an amused nod.

On the floor, Mamoru and Jason waited for the recital to begin. The younger of the guys saw that Usagi wasn't watching and gently got her attention before pointed to the stage as the lights dimmed. She nodded her thanks and leaned into Mamoru's arm while Gillian did the same with Jason.

Soon the violinist and the pianist with him started playing a very beautiful piece that Jason hoped he couldlearn to surprise Gillian. Rei was a bit steamed that Usagi wasn'tpaying attention to the recital but ignored it in favor for listening to the music.

As the violinist played, his instrument slowly started going out of tune. At first only Jason and Michiru, both being violinists themselves, could hear it then as the violinist lifted his bow just briefly the strings started to sound high pitch and screeching. Jason thought his ears were going to fall off and missed seeing the violin float up to the sky and shine brightly as it morphed into a tall purple skinned humanoid female with a one piece styled after the violin it was made from.

It laughed in a high pitched opera tune as it brought the bow in its hands to the strings of its one piece. It drew the bow across the strings as it shouted it name.

"OCTAVE!"

With her voice and the strings on her one piece she sent sound waves the flowed through the room knocking people out. The girls tried to get up as Gillian also succumbed to the sound with Jason not far behind. He tried to pull out the Fuestle in his pocket but he was getting to weak to use it. Just as he was about to enter the land of dreams he heard a familiar sound the boy knew instantly.

"Rose."

His wits quickly returned to him as the Bloody Rose sang to him. This was not the first time she had help him even as far away as she was since they were connected but that was another story for another time. Jason looked to see if his new friends were okay to find them gone. Unfortunately, Gillian was out cold so he put her in a better position before glaring at the Daimon who had stopped her playing.

"To use a violin for evil," Jason said with his eyes turning to gold and the pupils becoming silted, "I won't stand for it.

He quickly blew on the Fuestle in his pocket and in an instant Kibat was there.

"How did you get here so quickly?" he asked as he threw the whistle up into the air catching Kibat as he went.

"Rose told me you were in trouble," Kibat said as he opened his mouth as his partner brought his left hand into his mouth biting down.

Tribal tattoos/Strained-glass marking appeared on the teens face and hands as his eyes changed back to brown. Silver chains wrapped around his waist as he pulled Kibat from his hand, forming the blood red Kiba Belt.

"Let's bring down the house," Jason said before he grabbed the falling whistle with his left hand, snapped it into place and thrust Kibat forward, "Henshin."

Soon he was up on the tops of the auditorium seats and running towards the mockery to his art, his armor forming on him. The Daimon had just snatched the crystal when she heard a loud roar and turned just in time to get speared through the gut.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Outside the auditorium, Jason's new friends had transformed into their Sailor Scout forms and were waiting for the Daimon to appear. They hear crashes and sounds of fighting and were getting very worried. They saw something come at them quickly and were about to dodge when it slammed into the ground and skidded to a stop near them. The dust cleared to reveal Kamen Rider Kiba slowly standing up.

"Damn that demon is powerful," he said in his disguised voice.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Moon asked as she helped him up.

"I'm okay. Just my pride's wounded," Kiba said as he stood up giving a simple nod of thanks to Sailor Moon.

"That thing's called a Daimon," Mars said as she got ready to fight.

"Whatever," Kiba said before he kicked forward with his legs towards the Daimon as she came flying out of the auditorium.

He caught the Daimon by surprise as he slammed his fist into her face sending her skidding back a bit. Kiba jumped back to the Scouts as Octave got up. She smirked before she started playing the strings on her body, sending out sound waves towards the Rider and Scouts. Not liking what was happening Kiba quickly crossed his arms as the sound wave hit him then the Scouts.

All of them we're stunned to the point that they couldn't move as the sound passed over them.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba cried as he tried to move.

"Wh-what is this?" Mars gasped out.

Octave laughed as she stopped playing and all the Sailor Scouts dropped to the floor as Kiba struggled to stay standing as he tried to break whatever was over him. Octave started playing again as she cried out. Her 'musical tones' concentrating into a beam that cut the ground in front of her before she started to move her head up directing, slowly directing the beam towards the Scouts and Rider.

Kiba saw the beam coming and cried out to the Scouts, "MOVE!!"

Moon looked up in time to see the beam bearing down on her and cried out in fear. Just before it hit Kiba saw something sent flying at Octave and hit her hand making her drop her bow. Kiba, a bit surprised the he could move again, looked to see a red rose stuck in the ground that hit Octave and form what he could sense charged with magical energies tied to the earth.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Kiba heard Moon cry out and turned to a nearby lamppost where a person wearing a tuxedo, black cape with red lining on the inside, a black top hat, and a white mask standing on it.

"Music is meant to be harmonious to the ears;" Tuxedo Kamen said sternly, "Any kind of sound that is harmful to the ears must be stopped."

The Daimon picked up it means to attack and fired once again, "Octave."

Tuxedo Kamen dodged it giving Jupiter an opening.

"SPARKLING…WIDE PRESSURE!"

Jupiter threw a disk of lightning at the Daimon who dodged making it hit one of the walls of the building.

"Be careful!" Mercury said as the Daimon landed back in front of the building, "There are a lot of people in the concert hall!"

"Guess we got to go up close and personal," Kiba said as he pulled out the Garuru Fuestle and placed it between Kibat's lips.

"GARURU SABER!!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At that moment, Lobo was playing Chess with Francis, a glass of whiskey at his side. He had gotten a taste of the stuff around the age of prohibition. He had even helped a few moonshine runners with the government while he was at it.

The sounds of the Garuru Fuestle rang through the halls of Castle Doran, making the man smirk.

"Time for some fun," he said before stood up and raced towards the hall.

In mid step he turned into the Garuru Saber, statue form, and flying through the hall and up Doran's throat. The castle shaped dragon spat the statue, out covering it in an orange orb of energy.

Kiba saw the Garuru Saber coming at him and threw his left hand up to catch it as it turned into Sword Form. Chains wrapped around his left arm and torso before shattering revealing the Cobalt Blue Garuru Armor. Lobo's spirit infused itself into Jason as Kibat eyes changed to blue and the Omnilens shimmered to blue as well.

With a howl Kiba charged forward and slashed at the Daimon. Octave tried to defend herself with her bow but unlike her, who's only form of attack was with her bow and her voice, Kiba had no such problems and kicked out at her. Octave leapt away from the kick only to find she accidentally gave up her ace which two people capitalized on.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

A blue-green sphere of energy with a ring of the same color around it slammed into Daimon. The Scouts, Tuxedo Kamen, and Kiba quickly turned to the source of the attack to see two new, to Kiba, Sailor Scouts standing on a nearby statue.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with Grace," the short blonde haired Scout said.

"Same here, I am Sailor Neptune," the aquamarine haired girl said.

Kiba felt like he knew the two new ones from somewhere like he did with the first five Scouts but he didn't know why.

"Uranus! Neptune! What in the world are you…?" Tuxedo Kamen tired to say but Uranus butted in.

"Whoa," she said with a smirk, "I asked you not to do any unnecessary probing."

"Our objective is to find the Talismans," Neptune added.

Kiba so heard something and looked back in time to see the Daimon getting up. Octave tried to prepare an attack but Kiba shot towards her and slashed upwards forcing her to throw the Pure Heart Crystal up in the air.

The Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen gasped as they saw the crystal in the air but Kiba was on the move again. Using Octave as a springboard he jumped into the air and grabbed the crystal before he bounded off the walls of the auditorium to land near the Sailor Scouts he knew. Uranus, being the hard headed person she was jumped down to the ground shouting out at Kiba.

"Give us that crystal, you…"

When she landed she found the curved tip of the Garuru Saber tickling her throat. Kiba growled at the Scout. His animalistic instincts and cunning granted to him by Lobo told him NOT to give the short haired blonde the crystal. Neptune jumped down after her partner and quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Please calm down," she asked gently as Kiba was tempted to run the blonde through, "We only need to check to see if it's a Talisman."

Kiba looked at the sea green eyed girl before he brought the sword down and gave her the crystal. Neptune gently took the crystal with a gentle smile. She looked at the crystal but soon sighed with disappointment and relief.

"It is not a Talisman," she said as she turned to the auditorium, "I will put this back. The heart of an artist is fragile."

Kiba nodded in agreement and Neptune rushed back to the Auditorium but Octave had other ideas. Kiba looked in time to see the Daimon preparing another attack at Neptune and knew he would not be their in time to stop it. He shot towards Neptune and quickly brought the Saber close to his chest with the wolf head hilt facing forward and his left hand behind its head.

Octave fired her attack just as Kiba got in front of Neptune and thrust the Saber forward releasing a blue tinted sound wave, called the Howling Shockwave, at Octave's own sound wave. The two battled for dominance for a bit before the Howling Shockwave smashed through Octave's attack and sent her skidding back with blue electricity racing around her body.

"Now, Kiba!" Kibat said Kiba brought the blade towards Kibat's mouth letting him bite it, "GARURU BITE!"

"Dammit! How dare you?!" Uranus shouted at the Daimon who'd attacked her partner as she started up her own attack.

Kiba's mouthguard opened up and he placed the handle of the Saber between his teeth as the night got darker and the moon in the sky turned into a full moon before he crouched down and charged forward.

Uranus held her right hand above her head as she gathered her planet's energy, "WORLD…"

Kiba leapt high into the air. As he reached the apex of his jump, he twisted his body until his left side was facing the Daimon before he dropped back down, "_GARURU HOWLING…_"

"SHAKING!" Uranus finished as she slammed a ringed sphere of gold energy at the ground and towards the Daimon which quickly tore through the ground before it rose up just a foot from the target.

"_SLASH!_" Kiba roared as he twisted around a few times before slashing at the Daimon.

The two attacks seemed to briefly fuse into one making them stronger and completely destroy the Daimon who exploded into black smoke. When it cleared, the only thing that was left was a violin in pristine condition and a Daimon egg that wigged its way out of the violin before it fell beside it and cracked releasing the black smoke creature.

Kiba growled and squatted down, gathering the remains of the seed. The part of him which was still Jason, uninfluenced by Lobo, decided to take it back for further inspection. Growling slightly, Kiba turned his attention towards Neptune and Uranus. Unfortunately, they'd both disappeared. No matter. He'd be seeing them again soon.

Hefting his weapon over his shoulder, Kiba walked towards the Inner Scouts. To them he wasn't hostile. They smelled pleasantly familiar, especially the one with twin strands of blonde hair that hung down from her head along with the one with short blue hair. He liked the way they smelled. He then looked over to Tuxedo Kamen. He didn't remember seeing him but could sense that he was good. This was the first time the tuxedo-clad hero had seen Kiba. The Scouts, Moon specifically, had told him about the Rider and Tuxedo Kamen was obviously surprised.

Kibat flew off his perch and spoke to Kiba, "Kiba, we better go."

Kiba gave a grunt as a response before turning away from the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen with Kibat attached to his belt. With one last howl, he leapt high into the air.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"I wish they would have continued the recital," Gillian said as she pouted.

The couple was heading home in a limo that Francis was driving. At the moment the gentle giant had the black opaque screen up between the driver's and passenger seats.

"It can't be helped," Jason said, also a bit pissed, "That Daimon fucked things up."

"So what do we do now?" Gillian asked.

"Not much we can do," Jason replied, "We just go home and rest."

"I meant about that Daimon and why they take pure hearts."

"Oh," Jason said, mentally smacking himself on the head, "All we can do is just relay what we found to the others and hope something comes up."

"I hate this." Gillian pouted, "We have no information on these demons and their goals except they're after some kind of talismans hidden inside a people's hearts."

"I hear you," Jason said while nodding his head in agreement.

Gillian smirked before she crawled over to Jason and sat on his lap.

"That's all fine and good," she said with a sexy smirk, "But I need a little loving."

"Angel, your wish is my command," Jason smirked back, pulling her down for a deep kiss. She began to moan in deep pleasure.

With that, the couple began to make out. Thankfully the screen between Francis and the couple was soundproofed so he didn't hear a thing. Like the gentle giant would have stopped them if he did hear them. Gillian was extremely dangerous when she was pissed, especially when interrupted in the middle of her alone time with her master.

"Oh, master!" Gillian squealed.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Professor Tomoe was working on another experiment as he listened to his assistant's account of what had happened.

"So this 'Kiba' person has destroyed two of our Daimon so far?" he asked Kaolinite who stood behind him.

"Yes professor," she said, disappointed, "I will try to find some information on him."

"He is a variable that we did not predict," Tomoe said as he conducted his experiment, "Find what you can. If this Kiba person decides to ally himself with the Sailor Scouts it could mean our end."

"I understand," Kaolinite said before she vanished.

"Kiba," Tomoe said as he looked up towards the ceiling, "What are you?"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter down. What other abilities does the Bloody Rose have? Why did Jason's eyes change when he got mad? Why did Uranus' and Kiba's attacks fuse? And why did Moon and Mercury 'Smell' good to Kiba in his Garuru form? More questions arise as the story continues."

"Yet another successful chapter down. Yet again thanks to ZK Chromdragozoid and Ten-Faced Paladin for looking these chapters over and inspiring me to continue on. Please Review and see you next week!"


	6. 6th Night: Protecting the Maiden

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arrival in Tokyo**

**6****th**** Night: Protecting the Maiden**

A strange man with glasses on his face gazed at his wall intently. Actually, he wasn't staring at his wall but what was on his wall. They were photographs, but not just any photographs. They were all photographs of Michiru Kaioh. The man smiled lecherously as he went towards the wall of pictures, running his hands over them. From the looks of things, the photos were candid, meaning that Michiru had no idea that someone was taking her picture. There were pictures of her playing her violin, in a swimsuit, at the beach, and just plain sitting on a bench reading.

The man salivated as he gazed at the photos before he reached under his bed for a box. He lifted up the lid to reveal more photos of Michiru. He grabbed them and threw them into the air and grabbed some more to rub against his mostly naked body, which was clad in briefs and only briefs. He laughed out loud, smiling like a maniac as he lay down on the floor, which was littered with even more photographs.

Boy, this guy was one sick puppy if I do say so myself. His eyes then shone with a manic gleam as he spoke, "I shall have her…"

His face cracked like stained glass and gained a rainbow-like color before he laughed out some more.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"Thank you for inviting me to the recital, Michiru," Jason as the two walked out of a small auditorium.

"No," Michiru said shaking her head, "Thank YOU for coming. I'm sorry that one of my friends tried to destroy Rose."

"Well he didn't get off scot-free," Jason replied remembering the black eye and bloody nose he had given the stupid man.

"GET BACK HERE, ASSHOLE!!" The violinist duo heard and turned just in time to see a familiar short haired blonde racing towards them as she chased down a man with glasses on his face, wearing a long brown overcoat, stripped scarf, and a beret holding back his wild brown hair.

Deciding to help out the his friend's friend he gave Rose's case to Michiru and waited until the man was near before he dropped low and spun around on his left foot kicking out with his right. The man tripped over the kick, and flipped forwards onto his back sending a camera up into the air.

"Itai!" the man said and tried to stand but Jason kept him on the ground with a foot.

The teen raised his right hand above his head and caught the falling camera before it smashed to pieces.

"Hey, Haruka," Jason said as the blond butch skidded to a stop, "Did this man owe you money or something?"

"No," Haruka said taking deep breaths to calm her heart down, "This creep has been following Michiru for a few weeks now and every time I tried to catch him he vanishes."

"Aren't you a track star?" Jason asked as he pushed the guy back down to the ground when he tried to get up.

"She is," Michiru said, "I can't believe someone can outrun Haruka."

With a sigh Jason looked at the camera, which was digital thankfully and switched it to the see the pictures on it, "Well let's see what this guy was…WHOA!"

The two girls looked over Jason's shoulder and gasped in shock. In the camera were multiple pictures of Michiru, some more provocative than others and all candid. Haruka instantly bristled when she saw the pictures while Michiru gasped in horror.

"This guy's a damn stalker!" Jason shouted glaring at the man.

"Why would anyone do this?" Michiru asked a few tears coming out of her eyes. She suddenly felt very vulnerable when she realized what this man had been doing without her knowledge.

"I don't know;" Haruka said glaring at the pervert as well, "Let's get him to the police."

The man didn't seem to like that and quickly threw Jason off him before grabbing his camera and taking off. Jason landed on his back with a cry of pain along with Michiru as Haruka dodged to the side before charging at him. The stalker ran around a corner with Haruka hot on his heels but she skidded to a stop when she saw he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn." Haruka cursed before jogging back to her friends.

"Did you get the little bastard?" Jason asked as he helped Michiru up.

"Nope, he got away."

"I hope he doesn't try anything," Michiru said nervously.

"I don't think he will for a while," Jason said with a smirk.

The two women looked at him strangely. Jason's smirk got wider as he lifted his right hand up to his face where, between his fingers, he held up a memory card for a digital camera.

"When did you do that?" Haruka asked, surprised.

"During his little trip," Jason said before he handed the card to Michiru. "The hand is often quicker than the eye they say."

"Destroy it," Michiru said firmly, "I don't want anyone to see the pictures that pervert took of me."

With a shrug he broke the card into as many pieces as he could before throwing them out into the street where a car ran over the rest of them. From another street corner near them, the man that Jason and Haruka had caught was watching what was happening and when he saw the card in the boy's hands he instantly looked at his camera and saw that the card was gone and he only had a few pictures and none of the good ones! He looked back at the trio just in time to see the boy break the card into pieces and throw them into the street where a car broke them down further.

His eyes gained a demonic gleam to them as marks similar to stained-glass windows appeared on his cheeks. '_That boy will pay_,' he thought before he disappeared.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"Michiru is being targeted by a stalker?!" Gillian asked extremely worried.

"Unfortunately," Jason said sipping his tea. They were in the main chamber of Castle Doran. Jason had returned after meeting with Haruka and Michiru before he told his housemates/servants what had happened.

"When do you think he's going to try for her?" Kibat asked from his seat at the table where Lobo and Jason were playing chess.

"With the way he's acting probably soon," Jason crossed his arms. "All I know is that he is pretty much obsessed with her."

"I'd say this is way beyond obsession," Gillian put in. "I mean, we've met some pretty twisted Fangires but for someone to be so focused on one person…"

"Well, humans can pretty much have different interests or obsessions," Jason reminded. "Still, I suggest we keep watch on her just incase. Kibat, do you mind?"

"Well, as she is a lovely lady, it is my duty as a gentleman to be vigilant!" Kibat spoke up.

"Lobo, Francis, you guys mind helping out?" Jason asked.

Lobo grunted as he sipped his coffee and moves a piece. "None of my business, kiddo." Jason glowered. "But, hey, if I get to have fun then I'm okay with it." Lobo gave Jason a smirk.

"I believe I can be of assistance as well," spoke Francis.

"You want to tell the other girls?" Gillian asked, referring to their group of female companions. Jason shook his head.

"I don't think they can help with something like this."

"You're right. We can't let them get too involved with something like a stalker." The lone girl nodded. "He may end up stalking one of them if we screw up!"

"I guess I can help track this creep down," suggested Lobo, "Then, maybe I can rough him up a bit before we call the cops on him."

"I like that plan," Gillian agreed.

"Then we are in agreement," Jason grinned, hiding a slight sadistic streak inside of it.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

For the past few days it had been pretty quiet except for the time when Lobo and Jason somehow lost Michiru and Haruka around the same time when Usagi's friend, a girl names Unazuki, lost her heart crystal. They found the girls just as the sun was setting and the duo was a bit curious as to why they disappeared when the girl lost her heart.

At the moment Jason was the only one near Michiru since she invited him for another recital practice.

"I can't believe you were able to let me in again after what I did to that guy," Jason said with shock.

"The others agreed that he had it coming to him since he tried to destroy Rose," Michiru said with a smile.

Jason could only smile back as the woman who was slowly becoming like a sister to him, "Still, thank anyway. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, Haruka is coming to pick me up soon," Michiru said with a smile.

"Guess I'll stick around until she's here," Jason said as the duo walked to the boy's bike.

As Jason strapped Rose to the bike it started to sing just as they heard something similar to hooves clomping on asphalt.

"What's that?" Michiru asked.

Her answer was a white blur that slammed into Jason sending him flying. The boy barely had time to react before he slammed against the hood of a car smashing his head against the glass and possibly his skull. Michiru tried to pull her Lip Rod out of her pocket but two bulky arms wrapped around her.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped in shock. The person holding her was shaped like a man but that wasn't what shocked her. The male had black-leather like skin with bits of white armor on his arms legs and chest. He had extensions that looked like long large pieces of braided wool that hung down around his body creating a coat like appearance with a pair of sharp curved horns jutting out the sides of his head with a another horn on his chin curved up.

Jason groaned in pain as he rolled off the car hood and fell to the road causing more pain to race through him. He looked up to see Michiru trying to struggle out of the Sheep Fangire's grip and earned a fist in the gut for her troubles which knocked her unconscious. The boy charged forward and used his everyday bike to get some air before his slammed a foot onto the Fangire's head.

Jason caught Michiru on the way down as the Fangire stumbled back, "_Who are you?!_" he asked wondering how a normal human could harm him.

"Your worst nightmare, Fangire," Jason said before calling out into the fading night, "KIBAT, IKUZE!"

"Righty-o!" Kibat said as he flew down to his partner.

He saw Michiru and flew close to her, "So this is Michiru-onee-chan. Very nice!"

"KIBAT!" Jason shouted gaining his attention.

"My pleasure!" Kibat said flying back to Jason letting the boy catch him with his right hand.

Jason brought the metal bat to chest level and let him bit his left hand. Jason felt the familiar energies flow through his body as tribal tattoos/stained-glass markings appeared on his hands and cheeks.

"Henshin," he said as he snapped Kiba into place.

Quicksilver flowed over Jason's body as he charged at the Fangire before it bulged out a bit before it burst away to reveal Kamen Rider Kiba. The Fangire was so shocked that he was unable to dodge a kick to his chest sending him flying. Kiba aim a fist at his head but sheep Fangire just dodged with his super speed.

Michiru slowly woke up as Kiba and the Sheep Fangire battled. She tried to get up to transform but her stomach was paining her forcing her to stay where she was. Kiba couldn't land a hit no matter what he did; the Fangire was just too fast.

"He's fast for a sheep," Kibat said as his partner stumbled from another drive by.

"This calls for a different approach," Kiba said.

He reached for the Fuestle on the right and pulled out the one for the Garuru Saber and quickly placed it between Kibat's lips.

"GARURU SABER!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Lobo was wearing what he usually wore when he got the chance to go outside Castle Doran. Brown boots, jeans and an old leather jacket. He was walking away from a coffee shop he liked and heard the call from the Garuru Fuestle.

"Again already?" he asked before he raced into an alleyway and after quickly checking the area for anyone a blue aura burst to life around him.

His body shrunk into the blue light forming the Garuru Saber, Statue Form, before it took off towards its master.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kiba raised his left hand towards the sky just as the Garuru Saber came down from there. It unfolded into its sword mode before the Garuru Cobalt Armor formed on his left arm and chest. Soon the Omnilens and Kibat's eyes changed to blue and the transformation was complete. With a growl Kiba charged at the Fangire and leapt up slashing down at the Sheep Fangire with the Saber.

The Fangire just dodged to the side where Kiba slashed at him again. The Fangire dodged before kicking Kiba's side sending him stumbling back. The Fangire grabbed him by his neck and threw him towards a wall. Kiba flipped forward once before kicking off the wall and towards the Sheep trying to cut it in twain.

It just smoothly dodged to the side before it came back and kick the feral Rider into a large pile of garbage. It took a while for Kiba to dig himself out of the pile but by the time he had the Fangire was gone.

"Coward," Kibat said spitting out a banana peel, "It ran away instead of facing his demise."

Kiba grunted in agreement and turned towards where he left Michiru to discover something horrible. The Fangire had taken her. Only Michiru's violin along with a strange rod beside the violin was left.

"DAMN IT!!" he shouted as he powered down with Kibat flapping beside him and the Garuru Saber going back to Castle Doran.

He walked over to the Machine Kibaa and picked up the rod and violin cursing himself, "How could I be so careless?"

"The Fangire was just slippery," Kibat said, "We'll find her soon."

"I hope so," Jason said.

Kibat heard a bike roaring up and quickly hid as Haruka came rolling up,"Where's Michiru?"

"A monster got her, I think," Jason lied a bit.

"Nani?!" Haruka shouted.

"I tried to stop it but it was just too damn fast and it just threw me to that garbage pile over there."

Haruka winched before looking at the violin in his hands, "Give me the violin. I'm going to go look for her, so go home."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST YOU?!" Jason shouted at Haruka who took the violin, "IT'S MY FAULT SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A STRANGE MONSTER!!"

"Right now you're filthy and you probably too weak to fight the monster at the moment," Haruka said putting on her helmet, "So just go home."

Before Jason could argue further the tomboy had split. He reached into his pocket as Kibat flew back to Jason.

"Are you going to leave it at that?" he asked.

"Nope," Jason said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal he still had the strange rod.

It had a light purple handle with a dark pink and purple heart on top and a light yellow orb on the bottom. On top of the heart was a thick aqua green crescent moon with a ring tilted to the left and a small six point star on top of the strange crescent moon.

"I'm going to find her."

With that he walked over to Kibaa, got on, and rolled away. He was NOT going to fail Michiru.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason had returned to Castle Doran and sitting at the table, laying a map of Juuban over it. He'd tied Michiru's rod to a string and began to swing it over the map like pendulum as Gillian watched in interest along with Kibat.

Jason had learnt plenty during his time since he first met Gillian and the rest of his new family. He learnt how to fight from Lobo, how to be strong from Francis and how to be confident from Gillian. Kibat also gave him fatherly advice. He also learnt from a few people he met on the road when he went searching for Fangires.

Currently, Jason was using scrying to seek out Michiru. Often, an item belonging to a person would be saturated with their aura and leave a residual trail when separated with that person. Jason also needed a map to pinpoint that person's location. Surprisingly Michiru's rod was not just saturated with her aura, but was in harmony with another more powerful aura that he couldn't identify with his limited magical awareness.

"Jason-kun," Gillian spoke up as he tried to concentrate on Michiru's location, "Why would Michiru-san have a rod that not only had her aura on it but another aura as well?"

"Now that you mention it," Jason said looking at the rod, "I'm curious too."

"Maybe she's a Sailor Scout?" Lobo said flippantly causing everyone except the couple to laugh.

"He may be right," Jason said causing those to laugh to stop instantly.

"I WAS joking, you know?" Lobo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it would explain a few things like why Michiru disappeared when…" Jason stopped and thought for a bit, "What was her name again?"

"Unazuki," Gillian reminded Jason.

"Aw yeah Unazuki had her heart stolen." Jason said snapping his fingers, "It would also explain why a seemingly ordinary rod has such high concentrations of magic if Kibat is right."

"I am right!!" Kibat shouted getting into Jason's face, "The magic in it is literally pouring out of it."

"So Michiru may or may not be a Sailor Scout, Neptune if the symbol on the rod's star is right." Jason said pointing to the symbol for Neptune on the star, "We can't just ask her straight away she'll deny it left right and center. It's best we wait until we have a bit more evidence."

With a sigh Jason got back to scrying for Michiru hoping that he would not be too late.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Michiru groaned lightly as she felt herself awakening. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of room or basement. She looked around and gasped when she saw that all the walls had pictures of her in various states of undress, playing her violin, painting, or just sitting on the bench reading.

"What is this place?" she said softly as she tried to get up.

She soon found that her hands and feet were tied tightly and would not budge an inch. She tried to reach for her Lip Rod but it was not there.

'_What happened to it?!_" she thought before she remembered that the monster had knocked her out probably making her drop it.

"I see you are awake, my future bride," she heard and looked to see her stalker at the door with a lovely aquamarine dress that she would say was beautiful if she wasn't tied and at a stalker's mercy.

"What do you want and where is that Youma that attacked me?!" she demanded a bit pissed.

"Are you comparing me to one of those filthy low level demons?!" he shouted as he threw the dress to the side, "I'M A FANGIRE!"

With that his cheeks seemed to crack revealing strain stained-glass like marking before he shimmered and he changed into the monster that took her.

"No," she said softly as the Fangire changed back to his human form picking up the dress.

"As for why I want you," The man said as he walked closer to the struggling girl, "First you're going to be my bride, and then I'm taking your soul so we can be together for eternity."

Michiru screamed in fear as the Fangire drew closer.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The rod that was hanging from the string in Jason's hand stopped swinging and began to glow softly before it quickly pointed to an old park outside of Tokyo.

"Bingo," Jason said softly before he quickly drew a red X on the location on the map. He pocketed the rod then folded the map before he rushed for the door.

"Wait up, Jason!" Gillian shouted as she raced after Jason.

"No, Gillian," Jason said stopping at the door putting on his outside shoes, "You'll stay here."

"But Jason…"

"No, Gillian!" Jason ordered, "I may need you to help defeat the Fangire later. If you come with me there might be questions that we can't answer at the moment."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Gillian, but only myself and Kibat are needed at the moment," Jason said softly kissing the distraught girl on the forehead.

"I understand," Gillian said sadly.

"I'll be back, don't you worry."

With that he raced for the shed and raced out of there on the Machine Kibaa hoping to reach Michiru in time.

'_Please be safe_,' she thought as he roared into the night with Kibat at his side.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Haruka had been riding around the place in search of Michiru frantically. Her beloved friend had been captured by some evil monster and she had no idea of where to start looking.

"Where are you, Michiru?" she asked herself as she roared through the streets of Tokyo.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Michiru had woken up again and was now clad in the wedding dress. As a child she'd envisioned herself in such a dress, married to her prince charming. Sure Haruka was a girl but then again she had the qualities befitting a prince.

She was disgusted at the fact that she had been kidnapped so easily. Not only that, the Fangire had probably drooled at her nude body as he undressed her and then dressed her up in this dress.

'_Haruka…please, hurry…_'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Haruka had to skid to a stop when she heard Michiru's voice. She quickly pulled off her helmet and looked around. She couldn't see where Michiru was.

"Was that just my imagination?" she asked.

Just as she said that she had a feeling of where she needed to go. Thankfully it didn't seem to far and quickly put on her helmet before roaring into the night.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The man stood at the back of an old deserted church as Michiru lay on the altar in front of him. She was unconscious once again with her wrists and ankles tied securely to the altar. He slowly took off his glasses as he gazed at the aquamarine haired girl.

"Beautiful," he said softly, "You are the woman most qualified to be my bride, Michiru."

Michiru slowly started to wake up as the Fangire looked at her.

"I will be taking your soul so we can be together forever."

He closed his eyes as he lifted his head up and four long tentacles similar to the braids of his true form with thin brown curls shaped like spirals at the end, popped out of his back. The Sheep Fangire looked on as the tentacles/braids slowly closed in on her. Michiru's eyes widen as she saw the tentacles coming and screamed in fright.

"STOP!!" they heard startling the Fangire out of his trance as a large rock pelted him on the head forcing the tentacle back into him.

Michiru looked to see who stopped the Fangire from killing her and had to hold back a blush when she saw Haruka standing at the door like a knight that had come just in time to save the damsel in distress. The Fangire looked and saw the short haired blonde that always seemed to stop him when he was taking pictures of his love.

"_You bitch,_" he said as he stumbled to the front of the altar his Fangire marking appearing on his cheeks.

"I will not let you harm Michiru!" Haruka shouted as she glared at the Fangire from the doorway of the church.

"_What can a normal human do against a Fangire?_" the Sheep Fangire asked as he discarded his disguise.

"I'm not exactly normal." Haruka said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a rod similar to Michiru's rod.

Haruka's Lip Rod was similar to Michiru's with a few differences. The crescent moon was a full blue orb with the ring bent in the middle to form a V shape, the symbol on the star was that of Uranus.

"URANUS PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Machine Kibaa roared onto the scene as Jason heard the familiar sounds of fighting. He quickly grabbed Kibat as he was flying over him and charged towards the door letting the metal bat bite him.

As soon as Jason reached it he saw he got to the door he saw Sailor Uranus battling the Fangire but not doing so well since it was super fast. He quickly snapped Kibat into place with a quick, "HENSHIN!"

Uranus heard the call as she slowly stood up from her flight into the wall and looked towards it to see a kid with dark brown hair get covered in quicksilver before it bulked up in a few places then shattered to reveal Kamen Rider Kiva.

Kiba speared the Fangire in the gut before throwing him towards the doors of the church. He charged forward again, pressing his attack with a knee to the monster's gut and a throw into another wall.

"I'll get the Fangire out of here!" Kiba shouted to Uranus disguising his voice, "You free the girl!"

The Fangire slammed into Kiba pushing him into the altar before the Rider double kicked him away and through the doors of the church. Uranus watched in awe as Kiba took the battle outside before she raced towards Michiru.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay. He didn't get a chance to do anything," Michiru said as Uranus used her strength given to her as a Sailor Scout to quickly and easily break the ropes.

"I dropped my Lip Rod back with Jason. Did you see it?" Michiru asked as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"I didn't," Haruka said before she spied something on the ground, "What this?"

She reached down and picked up, "MY LIP ROD!!" Michiru shouted in glee as she quickly took the Henshin device and hugged it.

"But how did it get here?"

"Maybe Kiba found it and dropped it when that Fangire pushed him into the altar?"

"Never mind that now," Uranus said quickly, "Transform and let's get that monster!"

"Right," With that Michiru took the Lip Rod in her right hand and raised it to the sky, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Sheep Fangire stumbled at the mouth of a nearby cave. He looked just in time to see Kiba charging at him before he took a leap and threw a punch at him. The Fangire dodged easily causing Kiba to fall to the ground. The Rider rolled back to his feet and looked for the Fangire. The Sheep Monster sped past Kiba six times punching his chest. On the last one Kiba fell to the ground his torso armor smoking from the hits.

The Fangire tried to attack again but was stopped when he was hit with a large blue ringed orb with a shout of, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Kiba felt two pairs of hands slowly pull him up and he turned to see Uranus and Neptune helping him.

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked.

Kiba nodded and looked up just in time to see the Sheep Fangire getting up and charging at them, "LOOK OUT!"

The Rider shoved the Scouts out of the way as the Fangire reached them. The monster grabbed Kiba by his throat and dragged him out of the cave before throwing him. Kiba slammed through a few small trees before a bigger one stopped him.

"Kisama," Uranus said softly to the Fangire before firing her attack, "WORLD SHAKING!"

The Sheep Fangire dodged the attack before Kiba surprised him by slamming a fist into his face. The Fangire tried to retaliate with a kick but the Rider caught his left hand and punched the Fangire a few times. He grabbed the Fangire by his throat and slammed him into a nearby tree and tired to attack again but three hits of something that felt something akin to cannonball slam into him several times before throwing him backwards.

The Sheep Fangire smiled as he held a long barreled pistol similar to pistols around the civil war but the sides of it had the same stained-glass style coloring at the Fangire's armor.

"He's got a gun?!" Uranus shouted before the sheep Fangire shot at them and Kiba.

The Scouts had quickly taken cover while Kiba was hit hard by the bullets. When he landed, Kiba quickly got behind a tree to take cover while the Fangire slowly walked up to them.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back over at Castle Doran, Francis was playing Chess with Lobo while said man was sipping a cup of coffee. Gillian looked outside clenching her fist before she turned to her elders and shouted at them.

"HOW CAN YOU TO BE SO CALM WHEN JASON-KUN IS FIGHTING THAT FANGIRE?!"

"The boy will call us if he needs us," Lobo said as he moved a piece.

"But…"

"The boy is strong, Gillian," Francis said in a deep monotone voice, "He will not die that easily."

"I know," Gillian said softly before looking out the window again, "But I can't help but worry. He's the first person that did not judge me by what I am."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"We need her to defeat that Fangire!" Kibat said causing the Scouts who had not seen him talk before to be surprised.

Kiba nodded before reaching for the Fuestle on the right side of his belt. He pulled out the second one and lifted it up to the side of his face. He showed the left side of the Fuestle he was holding before he twisted his fingers showing the top of the whistle. The front of the clear whistle was shaped like the head of a fish creature with the top part of it that colored green.

He slid the whistle into the middle of Kibat's bottom lip which was facing the sky with a snap before he gently pushed the whistle forward allowing the top and bottom lips to meet.

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!" Kibat called as he blew on the whistle.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Gillian's head shot up as she heard the familiar five trumpet notes from the Fuestle she was connected to.

"HOLD ON, JASON-KUN," she shouted as she shot up from her seat on the windowsill, "I'M COMING!"

With that a bright green light started to shine above her causing Francis and Lobo to look away. As it shined down on her, an aura appeared around her taking the shape of a fish-like female humanoid; an extremely beautiful one at that. She soon shrunk into a small green and gold statuette before flying into the light.

The statuette flew up the flying Castle Doran's throat before he spat it out covering it with a light orange semi-transparent energy orb.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kiba smirked under his helmet as he saw the Basshaa Magnum in statue form coming down towards him. He reached up with his right hand and grasped the statue as a bright light shined from him.

In the light, Kiba grasped the back to the statue at the front folded up to form the barrel of a gun. A turbine with three fins in the shape of a fish fin took the place of the usual ammunition chamber that spun around a few times before stopping. He brought his right hand back to his waist with the left side of the magnum facing forward before he twisted his wrist showing the top of the gun.

Silver chains shot out of the bottom of the gun and began to wrap around his arm. After they reached his shoulder and tightened the ones below his elbow revealing that the armor had changed to an emerald green with a bit scaly look like a fish's skin along with a fin of the same color right on his forearm with the bracelet on his wrist changing to gold. The rest of it shattered showing that it took on the same look as well with the shoulder armor that had changed to look like a fin.

Chains wrapped around his torso armor before it shattered revealing scaly emerald green armor. Kibat's eye changed to green as well while Gillian's personality infused itself with her boyfriend as his visor shimmered to green with the small gem on his helmet flashing.

'_Let's get this guy, Angel_,' Jason thought to his Gillian as the transformation was completed.

"_I'm with you, love._"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As soon as the light that formed around Kiba died down the Fangire spoke up, "_It's over. Come on out._"

"Hmm," Kiba said before he brought the Basshaa Magnum up to bear and fired at the Fangire.

The turbine spun as Kiba fired several bullets made of high pressured water at the monster. All the shots were true as they hit the Fangire's weapon sending it flying. The monster groaned as he held his arm in pain before looking at Kiba.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said in his dual voice, the second one sounding like a girl's voice instead of a man's, "Did I just make you lose your weapon?"

The Scouts were shocked seeing another version of Kiba. Unlike the form he took with the Garuru Saber, this one felt calm, cool, and collected with a hint of confidence. The Fangire just snorted before he started to run around Kiba. The Kamen Rider fired at the Fangire seemingly missing him due to his speed. After a while he stopped as he spoke up again.

"_With my speed,_" he said in an overconfident voice, "_Guns won't work on me._"

"Oh really?" Kiba said as he brought his weapon up to the left side of his face, smirking under his helmet.

"Why don't we test that?" Kibat said chuckling.

Kiba quickly brought the hammer of his gun to Kibat's mouth as the gun's left side was facing the ground, "BASSHAA BITE!"

Kiba quickly cross his arms in front of him at his wrists with the right arm on the outside. He slowly brought his left hand over his head as his right hand went below his waist. Kiba then slowly made a circle with his hand with the right hand going down and the left hand going up. He crossed his arms again before he slowly dropped his left arm to his side as the right arm stop at the right side of his head with the gun pointed up, the right side of it pointed forward.

A supernatural wind blew around Kiba as he twisted his wrist so that the butt of the gun now faced forward as day turned to night and a half moon hung in the sky. The gems on his ankle bracelet flashed just a bit as a large pool of water seemed to ripple from his left foot out forming a small lake.

Kiba crossed his hands one more time before he slowly brought them to his side. He tilted his head up towards the heavens as he slowly breathed out as if to center himself as he closed his eyes behind his helmet. As he opened his eyes he tilted his head back towards the Fangire as his visor and the gem flashed green.

Neptune watched amazed as the Rider seemed to be controlling the water. She was surprised to find someone else beside herself and Mercury who was connected to that element.

The Fangire just waited where he stood wondering what the kid had up his sleeve.

Kiba brought the Basshaa Magnum to the right side of his face quickly before stretching his arm to the sky with end of the barrel pointing up as the turbine spun around rapidly. The spinning turbine caused a column of water to rise up from the water Kiba was standing on and swirl around him

Kiba slowly brought his gun back down pointing it at the Fangire as a large ball of high pressure water started to form at the end of the Basshaa Magnum's barrel.

The Fangire decided that he wasn't going to stick around and hauled ass out of there. Kiba wasn't worried as he concentrated on the Fangire.

"_BASSHAA AQUA TORNADO!!_" Kiba called out as he pulled the trigger and fired that ball of water at the Fangire.

The Sheep Fangire weaved in and out of the trees and he tried to lose the projectile but it was of no use as the ball of water homed in on him. He looked back just in time for it to slam into him causing his body to freeze as the ghostly image of a head of a fish creature appeared before him before fading away.

Uranus and Neptune caught up with the Fangire and gasped in shock. The Fangire's skin now seemed as fragile as the glass it was made of and glowing slightly. Kiba calmly walked over to the Fangire and looked at it for a second before he gently tapped it with a finger. The Fangire's body exploded violently as its soul slowly rose to the heavens where Doran was there to eat it.

Kiba sighed and turned to look at the two Outer Scouts. Though they hadn't met under very good circumstances in the past, he was glad that they'd tried to help him.

As he turned to walk away Uranus spoke up, "Thanks for the help with that monster, but don't think that makes us allies."

"Uranus!" Neptune scolded her friend.

"It is our job to find all the Talismans no matter what." Uranus said before turning to Kiba, "Just stay out of our way and we will not have any problems."

"Look," Kiba said in his dual voice turning to the Scouts, "I don't know why you're after these talismans but my code as a Kamen Rider tells me to protect people from any dangers, and if that includes keeping the Talismans from you to keep them alive…then I will do that."

He then turned to Neptune his voice a bit soft, "I hope that Fangire didn't do anything to you."

Neptune was shocked at that and tried to deny it, "I-I don't know what you mean."

"That rod you left behind was saturated with your aura as well as another aura." Kiba said making the Scouts sweat, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

With that he walked off. The Scouts tried to stop him but a strange fog rolled up and obscured their view. When it cleared Kiba was long gone.

"Where did he go?" Uranus asked before she heard something drop beside her.

She looked and saw her friend on her knees holding her side.

"Are you okay?!" she asked worried.

"I may have bruised a rib or two," Neptune said with a sad smile.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Uranus said before the two powered down and quickly took off with Haruka holding Michiru up.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A day later Jason was playing the violin to Michiru who was admitted into the hospital for some bruised ribs and a few other things. Haruka and Gillian were their as well listening with the short haired blonde sitting beside Michiru on the aquamarine haired girl's bed while Gillian sat on a nearby windowsill. A few nurses were also listening outside.

Jason and Gillian were wearing their usually after school clothing while Haruka was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. Michiru just wore the hospital garments with a robe to help cover her modesty. Jason finished his little recital with a long note before giving Rose' strings his signature ping. As he finished Jason's audience clapped smiling at him as he smiled happily.

"I can see why you like to play with him, Michiru," Haruka said with a smirk.

"Jason and Rose are meant to be partners," Michiru said with soft smile.

"So the stalker was a monster?" Jason said with a frown remembering what Haruka had told him and Gillian on the way to the hospital.

"Yes," the older girl said with a frown of her own, "He wanted me to be his bride and…"

"It's okay, Michiru," Gillian said comforting the distraught girl.

"At least he's dead," Jason said with a smile.

"Yes," Haruka said, '_May his soul rot where ever Kiba took it.'_

Later Jason and Gillian left for their bike while Haruka tended to Michiru as best as he could. As soon as they were outside, the couple started to talk.

"So do you think the she's Neptune and her friend is Uranus now?" Gillian asked with a smirk.

"I've always believed it when we found the rod but I just can't see that tomboy being Uranus," Jason said shaking his head.

"I agree with you but she may be Uranus for all we know." Gillian said.

Jason just shrugged before he began to smile preventively, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those uniforms, Gillian."

Gillian blushed profusely before she glared at her boyfriend who was running away laughing.

"GET BACK HERE PERVERT!!" she shouted as she raced after Jason pulling out a mallet that seemed to be made of ice.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Yet Another Chapter down. Why did Michiru and Haruka leave when Unazoki lost her heart? Will Jason Find out the truth aobut Neptune and Uranus' identities? And what kind of weapon can Francis transform into when he is called? More questions have been answered while more appear. Will Jason and hsi friend be able to figure out what the daimon's master are up to in time? Only one way to find out. Keep watching out for more chapter."

"I'm having a bit of trouble with the next few chapters. If you have any ideas for after Ami loses her Heart Crystal send them in. I'll see what I can do with them. Special thanks to my friend Ten-Faced Paladin and ZK Chromedragozoid for reading and editing my stories as well as litsen to me ramble about them. until next week, Ja ne!"


	7. 7th Night: My Lord’s Heart

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**7****th**** Night: My Lord's Heart**

Professor Tomoe worked on yet another of his experiments dealing with the Daimon Eggs. He was hoping to find a way to refine the process more but has yet to find a viable solution. He was working on one of the Daimon Eggs that was in its single cell state when he heard Kaolinite call out to him.

"Professor."

"It's you, Kaolinite," he said looking up from his work.

"Hai," she said looking at the professor with seductive smile, "A talisman is likely to be inside a lover's Pure Heart."

She stepped closer to the professor who was looking at the dormant Daimon Egg he just finished experimenting with, "Professor, is that a new Daimon egg?"

"Kaolinite," he said as he lightly swished the test tube with the dormant cell inside it, "How many Daimon eggs must we waste to retrieve the talismans?"

As he spoke he slowly poured the contents of the test tube into a beaker sitting over a Bunsen burner, "What of the nuisances who call themselves the Sailor Scouts?"

With that the beaker holding the dormant Daimon Egg burst as it awakened.

"Nothing useful," Kaolinite said as she looked at the ground in shame, "With the Sailor Scout there is so much information it is hard to determine what's real and what's not."

"And what about this Kiba person," The professor said as he let the Daimon egg float in his hands.

Kaolinite fidgeted for a bit before she spoke up, "While the information on Kiba is not like the Sailor Scouts it troubles me."

"Oh?"

"Professor, I need a bit more time looking up information on Kiba before I say anything."

Tomoe thought for a bit before he nodded, "If you believe that is the correct course of action then I will allow it."

"Arigato," Kaolinite said bowing to her superior.

"Now find the talisman," Tomoe said as he let the egg hover to Kaolinite.

"I will head out to deliver it personally," Kaolinite said as she let the Egg hover in her hands.

With that she vanished leaving her lab coat behind.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason and Gillian walked through one of the many parks inside Tokyo just holding hands with Gillian leaning into Jason's shoulder. They still had some time before they met their friends for another study session. Gillian wore her usual green blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers while Jason wore his usual blue jeans, red trench coat and cowboy hat with a brown shirt.

"What a nice day," Jason said with a smile.

"Agreed," Gillian said with a happy sigh.

"LOOK OUT!!" the couple heard behind them and turned in time to see another couple racing for them.

They dodged out of the way as the couple raced past them. Jason and Gillian looked at each other before racing after the couple that almost ran them over. Soon they reached a long line near a recently renovated part of the city park they were in called Lovers' Park where at the front was a booth where a small group was handing out tickets.

"What's going on?" Jason asked out loud and the couple that almost ran him and Gillian over answered.

"It's an Affection Contest for the grand opening of Lovers' Park," the guy said.

"We're hoping to enter so that our love for each other will grow stronger," the girl said as she hugged her boyfriend.

Gillian's eyes widen with happiness before she turned to Jason with a Puppy-Dog look, "Can we enter please?"

Jason was thoroughly whipped when Gillian used that look, "Sure." He could never resist that look.

With a squeal the green eyed girl dragged her boyfriend to the end of the line thankfully not far from them. They waited as the line slowly moved forwards with more couples coming in by the minute. Soon our couple was at the booth where they signed in.

"You two got lucky," one of the people manning the booth said, "Here are the last two tickets."

The couple smiled as they took the tickets but as they turned around the people behind them glared at them.

"Uh, what can we do for you?" Jason said sweating a bit.

"GET THEM!!" the crowd shouted.

That was the only prompting Jason and Gillian needed. The brown haired boy quickly grabbed his love and hauled ass out of there. It took them about an hour, but they lost the mob that was out for blood thanks to a timely intervention by a few cops that dispersed the crowd.

"That was close," Jason said as he and Gillian caught their breath near the site where the contest was going to be.

"Yeah," Gillian said as she caught her breath, "That was one of the many times I wish I could show my true 'self'."

After Jason calmed down he spoke up, "Remember the first time I saw your true self."

Gillian blushed madly remembering what happened, "I do."

**Flashback**

_Jason, a year or so younger than in the present, gasped as he was slammed into a building forcing the Kiba armor to disengage. He fell to the ground with Kibat crash landing beside him and both of them groaning in pain._

"_Do you see how futile it is?" Jason's opponent mocked at the downed boy._

_The brown haired teen slowly got up and glared at the Fangire he was facing down. The Fangire was a huge half man half rhinoceros monster with black armor and skin with only a splash or other colors on his legs and face with large horns coming out of his shoulders._

"_You cannot defeat me," the Rhino Fangire said as he slowly stepped up to Jason, "I will continue to gather the fiery life energy of youths who chase after dreams._"

_Jason slowly stood up glaring at the Fangire, "I will defeat you one way or another, Fangire!"_

"_How will you do that from the grave?" he said as he slowly came closer to the teen._

_Before he could take another step someone got in-between the two fighters. Jason looked and was shocked to see that it was his new girlfriend, Gillian._

"_I will not let you harm him, Fangire," she said as a ball of high pressured water appeared in her hands._

_She fired the ball of water at the Fangire making him stumble back in shock. Kibat finally got back into the air but could not do anything since his partner was still down._

"_Jason!" he shouted at Jason who was leaning on the building wall, "You need to help Gillian!"_

"_How?"_

"_Just repeat after me."_

_Jason nodded and listened to what Kibat was saying. Back at the fight the Rhinoceros Fangire was not having any luck with Gillian. She kept just out of his reach all the while firing the highly pressurized balls of water at him. She wished that she could use her full power but since she was sealed she could only use a fraction of her abilities but it would have to do._

_She soon felt a familiar tingle running through her body and looked to see Jason saying something._

"_I, Jason Kurenai, hereby allow Bashaa of the Merman clan to retain her true form until the danger has passed! SO MOTE IT BE!!"_

_Gillian smiled before she started to discard her human form for the first time in ages. Jason watched in awe as water that seemed similar to the quicksilver that covered him before he gained the Kiba armor covered Gillian. Her body started to grow a bit before it splashed off her body._

_Jason had to hold back a nose bleed as he saw his girlfriend's true form. Gillian's tall lithe body was something that even a supermodel would envy but with green skin that looked to be whole but on closer examination was actually tiny scales. A few parts of her body such as her busty breasts were covered with gold to look like a bikini. Fins hung from her waist to mimic a short skirt. Her head was humanoid, mainly green, with small green and gold fins on the sides of her head to act like ears and seaweed green hair hanging down to her mid-back. Her face was silver with some sort of gold frame around her eyes that were red with green pupils that were shaped like a sniper scope's targeting crosshairs._

_This was Gillian's true form. She was Bashaa of the Merman Clan!_

"_Why are you helping this traitor, my sister?!" the Fangire asked._

_Bashaa's answer was another ball of high pressured water that formed in front of her mouth that she sent flying at the Fangire. He flew back with surprising force slamming into a nearby building._

"_I will not let you harm my boyfriend you bastard!" she shouted before firing a barrage of water bullets._

_The Fangire knew he was losing and used the smoke from the large barrage to make tracks. Bashaa cursed as she saw the Fangire was gone but was shaken out of her anger when someone groaned in pain._

"_JASON-KUN!" she shouted as she towards her boyfriend still in her true form._

"_Thanks, Gillian," Jason said as his girlfriend helped him up._

"_I told you, love_,_" Bashaa said with a smile, "I will always be there to help you_._"_

"_Thanks," Jason said with a smile and a blush, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_What?" Bashaa asked curiously._

"_Is it wrong to think you're hot in your true form?" Jason said his blush getting brighter._

_Bashaa's cheeks darkened into a blush when her boyfriend asked that, "Are you kidding me?" How could anyone think her current form was hot? Normal guys would run the other way as soon as they saw her. To be honest, Jason wasn't one of the normal ones._

"_Does this answer your question?" Jason asked before he pulled Bashaa into a kiss._

_Bashaa gasped in shock before moaning as Jason's tongue entered her mouth. Soon Jason pulled back licking his lips._

"_Tastes like," he pulled Bashaa in for another kiss before pulling back licking his lips again, "sweet sushi," Jason said with a grin as Bashaa lightly smacked him on the shoulder. Unfortunately it was the one that hit the wall and then the ground after his armor powered down_

"_YEOW!!"_

"_Oh my god!! I'm so sorry Jason!!"_

**End Flashback**

"You must have a fish fetish to think I was hot!" Gillian laughed at the memory.

"Hey, I have a unique taste in girls," Jason defended, "Plus you have curves a supermodel would die for." He emphasized this by using his hands to describe her curves and giving off a wolf whistle making the girl's blush brighter. At one point in time he'd imagined her in one of those skimpy French maid outfits.

The non-human girl smiled at the compliment. She was glad to have met Jason. Despite the fact that she was older than him, a lot older, she still had the heart of young girl yearning for love. Her clan would've wanted her to be happy.

She grabbed hold of Jason's hand and gave him a pleading look. He blinked. "What's wrong, Gillian?"

"Call me Bashaa, for now at least," Gillian requested.

"OK, 'Bashaa'," Jason obeyed. Gillian had never asked him to call her by her other name before.

"Do you, Jason Kurenai, promise to love Bashaa of the Merman Clan forever more?" she asked.

Jason smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Sure, Bashaa. You are my angel, my partner, and my lover."

Gillian, real name Bashaa, smiled as she nuzzled against his shoulder. It just felt so good to be held and loved like this. It was a sensation unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"We should go tell the others, My Lord," Gillian winked.

"Sure, Sniper-Girl," Jason returned. "Anything you wish."

The couple soon heard a familiar cry, "Hayaku, hayaku!"

They looked at each other and walked over to the noise. They went over to where the stage for the contest was at to see Usagi along with two of her friend Naru and Umino.

"Hey, Sis!" Jason called out his self adopted sister who looked down in the dumps, "What 'cha doing here?"

"Hello," Usagi said whipping her nose as she sadly looked at the sign that said the registration for the contest the couple had just entered was closed, "I wanted to enter Umino and Naru-chan in this contest so they could make up but…"

With a sigh Usagi was about to start crying. Gillian and Jason looked at each other and were about to give the other couple their tickets when they spoke up.

"Usagi, Actually…"

Usagi looked at them as they showed her a pair a tickets similar to what Gillian and Jason had in their pockets.

"See…"

The couple looked at each other in shock, as blushes stained their faces.

"Umino/Naru-chan…"

They looked away from each other clearly embarrassed.

"A-actually I wanted to enter the contest with Naru-chan…" Umino said rubbing the back of his head looking at the ground.

"Then you should have said something earlier," Usagi said standing up a bit miffed.

"Well with the way you were running up the stairs when me and Gillian saw you, I don't think they got the chance," Jason said earning him a glare from Usagi and a slap upside the head from Gillian.

"What are you to doing here, Brother?" Usagi asked.

"Well," Gillian spoke a bit embarrassed, "If you want to know."

The couple pulled out their tickets and showed them to Usagi who looked at them with surprise.

"We got the last two tickets just an hour ago," Jason said with a smile.

"Unfortunately a few people believed that we shouldn't enter and we had a mob chasing us after we got them," Gillian said, pissed.

The five friends talked a bit longer with Jason and Gillian embarrassing the other couple a bit before heading home. The contest was tomorrow and they needed a good night sleep so they could be ready for anything.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Inside Castle Doran, Lobo was looking from his cards at hearing Jason's words. "An Affection Contest?" He was playing poker with Francis. "Lovers' Park?" He rolled his eyes. "Heh, you humans make a big deal out of everything."

"Hey, this is actually pretty romantic!" Gillian scowled at her fellow Arms Monster. She then crossed her arms, "I wouldn't think an old wolf like you would know about being romantic. All you love is coffee. Why don't you marry your coffee?"

Lobo quirked an eyebrow at her words. "Is that the best you can think of as an insult?"

"Well…you smell like wet dog!" She turned away, nose in the air, "Hmph!"

Jason sighed and then pulled her over to the couch to sit on his lap. She smiled as she looked into the eyes of her beloved master. He was weird, but it was a good kind of weird.

"Don't get mad at Lobo, Gill-chan," Jason spoke reassuringly. "He's just jealous that we have a relationship and he doesn't."

Lobo gave the boy a glare. He was lucky that he was their master.

"Hey, Jason!" Kibat called from his perch before flying down and landing on the boy's shoulder. "Shouldn't we be investigating about these talismans those demons and those two Scouts are after?"

"I have been looking stuff on talismans in the books, but I don't think they tell us much," Jason said thoughtfully. "What these demons, or Daimon as they are called, seem to be after are people with Pure Hearts."

"Humans with pure hearts?" Lobo laughed. "Please! Humans are corruptible beings. The only good thing they ever made was coffee."

Jason chose to ignore the Wolfen and continued, "It gives us a connecting point. A talisman is hidden in a pure heart and it seems these Daimon and whoever it is they are serving have a certain criteria to determine those who have pure hearts."

"Speaking of Daimon, what about that egg you picked up?" Kibat reminded. "Find anything useful?"

"It had residual negative energy left behind even after a Daimon is killed," Jason answered. "If only I can get a large amount to Scry for them."

"Willow could help," Gillian suggested. "She's a better at Scrying."

"And those Lone Gunmen could help too to research on these talismans," Kibat suggested too.

They heard a yell as Lobo tossed his cards in the air, losing to Francis again. Francis had a really good poker face so it often frustrated Lobo that he couldn't read his friend's face whenever they played.

Jason sighed. "Well, I just hope those Daimon don't strike soon."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

That night, Kaolinite smirked as she appeared above the heart statue that was going to be the center piece of the contest. The Daimon Egg slowly infused itself with the statue before going dormant again.

"Soon," She said softly, "We will have a talisman in our possession."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason sighed as he finished with a part of his latest project. He had contacted Willow and she suggested that he put any residual energy from the eggs for the defeated Daimon into a crystal and used that to help scry for where they were being created. It was a hard task for Jason since he only had a few abilities in the magical arts apart from potions and scrying.

"Finally done," Jason said whipping the sweat form his brow.

He put the crystal on a string and just for the heck of it began swinging it over a map like a pendulum. At the moment Gillian came skipping in wanting to get a kiss goodnight from her boyfriend. She looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"I thought you couldn't get a reading from the tiny amount of energy from the egg?" she asked.

"I thought I try it just for the hell of it," Jason said.

At the moment he felt a slight pull on the crystal when it neared the park and moved it over to the location on the map where it was pointing rapidly.

"What does that mean?" Gillian asked.

"I don't know," Jason said curious.

Soon the crystal started to swing normally.

"It may be a fluke, right?" Kibat said from his night time perch.

"Maybe," Jason said putting the crystal up, "Best be careful just incase."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The next day was a highly anticipated one. Jason and Gillian were already for it as the green eyed girl stood in a beautiful emerald green dress while Jason had on a plain brown suit on. He watched Umino, who wore a blue suit, looked a little worse for wear while his girlfriend Naru, who wore a blue skirt, white jacket and a red scarf, looked at him with worry in her eyes. The poor boy tried using the old method of counting sheep but it didn't seem to have worked since he was marching like a robot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine!" Umino said nervously, "Honestly!"

"Usagi! Gillian! Jason!" Someone yelled to the trio.

The friend turned to see who called out to them and saw Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami standing near a tree. All of them had encouraging smiles on their faces.

"Minna!" Usagi cried out and raced to the girls dragging her friends along, "What are you doing here?"

"To cheer those four on," Rei said with a confident smile.

"I'm wherever there is romance," Minako chirped.

"It seems a little fun too," Makoto said adding her two cents in.

"I was actually thinking that I could make use of this sort of thing one day," Amy smiled before blushing profusely realizing what that sounded like as everyone looked at her, "AH! Um..."

Jason caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see two familiar faces, "Hey looks who's here as well!"

"Huh?" Usagi said turning to look where Jason was looking, "It's Haruka-san and Michiru-san."

"Wow!" Makoto said surprised, "Two girls entering the competition?"

"They look so natural together," Rei said in awe.

"The must have great courage to enter the contest," Jason said with a smile.

Just then someone announced over the loudspeaker that the contest was about to begin. With a few words of confidence from their friends the two couples made their way to the stage.

Far away from the stage yet close enough to see it, Kaolinite watched the proceedings leaning on a tree. The Daimon she had planted last night was now dormant and waiting for a lover with a pure heart to come a touch it. It was simple and elegant. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned to it but what ever it was had vanished. Not worrying about it she sat back to watch the show.

In the shadows of the trees surrounding the stage, Kibat silently flew from branch to branch. Jason was a bit worried that the people who commanded the Daimon would try something and had him come just incase. I good idea but Kibat hoped that Jason was wrong.

"All right, everyone!" the announcer cried to the audience, "Are we ready to feel the love?!"

The crowd cheered in agreement for a while before the announcer shouted through his microphone.

"These select couples have come here to express how deep their feelings for each other really are. And in the end, only one couple with their loving pure hearts will light the torch of Lover's Park!"

The girls cheered for their friends who stood on stage a bit nervous.

"Let's begin with a little test!" the announcer grinned, "Ladies will you please go back stage!"

The women did as they were told while the men (and Haruka) waited. Backstage the women slipped their hands through some heart shaped holes cut into the stage wall as the announcer explained the objective.

"Alright, gentleman, the test is easy." The announcer waved his hands over to the wall where the girls' hands were sticking out, "All you have to do is find your lover's hand among the others. You may now begin!"

Haruka immediately went up and grasped one of the hands. Her face showed no doubt or indecision. There was a brief talk with the announcer about something cheep from what Jason could hear before she said Michiru's name. Sure enough it was Michiru behind the door Haruka was in front of.

'_Damn_,' Jason thought, '_They have balls the size of the liberty bell to be in THAT kind of relationship. I envy them_.'

Jason was up next and just like Haruka grasped one hand without doubt or indecision.

"Are you sure?" the announcer said surprised that someone else found their lover in a short time.

"I know Gillian anywhere, even with just a hand to guide me!" Jason said proudly and low and behold he was right.

The door opened and Gillian glomped her boyfriend happily. Umino was next but unfortunately was just one hand away from Naru when he called out her name. The poor boy was having a mental meltdown at his screw up but still the thought counted. Right?

Soon the show continued, from a three legged race, to karaoke, identifying lip prints, and more. One after another the couples competed. Jason and Gillian switched between first and second place with Haruka and Michiru while Naru and Umino stayed in third place most of the time. During the karaoke contest Jason got a small bout of stage fright but Gillian encouraged him and they did pretty good.

"Okay, everyone!" the announcer said as they couple got back on stage, "This is the final contest! The Confession Contest! Each of these people can confess their love to their partner and you in the audience can award them points depending on how loud you are!"

The crowd cheered in understanding as the announcer went to Haruka and Michiru. The couple surprisingly dropped out but not with out a small comment about that no one can lose their love because love was everywhere.

The audience was a bit confused but Jason and Gillian knew what they were talking about. Though, they weren't going to say anything about it.

"Alright then," the announcer sweat dropped before turning to Jason and Gillian, "Since you two are in second place, you are going next."

Jason felt his heart beating fast in his chest but took a deep breath before turning to Gillian. The stage cleared for them as Jason concentrated on his love and only her.

"Gillian," he started, "We have known each other for five years now, and been together for four." The boy looked away sadly as he continued, "When my mother and grandfather died all those years ago I never thought that I would find love again."

Usagi and her friends gasped in shock as they heard what Jason said. They never knew this part of their friend's life.

"But," Jason continued, "You pulled me out of my depression and showed me that no matter what a person can always love again if they open their heart."

Jason reached into his right jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet covered ring box that made everyone gasp in shock.

"I know we are too young," Jason said as he got on one knee, "but…"

He opened the box and Gillian gasped in shock. There, nestled inside it, was a small golden ring with a green emerald in the shape of a water drop on its surface. It would appear that Jason had been waiting for the perfect moment for this.

"Will you take this ring?" Jason said as he looked up into Gillian's eyes with a bit of worry hidden in them, "Knowing that when we are old enough, I will add a proper engagement ring to it and later a full wedding ring? Will you take this ring as my promise?"

Gillian responded the only way she could. She launched herself forward and engulfed him in a full glomp that sent Jason flat on his back kissing him fiercely. The crowd cheered as their hearts soared, with the couple's friends cheering the loudest.

"Oh, yes, Jason Kurenai!" Gillian cheered, kissing his face.

"Well now! Isn't that romantic, people?" the announcer said. Jason then finally realized what was going on. He gently pushed Gillian off him so he could stand up and fix his suit. He then took Gillian's hand in his and slipped on the ring. Gillian gazed at the small piece of jewelry with a glow in her eyes. Jason smiled. It had taken him a long time to find the right ring for her.

Kibat smiled from his perch, "Well now, Jason. It seems you have made Gillian very happy." He chuckled. His eyes then wandered towards an attractive woman in red but for some reason she wasn't applauding and wore a sinister expression on her face. '_That onna…there's something that feels wrong about her._'

Jason and Gillian slowly left the stage where the two were bombarded by their friends as another couple came on stage. After a rapid fire round of questioning it was Naru and Umino's turn. For a second the small group of friends thought that Umino may have messed up but soon the boy started speaking from his heart. The audience members shed tears as the boy kept on speaking. When he finished the audience applause slowly grew into a roar similar to when Jason proposed to Gillian.

"It seems we have a tie!" the announcer said, "Jason and Gillian come on up!"

Jason and Gillian stepped up to the stage and stood next to Umino and Naru.

"Since we have a tie I will point to each of the couple and whoever's applause is the loudest, WINS!"

The audience applauded for the idea then the announcer started up.

"Will you choose Jason and Gillian?!"

The applause for the couple was just as loud as before, deafening.

"Or will you choose Naru and Umino?!"

Yet again the applause was deafening making it yet another tie. The announcer got the results and was shocked.

"It seems like it's yet another tie!!"

Everyone spoke in whispers wondering what they were going to do next.

"Well since it's a tie…" the announcer said, "We will have to try again!"

Before he could start a voice broke though.

"MATTE!!"

Every one looked at Jason as he held his brought his hand back down.

"Why not let both of us do it?" he asked.

"But the rules state…"

"It will just be the same no matter how many times you ask them," Jason reasoned. "This way it not only represents the love a single couple has for one another but the love all lovers have for their significant other."

The announcer was about to argue against it when someone ran up to him and whispered into his ear.

"NANI?!" he shouted at the person, "But what about the rules?!"

Another bout of whispering and he conceded defeat.

"It seems that Jason's words have a ring of truth to them," he said, "SO BOTH COUPLES WILL LIGHT THE FLAME OF LOVE!!"

Kaolinite was shocked when she heard this before he started to smirk evilly, '_Two Pure Heart Crystals for the price of one._'

Kibat saw the evil grin and knew trouble might be coming soon, '_I hope me and Jason are ready for it._'

The curtain behind the two couples opened up to reveal the huge statue of a heart. Jason and Umino looked at their significant other and nodded happily before they walked up to the great sculpture. The guys slowly pressed their hands to it and it began to glow with an intense light.

The boys quickly stepped back as from as the statue started to shift and change. Umino stood in front of Naru protectively while Jason and Gillian faced the morphing statue back to back in a fighter's stance ready to throw down. Behind their friend stood in shock as the rest of the spectators ran for their lives.

Soon the Daimon finished forming, looking like a normal human woman. Well… somewhat like a normal human being. She wore a black bodysuit with hearts on her hands, feet, chest, and head with a black star on her cheek.

"DaiHeart!" the Daimon cried out in a melodious voice as it finished forming.

Jason and Gillian looked at each other before their desire to protect one another grew and stood their ground. Umino also took a look at his love before he stood ready to save her.

"Inside the pure heart which thinks of one's lover," the Daimon said putting a hand into the large heart on her chest smirking evilly, "Lies a talisman I seek."

Jason's footing shifted a bit before the black star on the Daimon's cheek started to glow. Jason knew what that glow might mean and quickly raced towards the other couple, pushing them out of the way just as it fired. Jason could only turn to the Daimon as the black beam of dark magic hit his chest.

Jason cried out in great pain as he felt his heart getting ripped out as he felt to the ground with Gillian screaming in horror. As the boy's heart was being ripped out his and Gillian's friend were transforming into their alter egos. Since they were busy transforming they didn't notice Jason gaining a few new features. His dark brown hair gained a few silver highlights while his eyes turned gold, the tips of his ears turned into points and his fangs elongated.

The Daimon hovered to the ground and as a small black orb hovered over Jason's chest, reached inside it to pull out his Pure Heart Crystal. It was the same as all Pure Heart Crystals but the shine had a bit of a red tone to it. The Daimon giggled as she held the crystal in her hands before someone broke her out of her happiness.

"Matte!"

"Who is it, heart?!" DaiHeart said as she turned to the voice.

There stood sailor moon and the sailor scouts. As they did their introduction Gillian discreetly ran over to Jason and dragged him away. When she finished pulling him to safety, she looked and saw that his face and hair were back to normal.

"How do I put this back?" she said to herself.

"You don't," she heard and looked behind her to see a woman hovering in mid air.

"What do you know, bitch?!" Gillian asked as the Daimon appeared by the woman's side.

"I know that your boyfriend's heart will belong to me," she chuckled as the Daimon stepped up and backhanded Gillian away.

The green eyed girl stood up and was about to charge the Daimon when the woman in red appeared in front of her.

"You're about ten years lacking if you want to fight me," Kaolinite said before she snapped her fingers.

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and seemed to have blasted Gillian. The woman laughed at what she did before two large balls of high pressured water slammed into her and her Daimon just as it was finishing taking Jason's heart out and disrupting the illusion on the Scouts.

"And you're about a hundred years too young to defeat me in a game of strategy." As she looked at the downed Daimon and woman with her pupils now shaped like a sniper scope's targeting sight.

Her pupils returned to normal as she rushed to her boyfriend. There Neptune and Uranus was looking the crystal over causing Gillian to get pissed off again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Gillian shouted before firing off another water bullet.

The Outer Scouts quickly jumped out of the way as Uranus cursed.

"It wasn't a talisman, even with it unusual glow," Uranus said

"Let us go," Neptune said, secretively happy that her friend did not have a talisman, before the duo vanished.

Gillian knelt next to her future fiancé and said a small prayer to any god or goddess listening that Jason's heart would go back where it belonged. With a gentle push the heart crystal phased back into Jason's chest and his other features appeared for a brief seconded before returning to normal.

The boy groaned as he slowly stood up, "That hurt."

"JASON!" Gillian cried out before she glomped Jason happily, "I thought you had died."

"I'll never leave you, Bashaa," Jason said quietly making the girl cry happily.

They heard fighting and looked to see the scouts fighting the Daimon as well as a red haired woman wearing a provocative red dress.

"The Scouts need help," Jason said and stood up slowly with Gillian helping her before rushing to the forest.

As soon as they got into cover, Kibat came flying down to them, "Are you okay Jason?"

"I'm fine, partner," Jason said before he caught Kibat in his left hand and had him bite down on his right hand.

Jason sighed in relief as the energy Kibat was giving him revitalized him. As he was about to transform Gillian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me help you get that bitch," she said with a no nonsense attitude.

Jason nodded not wanting to get on her bad side and pulled out the Basshaa Fuestle. He snapped it into place before thrusting it out in front of him.

"Henshin," he said before he snapped Kibat into place.

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!" Kibat cried out as he blew the Fuestle.

The normal quicksilver flowed over Jason and Gillian gained a green aura before she condensed into the Basshaa Magnum's statue form before shifting to her gun form. The Quicksilver covering Jason burst off him showing that he had skipped his default form, which was known as Blood Form, and went straight to Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum flew to Kiba's right hand.

"Time to show the bitch that you don't mess with a Kamen Rider or a Fangire," Kiba said in his dual voice before heading out.

Kaolinite was having a grand time sending bolts of lightning at the Scouts while DaiHeart used a few tricks of her own.

"You little girls are ten years too young to defeat me," she said with a laugh.

"What about me?" she heard to her side and turned just in time to catch three high pressure water bullets to her chest. DaiHeart let out a scream and then scowled at the scaly armored Rider.

"Is that Kiba?" Sailor Moon spoke as she looked the Rider up and down.

Sailor Mars immediately recognized the weapon in Kiba's right hand, "That looks like the green statue," She said softly.

"Who the Heart are you?!" DaiHeart asked Kiba who grinned behind his helmet.

"Name's Kiba: Basshaa Form."

Kiba fired several water bullets at DaiHeart and Kaolinite slamming into them a couple of trees.

"Damn you!" Kaolinite shouted before snapping her fingers again sending a bolt of lightning down at him.

Kiba rolled to the side and fired another barrage of water bullets. Kaolinite dodged them and decided to get out of there. Kiba sighed seeing that the target of his anger gone but turned to DaiHeart who was getting up. He began firing at her with his Magnum. DaiHeart stumbled back form the bullets before Kiba charged at her and spun around in a roundhouse kick.

The Daimon was sent flying back to the stage, right where Kiba wanted. He fired a few more bullets at DaiHeart sending her back to where she was before she became a Daimon.

"Now, Sailor Moon!!" Kiba cried out turning to the pigtailed blond.

"Oh, right," Sailor Moon said before pulling out the Spiral Heart moon rod.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART…ATTACK!!"

Kiba watched a bit surprised to see her firing a large heart shaped blast at the Daimon.

"LOVELY!" The Daimon said before changing back into the statue.

Kiba walked up to the statue and picked up the Daimon egg as it wiggled out of the statue. He watched as it cracked releasing the strange smoke creature. Kiba signed as he felt Gillian was pissed.

'_We'll get her someday love_,' he thought to her.

'_Are you sure?_' she returned.

'_I'm sure._'

'_I really wanted to kill her._' Her anger was justified. She wanted revenge on the person who'd dared to attack her beloved master.

'_I know._' He could feel that her demonic anger was rising.

With the Kiba began walking away. The girls tried to stop him but a sudden fog rolled up and obscured him from view. When it cleared he was no where to be seen.

"Kiba," Sailor Moon said softly as she powered down, "Just who or what are you?" They had witnessed him in 3 forms. One was red and powerful, the other blue and savage, and finally this green form that was calm, collected and swift in his attacks.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Jason insisted. He was lying in bed with Gillian tending to him. Ever since they both had returned home to Castle Doran, Gillian had been playing nurse-maid for him. As flattered as he was, she was overreacting in his opinion.

Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to actually _say_ it.

"You had your heart ripped out, Jason-kun," Gillian reminded. "Until I am really sure you are okay, you are staying in bed and resting, mister!"

Jason sighed. Just who was master here? Gillian was being bossy, but after what'd happened she was right to act the way she did. He was practically the first human to ever care for her in both her forms. "But, I really am okay."

"Just humor me, ok," Gillian requested, "Please?" She gave him doe eyes and he hated seeing that look. It made him cave.

"Fine…" he surrendered.

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" Gillian asked.

Jason had an idea and grinned, "Well, you could dress in that skimpy nurse costume you wore on Halloween." That comment earned him a slap on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm a patient here!" he exclaimed.

Gillian gave him a look and smiled before climbing onto the bed and hovering over him. She straddled his waist and placed both her hands on both sides of his head. Their eyes gazed deeply at one another. Gillian then laid her down on his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat.

"I almost lost you, Jason-kun," Gillian spoke softly, "Again."

He remembered that time. He'd nearly lost his life fighting that Fangire. It was only luck that'd saved him. Gillian had been worried for weeks, crying hysterically when she had seen his wounds.

"I won't be going anywhere," he said, stroking her hair.

"But-"

"Hush. Let's rest. It's been a long day."

Gillian sighed. "OK." She took one last glance at the ring before closing her eyes. Jason soon dozed off. Kibat, watching the entire thing, smiled. He then flapped down and used his feet to pull the covers over the couple.

"Sleep well, young master," spoke Kibat before flying out of the room.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At the Hikawa Shrine, the Scouts were having a meeting. Ami had seen something after Jason had his heart stolen and wanted to report.

"Gillian has powers?" Usagi repeated Ami's words. "Are you sure?"

"I nearly missed it, really," Ami said. "But I saw it myself. She was shooting balls of water at the Daimon and that woman."

"Just like Kiba," Minako added. "Do you think they're related?"

"Rei?" Makoto asked. "What do you think?"

Rei, however, was in deep thought. When she saw one of those statues in Kiba's hand, he was in a different form. She then remembered there had been three statues in her vision. What would the last statue be and what changes would it bring to Kiba?

Ami heard her Mercury computer beeping and opened it up. She had it analyzing the powers and abilities of Kiba and it just finished analyzing the newest form of the Kamen Rider. Her eyes widen as she saw the readings.

"HOLY SHIT!" she shouted causing her friends to gasp in shock.

"What is it?" Usagi asked. She had never heard Ami curse before. There had to be something seriously wrong if their shyest member saw fit to curse out loud.

"One second," Ami said and looked over the figures again.

"Well?" Rei asked getting a bit impatient.

"Oh my god," Ami said looking the figures over again, "I was comparing our strengths against Kiba in case we had to fight him or someone like him…but, if this is right,Kiba is just as powerful as Sailor Moon is in his original form!"

The girls gasped when they heard this.

"Are you sure?" Makoto said, "Could it be a fluke?"

"I've checked it over four times now and it still comes up the same," Ami said, "Mind you that according to this a lot of it is locked up so he's only as powerful as Minako-chan; but given the right circumstances it could be unlocked."

"Do those statues unlock the sealed power?" Usagi asked, shocking her friends that she had just asked an intelligent question.

"Thankfully, no," Ami said, "They only add to what Kiba already has unlocked."

The Scouts gave a sigh of relief at that.

"Even then," Ami continued, "Kiba's other forms can overshadow us. Garuru Form is just as powerful as Makoto-chan while Basshaa Form comes closer to Usagi's power than anyone else, and that's without seeing his finisher so to speak."

"What about the last statue?" Minako asked remembering what Rei said about Kiba in her vision.

"If the pattern continues," Ami spoke up wondering herself, "He could become even more powerful than Usagi even with the Ginzuishou."

The Scouts looked at each other scared out of their minds. If the last statue that Kiba had made him just as powerful as Usagi with the Silver crystal, just how powerful would he be with all his power unlocked?

Luna eyes narrowed, "We need to find out who Kiba is, before it's too late."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter down for the count. What other secrets does jason and Gillian hide? Why did extra features appear on Jason when his heart was stolen? Why are the talismans so important? And just how powerful would Kiba be when he awakens the last of the Arm Monster Weapons? Find out as the Story goes on!!"

"I finally caught up with my finished chapter, for now. I'm thinking of creating an Opening and Ending for Warrior of the Blood Red Moon. If you wnat to see one, put it in a review and I'll see wath I can do. Untill next chapter Ja ne!!"


	8. 8th Night: Five Star Full Course of Dark

Warrior of the Blood Red moon

**Warrior of the Blood Red moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**8th Night: Five Star; Full Course of Darkness**

Francis was the strong silent type in every essence of the word. He barely spoke, leaving Lobo and Gillian to speak for him, and he also had unmatched strength amongst them. This strength he'd used many times in the past, often to protect his master. Such strength should not be used for trivial things.

Of course, Francis didn't think of following orders as trivial. Currently, he was carrying 2 full bags of heavy groceries in his arms. His eyes wandered at all the people who were minding their own business. To be able to walk freely with humans without them screaming in panic and running away, or worse yet; chasing after him with torches and pitch forks, was a definite plus of looking human for Francis Stone. Only his eyes, which were a window to his soul, would reveal his true identity.

As he was walking with his groceries, another person was walking in his direction. This person was Makoto Kino and in her arms was a paper bag filled with ingredients for her next baking project. She had run out and decided to go to the store to restock.

Francis' eyes were focused all around and Makoto's mind was wandering. Therefore, neither of them was paying attention to their surroundings.

Thus, they bumped into one another, and falling on their rears, throwing their bags into the air.

"Oh, no!" Makoto shouted as she saw her groceries falling. There were eggs in them. Francis wore a stern expression and got back to his feet. He watched as the bags dropped and stretched out his arms. They descended and he caught them with ease. Makoto was flabbergasted. "Wow…"

"This is yours, I believe," spoke Francis in his usual dull monotone. In an instant he recognized her as one of Master Jason's female friends.

"Thanks," Makoto said as she took her bags, blushing lightly, '_Wow, he's so handsome and strong_.'

"You're welcome," Francis said and with that he went on his way.

Makoto watched him go until he disappeared into the crowd. She checked her supplies and was shocked to see that even with the jarring of the bags rise and fall the eggs were safe and sound.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Francis got out of the car he used to drive to the store and got the groceries out without a problem. As he stepped out of the garage a bike roared up with Francis' master and fellow Fangire on it.

"Yo, Francis," Jason said as he turned off the bike and pulled his helmet off, "Need some help with those bags?"

"No thank you, My Lord," the gentle giant said as he waited for the couple to come to the door.

"If you're sure," the boy said. Before his eleventh birthday when his life had changed, he was always told to help out when he could no matter what. Even after almost five years of being the Lord and Master of three people he still wasn't used to being waited on hand and foot.

"You are so weird, Jason-kun," Gillian said holding her school briefcase to her chest as the trio walks into Castle Doran.

"How so?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I know people who would kill to be in your place and yet you act nothing like most people should," Gillian said. "I mean you got servants yet you wish to help out with the cleaning and everything." It was true. Jason had once helped out with doing the laundry, cleaning the dishes and mopping the floors. He called it training for life.

"Well I did grow up with the good values my mother and grandfather left me, God bless their souls," spoke Jason. "It just wouldn't be right for me to just sit and do nothing while everyone is doing something."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Gillian kissed him making Jason smile.

"What was that for, Gill-chan?" Jason asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"For being you," Gillian giggled. "Now, we better head up and get this homework down. Tonight you have sword training with Lobo-sempai."

Jason groaned. Using the Garuru Saber didn't just come to him. He needed the training. The same goes with the Kiba Armor; Bashaa Magnum along with the last and most powerful of the Arm Monster weapons known as the Dogga Hammer.

"I remember one of the training sessions with you," Jason said making Gillian giggle.

"That was fun," the green eyed girl said making Jason glare at her.

"Says you," Jason said remembering the first time he trained with Gillian.

**Flashback**

"_How is archery going to help me when I use your weapon form?" a twelve year old Jason asked as he and Gillian stood in one of the clearings near Castle Doran._

_Jason wore a special glove on his right hand while holding a bow in his left. To his side a thirteen year old (At least in looks) Gillian stood while a target was a few yards away from them._

"_When you use my power," Gillian explained, "I give you the ability to not only read and find an opponents weak spot but also I give you incredible accuracy." Gillian sighed a bit as she went on, "Since you are not old enough to own a gun we will have to make do with archery."_

"_OK," Jason shrugged, agreeing with her. He drew out an arrow from the quiver and notched it against the string. He shut one eye and focused on the target. He pulled the string of the bow tight with the arrow notched in it and then let go. Unfortunately the arrow went too wide and well…_

"_YEOW!!"_

**End Flashback**

"Lobo did not appreciate having an arrow stuck in his foot," Jason winced at the memory and the hellish training afterwards with him.

Soon after helping Francis put the groceries away the couple went to the main chamber to get their homework done. Just as they were getting done they heard the front door slamming open and looked up just in time to see Lobo who was panting heavily holding a newspaper in his hand.

"You won't believe this kid," he said rushing over to Jason and slamming the paper down in front of him.

Jason looked at the photo and began to curse up a storm. Gillian blushed brightly at the string of words as Jason ranted up a storm.

"What's wrong?" she asked after he calmed down a bit.

"Read the paper." he simply said still steaming.

Gillian took the paper and looked at the ad in there. Soon she began cursing as well.

"THAT BASTARD'S BACK?!" she shouted in outrage.

"Yep," Jason answered, steamed.

"What's going on?" Kibat asked as he flapped into the room.

"Count Inukai is back," Lobo said while growling with rage.

"The only other Fangire to escape me besides that lion and the rhino," Jason said as he remembered the last time he saw him.

"But what is he doing here?" Gillian said taking control of her anger.

"Probably to spite us," Lobo replied trying to calm down.

"Whatever it is, it cannot be good," Jason said. "This time, we're going to take him down hard and fast."

"Jason-kun," Gillian said worriedly. "The last time you fought him you nearly ended up becoming a paraplegic."

That was true. Inukai was a powerful Fangire with the hands to be a great threat. A cocky Jason had gotten really hurt and only survived with the help of his housemates.

"So, what's going on?" Kibat asked.

"Inukai has opened a restaurant and it has a 5 Star rating. No doubt he's up to his old tricks again," Lobo spoke with a snarl.

"He's not getting away this time," Jason growled as he headed for the door.

"Jason-kun, you're going after him?" Gillian asked as she walked alongside him.

"Yes."

"We need a plan. He'll kill you."

"I'll take my chances."

SLAP!

Jason's eyes widened as he rubbed his cheek. He looked to see Gillian, angry, and crying. "Gill-chan?" he questioned.

"I nearly lost you, you idiot!" Gillian cried. She wrapped her arms around him tight, burying her face into his chest. "I don't want to lose you!"

Jason felt like an ass. "Sorry, Gill-chan." He rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't know what came over me."

"You just want to avenge those people he killed before," Gillian said in understanding.

"I also want to stop him from what every he's up to," Jason said.

According to Kibat, Inukai did absorb some the Life Energy he took from people but a huge majority of it went into a large beach ball sized orb. Whatever Inukai was planning to use that Life Energy for could not be good if he had to kill people for it.

And if Inukai was in the city, Jason's new friends could end up as victims. That was something Jason/Kiba would not allow.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Inukai smirked as he looked at his new restaurant with a small evil smirk as the sun set. He had finally opened up a new hideout after his old had had been destroyed thanks to that kid, Kiba. He finally finished putting together this restaurant in secret and knew he was ready to finish his goal. To revive five of his brethren that had been destroyed thanks to an older Kiba. Inukai smirk got wider as he remembered reading about a new masked hero that he was familiar with.

"Oi, Inukai-teme!"

'_Speak of the devil_,' the disguised Fangire thought as he turned to see an angry Jason. "Ah, it's you. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Jason snorted. "Save your pleasantries, you monster. I'm here to put a stop to this."

"Oh?" Inukai quirked an eyebrow. "And how, prey tell, do you wish to accomplish that." Inukai smirked arrogantly, "If I remember clearly, you were the one who nearly got killed."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I want you to close this place down and get out of this town," Jason threatened. "Then, we fight."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Inukai said calmly. "You see, all I want to do is make an honest living."

Jason scoffed. He didn't believe Count Inukai for a second, "You? An honest living? You're going to use the same M.O. and use your restaurant to draw in victims then drain their life energy."

Inukai frowned, "You think you know everything, don't you? You're just a child. What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because I'm going to make sure nobody ends up becoming food for you or your kind," Jason was ready to pull out his Fuestle to summon Kibat when Inukai pointed something out.

"You sure you want to do that here with all these people?" Inukai inquired. Jason froze and released his hold on the Fuestle in his pocket. "Thought so."

Jason gave Inukai one last glare and swore, "I'm going to kill you, Inukai. You can count on it. You're going to slip up sometime and I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces." Jason turned to walk back to his bike. He gave Inukai 'the finger' and then put on his helmet before driving off.

Inukai wore a deep frown of anger. '_That boy could be trouble. He knows who I am but I know who he is too._' Inukai was banking on the fact that in a public place Jason would not dare to attack him.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason was in class that day but his attention was not on the lesson. He was tapping his pencil on his desk repeatedly as he was mulling over his current problem. Inukai needed to be exposed and destroyed but that was easier said than done. Fangires like Inukai, who were older by several centuries, were very resourceful and powerful. Unlike his previous Fangire foes, Inukai was a lot harder to figure out.

'_Just what is he planning to do with all that Life Energy?_' Jason questioned in his mind. While thinking, he did not realize that his name was being called.

Suddenly, a ruler slammed down on his desk. The young master of Castle Doran jumped in his seat and stood up ramrod straight, shouting, "WHAT!?"

The teacher narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Kurenai-san, stand outside for bucket duty until the end of the lesson," while pointing to the door.

Jason sighed and said, "Fine…" while dragging himself towards the door.

Gillian showed a concerned expression as did Usagi. It wasn't like him to just zone out like that in class. Something was up with him and Usagi was going to find out, with a little help of course.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

During lunch, the odango-haired blonde told two of her friends that went to the same school as her what'd happened during class that day.

"Jason was that out of it?" Ami asked when she heard that Jason got bucket duty.

"Yeah," Usagi said munching on her lunch, "It was like he was more worried about something other than the work."

"What could have him that out of it?" Makoto asked softly.

The others shook their heads when they started to hear a familiar violin playing. But instead of the calming sounds, it was sad and mournful.

"Is that Rose?" Ami asked as everyone in the school yard stopped talking to listen to the mournful song.

"It is," Makoto said as tears began to form in her eyes for some reason.

Usagi somehow knew where Jason was playing and discreetly turned her head towards the rooftop where she saw a flash of brown hair, '_What made you so sad and mournful, Brother?_' she thought as she listened to the song.

Up on the roof Jason played his mournful song in honor of those who had lost their lives to the monster for his plan. Tears fell from his eyes as he finished his song before he put Rose up on her case. A few seconds later he slammed his fist into a nearby wall not only making his knuckles bleed from the force but also made a small crater just a bit bigger then his fist.

"Damn that bastard," Jason said as Gillian watched from the side, "Damn him."

"You'll get him, Jason," Gillian said walking up to the distraught boy and patting him on the back, "I know you will, baby."

"I hope so, love," Jason said as he picked up his violin and walked back into school with Gillian right behind him.

A few seconds later Usagi and her friend raced up to the roof and found that their friend was gone.

"Where is he?" Ami asked a bit worried.

Makoto saw something on the wall near the door and walked up to it. She gasped at what she saw, "Come over here guys!"

Usagi and Ami raced over to the brunette and gasped seeing the crater in the wall and the blood.

"Is that blood?" Usagi asked in shock.

"It is," Ami said as she was looking over the small crater, "and it's fresh."

'_Jason,_' Usagi thought as she looked at the crater sadly, '_What made him so mad?_"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that night, under the cover of darkness and a Shadow Veil, Jason was dressed in dark clothing and watching Inukai's restaurant. Kibat was his eyes and ears in the air while Gillian remained by his side.

"Jason-kun, nothing's happening," Gillian said,

"Nothing yet," Jason replied, "But he's going to slip up."

"Hey, isn't that Michiru and Haruka?" Gillian pointed as she saw the two girls walking out of the restaurant, smiles on their faces.

"Looks like they're on a date," Jason observed.

Gillian was thinking of going on a date with Jason but since he was being far too focused on defeating Inukai, there was no chance of that.

Jason instantly saw the lights of the restaurants being turned off and watched as Inukai walked out of an alleyway near his restaurant. He frowned as he realized whom Inukai was currently targeting.

"Let's move," said Jason as he got on his bike. "He's after Michiru and Haruka. We need to hurry."

Gillian mounted behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She frowned worriedly at Jason's obsession with taking down Inukai. She just hoped he didn't end up getting killed this time around.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Michiru and Haruka decided to take a walk in the park. The lampposts were lit as the two girls walked along the pathway.

"That dinner was lovely," Michiru commented.

"Heh, it was okay," Haruka shrugged. Michiru pinched her cheek.

"Admit it that it was nice to go out like this," Michiru smiled.

"OK, I admit it," Haruka relented. "I had a great time. The food wasn't half bad either."

It was rare for them to have this much peace without thinking about the mission. Both found a bench and sat down. Michiru leaned against Haruka as the blonde had her arm around the aquamarine haired girl's shoulders.

The crickets were chirping. It felt nice…

Inukai was watching from the bushes. The Life Energy of these two humans would benefit him greatly. His face cracked and took on a stained glass pattern as he walked out of the bushes.

The rustling alerted Haruka and she stood up, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

"_Why certainly_," a voice, distorted by…something, replied.

From out of the bushes, a blue figure stalked out. It looked like a cross between a king crab and a human with the top shell of a crab on its back with large pinchers on its shoulders acting like shoulder armor. It had four sets of hands, one pair with human like hands, and the others with deadly points on them. Its face was human-like with its mouth looking like the alien from the Alien VS Predator movie. It also had two feelers on top of its head. In its hands it held a blue trident that looked as deadly as the come.

Michiru gasped in horror while Haruka frowned, stepping forward to protect the one precious to her. They both recognized what this creature was. It wasn't some two-bit Daimon but a Fangire!

The Crab Fangire approached them, clicking his teeth, "_Such beautiful souls…your Life Energy would help my brethren greatly._"

"Well, fat chance!" Haruka shouted as she took out her Lip Rod. Michiru did the same. "Because you're not getting our energy without a fight!"

"_Hm...Feisty, just like that boy, Kiba_," the Crab Fangire chuckled.

"What?" Haruka quirked an eyebrow, "Kiba?"

"_That little boy trying to play hero_," the Crab Fangire laughed. "_You find his type everywhere it seems. Last I saw him he was about your age, maybe younger._"

Kiba was actually a boy?

"_Well, enough chatter. Its bon appétit!_" the Crab Fangire lunged forward with his weapon.

Haruka and Michiru dodged to the side before they transformed.

"URANUS PLANET POWER…"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"

"MAKE UP!!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Both Jason and Gillian could hear Rose 'singing'. That would mean Inukai was on the attack. Kibat flew alongside them as Jason thrust his right arm to the side.

"Bite!" Kibat called as he bit down on Jason's hand, causing the stained glass tattoo to react and appear on Jason's skin. The chains materialized and wrapped around his waist before melding together to form the Kibat Belt. Jason's pulled his right hand back to grip the handlebar

"Henshin!" Jason called before Kibat swooped down and hung from the belt's perch. The quicksilver covered Jason and in an instant the boy was replaced by Kamen Rider Kiva. The Shadow Veil disguising his bike also faded, revealing the Machine Kibaa. Gillian tightened her hold around her boyfriend's waist as he accelerated.

"Gillian, transform your self as well," Kiba said as he got closer to the Fangire.

"What?!" the green eyed girl asked, shocked.

"Because Jason has proposed to you somewhat," Kibat explained from his perch on the belt, "You have been given a bit of leeway allowing you to take your true form whenever you need to."

Gillian looked at her lord and boyfriend in shock before she nodded. Quicksilver like water covered Gillian before it expanded a bit then shattered away from her body revealing her true form. Kiba revved the Machine Kibaa once more and charging into battle.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Sailor Uranus and Neptune dodged to the side as the Crab Fangire lunged at them with his trident. Uranus raised her right hand towards the sky as she started her attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!!"

She threw the large yellow sphere in her hands towards the Fangire who turned around letting the shell on his back take the brunt of the attack. Neptune tried her hand and raised both of her hands towards the sky to start her attack.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

A large blue-green ringed sphere appeared above her hands before she brought them down sending the ball of ocean magic at the Fangire. It surprised the Fangire sending him flying into a nearby bench, crushing it under his weight. For a second the girls thought they'd won but as the dust form the attack settled down they heard laughter that sent a chill down their spines.

"_This is what I have been looking for forever!_" the Fangire said as she stood up with barely a scratch on him.

"What the fuck?!" Uranus shouted before the Fangire slowly started to walk towards her and Neptune.

"_Your Life Energy will be just what I've been looking for to revive my brethren,_" he said as he stepped closer to the Outer Scouts.

A loud roar interrupted him as Kiba with Bashaa came roaring in from the darkness on the Machine Kibaa. Kiba kicked out at his old nemesis sending him flying into a lamp post, denting it. Kiba quickly jumped off forcing Bashaa to take the controls as he started to lay the smack down on the Fangire while he was dazed. Bashaa stopped near the two Outer Scouts who were stunned at the ferocity of the Kamen Rider's attacks.

Uranus turned to Bashaa and was shocked, "FANGIRE!!"

As the Outer Scouts were about to attack Bashaa, Kibat who'd disengaged from Jason when he jumped off the Machine Kiba flew in-between them, "MATTE, MATTE!!"

"Huh?" was the 'intelligent' answer from Neptune and Uranus.

"Bashaa here," Kibat started landing oh the gill-woman's shoulder, "Is an ally to Kiba. She allows him to use the Basshaa form when she transforms into the Basshaa Magnum."

Neptune blinked, remembering the name of the gun, and said to Bashaa, "You turn…into the gun?"

"_Yes_," Bashaa nodded.

Uranus snorted in disgust, "He works with the same monsters he fights? Peh, what kind of a hero is he supposed to be."

"_The kind that does not judge by race_," Bashaa glared, her pupils targeting Uranus. "_Kiba-sama sees beyond this form to see something more_." She turned her attention at the battle. "_You can help if you want, though._" She then dismounted from the bike and ran over to join her beloved master in the battle against the Crab Fangire.

"What do you think?" Neptune asked Uranus.

"I don't trust him," Uranus replied.

"He did save me, remember?" Neptune reminded. "Let's give him the benefit of the doubt regarding his choice in allies."

Uranus sighed, "Fine…"

Kiba roared as several strikes hit his chest, sending sparks flying and him reeling along the ground. Bashaa created a ball of water in front of her mouth and fired it at the Fangire. The Crab Fangire stumbled back a few feet before Kiba grabbed the left arms and held him tight.

"FIRE AWAY!!" he shouted at the girls.

The girls instantly nodded and charged up their attacks.

"WORLD SHAKING!!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

Bashaa formed a large ball of highly pressurized water in front of her mouth once again similar to when Kiba did his finisher in Basshaa form and fired away. All three attacks screeched towards the Fangire hitting him just as Kiba jumped out of the way. The Fangire screamed in pain as dust was thrown into the air by the triple attack. Kiba raced into the dust along with Uranus and a brief struggled ensued.

"I FINALLY GOT YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Kiba shouted and when the smoke cleared Kiba felt stupid, "Uh-oh."

There face first in the ground with her arms behind her back was Uranus looking up at Kiba with murder in her eyes.

"Gomen," Kiba said sheepishly as he let the short haired blonde up.

Uranus grumbled as she stood up with the help of her partner Neptune who was dusting her off. "Watch where you're going next time," she said sharply.

"Pardon me." Kiba said as Bashaa ran up to him.

"He got away," The Gill-woman said.

"We'll get him next time," the Kamen Rider replied with barely controlled rage.

Bashaa watched as Kiba walked back to his bike before she sighed and climbed on behind him.

"MATTE!!" Neptune shouted but Kiba took off without a word.

"What's with him?" Uranus asked as Neptune shrugged her shoulders.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

3 Days Later…

Jason was in the training room of Castle Doran hitting a punching bag with all his might. The punching bag had a poorly drawn rendition of Inukai's face pasted on it so Jason had a way to focus all his rage.

In the past three days, Jason had gotten bucket duty and also avoided his friends, which worried Usagi. He even stopped coming to their study session or hung out with them. What's more, Gillian felt ignored as he hadn't even acknowledged her.

Jason was frustrated. Once again Inukai had gotten away and hiding out in his restaurant. Rose hadn't sung meaning Inukai was either out of town or biding his time. Nonetheless, Jason had to keep vigilant. He had to beat Inukai for good. With a roar Jason slammed his fist through the picture of Inukai and into the punching bag making some of the sand to spill.

The brown eyed boy breathed hard as he glared at the ruined picture. "I will get you sooner or later you bastard," he said softly as he pulled his hand out of the bag letting more sand fall to the ground along with some blood.

Jason saw his bloodied knuckles and even though he knew his enhanced healing would heal it up overnight he still went over to the medicine cabinet in the room and wrapped the wounded knuckled with gauze. Just as he was about to start all over again he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

"Jason Kurenai!"

He slowly turned to the door leading into the room where Gillian was standing with her hands on her hips. She wore a pair of green bicycle shorts and a semi tight white short sleeved shirt. Now normally Jason would be howling at the moon from what his girlfriend was wearing but Gillian was glaring at him with murder in her eyes.

"G-Gill-chan…" he started to say but the Green eyed girl stopped him.

"Don't you Gill-chan me, mister," she said in a no nonsense voice, "You have been ignoring me and our friends for the past few days since Inukai came to town."

"D-Demo…"

"No," Gillian stated cutting her boyfriend off, "I've had enough of this obsession with that Fangire. Since words can't seem to get through to you, I guess a little, tough love will get my point across."

"Now, now, Gillian…" Jason said backing away as his girlfriend slowly stalked towards him with murderous intent in her eyes and fear in his own, "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh we can," Gillian said as her scared boyfriend finally hit the wall, "Just stand still so I can beat the hell out of you.

"Oh crap," Jason said softly as Gillian grabbed him by his shoulders and the beatings began.

There's an old saying: 'Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned' and Gillian was a woman scorned.

Lobo smirked as he heard his master begging for Gillian to stop beating him like a drum. He and Francis, who winched at a particularly painful scream, were playing a game of Chess with Kibat watching form his perch. All three of them winched when they heard Jason beg the green eyed Fangire not to harm something but the scream at the end showed that she didn't listen to him.

"She must be really pissed," Kibat said winching once again as Jason screamed bloody murder.

"What gave you that idea, Master?" Lobo said sarcastically.

Francis nodded as he moved a piece making Lobo growl in frustration, "Checkmate."

Back in the workout room after an hour, Jason moaned as he laid on the mat in one part of the room for sparing. Even Lobo didn't go as far as Gillian did. Gillian snapped her self out of her anger induced daze and gasped as when she just did.

"I'm so sorry Jason-kun," Gillian said pitifully but before she could reach out to him he put a hand up.

"Get out," he said softly.

"What are you…"

"I SAID GET OUT!!" Jason shouted louder causing Gillian to scamper out of there.

Jason closed his eyes as he tried to get control of his anger and sadness. He knew what Gillian was trying to accomplish but it didn't make it any easier on his heart, or his broken body. With a grunt he slowly got up and hobbled to his room to get bandaged up and go to sleep.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason was too sore to take his bike so the next day he and Gillian were walking side by side to school. Now, Gillian absolutely regretted what she'd done to her boyfriend. By the time she'd been finished with him, he'd nearly passed out from the pain with only his non human blood keeping him from the hospital. The good news was that it snapped the sense right back into him, and Jason had a really good reason not to ignore Gillian. The bad news was that, as punishment for going overboard, Jason wasn't going to kiss her until the weekend.

And Gillian loved getting kissed.

"Are you still okay?" Gillian asked gingerly.

"My arm is still sore and I think you loosened a few teeth," Jason returned using his tongue to check said teeth.

"Again, I'm sorry, but you left me with very little choice," Gillian responded looking at the ground in shame. She knew she had to do what she did but it still didn't make it, or the punishment afterwards, any easier.

"You nearly broke my wrists," Jason muttered.

"OK, I'm sorry, but you've been ignoring the people around you and all because you're obsessed with Inukai!"

"I have to beat him! I have to avenge those he's killed!"

"You worry too much about the dead that you forget about the people still alive around you?"

"It's not just that!" Jason snapped. He calmed down, "It's just…the girls…our friends…I could never forgive myself if I lost them too…"

"Oh," Gillian realized.

A few years back, Jason had befriended someone, but it had been short and that person ended up being killed by a Fangire. It had been his favorite teacher. Jason would never forget the Fangire who had done it. He'd never forget that tattoo on the monster's hand.

That was why he decided to become Kiba.

**Flashback**

_A thirteen year old Jason sighed as he sat on a bench in a nearby park. Kibat had just asked him to become his partner and fight the Fangires that prey on people for fun. He knew what Kibat was asking but he didn't know if he was ready. Gillian and the other thought he did but he didn't know in his heart._

"_What's wrong, Jason?" he heard behind him and look to see one of his teachers behind him._

_She was a beautiful woman with short blonde hair, and a petite figure that, while she may not win any beauty contest she would come very close. At the moment she was wearing a simple jogging suit with sweat dripping down her forehead._

"_It's complicated, Miss Adrian," Jason said looking to the side._

"_Well why don't you tell me all about it?" she said sitting behind the young teen._

"_Well, my friend is thinking of taking up the family business but he's not sure if he's up to it…" Jason said, not daring to go into any details. "What should he do?"_

_Miss Adrian smiled, "Well…I guess this 'friend' of yours should do what he thinks is best for him. He has an obligation to himself the most, don't you think?" Miss Adrian knew that Jason was talking about himself. "Jason, your friend shouldn't do anything he's not up to. What matters the most is that he remains happy with whatever he chooses."_

_Jason smiled, "Thanks, Miss Adrian…"_

"_No problem," Miss Adrian smiled back. "Just remember to tell your 'friend' what I told you." She then got up. "Now, I'm going to finish my jog. See you later, Mr. Kurenai." She jogged away. Jason waved goodbye to his teacher._

_What neither of them realize that a man had been watching them. The most defining feature was the tattoo on the back of his left hand which resembled a Rook piece from Chess._

"_Found you…" the guy growled menacingly._

_**Blood Moon Warrior**_

_As Jason was thinking over Miss Adrian's words, all of a sudden he could hear Rose's song. The song was only sung whenever a Fangire was nearby. He had no time to call his partners so he went to check it out._

_He ran to the location Rose had sung to him and gasped in shock when he saw various joggers lying facedown on the ground. Not only that their bodies were completely transparent like glass._

_One of them was Miss Adrian and she was looking at him fearfully._

"_Miss Adrian!" he shouted but as he was about to reach her, a pair of sharp blades stabbed into her back and drained the color from her skin, leaving a transparent husk. He reached her hand but when he came into contact with it, it shattered like glass._

_Jason's eyes widened in horror as he looked at his teacher. His eyes were then focused to the lone figure standing in the midst of the bodies. The blades returned to the person's body and Jason immediately knew that this monster was responsible. It was a Fangire._

_Jason, enraged, ran towards the person and threw a fist. The person backhanded Jason to the ground and then stepped on the young boy's chest. He started to push down on Jason's chest, threatening to crush him. Jason's glasses had been knocked off so he couldn't get a good look at the guy._

_The man smirked evilly but then a beeping noise caught his ear. He looked down to his wristwatch and glowered. "I didn't make it." He pressed a button to stop the constant beeping. "I should go punish myself." He stepped off Jason and walked away. Jason rolled over and grabbed his glasses before sliding them onto his face._

"_Stop right there!" Jason demanded but the man had walked away without giving him a second look. Jason's eyes focused onto the back of the man's hand and he memorized the tattoo. Jason growled. "I'll get you…" the stress, exhaustion and shock slowly took its toll on him before he fell into unconsciousness._

**End Flashback**

Jason clenched his fist as he remembered that day, when he vowed to never allow another friend or family member fall prey to the Fangires. Gillian watched with sad eyes as he clenched his fist so hard that his fingernails pierced his skin making him bleed.

Jason was shaken out of his slowly growing rage when Gillian gently grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, "I'm sorry for what happened to Miss Adrian and yesterday." Gillian said with a tear running down her face, "I just hate it when you're beating yourself up because of what happened in the past. I want you to be happy."

"Gillian," Jason said softly.

The two lovers slowly leaned into each other. Jason lowered his head close to Gillian as they lips slowly came together. Just before they did Jason pulled back holding a finger to his girl's lips with a smirk on his face.

"Now, now Gillian I told you to wait until the weekend before you can get your kissing privileges back," he teased.

Gillian moaned in disappointment and sighed. At least until Jason turned back towards the school.

"If you're a good girl I might just shorten it to tomorrow afternoon since it is Friday," Jason said with a hidden smile.

Gillian's eyes instantly lightened up. If her boyfriend wanted her to be a good girl, then a good girl she would be. The couple continued their walk soon they reached the school where Usagi and Makoto were squealing in happiness.

"Oi, Sis!" Jason shouted to Usagi.

The dual pigtailed blond turned towards Jason smiling happily before she gasped seeing the bruises on Jason's face and the limp in his leg.

"What happened to you?!" Usagi asked worried.

"Sister, Ami, Makoto, I'm sorry that I've been a bit of an Emo the past week," Jason said bowing to them.

"More like a lot," Makoto said under her breath earning her, an elbow to her gut.

"Why were you like that, Brother?" Usagi asked as she looked her brother over for any other wounds, "And why are you beat up?"

"Well the reason why I was acting the way I was, is kinda personal but the bruising is easily explained."

"Who did it?" Ami asked worried.

"She did it," Jason said pointing to Gillian.

"NANI?!" the girls shouted in shock.

"Well he was ignoring me more than he was you girls," Gillian replied with a pout, "I got fed up with it yesterday and kinda went a little bit overboard."

"Gillian," Jason deadpanned, "Two kicks to Jr. is not a _little_ _bit_ overboard."

The girls blushed embarrassingly but for different reason while the boys nearby that heard him winched in sympathy.

"So why were you squealing happily, Sis?" Jason said changing the topic.

"Oh!" Usagi said a bit shocked, "Mamo-chan is going to take me out on Saturday!"

"Good for you." Jason said happily, "Where to?"

"At the new restaurant that just opened a week ago," Usagi said as she sighed happily.

The couple instantly paled when they heard that and turned to each other, shocked. Usagi was too out of it to see their face but Makoto and Ami saw clearly and wonder why they were acting like that.

"Um, sis," Jason started to say but the bell rang before they could.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that day after the lunch bell rang; Gillian and Jason were at a quiet and relatively private part of the school talking to one another.

"Oh no," Gillian said sadly, "One of your worst fears may just come true."

"Damn it!" Jason almost shouted, "We need to convince Usagi and Mamoru to go somewhere else."

"But how?" the boy's girlfriend asked, "You know as well as I do that she's just as stubborn as you are sometimes."

Jason gave her a look, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think the past few days are enough evidence to back up my claim, mister," Gillian said firmly. "It's not easy to talk her out of these things once she makes up her mind, kinda like you if you remember."

Jason thought back to a few choices back in his past and despite opposing opinions, he still did them anyway. "OK, so maybe I am stubborn, but I think the most important thing to do is to keep Usagi safe." He decided to at least try and talk some sense with Usagi.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Ten minutes later Jason returned to the roof. "Well?" Gillian asked, "How did it go?"

"I tried to talk her out of it and she misinterpreted it as an offer to go on a double-date," Jason replied. Gillian stared.

"How did she make that conclusion?" Gillian asked.

"I tried to convince her that it wouldn't be a good idea to go alone to a new place like that even with Mamoru. One thing led to another and now we're going on a double-date with Mamoru and Usagi this Saturday."

Gillian blinked and said, "That might be a problem. Inukai knows who we are and we can't just go into his restaurant – his turf – without any backup plan."

"I know, I know." He then asked, "Any ideas?"

Gillian smirked, showing age of wisdom, "Incognito."

"Huh?"

"Incognito, as in we're both going in disguise!"

Jason smiled. This plan would definitely work…he hoped.

**Blood moon Warrior**

So plans were made for Jason and Gillian to go on a double-date with Usagi and Mamoru. The brown haired boy fiddled with his glasses as he and Gillian walked the last block to where Usagi and her boy toy were going to meet them.

"Don't be so nervous, Jason-kun," Gillian said as she gently grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss.

"I can't help it. I don't want to involve Sis and Mamoru-san in this," Jason said shaking in his shoes.

"It can't be helped. We have to deal with the hand we were given," Gillian said. "You said that to me before remember?" she reminded.

"The situation was a bit different at that time, love," Jason said giving the green eyed girl a kiss on the lips.

Gillian moaned in happiness finally tasting her boyfriend lips after a long drought. It was only three day but to her it was like forever. "Um…"

The couple pulled away from each other to see Usagi and Mamoru looking at them. They pulled away from each other blushing brightly at their public display of affection.

"Well, um…" Jason tried to think of what to say and quickly changed the topic, "Are we going to the restaurant or what?"

"Yeah," Usagi said uncomfortably, "Let's go."

Soon they reached the restaurant. The two couples soon sat down to eat chattering happily. Jason and Gillian discreetly kept on high alert while Usagi was giddy being on a double date with her boyfriend and brother.

Inukai gave a quick look outside the kitchen and saw Jason with that traitor of a Fangire on a double-date with a girl who had a strange hairstyle and a slightly older black haired man. He smirked slightly thinking that his enemy may think that he, Inukai, would not do anything to him while he was in broad daylight.

While he may not attack the boy like he wanted him to, it didn't mean that the last course he had here would be just that; his last. But he had to be careful not to poison the two with him and the traitor. Their life energy was even greater than the couple that he had attempted to attack days ago before Kiba ruined it. The blonde haired girl had the highest concentration of life energy he had ever seen before, more than enough to resurrect his brethren without having to sacrifice his soul.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As the meal progressed Jason started to get very worried. The four of them got in a bit late and now there was only a few people here excluding the staff. While his senses were on high alert for anything he had to admit that the Fangire could make some pretty good food. Soon they were on their last course.

Just as Jason and Gillian were about to take a bite their senses instantly went on high alert. The couple discreetly looked at each other and Jason gave a brief nod.

"I think I'm done for now," he said politely pushing the desert away.

"Are you sure?" the boy heard from the doorway.

There, Inukai stood not looking so well in Jason's opinion, "The desert is to die for."

'_I bet_,' Jason thought smiling lightly.

"Inukai-san!" Usagi said excitedly. "The food here is great!" she complimented.

Inukai smiled at the praise while Jason glowered. "Why, thank you, my dear. It pleases me when people enjoy the food I've prepared for them."

'_Only because they don't know it might be their last_,' Jason thought resentfully. Inukai would draw people in with his fine cuisine before picking his targets. The same M.O. from the very beginning.

Inukai couldn't help himself. If the life energy of the blonde was enough to resurrect his fallen brethren, he had to act quickly. Though he had planned everything through, his natural Fangire instincts won out and his face broke into several cracks that showed the stained glass patterning hidden underneath. As soon as Usagi saw this, she let out a scream.

Just as Inukai was about to reach for Usagi Jason jumped over and landed a flying side kick with his right foot into the disguised Fangire's face. The blond haired girl gasped as she saw her adoptive brother kick the Fangire's face. For a brief second she saw a faint image of Kiba when he did his Dark Moon Break over lay Jason's body.

'Nani?!' was the only thing that Usagi could think of before the image was gone.

Inukai slammed into a nearby wall from the force of the kick while Jason landed in a crouch glaring at Inukai. People that were still there look to see what was happening and started running when Inukai stood up with his face still bearing the marks of a Fangire about to discard his disguise.

"Mamoru!" Jason ordered, "Get Usagi and Gillian out of here! I'll hold the big boy here for as long as I can!"

"But…" Usagi started to say.

"GO!!" Jason order yet again before he charged the Inukai slamming a right hook into his cheek

"Let's go!" Mamoru said gently pushing the girls out the door.

Soon the place was empty except fro Jason and Inukai. The two glared at each other with hatred as they stood where they were.

"So," Jason said as he cracked his knuckles and limbered up, "We finally get to finish this song and dance of our after so long."

"I do agree _old friend._" Inukai said as he discarded his disguise before pulling out his weapon from out of no where.

Jason just scoffed as he raised his right hand up to the left side of his face, the finger spread out wide, "Let's make this final battle something to remember." With that he threw he hand out to the side shouting, "LUCIFER METAL CHAINS: SWORD MODE!!"

A length of silver chain with a long sharp tip at the end shot out of Jason's wrist as his hair gained his dark brown hair gained a few silver highlights. His eyes became sharper as the irises turned to gold with his pupils being replaced by long feral vertical slits and his fangs lengthened.

He brought the six foot length of chain up to his body as it became as ridged as a wooden dowel with spikes coming along the straight edges of the links except for the three links in his hand. The one above his hand also gained spikes like the others above Jason's hand but these were only sharp at the top facing the tip of the chain like sword.

Jason charged forward and slashed at the Fangire who didn't have time to put up a defense. Each slash bit into the Fangire causing sparks to fly off its body. Inukai had enough and tried to stab at the boy with his trident. Jason just dodged away from it and on the last thrust grabbed the trident under his left arm and went to town with the chain like sword in his right.

Inukai had enough fooling around and threw Jason away from him. The boy slammed into multiple tables and chairs before he slammed through a wall where the rubble and the furniture he inadvertently dragged along with him buried him.

"_Now to finish reviving my brethren,_" Inukai said and was about to walk away when a scream of fright reached his ears.

The Fangire looked to see the blonde that was with Jason looking at the rubble where Jason was buried in shock.

"YOU MONSTER!!" she cried out glaring at Inukai, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!!"

"_How are you going to do that?_" he asked as he slowly walked up to Usagi, "_"You're just a normal human._"

"I'm anything but normal," Usagi said as she pulled out her Cosmic Heart Compact and thrust it up into the air, "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!"

With a bright flash of pink light Usagi had transformed into her alter Ego, Sailor Moon.

Not even taking the time to say an introduction speech she charged at the Fangire hell bent on giving it divine punishment. Inukai didn't want to fight Sailor Moon in his weakened condition and hightailed it out of there.

A few seconds after Inukai was chased out of his restaurant the rubble burying Jason shook a bit. It shook even harder once more before Jason burst out of the pile his silver hair and golden eyes returned to normal.

"That was weird," Jason said remembering what he heard when he was under the rubble, "Sis is Sailor Moon?"

He quickly shook his head as he dug himself out of the rubble, "No time for that, gotta call Kibat." He pulled the Fuestle out of his pocket and blew.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Sailor Scouts plus Tuxedo Kamen; arrived at the pier where Sailor Moon was battling the Fangire they were shocked that she was actually holding her own with it somehow. Soon Jupiter jumped slamming her fist into the Fangire's face.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked when he jumped down with the others. The Fangire tired to get up but T.K. pulled a couple of roses from his Tuxedo, super charged them with his earth magic and threw them at the Fangire.

Surprisingly one pierced the right shoulder of the Fangire while the other hit his right eye. Everyone was shocked for a moment with Sailor Jupiter saying, "Whoa didn't see that coming."

Sailor Moon quickly explained what was going on and soon the girls were pissed as well. They began to fire their most powerful attacks but nothing seemed to harm the Crab Fangire much. Soon Venus had enough and decided to hold the beast down.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!!"

The Fangire was caught off guard since it was dealing with Jupiter who decided to get up close and personal. The second blonde of the team turned to Sailor Moon and smirked.

"Show this monster why they don't mess with your friends and family, Moon!" she shouted.

"Right!" moon said a quickly pulled out the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, "MOON SPIRAL HEART…ATTACK!"

A spiral of pink heart shoot out of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod before it coalesced into a larger heart that slammed into the Fangire. Unlike the Daimon who reverted back to the items they once were, Inukai the Crab Fangire was thrown into the air before he slammed into a portable fence as well as a small pile of burlap sacks and cans.

"That didn't finish him off?!" Mars asked shocked.

"No," Mercury said looking over her Mini Super Computer, "Only weakened him."

"And I thank you for that," the girls and T.K. heard and turned to see Kiba slowly walking towards them, "I've been after that bastard for years and now he's going to get his just dues."

With that he charged forward and slammed a fist into the rising Fangire's face. Kiba kicked the Crab Fangire's side before throwing a barrage of punches into his chest with a final right hook into the side of his face, sending the Fangire flying back a bit. Inukai rolled for a bit before jumping to his feet just as Kiba slammed a snap kick into his chest.

Soon the two began trading punches with each other but since Inukai was weakened by his hunger and Sailor Moon's attack, his claws barely scratched the paint. Kiba ducked under another slash from the Fangire's claws and soon as Inukai tried another clawing attack the Kamen Rider grabbed the hand with his left and quickly grabbed onto Inukai's throat.

Kiba quickly threw him over his shoulder and slammed the Fangire into the ground. When the Rider tried for a hammer punch to the crab man's face, Inukai kicked his face sending him stumbling back where he landed on his rear. This gave Inukai enough time to jump up and run away. Kiba wasn't going to let his get away that easily and chased after him with the sailor scouts right behind him.

Inukai jumped down to a lower part of the pier and looked back just in time for Kiba to jump at him. They both fell to the ground and Kiba rolled to his left throwing Inukai into a small pile of old empty gas cans. The Fangire quickly got up and spat foam at Kiba who rolled to the side. The Sailor Scouts were further back but they could see the ground slowly corroding where the foam landed.

"What the?" Venus said shocked as Mercury quickly analyzed what was happening.

"The foam that Fangire spat out of his mouth is highly corrosive," she said stating the obvious slightly.

As Kiba rolled back to his feet he grabbed a nearby gas can and threw it at Inukai who swatted it to the side. The Rider quickly took advantage of the distraction and jumped into the air slamming a side kick to Inukai's head. This caused him to be thrown back into the small pile of cans.

"Oi," Kibat said from his perch on the Kiba Belt, "Let me fight too!" With that he disconnected from the belt, "IKUZE!"

Kibat flew over to Fangire flying all around him while he slashed at the crab-man with his sharp wings, "Can you keep up with my speed?" Kibat mocked the Fangire before flying a few feet away from the Fangire. The mechanical bat quickly turned back to the Fangire and did his own version of Kiba's final attack slamming a flying side kick into his chest.

"He's pretty strong for such a little guy," Jupiter said as the others nodded in agreement.

Kiba waited for Kibat to fly away from the Fangire before he charged forward. The Rider jumped into the air and went into a flying side kick slamming his right foot into the Fangire's chest. Inukai was sent flying through another portable fence and into a large pile of filled burlap sacks sending dust into the air. Kiba and the scouts quickly raced over to where the Fangire landed but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Mars asked as the girls quickly looked everywhere.

"Spread out," Kiba said and the girls, tuxedo-clad warrior and Rider quickly went in different directions looking for the crab-man.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

While the champions of Tokyo were looking for Inukai, said Fangire was slowly crawling away from them. Soon his pain became too much for him and he quickly turned to the sky with a rose whose blooming bud had multiple colors on it in his right hand. He raised his left hand towards the sky and quickly took the life energy he had been gathering for over twenty years into a large beach ball-like orb hovering just above his hand.

"_The life energy I've been gathering…_" Inukai spoke to himself as he gathered as much energy as he had left, "_I will add my own life to it… NOW REVIVE MY BRETHEREN!!_"

With a thought the ball of energy was absorbed into the rainbow colored rose which flashed briefly for a second before returning to normal. At the time Kiba had reached where he was and let off a loud whistle before he jumped into the air. As he came down ready to slam his right fist into Inukai's face, the Fangire seemingly shattered on its own.

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted loudly as the Sailor Scouts and T.K. quickly gathered around him. There was nothing left of the Fangire, not even his soul.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

In a hidden room beneath the restaurant that Inukai was using as a base, sat five old wooden coffins each with a single rose on the top that had multiple colors similar to the one that Inukai had pushed the gathered life energy into. The rose buds started to glow before they seemingly phased into the coffins as a wave a light slowly flowed over each coffin.

Each of the coffins slammed open as glass shards, similar to the ones left behind by killed Fangire, floated out of the beds and out the room. All the windows in the place slammed open as the shards made a bit for freedom before they gather together in one spot above the building and began to glow brightly. From the glow something large and menacing came out of it before shooting up into the sky.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"What just happened?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as Kiba reached for the rose that was half buried in the glassy remains that had once been Inukai.

"That bastard must have been to busy gathering life energy and hiding to feed him self regularly," Kibat said from his perch on Kiba's belt.

"What I want to know," Kiba said as he looked the flower over, "Is why the hell was Inukai gathering all that life energy for?"

When you ask a question, Kiba, you better be ready for an answer. Even if you don't expect one.

"Hey, what's that?" Venus asked as she pointed to the sky. All the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Kamen as well as the Kamen Rider and his partner, looked up.

"Oh crap!!" both Kiba and Kibat yelled out as they saw something they didn't want to see falling towards them.

"SCATTER!" Kiba shouted and everyone did as told just as the thing dropped down right where they were a second ago.

The girls screamed while T.K. gasped in shock and horror as they saw what had come down. The most accurate term they knew to describe such a thing was the word 'demon'. It was shaped like a large blue and black chandelier, but that was where the resemblance ended. It had a long neck connected to a skull like head with four red eyes forming a square like diamond and four gold flaps on it, two covering its eyes from the top of its head a two covering its mouth from the sides. It had long mechanical arms that looked skeletal too and ended with long and sharp claws. It unleashed a roar as it focused its eyes on them.

"A Sabbat! Not good!" Kiba shouted out.

The Sabbat roared and brought down its claw at them. They scrambled out of the way as the claws came down and took a chunk out of the ground.

"What should we do!?" Sailor Moon shouted as Sailor Mercury did a scan on the creature using her visor and computer.

"Its energy levels are through the roof!" Mercury shouted out.

Kiba looked up at the monster as it rose up. "We need to stop it before it gets to the city," said Mars.

"But how?" asked Jupiter. "We've never fought anything this huge before."

They all turned to Kiba who was looking strangely calm. Kibat spoke, "Kiba, better call on the secret weapon!"

The girls and T.K. repeated, "Secret weapon?" looking at each other wondering what the bat meant.

Kiba reached down to the right side of his belt and pulled out another clear Fuestle, one that resembled a dragon's head with a body of a castle, the top part of it inside the battlements colored brown. He placed the whistle into Kibat's mouth and the biomechanical bat flew off his perch and blew, releasing a sound like a horn, "CASTLE DORAN!!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back at the estate, day turned to night as the illusion concealing Castle Doran faded away as the dragon stretched his neck out and flapped his wings. Castle Doran then leapt into the sky, flapping his unusually smaller wings as he followed the call of his master for help.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Sabbat looked around for its prey and finally found them. With a roar it rushed at them, destroying a warehouse just to get to them. The girls screamed but then Castle Doran arrived and tackled into the Sabbat, sending it flying sideways.

"Alright, Castle Doran!" Kibat cheered. "Show that thing what you can do!"

The draconic castle roared loud before flying over the water to engage the Sabbat. The girls had seen Castle Doran arriving to devour Fangire souls but never before had they seen the strange dragon fight. Mercury was recording the whole thing as Castle Doran and the Sabbat battled over the water. The Sabbat, however, got the upper hand and fired energy shards at the dragon, causing him to roar in pain. It then threw Castle Doran into the water and the dragon roared out as he sank.

The girls wore grim expressions as their only hope had sunk.

"That's it? Now what?" Mars asked Kiba and Kibat.

"We're doomed!" Sailor Venus wailed. "No way can we beat that thing!"

"We need to try!" Sailor Jupiter said with determination.

Kibat, in the corner of his eye, looked to see Shoo Doran's head popping out of the water. He called, "Oi, Shoo-chan! Don't be shy! We need help! Come here!"

The smaller dragon/windmill roared as he rose out of the water completely, the windmill's propeller spinning as he flew to his masters. The Scouts saw the small dragon and Sailor Moon acted as she typically did.

"Kawaii," she admired.

Shoo Doran landed down and Kiba jumped on top of the younger dragon's windmill body using a small flag pole on the tip to hang on to. He said to the others, "You coming?" They all looked confused and he continued, "I can't do this alone. Hop on."

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged looks of reluctance before climbing onto Shoo Doran. Each of the Scouts took one of the corners of Shoo-chan's back where a smaller cone shaped roof was while Moon sat on his neck giggling happily with Tuxedo Kamen right behind her.

"Hold on tight, guys!" said Kibat as Shoo Doran rose up into the air.

The Sabbat was about to attack the approaching Shoo Doran and his passengers when all of a sudden Castle Doran rose up from the water and rammed into it from below, sending it spiraling. Castle Doran roared out an instruction to his child who roared back. As Shoo Doran got close enough, it flew up and then descended down on his parent's back near its tail as the tall windows on the side of Doran's body glowed purple briefly. Kiba jumped off as did the Scouts onto the surface of the massive monster's back.

"Whoa," Sailor Venus said. "What a ride."

Kiba ran over to the clock tower and jumped up on it. The Scouts looked around and were shocked to see Castle Doran's wings getting bigger. The dragon's face also began to look more ferocious.

"Castle Doran! Full Power!" Kiba and Kibat called out.

The Sabbat took notice of its enemy and fired its energy shards. With a flap of his wings, Castle Doran sent the shards flying back and exploding against its body. The Sabbat unleashed a roar which the dragons replied with their own roar.

"Castle Doran, Shoo Doran, FIRE!!" Kiba and Kibat ordered.

Castle Doran and Shoo Doran roared once again as they attacked. The towers on the front of Castle Doran's body went down so that their roofs were pointed forward before they were fired like missiles. Castle Doran also fired fireballs from his mouth as Shoo Doran began firing fireballs too.

The girls chose to lend a hand and used their own attacks as well.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"

"BURNING MANDALA!!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!"

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!"

Tuxedo Kamen threw a large barrage of super charged roses that made both Kiba and Kibat sweatdropped before he turned to the tuxedo wearing hero and asked, "Why don't you have a more powerful weapon instead of roses?" making the older man sweatdrop.

Soon the attacks were wearing down the great beast with large chunks of glass being flung up into the air.

"Ikuze!" Kiba shouted before he charged forward.

When he got to the edge of the clock tower's roof just above Castle Doran's neck he jumped high into the air. As he came down in front of Castle Doran's head, the great dragon fired another fireball that launched Kiba who was in a flying side kick stance. The chains wrapped around his right armored boot shattered as the armor opened up into red bat wings.

"DORAN POWERED: DARK MOON BREAK!!"

Empowered by his armor and Castle Doran, Kiba smashed through the Sabbat. And when I mean through, I mean he went in one side and out the other. After Kiba when through the large monster his right winged boot folded up into its armor mode with the chains reforming around it as he landed back on the pier where it all began.

The Sabbat roared as its entire body exploded. Nothing was left of it except for the Fangire souls that made up its body. Castle Doran and Shoo Doran began to gobble up the souls as Kibat complimented, "Good job."

The Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen, having leapt off Castle Doran, walked towards Kiba, "Thank you for helping us with that monster," Sailor Moon said bowing to Kiba.

"It's called a Sabbat." Kiba corrected gently, "When several Fangire souls combine or one very powerful Fangire's soul evolve they transform into a Sabbat. I heard that the more powerful Fangires can summon them as well without sacrificing their souls so to speak."

"Anything else we need to know?" Mercury asked as she typed all the information into her mini super computer.

"Yes, if you girls do go up against a Sabbat and I'm not there, please try to hold it off for as long as possible. I'll get over there in a flash with Castle Doran and Shoo Doran."

With that he walked over to the Machine Kibaa, climbed on and roared off into the city.

"How many more secrets does that guy have?" Jupiter asked making everyone shrug.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The next day, Jason and Gillian were called to the Hikawa Shrine where they usually gathered with the girls to study for something.

"So what did Usagi and her little posse want with us?" Jason asked as they climbed up the shrines steps.

"I don't know," Gillian said while shrugging her shoulders, "Ever since you got out of your little Emo slump the others have been talking about something. Whenever I try to ask them they just giggle and say that I will see before changing the subject."

Jason glared at Gillian before sighing, "Are you ever going to stop reminding me of how much I was like Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto?"

Gillian put a finger to her chin thinking, "Maybe in a few days, depending on how nice you treat me today and tonight."

"You know I could just ban you form kisses for a week to get you to behave," Jason said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't!!" Gillian said shocked.

Jason went into a thinking pose before smiling gently and flicking Gillian's nose lightly, "And I won't." Jason pouted as he explained, "You don't know how hard it was for me to resist from kissing you when you were sad."

Gillian smirked before kissing Jason lightly on the nose, "Whipped."

Jason glared at Gillian who skipped the last few steps up to the shrine. Jason sighed as he took off his transition lenses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That girl will be the death of me."

He quickly raced to catch up but Gillian just stood at the gate of the temple. Jason reached where she was and look to see Usagi and her friends standing there with their regular clothes.

"What's up?" the spectacled boy asked.

"You, Jason," Usagi started, "Owe us big time for you little stunt the past week."

"And today you're going to pay," Minako said with a grin.

"How so?" Jason asked getting scared.

"Were going to have a girl's day and night out," Rei said, "And you're paying for all of it."

"NANI?!" Jason shouted before glaring at Gillian.

"Gillian didn't know about this," Makoto said making the boy turn to look at her, "When we came up with this idea we made sure she didn't get a word of it besides what we wanted her to know."

Jason grimaced. Knowing these girls they were going to bleed him dry. Gillian was right, he was whipped. Before Jason knew it he was being dragged by his arms by Rei and Makoto with Gillian being pulled by Minako and Usagi who was, surprisingly, protesting having Jason do this.

"He's my boyfriend," she said, "He's suppose to do this for me only."

"Share the wealth, girl," Minako said not messing up her quotes this time, "Not all of us have boyfriends, especially ones as sweet and caring as him."

Jason and Gillian looked at each other and sighed before resigning to their fate. It was going to be a long day for the two of them. "I gotta find more male friends," muttered Jason.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At the time, over at Castle Doran, Kibat was sitting on his perch looking out the window. This past week had made him wonder if choosing a partner like Jason had been a good idea. Off to the side Francis was straightening up the main chamber when Kibat spoke up.

"Oi, Francis."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Do you think it was a bad idea for me to choose Jason to be my partner when he was so young?" Kibat asked still looking out the window.

Francis stopped, "May I speak truthfully, My Lord?"

"I need a truthful answer."

Francis stopped for a second remembering what happened over twenty years ago, "If you had asked me two years ago I probably would have said yes."

"But…"

"Now I believe that no matter what, Jason will not walk the same path as your last partner," Francis said his normal unchanging face gaining a small smile.

"Why's that?"

Francis answered simply, "Gillian."

Kibat's eyes widen before he started laughing, "She does keep him in line."

Francis nodded in agreement. Kibat stopped laughing before he got serious again, "If something bad were to happen to her."

Francis's eyes widen some before he said softly, "God help us all."

"I doubt even he can stop Jason when he's pissed," Kibat said looking out the window. He remembered that day well, when the sky had been covered by darkness and a blood red full moon occupied the sky. "I don't want a repeat of the Night of the Blood Moon." That day would live in infamy for all eternity. That had been the day when humanity had nearly been destroyed by…KIBA.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Yet another chapter down. What is the Night of the Blood Red Moon? Who is the mysterious person the with rook tattoo on his left hand that Jason saw so long ago? What will Jason do now that he knows his adoptive sister is Sailor moon? What other abilities does Jason and Kiba have? Just what is Jason really? All these answers will come in due time readers."

"Okay people, I have a preview of what Act two might look like in ZK Chromedragozoid's author page in a story called previews. Once again I would like to thank him and Ten Faced Paladin for reading, reviewing, and editing my story so far, and you the reader for reading and reviewing my story. The next chapter may be a little late due to writer's block so don't be surprised. Until then Ja ne."


	9. 9th Night: Labyrinth of Water

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**9****th**** Night; Labyrinth of Water**

It had been almost a week since Inukai had been defeated and Jason could feel that Kibat was getting worried about him. From what he'd read about his predecessors, the last one before him had gone crazy due to the dark power used to battle the Fangire and nearly destroyed the world 25 years ago. Luckily, something had happened and the world had been saved and not overrun by Fangires.

At the moment Jason and Gillian were walking over to the Audio-Video room where Ami was doing a bit of extra work after school. Makoto had already gone home to get ready for the night's study session and Usagi had detention yet again. The couple had stuck around and was going to meet up with Usagi where Ami was at the moment.

"Hey, Gillian," Jason said in English, "Have you been getting a strange feeling around the girls lately?"

"You mean from Ami, right?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah," Jason said with a bit of discomfort.

"Good," Gillian said surprising Jason, "I thought it was just me."

"What do you think it means?" Jason asked after his discomfort faded away a bit.

"I really don't know."

Soon they reached the door where just to the left of it was a set of stairs leading up to the Audio-Video room. Just as they reached it they heard someone call out to Ami and the duo peeked over the doorway to see the blue haired girl talking to a teacher at the top of the stairs.

"This was in the Audio-Video room," The man, from what Jason could see was the vice-principal, said as he was handing a book to Ami.

"Oh, sumimasen," Ami said bowing to the man before gently taking the book and putting it back in her school briefcase.

"It's unlike you to forget a guidebook somewhere," the fat vice-principal said as he watched Ami put the book up, "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no, not really," she said softly.

At the bottom of the stairs the couple looked at each other wondering what the vice-principal was up to.

"This year is finally the year of the entrance exams," the vice-principal said, "I have high hopes for you. Gambatte."

"What are you two doing?" the couple heard behind them and turned to see Usagi standing there.

"Be quiet," Jason said softly "Ami-chan's talking to someone."

Usagi quickly leaned in as close as she could to listen in as well.

"I've heard rumors that you've been taking care of some delinquents lately," the vice-principal said, shocking Usagi While making Jason and Gillian a bit mad.

"I hope they aren't getting in the way of your studies," he continued.

"This bastard is pissing me off," Jason said softly with Gillian nodding in agreement while Usagi started to feel even worst than she was at the moment.

"If you ever feel that they are dragging you down…" the vice-principal continued ignorant of the danger he was in. Usagi felt another blow to her ego while the couple was getting angrier. "…You can come talk to me about it anytime."

"Even for you," Ami replied a bit mad, "a vice-principal…I don't think 'dragging me down' is a good thing to say."

"Oh no," the man said trying to dig himself out of the grave he was in, "That's just a play on words."

"Bull shit," Jason and Gillian said knowing what the fat man really meant.

"Well, I just want you to concentrate on your academics," he finished and said a quick goodbye before he quickly left, leaving Ami feeling down.

Back over at the doorway where Usagi, Jason and Gillian were, the odango haired blonde just sat on the floor trying to comprehend what she'd just heard.

"Dragging her down…" Usagi said softly feeling down herself, "I guess that's true."

Jason and Gillian on the other hand were pissed, "That bastard is getting the royal treatment right now, Gillian," Jason said cracking his knuckles.

"Save some for me," the green eyed girl said, her demonic rage raising beyond the breaking point.

Before the couple could go and "talk" with the vice-principal, Naru came walking up to them.

"Ora," she said, "I finally found you!" as she placed a hand on Usagi's back.

"Oh," The dual pigtailed blond said surprised, "Naru-chan."

Naru picked her friend up by her collar and held it tight, "You promised you'd buy me pizza if I let you copy my homework. I won't let you say that you've already forgotten."

"Oh, was that the case?" Usagi said before her friend pulled her away.

"Umino's share too," Naru said.

"Eh!?" Usagi said before grabbing Jason's collar dragging him along while Gillian quickly raced after them.

"LET GO OF MY BOYFIREND USAGI!" she shouted quickly following them.

Back over with Ami, the blue haired girl sadly walked down to the first floor as the words of the vice-principal rang in her ear, "Only on my academics?"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on, Jason and Gillian had finally ditched the restless Naru and were looking for Ami.

"I hope she's alright," Gillian said, a bit worried.

"Same here," Jason replied as they looked around for their blue haired friend, "She doesn't seem to have a lot of confidence in herself sometimes and that idiot may have destroyed what she did have."

Soon Jason found a familiar head of blue hair. It was Ami sitting on some steps next to the Kimi-chan statue. To her right was Mamoru and it seemed like they were talking. After getting Gillian's attention they walked over to them as they had their back to them. As the couple got closer they heard Ami talking about her dreams and how she felt that compare to Usagi who had more dreams then most people do that her's was inadequate.

"The only thing I have is academics," she said. "Maybe I can't become a good doctor like that."

"That's bull shit," Jason said startling Ami and Mamoru.

"Jason-kun," Ami said surprised as she looked behind her to see Jason and Gillian walking up to them.

"While Usagi-chan does have a lot of dreams," Gillian said, "Yours is just as bright as hers."

"Demo," Ami started to say but Jason placed his hand on her shoulder making her blush a tiny bit.

"Don't worry, Ami," Jason said with a smile, "It doesn't matter what anyone says. You yourself can determine your own future." Kibat had told him that the day he'd been chosen to become Kiba. It had been his choice and he'd chosen to don the mantle of the Blood Moon Warrior.

Ami seemed to smile at that, which Jason had to admit was cute. Luckily, Gillian couldn't read his mind or he'd be in deep trouble for thinking such things. He was only meant to think that Gillian was cute. He might not have to worry about the green eyed girl. Gillian saw the smile as well and started to lightly blush, before she shook her head.

'_Why am I thinking that Ami looks cute?_' she thought to herself, '_I can't be thinking that, besides Jason is more than enough for me_."

"It's a shame you're reconsidering becoming a doctor," Mamoru said looking up at the sky, "If it's a cute doctor like you I was thinking that I could bear getting a shot or two."

This surprised the three young teen there.

"Mamoru-san, you dislike getting shots?" Ami asked surprised.

"I hate shots," he said with a straight face.

Soon the girls began giggling while Jason chuckled.

"Is that funny?" the older teen asked in mock anger.

"Yes, it's funny." Ami said giggling.

"I never thought a person like you would be afraid of getting shots," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Hey," Mamoru said with a slightly raised voice before he started to laugh himself.

Ami hopped up controlling her giggled and turned to the trio that made her feel better, "Arigato, I feel a little bit better now."

"I'm glad," Gillian said with a smile.

"Is the study group about to begin?" Mamoru asked getting up with the couple hopping down to the steps next to Ami.

"Hai…" Ami said still with a smile, "oh, but I'm going to so swim in the pool for a bit before that."

"Mind if I join you?" Gillian asked with a smile.

"I would love the company," Ami said with a bit wider smile, "Would you like to come too, Jason-kun?"

"Sorry," Jason said sadly, "But I've got a few things to do." He turned towards where he and Gillian left their bike, "You two have fun. See you tonight."

"Okay, Ja ne," Ami said while Gillian gave Jason a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go too," Mamoru said turning away, "Ja." As the young teen went their separate ways Mamoru spoke softly, "You shine enough just the way you are Ami."

"Ami-chan," Jason said softly on his way to the bike, "You may not see it yourself, but your dreams are just as bright as Sis. I hope you see that one day."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At the moment, up high above the Tokyo city roof tops, Kaolinite watched as Ami and Gillian lightly jogged to a place where Ami usually swims.

'_So that's the famous genius girl_,' she thought with an evil grin, '_She must have a pure heart full of confidence and skills that shine._' Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Gillian, '_I will need to be careful with that strange girl_.'

Back at the city sidewalks, the girls slowed down to a walk as Gillian looked at Ami.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm okay," Ami said with a smile.

Gillian wasn't totally convinced. Being a master of seeing a person or Fangire's weaknesses made her pretty good at reading people's emotions, hidden or not.

"Well if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." Gillian offered, "Nothing you tell me will escape my lips." She finished with closing her mouth like up a zipper.

Ami giggled a bit feeling a bit happier again. "Arigato, Gillian-chan," she said with a bright smile.

Once again Gillian felt her face flush slightly making her wonder again, '_Why does Ami make me feel that same way Jason-kun does when he's smiles at me?_'

Shaking her head to clear it she saw that Ami had walked on ahead and quickly caught up with her.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on at the sports center, the girls were stretching by the side of the pool on the top floor. Ami was wearing a light blue one piece with yellow straps while Gillian wore an emerald green bikini similar to what she'd worn after Jason met his first Daimon as Kiba though not as provocative.

"It's so quiet here," Gillian said with a light blush seeing what Ami wore.

"It's like the pool has been reserved for us," Ami said as she sat down at the pool's edge letting her feet enter the water.

"I will agree with that," Gillian while said sitting beside Ami with a smile.

Ami blushed a bit seeing Gillian wearing what she wore smiling at her before mentally slapping herself, '_I can't be thinking of my friend like that. Even so we've only been friend for just under two months._'

The two girls jumped into the water, submerging themselves completely. Soon Ami and Gillian began swimming under the water side by side. Gillian looked at Ami and smiled at her with the blue haired girl smiling back. Ami did a neat barrel roll around Gillian who mentally giggled.

'_Ami-chan is much more relaxed in the water._' the green eyed girl thought before doing the same around Ami, '_but so am I._'

Off to the side of them also in the pool was Michiru wearing an orange one piece with light yellow frills and a bright yellow bow on her chest. Her hair was up in a ponytail thanks to a red bow. She looked to the side and saw Ami and Gillian swimming in the pool and smiled lightly.

'_Those two swim so vibrantly._' she thought as fell back behind them before moving in closer.

Ami and Gillian were having fun just swimming under the water. The two of them felt something swimming closer and looked to see Michiru swimming up to them.

'_Beautiful._' Ami and Gillian thought with a bit of surprise from the green eyed girl.

After a while Michiru surfaced taking a deep breath with the younger girls surfacing after her.

"Konnichiwa, Michiru-san!" Gillian chirped happily with a smile.

"Konnichiwa," Ami said softly.

"Did both of you come from a world of water in you past life's as well?" Michiru asked in a serious tone.

Ami's face was a mixture of curiosity wit a bit of surprised before she said, "I don't know."

Gillian just smiled before saying, "I doubt that but you never know."

Michiru chuckled a bit before swimming closer to the other girls. Her smiled changed into a small smirk as she said, "Let's have a race."

Ami had a curious look on her face while Gillian returned the aquamarine haired girl's smirk.

"Okay," she said shocking Ami as the green eyed girl swam a bit away from her friend, "But don't blame me if you get beat."

Before Ami could object, a voice shouted out in the room somewhere, "Ready!"

"To the other side," Michiru said turning towards the side along with Gillian.

"Hai!" Ami chirped turning towards the side Michiru was talking about.

"Go!" the voice shouted as the swimmers took off.

Ami and Michiru were neck and neck as the raced through the water.

'_She's fast,_' Michiru though as she watched Ami from the corner of her eye.

That thought was quickly cut off as she felt something cutting through the water. She looked and there was Gillian, swimming underwater keeping up with the others.

'_She's just as fast!_' Michiru thought shocked.

'_That's what you get for underestimating Bashaa of the Merman Clan._' Gillian thought as she cut though the water like her Fangire self.

Soon all three swimmers were battling for first place. Halfway to the finish, Ami started to slow down some with Michiru being the only one to see it. Before they knew it they were at the other side touching the edge of the pool at the same time.

"A tie," Ami said as she caught her breath.

"That was fun," Gillian said with a large smile catching her breath as well. She was considered one of the fastest swimmers in the Merman Clan and to tie with her meant that you were just as fast.

Michiru just swam to back to the side where she left her towel without a word.

"Ano…" Ami said confused as to why Michiru was acting like that.

"What's with her?" Gillian asked her friend softly.

Ami shrugged before the two of them swam towards the aquamarine haired girl. Michiru dried her hair with her back to the younger girls as they got out of the water.

"Why did you slow down?" Michiru asked Ami shocking the girls.

'_What is she talking about?_' Gillian thought remembering that she swam with nearly all of her might.

"Were you trying to make me feel better?" Michiru continued.

Gillian was about to ask what she was talking about when Ami spoke up.

"Oh, gomen nasai," Ami said shocking Gillian, "I didn't mean it that way… gomen nasai!"

With that Ami grabbed her towel and ran off as tears started to run down her face.

"AMI-CHAN!" Gillian shouted as she grabbed her own towel and raced after her friend.

"Oh?" Michiru said confused.

"Oh boy," the voice spoke up yet again with a sigh, "You made her cry."

Michiru looked up to see her friend Haruka lying on the springboard of the pool, "I didn't mean to…"

"She just wanted to be friends." Haruka continued, "Since she isn't the type that isn't confident in herself, she unconsciously avoided a conflict. And you made fun of that."

Michiru spoke up against that, "I just wanted to say that, I wanted to race her with all of our strength."

Haruka chuckled at that making Michiru sigh, "Sheesh. Still I feel sorry for her like this."

Haruka calmed down and got serious quick, "Do you think it's safe to spend time with Gillian? I mean, remember that she did attack us with supernatural powers."

The two girls, as Neptune and Uranus, remembered being attacked by water high pressured bubbles fired by Gillian. This made them a bit suspicious of the girl's true identity and if Jason was aware.

"She was worried about Jason," Michiru reasoned. "If she was evil, she wouldn't have cared."

"I'm still not so sure about that," Haruka contemplated. "Something about her seems familiar to me."

At the time, Gillian caught up with Ami who was softly crying in the locker room. The green eyed girl slowly walked up to the bluenette before placing a hand on her shoulder. Ami quickly turned around shock as tears streamed down her face. Before either one knew it, Ami slammed her body into Gillian's and started to cry even harder.

Gillian was shocked for a bit before she wrapped her arms around Ami softly whispering into her ear soothingly, "It's going to be okay, Ami-chan."

Ami, a while back, had witnessed Gillian using her powers. The other girls had too. It had been during that Love Contest when Jason had his heart stolen. Originally, they'd been shocked but then again they come to realize that anybody could have supernatural abilities. Gillian was still in the dark about their discovery and it seemed that their friendship had not changed in any significant way thus far.

Soon Ami calmed down and pulled away form Gillian blushing, "Gomen nasai, Gillian-chan," Ami said.

"It's okay," Gillian replied blushing as well, "Are you feeling better now?"

"To tell you the truth," Ami said as she went to her locker, "Not really but in time maybe."

"Time is said to heal all wounds," Gillian said thinking.

Ami giggled a bit before she spoke up, "Let's get ready. It almost time for the study group."

"Do you feel up to it?" Gillian asked worried.

"I think studying will take my mind off what has happened today," Ami said with a smile

Gillian could only smile before the girls started to get ready. The green eyed girl hoped that nothing happened to remind Ami of what a bad day it has been for her.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

About an hour later Ami and Gillian were walking up the steps to the shrine Rei worked at that was also her home. Ami was a bit scared about studying at the moment but every time she was about to run away she saw Gillian smile out of the corner of her eye and steeled herself. Now here they were just halfway up the steps and there was no turning at that moment.

Inside on of the many room of the temple, Jason was about to crash. Since Ami, his partner in helping the others study, was absent it was left on his shoulders. He was getting a headache as he heard one of Minako's explanations to a problem Makoto was having trouble with.

'_Ami must be a saint to put up with this for so long,_' he thought as he mentally begged anyone listening to help him out of this jam.

Someone must have been listening because at that moment Gillian walked in with Ami at her side, '_THANK YOU GOD!_' Jason mentally shouted as the girls clambered to ask Ami for her help.

Unfortunately his saving grace was cut short when Usagi pushed the girls away from Ami shouting, "Guy! Studying should be done with your own abilities!"

That caused her oldest friend to freeze up in shock even thought they kinda gotten use to Usagi enjoying studying with her adoptive brother.

"Didn't see that coming," Jason said softly.

"Usagi is…" Minako started holding her school book up to her chest in fear.

"…saying something decent." Makoto finished shocked and scared as well.

"Do you want me to take your temperature?" Rei asked in a small voice, also scared and confused.

"WHY?!" Usagi shouts with a bit of anger, glaring at the raven haired girl.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said with a small smile, "It's alright. Everyone should keep asking questions."

"No means no!" Usagi said crossing her arms in an 'X' above her head.

'_I got a bad feeling about this_," Jason and Gillian both thought at the same time.

This was confirmed when Usagi said that she should focus more on her own studies than helping her friends. Jason could see Ami's self confidence dropping to rock bottom as Usagi that same thing that the vice-principal said just earlier that day.

Ami excused herself saying she forgot something but Jason could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Gillian was right behind her saying she was going to help her and quickly disappeared.

Minako and Makoto both made a comment about things being different from usual while Rei made a snide remark, "Well, Let's do out best studying, before Usagi's enthusiasm fades."

Too late, "I forgot something too!" Usagi said with Jason getting up to raced after her sister, girlfriend, and friend, "Same here."

The caused the other still there to face fault wondering what was going on.

"Nice going, Sis," Jason said running beside Usagi, "Ami-chan's self confidence was at an all time low today thanks to that stupid vice principal."

"I didn't mean to hurt Ami-chan," Usagi said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Well you need to find her and apologize to her," Jason stopping by his bike and climbing on, "I'll go this direction," Jason said pointing behind him, "And you go that direction. We'll meet back here in an hour or so if we don't find her and look in different directing."

"Hai!" Usagi chirped before they took off, Jason on his bike and Usagi on foot, 'I need to apologize to Ami-chan and fast. I didn't mean to hurt her.'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Ami was at a bridge looking down into the water as the sun slowly set. To her left was Gillian, who watched her with sad eyes.

"Even Usagi-chan told me to just stick to academics," Ami said sadly, "But I really don't have anything else."

"That's nonsense Ami-chan," Gillian said putting an arm around the distraught girl, "You have a lot of redeeming qualities about you."

"I doubt it," The bluenette said keeping her eyes on the water below the bridge, "I'm useless."

"Don't you ever thing that!" Gillian said in a no nonsense tone.

"Gillian-chan," Ami said softly in surprise.

"There are a lot great things about you," Gillian started to rant with her hands on her hips, "Besides the fact that you are super smart, you also care greatly for your friends, or else you wouldn't have stuck around when you had that chance to go to Germany to help with your studies to become a doctor, and…"

Gillian blushed and said something so quiet that Ami could not understand her.

"What did you say?" she asked politely.

The green eyed girl took a deep breath, "Don't take this the wrong way but you're extremely beautiful, and well," Gillian blushed even brighter, "Damn it I'm never good with emotions."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. She had a feeling about what Gillian was thinking but didn't want to get ahead of her self.

"I may have a crush on you," Gillian said while looking away.

Ami blushed very brightly when she said that, "Oh my."

"Yeah."

The two girls just kept quiet as they tried to figure out what to do next.

"Why?" Ami asked.

"I don't know why." Gillian replied truthfully, "Just like Jason I lost my family." Ami gasped in shock when she heard that. "For a long while I had no one to love, no one to tell my fears and sorrows to. I pretty much became a loner."

Gillian looked up with a small smile, "When Jason first came into my life; I treated him like I would anyone else. But Jason wanted my friendship, so he somehow started to break the wall I put up around my heart to protect me from getting hurt again." Gillian's smile got brighter as she remembered all that Jason did to break down the walls.

"Wow," Ami said softly.

"A year later," Gillian continued, "He somehow had wormed his way into my heart and soon after that we became a couple." Gillian frowned, "Even thought we both love each other to death; we still feel that there is a small hole in our hearts that needs to be filled so to speak."

"He sounds like an amazing person," Ami said in admiration.

"He is," Gillian agreed. '_More than you know._' As Kiba, Jason fought against the Fangires in honor of his family and to protect the ones he treasured the most.

Ami realized something, "Wait, you have a crush on me, right?"

Gillian nodded.

"And you're dating Jason."

Gillian nodded again.

"Will this affect your relationship with him in any way?" Ami asked. As much as she liked Gillian, she wasn't the type to date other girls. She was strictly straight…wasn't she? She wasn't so sure anymore. She hadn't been repulsed by Gillian's confession but felt flattered instead.

Gillian chuckled at that, "Personally I wouldn't be surprised if Jason was feeling the same things I am about you."

That really shocked Ami, "NANI?!"

"We pretty much share everything, Ami-chan," Gillian said with a pervertive smirk, "We won't drag you into anything you don't want to." the green eyed girl smiled gently as she finished, "It will be your choice if you want a relationship between the two of us and Jason-kun, Ami-chan."

"Are you sure that it would perfectly alright?" Ami asked, still a little uncertain.

"I honestly don't feel like it will be an issue," Gillian smiled gently. "I know I do love Jason very much. I've never doubted that and I don't think I ever will. It's just…"

"Just?" Ami asked. She had to admit that she was very curious. She didn't really think there was anything about herself that would warrant a crush from anyone.

"There's something about you," Gillian admitted. "Something that makes me feel like that hole is being filled. The emptiness goes away."

"Oh," Ami blushed. As odd as this situation was, she was still very flattered by Gillian's admission. She didn't think she was attractive in any way and this girl was proving her wrong.

Ami could only stare, dumfounded at her friend.

At that moment, Haruka rolled up on her bike, "Hey, Ami!"

"Haruka-san?" Ami asked.

"Michiru wants a rematch," Haruka stated, getting straight to the point. She eyed Gillian, "You can come too." She smirked, "Would be fun to see her beat you as well."

"Bring it!" Gillian shouted in determination. "Ami-chan, let's show her what we can do!"

Ami found herself elevated by Gillian. She didn't feel so down anymore. In fact, she felt more confident, "Hai!"

Haruka reached behind her and pulled out an extra helmet, "I only have one helmet left, so one of you will have to walk."

"We'll both walk," Ami said with Gillian nodding in agreement before they started off.

"Suit yourself," the short haired blonde said before costing along behind them.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At the moment, two familiar moon cast were walking down the street.

"It's a nice sunset!" Artemis said with a smile.

"You think so?" Luna said a bit uncaring as she walked in front of the white moon cat.

"Is it not that great?" Artemis asked with a small glare.

Luna stopped as she looked ahead with an "Ara?"

Artemis stopped as well and looked ahead of them. There walking along on the sidewalk along side the bridge just a few yards ahead of them was Ami with Gillian at her side and Haruka costing behind them on her bike.

"Ami-chan!" Luna said, surprised.

"Eh?!" Artemis said, surprised, "Ami should be studying with everyone else right about now."

"But it really was Ami." And with that Luna took off after the Bluenette.

"Oi, Luna!" Artemis called out racing after the dark blue furred moon cat.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Ami and Gillian were in their swimsuits at the sports centre, ready for the rematch. The tie earlier did not satisfy Michiru. Both girls had a towel the same color as their swimsuits in there hands facing Michiru who was facing the water with a light orange jacket over her swimsuit with her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes in the water.

"I'm glad you could come, Miss Ami Mizuno," she said not knowing that Gillian was with her, "Or did Haruka force you to come over?" she asked taking off the jacket to reveal a purple one piece swimsuit without a back on it and a black choker to hold up the front

"We came of our own free will," Gillian said with a glare surprising Michiru who turned towards them.

"Oh Haruka didn't tell me you were here as well," Michiru said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel bad by what happened earlier," Ami said, "Or is it that you're mocking me?"

"All I want to do is have a rematch," Michiru said with a smile, "I hope you'll accept."

At the moment Jason came running in skidding to a stop behind the girls breathing pretty hard.

"I'm not too late, am I?" he asked.

"When did you get here?" Ami asked shocked.

"I called him," Gillian said.

"I didn't want to miss seeing a race with my girlfriend and friend in it," Jason said catching his breath, "I wanted to cheer you two on." The brown hair spectacled boy finished with a smirk.

Ami blushed not used to people cheering her on. With that the girls went to take their places as Jason went to sit next to Haruka.

"Thousand yen says that Gillian will not win," Haruka said.

"Bullshit," Jason said, "A thousand says that she and Ami will win. Or at least tie with Michiru."

"Done," and with that the two shook hands sealing the deal.

The three swimmers stood side by side, acknowledging one another as they stood at the pool. Jason and Haruka watched from the deck chairs.

"Ready," Haruka began

"Set," Jason continued.

"GO!" Jason and Haruka shouted in unison.

In an instant, the three girls dove into the water and went off like bullets. Ami herself couldn't remember the last time she had tried so hard to face a challenge, yet she found it invigorating. She was being pushed to her limits by Michiru. She didn't want to run away and decided to finally give it her all.

Gillian also found herself being impressed by Michiru. As a member of the Merman Clan, Gillian was at home in the water and was the best swimmer in her entire clan. She wasn't going to let some humans get the best of her. Her pride was at stake and also the honor of her clan.

Jason was cheering them on as he stood, shouting out Ami and Gillian's names. He was just so excited to see Ami actually smiling this entire bad day.

The three girls were tied from the very beginning and all the way during the entire race as Haruka watched. Her eyes never left Michiru but occasionally wandered towards Gillian. Gillian had supernatural powers which put her under Haruka's radar.

In the end, the three girls tied, reaching the end at the same time. "YATTA!" Jason shouted jumping high into the air.

The girls got out of the pool, gasping for breath as they rested for a moment.

"Now that was a race," Gillian grinned.

"See?" Michiru began, addressing Ami, "Competing with all your strength isn't all that bad, is it?"

Ami took a moment to ponder Michiru's words before smiling, and agreeing, "No, it isn't," Michiru smiled back.

Haruka grumbled as she handed Jason a wad of cash before grabbing her partner's towel and heading to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said with a grin before picking up Gillian & Ami's towels and heading towards them, "You did great Ami-chan, Gillian chan!" he said as he got near them, handing them their towels.

"Arigato," the girls said taking the towels. After drying off a bit they turned to Michiru with a smile," Arigato," they said together.

"No, thank you," Michiru said untying her hair and letting it fall free, "It was fun. We should do this again sometime.'

With that Haruka and Michiru walked off. Ami smiled brightly as her self-confidence was renewed thanks to Michiru and her friends.

"Seems like you're back to your old self, Ami-chan,'" Jason said to Ami with a large smile.

"Thanks to you and Gillian-chan, Jason-kun," Ami replied with a smile.

"Glad we could help, Ami-chan," Gillian replied happily, "I'm going to get a drink. Wanna come?"

Ami shook her head still smiling, "I want to swim for a bit before I do."

"Okay," Gillian replied, "Come on, dear."

"Hai!" Jason said mock saluting Gillian which earned him an elbow to his gut before he followed the green eyed girl like a little puppy.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad to be in a relationship with those two_,' Ami thought before stepping into the pool once again.

As Jason reached the door leading into the door he instantly stopped. He gut started to tell him that something bad was about to happen. He looked around and saw nothing until he looked up. There floating above the roof was a shadowy figure that Jason recognized. Jason's eyes widen when he saw something phase through the glass of the cealing and saw that it was falling towards the pool.

"Get out of the pool, Ami-chan!" he shouted as he rushed towards the bluenette.

"Nani?" Ami asked near the edge of the pool with Gillian asking the same thing near the door.

Unfortunately it was too late. The thing had already fallen into the pool and caused the water to glow a bright red, the same shade as blood. Jason and Gillian covered their eyes as Ami stared into the pool with horror.

The middle of the pool water started to spiral upwards like a whirlpool before it became a large spiraling pillar of water. The water exploded outwards revealing a feminine figure in its place. When the light faded everyone could see the new Daimon.

The Daimon had grey fish scales for skin and fins on the side of its head to form ears, wearing a black and red one piece with an oxygen tank on her back, swimmer's cap, goggles, flippers that had high heels on them, and a snorkel on her mouth. There were also two inner tubes around its waists. It mumbled something but they could not make out what she was saying.

'Nani?!" Ami asked shocked and horrified. She was the next victim of a Daimon.

The Daimon took the snorkel out of its mouth where it hung from the goggles on its forehead, "Dovlin," it said with an evil smile.

Jason wasted no time and rushed towards Ami to get her out of there. Dovlin saw him and wasn't going to have any of that. "No running near the pool! Dovlin!" she shouted before she flicked her wrist sending a jet of water at Jason.

Jason cried out in pain as the jet of water slammed into his chest. He flew toward the door slamming into Gillian on the way where they were sent out the door.

"Jason-kun, Gillian-chan!" she shouted in fear for her friend.

"I'll take your pure heart." Dovlin said turning back to Ami, "That's worried by the doubt in your life!"

Ami screamed in fear as something akin to tentacles wrapped around her body before pulling her under the pool. She was then hurled across the pool like a skipping stone where she slammed into a large window with a cry of pain. The water had quickly turned into some kind of gelatin which pinned her arms and legs tight.

"Lane one," Dovlin shouted raising her right arm to the sky before she grabbed her swimmers cap with the same hand, "Dovlin!" She pulled off her cap revealing a bald head and a black star on her forehead.

Before Dovlin fired the black energy beams to pull out Ami's heart they started to hear some faint yelling. Ami looked outside and saw a familiar bat flying towards the window on her right calling out a war cry.

Kibat smashed thought the window and slammed his right clawed foot into Dovlin' face, "Try to keep up with my speed!" he shouted as he flew around the Daimon slashing at her with his razor sharp wings.

Someone whistled sharply before a familiar voice to Ami called out, "Kibat, Ikuze!"

"Yosh!" Kibat said before he flew to through the door where Jason and Gillian were sent through, "Bite!" Ami could hear Kibat say before a strange ringing sound started to emanate from the hall.

There was a sound of many chains rattling for a couple of second before the familiar voice, which Ami could swear was Jason's, said something, "Henshin." Something was heard being snapped into place before another ringing sound out replaced the first one.

A figure seemingly made of quicksilver wearing the blood red Kiba Belt walked out of the door way as parts of his or her body expanded and with a sharp crash the quicksilver exploded off the person revealing Kamen Rider Kiba.

Above the action Kaolinite frowned, "Tsk. just what I need right now; _HIM_."

"Ohhh," Dovlin said, "Look like roughhousing in the pool."

"I'm only going to give you one chance." Kiba said not bothering to mask his voice since he was pissed, "Leave Ami-chan alone or you're not living a single second longer."

"What are you going to do?" she asked with an evil smirk, "I'm here and your there."

"Why don't I change that?" Kiba said as he reached for one of the Fuestle on the left side of the belt. He pulled out Gillian's whistle and placed it between Kibat's lips.

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!" Kibat called out blowing the Fuestle.

Gillian, who was outside, grinned before she did a twirl and snapped her fingers, causing the aura around her to form, shaping into a silhouette of her Fangire form. With a hiss, she ran towards the door, shrinking along the way, until she became the statuette form of the Bashaa Magnum

Kiba held his right hand out to the side and caught the Bashaa Magnum, which unfolded into its weapon form once he gripped the Arms Monster tightly. He let his right arm hang at his side as the chains engulfed his right arm, shattering to become the Bashaa Emerald arm. The chains wrapped around the chestplate and shattered as Bashaa Emerald armor took place of the Blood Red armor. His Omnilens and Kibat's eyes turned green as Bashaa's spirit infused itself with the Rider.

Now in Bashaa Form, Kiba aimed his gun at Dovlin, stating, "Daimon, prepare to meet your end!" in a dual voice, like woman and man speaking in unison and in complete in sync. Ami was shocked once again since the female voice that spoke in unison along with Kiba, who she though was Jason, sounded a lot like Gillian's. Just what kind of secrets did the couple have?

"I'll teach you a lesson, you brat!" Dovlin said before she put the snorkel back in her mouth, pointed the end of it at Kiba and blew.

She blew so hard that her face turned red before a large jet of water shot forth at Kiba. Ami, who was watching out of the corner of her left eye, gasped before she shouted out to Kiba.

"Watch out, Kiba!!"

Kiba just smirked under his helmet before raising the end of the Basshaa Magnum's barrel at the jet of water. The jet of water hit the Basshaa Magnum but instead of washing over it and slamming into Kiba, it seemed to absorb that water instead! Soon Dovlin ran out of breath and had to stop.

Kiba smirked as he said, "Thanks for powering up Bashaa more." With that he began firing highly pressurized water bullets at the Daimon.

"Ow! Watch it! Yeow!" Dovlin cried as she was hit by the super charged water bullets. Some did miss her when she dodged out of the way but Kiba was aiming it so that the ones that did miss went through the broken window that Kibat had smashed through to get inside.

Kaolinite was pissed. When she saw Kiba summon that gun of his she though it was going to be an easy win, and yet he frustrated her once more. How was she to know that fighting water with water would give Kiba more power?

"Dovlin!" she shouted from her place above the building, "Stop playing with Kiba and finish him!"

"Dovlin!" said obeying her mistress's order before throwing her arms wide.

The water in the pool suddenly rose up behind the Daimon in a large geyser before it twisted over to the startled Kiba and slammed into him. Kiba flew into the wall where the rest of the torrent slammed into him forcing him to let go of the Basshaa Magnum which fell into the pool and reverted him back to his original form.

After about a minute of being pelted by highly pressurized water, it stopped allowing Kiba to collapse onto the ground dazed and drenched. If it wasn't for his non-human blood in him and the armor he probably would be dead.

Dovlin smirked seeing that one of her nuisances was incapacitated before turning to Ami, "Now where were we?" she asked Ami before she fired a black beam from the black star on her forehead at Ami's back.

Ami screamed in pain shaking Kiba from his daze unfortunately his body was still unresponsive. Gillian, in her Basshaa Magnum form, also heard Ami's cry from the bottom of the pool and tried to do something. She felt as her a green aura started to form around her and took on the appearance of her true self. Kibat could feel that both Gillian and Jason wanted to punish the Daimon for hurting Ami and decided to help. His eyes started to glow as he connected to both of them

'_Jason, Gillian,_' Kibat called out mentally.

'_Kibat?_' the two thought a bit shocked before it grew as they heard each other's thought, '_How…?_'

'_Listen,_' Kibat said gaining their attention, '_Jason, can you look towards the pool?_'

Kiba forced his head up just enough to see a soft green light shining from the pool where the Basshaa Magnum landed. No one else noticed it since Dovlin and Kaolinite were watching Ami getting her heart crystal pulled out with glee, '_Is that Gillian?_'

'_Yes,_' Kibat said, '_I may be able to allow Gillian to transform into her true self for a couple of minutes or so before she turns back into the Basshaa Magnum._'

'_What are we waiting for then?!_' Gillian mentally shouted, '_Let's do it!!_'

'_If we do,_' Kibat continued, '_you may not be able to take on your true form or transform into the Basshaa Magnum for a week if we're lucky, two or three if we're not._'

'_Your call, Gillian,_' Jason thought, '_I won't force you to._'

Gillian thought for a second before answering, '_Let's do it. I'm starting to love Ami as much as I love you. I know you're starting to love her as well._' That startled Jason a lot, '_I don't care as long as you love me as much as you always have._'

'_Talk later!_' Kibat mentally shouted, _'Ami's in trouble!!_'

'_Right,_' Jason thought, '_we need a distraction first._'

At the moment Jason and Kibat heard something they never thought they be glad to hear.

"Stop that!"

'_Sis!_' Jason thought extremely happy, '_Never thought I'd be glad to hear her speeches._'

'_Less talk more work!_' Gillian thought before Jason and Kibat got to work.

"I came here looking for a friend and I find you here causing mischief!" Sailor Moon said point at Dovlin, "I will not allow it! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Dovlin glared at Sailor Moon as Kaolinite appeared beside Ami who had a clear orb right where Dovlin was aiming the black beam of energy signaling that her heart was close to being pulled out.

"Sailor Moon." Ami said wearily and softly, "Jason-kun, Gillian-chan."

"Dovlin," Kaolinite ordered, "Don't flinch. Just grab the pure heart!"

"Dovlin!" the fish woman said before she started to twirl around rapidly. Before Sailor Moon knew it, one of the inner tubes around Dovlin's waist flew off of her and somehow managed to trap the odango haired blonde's arms to her side.

Dovlin quickly went back to work pulling out Ami's heart. A few second later Ami's heart was removed and she slumped onto the window she was trapped on.

"AMI-CHAN!" Sailor Moon shouted in horror.

Kaolinite chuckled evil as she looked the pure heart over in her hands.

"Oi!" Sailor moon shouted, "Give that back! Ami-chan's kinder than anyone and she's smart too…!"

Dovlin just placed the snorkel back in her mouth before blowing hard releasing a large jet of water at Sailor Moon, slamming her into the wall.

'_Usagi!_' Jason thought in shock.

'_Oi! Help me out here!_' Kibat reminded Jason who quickly tried to briefly allow Gillian to transform into her true form from the Basshaa Magnum.

"She's going to become the best doctor in the world!" Sailor Moon kept on saying ignoring her bruising, "And she's my…MY DEAR FRIEND TOO!!"

Back at the window, Ami started crying hearing Usagi's proclamation, "Sailor Moon."

Kaolinite was too busy scanning over the pure heart that she didn't hear Sailor Moon but was shocked when she saw that it wasn't what she was looking for, "This isn't a talisman either!" She was so angry that she raised her hand with the crystal up high into the air intending to smash it to pieces.

A rose came out of no where and knocked the crystal out of her hand cutting it at the same time. High above the pool, on the high dive board was Tuxedo Kamen.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts the pure hearts of innocent maidens," he said as he glared at Kaolinite and the Daimon.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cries out happily.

Kaolinite just scoffed before she started to float backwards, "Dovlin, take care of these nuisances," she ordered.

"Before you go," Kiba said masking his voice as he stood up, "Someone wants to pay you back for something."

Kaolinite looked at Kiba funny before the pool started to glow a bright emerald green. Gillian, in her true for as Bashaa, shot out of the pool, slammed her fist into the red head's face and sent her flying through the window.

"_Take that, you bitch!_" Bashaa shouted as Kaolinite fell a few stories before vanishing once again.

"Fangire!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"_It's okay_," Bashaa assured her scooping up Ami's heart crystal safely into her hands. "_I'm on your side._"

"Give that back, Dovlin!" the Daimon shouted before firing a jet of water at Bashaa.

The Gill-Woman Fangire jumped up into the air and landed ON the jet stream of water and raced across it. She then used Dovlin's head as a springboard to reach the side slamming her into the water as Bashaa landed near Kiba. Tuxedo Kamen jumped off where he was throwing a rose to pop the inner tube around Sailor Moon's waist before landing beside her.

Dovlin came back up sputtering for air as she clung to the remaining inner tube around her waist, "Good thing I have a flotation device."

At the moment Luna and Artemis landed on the inner tube along with Kibat. With a "BITE!" from the mechanical bat, all three bit down and ripped off large pieces from the rubber ring before Kibat grabbed the cats by their collars and flapping back over to their partners.

Dovlin floundered about in the water before she quickly frog stroked her way over to one of the sides of the pool cursing the cats and bat, who had reattached himself to Kiba's belt. Bashaa groaned as she gave Ami's heart crystal to Moon before placing her head into her hands.

"_She's a disgrace to all water based monsters_," she said as Kiba patted her gently on the back nodding in agreement.

"Let's finish that Daimon off, Bashaa," Kiba said grabbing the Basshaa Fuestle once again and placing it between Kibat's lips.

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!"

A green aura flowed around Bashaa before two pairs of silver chains wrapped around her chest as she shrunk and transformed into the Basshaa Magnum once again. The Basshaa Emerald Armor reappeared on Kiba's right arm and chest as the Omnilens and Kibat's eyes turned green. Kiba jumped up into the air and landed right in the middle of the pool, standing ON THE WATER!

The Sailor Scout, her guardian, and her two advisors gasped in shock seeing what should be the impossible. Kiba brought the Basshaa Magnum's hammer close to Kibat's mouth where he bit down on it.

"BASSHAA BITE!"

Kiba crossed hair arms at the wrist with his right one in front before he brought his right arm above his head and his left one at his side. He waved them around forming a circle before crossing them briefly then letting his left arm fall gently to his side as he kept the Basshaa Magnum at the side of his head with the right of it facing the Daimon.

With a twist of his wrist, Kiba turned the gun so that the butt of it was facing the Daimon as the sky, along with the room, got darker and a green tinted half moon shined down on him. The water in the pool started to ripple slightly as if moved by an abnormal wind as Kiba once again crossed his arms before slowly letting them fall to the side breathing out as he raised his head to the sky with his eyes closed behind his helmet.

Kiba brought his head back to as he opened his eyes and the Omnilens and the gem on his forehead flashed green. Dovlin slowly got up as the guardians of Tokyo watched in awe. Kiba brought the Basshaa Magnum back to the side of his face before raising his arm high up towards the sky with the end of the barrel pointed up.

The turbine on the gun started to spin around rapidly forcing the water in the pool to form a swirling column of water. Slowly Kiba brought the Basshaa Magnum down to aim it at Dovlin as a large ball of water formed in front of the barrel.

"I don't think so!" Dovlin shouted before placing the snorkel back in her mouth and blowing hard forcing a large jet of water at Kiba.

"BASSHAA AQUA TORNADO!" Kiba shouted firing the large ball of water at Dovlin.

When the two attacks met, the finisher of Kiba's over powered Dovlin's attack and slammed into her. Dovlin screamed as she was pushed back before she slammed into a wall and exploded with a plume of black smoke and water.

The water fell to the ground leaving the Daimon egg which cracked before releasing a black smoke creature that cackled before disappearing. The gel trapping Ami to the glass window turned back into water as Ami's body slowly fell to the side. Kiba was already up and running across the water and grabbed Ami before she fell.

"Ami-chan," Kiba said softly as he set her down on the ground.

Kiba looked and saw Sailor Moon with Tuxedo Kamen racing to check and see if Ami was alright. As much as he wanted to stick around he had to leave. Pulling out one of his potion capsules he threw it on the ground releasing a large cloud of smoke that briefly covered him and when it dissipated he'd vanished.

"AMI-CHAN!" Usagi shouted as she rushed towards Ami.

A few seconds later Ami's head was lying in Sailor Moons lap as the odango blonde placed her heart back where it belonged. A few seconds later Ami's skin regained some color and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled seeing her friend above her.

"Sailor Moon," she said softly.

"Ami-chan," Usagi said just as softly.

"Arigato," the bluenette said raising her hand up to let Sailor Moon hold it in her own.

In the room just before the diving board, Gillian and Jason stood with Kibat on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm glad she's okay," Jason said softly in English.

"Agreed," Gillian replied nodding her head lightly.

They watched as Usagi apologized to Ami, who the hidden couple guessed was a Sailor Scouts. They chuckled lightly as Usagi seemed to turn into a chibi when Ami thanks her instead.

"I'm betting that Ami is Sailor Mercury," Gillian said blushing lightly as she compared the two and got positive results.

They chuckled as Usagi got a bit jealous with Ami over Tuxedo Kamen who they were starting to think was Mamoru. Ami decided to tease Usagi a bit and playfully grabbed Tuxedo Kamen's other arm making the odango blonde chase after her around the Tuxedo wearing guardian.

"Let's go," Jason said turning away from the chase between friends.

Jason and Gillian smirked as the heard Ami speak up, "Well, we can't do this forever, so let's go back and study."

"D'OH!" they heard Usagi shout as they heard a large thump making the couple and Kibat chuckle.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter down. Bet you never saw what happened in this chapter comming. Will Ami find out that Kiba is Jason and vise versa? Find out next chapter!"

"My friend, ZK once told me that a Sailor Moon Fic had to have romance somewhere in it. Bet you never saw a love triangle comming. Anyway i need ideas for Fangires. If you submit and idea and I use it you will be given full credit for its creation. Just send it in a review or talk about it on the forum related to this story. until next chatper!"


	10. 10th night: Deadly Rose, Golden Speed

Warrior of the Blood Red Moon

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**10****th**** night; Deadly Rose, Golden Speed**

Jason groaned as he hefted up the large number of bags in his hands. Beside him Mamoru was doing the same thing.

"Mamoru my friend," Jason said to the only other male in the group, "We are whipped."

"I agree," The elder male said with a sigh.

"Though it wasn't all bad," Jason said with a perverted grin.

Mamoru blushed brightly at that then said in a whisper, "I never knew that Usako was that… Full."

"Same with Ami-chan," Jason said blushing brightly as well.

The males, unknowingly, gained nose bleeds and soon got smacked upside their heads thanks to their significant others.

"Pervert." Gillian spoke up while Usagi said, "Never knew you were a pervert Mamo-chan."

"We can't help it!" the males yelled.

"With that you girls did in the last store," Jason spoke up for him self and his fellow man; "We can't help but think perverted thoughts."

That got the girls blushing brightly. "It was Gillian-chan's idea," Usagi said with her and the others pointing to said girl.

"Oh sure," the green eyed girl shouted, "Blame it all on me! You girls could have just said no to my idea!"

"You're hard to say no to, Gillian-chan," Ami said as all eight of them started thinking back to what'd happened almost an hour ago.

**Flashback**

_Jason and Mamoru nervously sat in front of several dressing rooms of a lingerie store the girls had dragged them to and were feeling a little jittery._

"_I have a bad feeling about this," Jason said wiggling about in his seat._

"_A bad feeling?" Mamoru asked curious._

"_It's more like the fight or flight response but leaning heavily towards flight if you know what I mean," the younger male explained._

"_I'm getting the same feeling." Mamoru said._

"_I wonder why though," Jason said wondering what his girl was up to once again. He turned around and soon was blown backwards by blood rushing out of his nose like a jet shouting in English, "HOLY SHIT!"_

_Mamoru looked towards where Jason looked before he too was blown back by his own nosebleed. All the girls were in some form of lingerie in one style or another._

_Makoto had on a olive green set that was snug sexy as hell, partly mesh, and see through at some places. Rei went for a fiery red set with a matching teddy. Minako choose a yellow version similar to Rei's but without the teddy while her fellow blond sent for a pure white one that showed that her clothes were hiding the true size of her… um… assets. Gillian went with an emerald green version with matching teddy while Ami went with a blue version of the green eyed girls which also showed she was hiding her true size behind her slightly baggy clothes._

_A few moments later the guys woke up. Unfortunately Usagi was hovering over Mamoru with a hand to his forehead with her chest at his eye level. Gillian and Ami were doing the same with Jason though the bluenette had a huge blush on her face. Both men fell back into the darkness once again noiselessly with blood gushing from their noses as they heard Rei laugh._

**End Flashback**

"I still can't believe you convinced the girls to do that Gillian," Jason said shaking his head as they got back on the road so to speak.

"I thought it was a good idea," Gillian said with a pout.

"Well at least Mamoru knows what he's going to get from Sis," Jason said with a chuckle embarrassing Usagi.

WHAM! BAM! POW! BOOM!

A few seconds after he put his foot in his mouth, Jason was flat on the floor meeting his old friend, the dirt. Gillian, Makoto, Rei, and surprisingly Usagi walked away from him with their nose in the air dusting their hands.

Mamoru kneeled down to the downed boy, "You deserved that."

"Me and my big mouth," Jason said quietly in English before he pulled his head out of the ground and quickly gathered the bags that were in his hands before chasing after his friends, sister, and girlfriend.

Soon they reached simple store that was selling many different types of perfumes, some of them only outside of the country. The person manning it made Jason a bit jittery. It was an effeminate man with short wavy brown hair and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He wore black creased ironed pants, a clean white button shirt and a black vest. He was speaking in a way that made the women around him swoon.

"It's him!" Minako and Makoto shouted with hearts in their eyes. Well at least in Minako's.

"What so great about him?" Jason asked curious.

"I heard that he mixes different perfumes together to create new and wonderful aromas," Makoto replied with a sigh, "Maybe if I get one of his perfumes maybe I can snag a boy."

Minako nodded in agreement before they rushed over to the man. The others sighed before walking over to the two love bitten girls.

"These perfumes are water proof?" Minako asked surprised.

"Yes, Madam," the man said with a smile, "I found a way to make my homemade perfumes last underwater. But the process is a bit expensive. I do hope you don't mind paying the price for such wonderful smells."

Jason's left eyebrow twitched. This guy was really getting to him for some reason. As Kiba, Jason found his senses towards the paranormal heightened but still dull towards Fangires in disguise. Only Rose could detect a Fangire and only after they shed their human guises. Still, this guy was laying it on thick and Jason found himself a little irked by his mannerism.

The hidden Kamen Rider wasn't the only one who was wary of the man. The only other spiritually aware of the group, Rei, was also getting a bad feeling. The only thing was she didn't know why she was getting it.

The man turned to Gillian and Ami with a smile, "Would you two like to try my perfumes?"

Ami shook her head while Gillian spoke up, "My boyfriend here," she said pointing to Jason, "Can't take strong perfumes. It causes him to go into a sneezing fit."

"I'm just glad there's only a light perfume or else I would already be in a sneezing fit," Jason said sniffing a bit before sneezing very hard and surprisingly very loud.

"Bless you," the man said grabbing a nearby box of tissues and handing one to Jason. The poor boy nodded his thanks before going outside to clear his nose. Soon the man went back to his sale.

"I believe I have a perfume that is just right for you and will not disturb your boyfriend's sinuses."

"Thank you," Gillian said with a smile.

Soon each of the girls got perfumes that surprisingly complimented them with the salesman flirting with them. Mamoru glared at the man flirting with his girl and Jason probably would have to if he wasn't forced to retreat to the bathroom to clear his olfactory. After a few more hours shopping they headed for home with Mamoru escorting Usagi and both Gillian and Jason escorting Ami.

"I wish you two didn't buy all of this for me," the shy bluenette said.

She only wanted to buy a few books that she had her eye on and yet both of her crushes bought them for her and a bit more. A couple of the man's light perfumes along with the lingerie and the books being a perfect example.

"We _wanted_ to, Ami-chan," Gillian said with Jason nodding in agreement, "You may or may not want to…join us so to speak… but we still want to spoil you a bit anyway."

"Agree," Jason spoke up, "It is the duty of a person's loved ones to spoil said person sometimes." He finished in a wise man's type voice. Of course this earned him an elbow to the gut from Gillian as well as a very bright blush from Ami.

"What Romeo here is say Ami-chan, is that we were happy to buy those gifts for you," the green eyed girl said with a smile, "Everyone deserves some happiness in some way or form."

"Arigato," Ami said softly hiding her blushing face behind her books.

"Our pleasure," the couple said before they looked at each other surprised and stated to giggle/chuckle along with Ami.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As I watched the small group go I start salivating. Their freshly brought perfume really compliments them and would in turn increase their flavor when the time is right. Just thinking about it makes me long to take a bite but I must steel myself.

Rumors in well known Fangire circles have talked about how that dreaded Kiba has arrived along with those traitors to the Fangire race. Though it should have been foreseen in my opinion. Those three are rumored to be the last of a special type of Fangire that instead of looking like stained glass pictures they are flesh and blood counter parts to the human's so called Movie monsters. For a long time we tolerated them but when they started to stop us from using humans as food saying we should get along with them, the high Fangire council decided to finally destroy the monstrosities that were our cousins.

Now I have a chance to end one or three of the Monster lines and Fangires will soon be pure. But first, I must hunt and gather enough life force to do so.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that day, Jason and Lobo faced each other in one of the many room inside Castle Doran. Lobo was wearing his usual clothing minus the jacket and untied bow tie while Jason wore a pair of comfortable faded blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt that showed some of the faded wounds from long ago. Lobo held a bamboo sword in his hands while Jason had a wooden one modeled after a High Middle Ages sword called an Arming Sword with thick leather bracers on his forearms. The teen had also given his glasses to Gillian who stood on the side lines along with Francis who had Kibat on his shoulder. Even though the Omnilens of the Kiba Armor compensated for his mild eyesight loss, he could still fight without the miniscule spectacles.

The old werewolf Fangire and the young Damphir were circling each other as they kept an eye on their opponent. Jason twirled the wooden sword once on his left and right before, on unheard signal, dashed towards one another, their swords clashing with a loud; CRACK!

The two warriors pushed against their fake blades for a second before separating and attacking once more. Jason ducked a slash from Lobo before twisting around on his left foot slashing with his sword. Lobo was forced to jump back a bit and tried to capitalize on Jason seemingly open self with a downward slash but was blocked by the boy's right bracer.

Jason pushed the bamboo sword away and jumped back to get a bit of room before charging once again. Lobo had to admit, as he blocked yet another attack, that Jason was doing a lot better then during his first few years of training. At first Jason could barely survive if a Fangire attacked him without Kibat nearby to lend him some power, but nowadays he could hold off at least two Fangire's at once until Kibat was there to help him land the finisher.

The two combatants kept on fighting with Lobo landing a few good hits on the boy who gave back what he was given. After beating at each other for a while longer Jason decided to pull a rabbit out of his ass so to speak. As Lobo went for a slash designed to cut him in two, he dodged to the side and lifted his left arm up causing the attack to go to the side while Jason raised his sword up and trapped the bamboo weapon in-between the bracer, the blade and guard of the wooden sword.

He pushed the sword up and shot forward slashing at Lobo's gut before twisting around and slashing twice more diagonally in an X-like fashion. The Werewolf Fangire cursed up a storm as Jason won again. He was slowly catching up with his mentor in swordsmanship, mostly through little tricks and ideas that Jason comes up with either on the fly or over a few days.

"That was great Jason-kun!" Gillian shouted from the sidelines as the two warriors bowed to each other in respect.

The three housemates and two Lords of Castle Doran heard clapping from the doorway of the room and turned to see a familiar sight. It was a short haired boy in his late teens wearing very peculiar clothing. It was a green over coat over a white un-tucked button up shirt with a polka-dotted red and white bowtie, a pair of white pants with a blue stripe down the sides of his legs, and leather shoes. On top of his head was a black top hat with playing card stuck near the brim with a red band, the top hat was tilted in a way that most of his features were shrouded by shadow save for a single grey eye and his long pointed nose.

"Hey, Topper!" Jason said happily as his girlfriend handed him a towel with his glasses, "What's up?"

"I heard you were looking for me," he said with a smile as he walked up to the new lord of Castle Doran to shake his hand.

Topper was a strange fellow. In fact, he wasn't exactly a normal human if you could tell. His bizarre clothing mirrored his eccentric behavior. By nature, Topper was a businessman. To be precise he was an entrepreneur of the magical kind and he kept an inventory of special and rare magical items. He also sold information but at the right price and not always monetary.

Topper had made deals with Kibat and the Fangire Trio. In fact, he was responsible for allowing the three Fangires to live as humans, sealing their true forms only released by Jason or Kibat, so that they would no longer need to hunt humans to feed on their life energy. Lobo had used his powers to slash the souls of his victims and Francis' method involving sucking the soul out via electrical discharges. They had left the habits behind a very long time ago.

"Yeah," Jason said with a sigh, "I seem to have been caught up with another group of bad guys. One dealing with pulling out human's Crystallized Pure Hearts looking for something called Talismans." The new Lord looked towards Francis who nodded and went to get what Jason needed.

"I have heard of Crystallized Hearts before," Topper said, "But I need a bit more information then that to find what you want."

"We do not know much," Jason replied as Francis came walking back into the room, "But I do know that the demons that pull out the Hearts are called Daimon and I happen to have a crystal that has some residual energies from the creatures."

Francis handed Jason a small cloth bag which the younger teen opened and shook out a small clear crystal that seemed to have some kind of black or dark pink substance floating around in it. He handed it to Topper who looked it over.

"I will try to find what I can," the weird person said as he replaced the crystal in its bag and putting it in one of his pockets.

"I also need you to find out what you can about a person who seems to be able to control the Daimon," Jason gave a description of Kaolinite with Gillian's help.

"I will see what I can do," Topper said with a nod, "My usual payment will do fine."

"I'll have it ready when you come back," Jason said before smiling, "Wanna stay for supper?"

"Love to but can't," Topper said sadly, "I have many more deals to make, some other time perhaps."

"It happens," The boy said stretching his arm out to the elder teen, "May your deals be profitable."

"Thank you, Jason," Topper said. He removed his top hat, placed it on the ground, then stepping inside it, before he was sucked into his hat which popped out of existence a second later.

"How does he do that?" Jason asked softly before heading to the master bedroom.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason groaned with a bit of pain as he slowly pulled off his shirt. He could feel his healing factor working to heal the fading bruises, but a few of his ribs were cracked and that was going to take a night to heal at least. With another hiss he pulled of his shirt and cradled his aching side. Soon he went to the master bath and took a simple shower.

When Jason stepped out of the bathroom he wore a pair of simple sweatpants with a towel on his head that he was using to, obviously, dry his hair. He stopped next to the table where he cooked up his potions and reached for the first aid kit there. After he opened it up he found something not to his liking.

"I thought I had more than this," He said to himself as he looked at the tiny roll of short stretch compression bandage. With a sigh he tossed the useless roll into the trash just as a knock sounded from the door.

"Mind if I come in, love?" he heard Gillian ask.

"Sure," he replied as he walked over to his bed with a light hiss as he sat down.

The door opened and Gillian poked her head in. She sweatdropped as she saw her lover without bandages around his waist, "Out of bandages, huh?"

When her boyfriend/master nodded she sighed before smiling happily, "Glad I brought this then!"

She pulled her head back before she confidently stepped out from behind the door. In her hands was a medical bag but that wasn't the half of it. Gillian was now wearing a precious little bedside nurse ensemble that resembled an emerald green corset style dress with a dropwaist and a circular skirt that seemed smaller then the ones the Sailor Scouts wore. With the small puffy sleeves and the ribbon lace-up trim, it took Gillian's beauty and somehow upped it to a level that seemed impossible. On top of her head was an emerald green tie on hat with a large red heart in the middle that completed the outfit.

"G-G-Gill-chan!" Jason stuttered as he jumped up to his feet, his pain forgotten for the moment. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, I just wanna play nurse-maid to my handsome master!" she giggled.

'_I hope this is not another attempt to get into my pants_.' Jason thought before he replied, "You're not doing this to lower my guard to have some late night fun with me, are you?"

"Would I really do that, Master?" The green eyed girl asks with a sexy puppy dog pout.

'_Not going to answer that_,' the boy thought with a sigh before he sat down on the bed once more, "Okay, but no funny stuff."

Gillian pouted before she pulled out a large roll of bandages and started working on Jason's ribs. She brushed his skin with her fingers. "Can I at least kiss it to make it feel better?"

He was about to say no but a pout from Gillian changed his mind, "I guess."

Gillian smiled brightly, squealing inside, and gave her master aching side a small kiss. Jason shivered as he felt the girl's kiss before she went back to wrapping his waist with the bandages.

"Tighter," he said and Gillian tightened it a bit more then she was doing.

Jason looked down at Gillian and almost lost it as he could see the valley of her breasts. Soon he began mentally cussing his hormones as he felt Jr. start to stir.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A woman was walking along home when she saw a man standing in the way. "Excuse me?"

"You bought one of my perfumes, didn't you?" the perfume-seller asked the woman.

"Yes, I did," the woman replied, feeling a little strange to be asked such a question.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled. "Are you wearing it right now?"

She nodded, resulting in his smile widening.

"Good…" His face cracked and his skin took on a rainbow colored stained glass pattern. "_I prefer it when my meal smells nice as well as taste nice._"

The woman dropped her handbag and let out a scream as the perfume-seller assumed his true form.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back in Castle Doran, Jason could no longer fight off Gillian (what straight male would especially in that outfit?) and just gave up. He allowed her to have her way with him, kissing him senseless. Their tongues were doing battle as her hand went further down his chest, his stomach, and then to his pants. She felt a bulge and moaned a bit when she felt him cup her rear.

"Ooh…Master…" she moaned. This was it. After so long she would finally…

Suddenly, the Bloody Rose sang and Jason sat up, throwing Gillian off him as he rolled off the bed. She sat on her knees, the bow on her outfit undone, her hat gone, and her hair messed up, wearing an annoyed expression. "Stupid violin," she grumbled.

Jason quickly put on a shirt and tidied up his hair, "Sorry, Gillian!" He was flushed. '_Thank you, Rose!_' the boy mentally thanked and could swear he heard a female voice say, _'You're welcome_' before he smiled shyly at his girl. "Duty calls! Kibat!" Jason ran out of his bedroom, leaving a pouting and upset female Fangire.

"Why is my luck so horrible?" Gillian moaned.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The floating green spikes plunged into the woman's neck and absorbed her life energy, turning her body transparent like glass, before they returned to their owner.

The Fangire resembled a plant. Its stained glass body was mainly green with a 'skirt' of leaves, vines hanging down his back and leaves around his wrists and ankles. His head resembled a rose but with a face that had a fanged mouth and evil eyes. Its arms had sharp thorns.

"_Delicious,_" the Fangire said, wiping his mouth. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of a motorbike heading towards him. "_Huh?_"

The red Machine Kibaa accelerated and smashed into the Rose Fangire, sending him rolling across the ground. Jason stopped his vehicle and got off his bike before removing his helmet. "Kibat!"

"Alright! Let's go, Kiba!" Kibat called out as he flew down and was caught by Jason. Jason pressed Kibat against his free hand, allowing Kibat to bite him. "BITE!"

The stained glass pattern/tribal tattoos appeared on Jason's skin as Kibat transferred the Active Force into his veins. The ghostly silver chains wrapped around Jason's waist before the blood red Kiba Belt materialized from them. Jason pulled out the Garuru Fuestle before placing it in Kibat's mouth after the small mechanical bat released its grip on Jason's hand.

"Henshin!" Jason called out, snapping Kibat upside down on the belt as Kibat blew into the Fuestle.

"GARURU SABER!!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Lobo was in a coffee shop and just got his order when he heard the sound of his Fuestle. "Damn brat," he grumbled before gulping down the entire content of the cup before slamming his money on the table. He then walked out of the shop with his hands in his pocket, wearing an annoyed expression. As he walked along the sidewalk, a blue aura surrounded him and he let out a howl before he shrank and turned into his statuette form that flew towards Kiba's location.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

(_Selecting Song: Kamen Rider Kiva's Garuru form's Theme Song: Shout in the Moonlight by TETRA-FANG_)

The quicksilver covered Jason's body as the Garuru Saber unfolded and went into his left hand. Jason's body changed as the quicksilver formed the mystical Kiba armor. The quicksilver shattered revealing Kiba in his Garuru Form.

Kiba crouched down with the Garuru Saber hefted on his shoulder and the fingers of his right hand pointing to the ground. His legs were spread as he looked towards his target, the Rose Fangire.

"_So, you're Kiba_," the Fangire realized. "_Interesting_…"

Kiba growled before he charged at the Rose Fangire. He swung the Garuru Saber at his adversary but only hit air as the Rose Fangire dodged.

"_Try this!_" the Fangire challenged as pods sprouted out of his chest and flew at Kiba. They exploded against the Rider's chest, releasing a red gas and a strange odor in the air. The smell was wreaking havoc on Kiba's enhanced sense of smell due to Garuru's influence. Kiba felt himself feeling disoriented as he tried to shake the haze out of his head.

"_And now it's my turn_," the Fangire said before he swung his arms, releasing a pair of vines from his wrists. The vines were covered in thorns and being used like whips which slashed over Kiba's armor, sending sparks flying. Kiba howled in pain as the Rose Fangire repeatedly attacked it, savagely. The Fangire then wrapped out of its vines around Kiba's neck, crushing his throat. "_You like that, huh?_"

"Weeds should be cut!" shouted Kibat who flew off Kiba's belt and bit down on the vine. "BITE!" The Fangire recoiled as he drew back its vine. Kibat flew at the Fangire and started slashing at him with his razor sharp wings, and then kicking him upside the head before returning to Kiba who'd recovered from the 'perfume'. "Kiba, finish him now!"

Kiba obeyed and held the blade of his Garuru Saber horizontally in front of Kibat before bringing it closer for the small bat to sink its fangs into the blade. "GARURU BITE!"

A full moon radiating with blue energy appeared behind Kiba as his mouth plate opened up and he placed the handle of the Garuru Saber between his 'jaws'. The Fangire, panicking, decided to do something to escape. He produced several pods and fired them all around, covering the area in a thick pink fog.

Kiba launched himself upwards, the light of the full moon behind him, before he twisted his body and came falling back down with a "GARURU HOWLING SLASH!!" He delivered a slash with his Garuru Saber but hit only the thick fog which dispersed from his action. The Fangire had escaped.

"Damn weed!" Kibat cursed as Kiba unleashed a howl of anger and frustration into the sky. "I know what you mean, Jason."

"Thanks," the young Kamen Rider said after his armor shattered and Lobo had gone, "But I'm not looking forward to going back to Castle Doran."

"Why not?" the mechanical bat asked.

"I'm going to have a pissed off Werewolf and a sad AND horny Fish Girl girlfriend to deal with," Jason said sighing, "Wonder if one of the girls would mind me staying over the night?"

"Better not and just deal with them," Kibat said before he and his partner flew/rode off.

"Says you," Jason was about to leave when he saw a small thorn from the Fangire. He grabbed it before he rode off hoping to find him later through scrying.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Let's just say that Jason was right and leave it at that. If you want more of an in-depth idea of what happened then here it is; Gillian pretty much gave Jason the cold shoulder for a couple of days before her love of Jason's kisses forced her to stop while Lobo pretty much beat him like a drum during the next session for interrupting one of his coffee breaks.

Thankfully, Jason was able to get away for a day thanks to Usagi who took him along with her friends to a motocross competition where Haruka was competing. Unfortunately you-know-what hit the fan and Jason had to bail his sister, who was Sailor Moon at the time and the two Outer Scouts as Kiba.

His relationship with Uranus didn't seem to improve much. She was still suspicious of him and while they'd been chained up together along with Sailor Moon, the blonde odango-haired girl had to play mediator so that the vampiric Rider and the Warrior of Uranus didn't start choking each other with the very chains holding them together. Kiba was sure tempted.

He did, however, score a direct hit on Kaolinite, executing a Dark Moon Break directly into her by launching himself from the Machine Kibaa. If he was lucky then that woman would be out of their hair for a while.

When he got back Gillian pretty much jumped him and dragged the poor (?) boy to his room where she made out with him for over three hours. The very next morning, Jason woke up with a smile on his face along with lipstick marks, a love bite he had trouble hiding, and a content female Fangire that hailed from the Merman Clan.

A lot of guys would kill to be in his position. He was wealthy, had loyal servants, a wonderful girlfriend and he was a superhero. Of course, he had to keep his wealth and identity a secret less he be mobbed or worse. That's was the only thing that sucked about the job.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A few days later the girls, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi were eating lunch far enough way that they could talk about their "After School Activities" without anyone listening in and yet close enough that no one was the wiser. At the moment they were talking about a person that had always had their back in one form or another, literally, and yet Luna kept on bad mouthing him…

Kamen Rider Kiba.

"I just don't understand why Luna always bad mouths Kiba," Makoto said with a sigh.

"Maybe it has something to do with her past?" Ami suggested.

"She does have better memory then us since she wasn't reincarnated," Usagi said out loud.

Speak of the Devil, at that moment Luna came jumping down from the tree near by and asked, "What are you girls talking about?"

"Kiba," they said as one.

They instantly regretted saying that as Luna went into yet another of her rants. Soon Usagi had enough and grabbed the cat by her neck before she roughly brought her in front of her face.

"I'm tired of you saying that Kiba will become evil," the blonde said, "We will not prepare for something that may not happen unless it does. Until then keep your opinions to yourself."

Usagi threw Luna to the side. The cat quickly landed on her feet before she made tracks. The blonde Odango-haired girl sighed as she sat back down with her friends a little shocked. Usagi was never that violent unless she was pissed.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked afraid.

"I'm okay," Usagi said returning to her lunch, "I just hate it that Luna wants us to worry more about Kiba then the Death Busters."

The other nodded in agreement before going back to their lunch.

At the moment Jason and Gillian were on the roof of the school with Gillian acting as lookout while her boyfriend fiddled with a thorn that he'd recovered from the Fangire and a map.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The green eyed girl asked.

"I'm fifty percent sure but don't quote me on it. I may only be able to when he's in his Fangire form." Soon he had the thorn swinging on a string and let it hover over a map, '_Here's goes nothing._'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At that very moment the owner of the perfume store where Usagi and her friends had dragged Jason and Mamoru put the "out to lunch" sign out before going into a room hidden in another to work on his self made perfumes. As soon as he closed the door his cheeks and the back of his hands cracked to reveal a complex stained glass pattern before he transformed into his true form. He went to his latest creation opened the lid of a slightly small tube of perfume then lifted up his right hand.

"It's a pain to do this," the Rose Fangire said as a small blue orb appeared above his hand before small tentacles of energy flowed from the orb to the tub of perfume, "But using some of the Life Energy of the people I drain to supplement my perfumes seems to make them sweeter. So it's worth it."

Soon the orb was emptied and he crushed the container with his hand before closing the lid on the tub. He went to a small spout on one side of the tube, took a nearby bottle and opened the spout lightly so that the perfume trickled out as he held the bottle under it. Slowly the bottle filled and as soon as it was one fourth of the way to the top he turned the spout off letting it fill a bit longer before he capped it and went on with another bottle.

Soon he had a small box worth of filled perfume bottles. He changed back to his human disguise and walked out of the room. "Now, let's see if I can't reel someone in."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A few seconds before the Fangire shed his disguise Jason felt a strong pull from the thorn over by the mall and watched as it circled the mall tightly yet not showing a specifying location.

"Does the Fangire work there or something?" Gillian asked as she watched her love work.

"I have no clue," Jason replied.

At the moment the thorn instantly jerked over to a part of the mall before the point of it landed on a place that shocked them.

"You're shitting me," Gillian said not knowing what else to say.

"If it's who I think it is," Jason said with a feral grin, "I'm going to love this fight."

Gillian sweat dropped. She remembered during the shopping trip that Jason came back in time to see the perfume sells man flirting with her and Ami. He would have ripped the man a new one if his sinuses hadn't acted up at the moment. Now she almost felt sorry for the Fangire. Almost.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The next day, Jason and Gillian were nearby the perfume shop with Rose and were slightly surprised when they heard her singing as the guy opened up his shop for the day.

"Are you sure about this?" Gillian asked her boyfriend as he gave Rose to her.

"I owe that guy for him flirting with you and Ami, I am." With that Jason walked into the store just as it opened.

The salesman was surprised to see Jason so soon and asked, "May I help you?"

"I'd like to return this bottle of perfume," said Jason bluntly. The man blinked. Return?

"I'm sorry. What?" the bishonen salesman replied. It had to be his imagination. "You wish to return your purchase? Why?"

"Well, the thing is," Jason began. '_Now to piss him off._' "It stinks."

The perfume maker's left eye twitched at Jason's answer. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, this stuff smells bad? Whose your manufacturer? I mean sure it was good when I bought it but then it started to smell bad. Did it expire or something?"

"Sir, my perfumes are made to last," the salesman responded. How dare Jason insult his perfumes?

"But that's your word. I mean, I can't believe people are still buying this crap," Jason continued on, waving the bait in from the Fangire to bite. "Ugh, it even smells like crap. Even the backside of a horse smells better."

THAT was the last stray and the salesman shouted, "_ENOUGH!_" resulting in his face cracking in the familiar stained glass pattern of a Fangire.

Jason's face gained a shock and scared look on his face while he thought, '_Bull's eye!_'

The Fangire charged at the person who dared say that his pride and joy smelled like a horse's backside but was shocked when the boy grabbed his arms, rolled backwards onto his back and kicked him out the large window in front of the store. He was forced to take his true form to not take any damage but that caused everyone nearby to run away screaming.

'_Damn that child!_' the Rose Fangire thought, '_Now I have to move my business somewhere else!_'

Just as he was about to flee the scene, Jason walked out of the store with a large smirk on his face, "I knew that if I pissed you off that you would take your true form, Fangire. You're all the same. Though I will say you knew what you were doing."

"_So you know what I am, child?_" the Fangire asked.

"Of course," Jason said as he looked around to see no one was there, "Now it's time for the fun part." With that he snapped his fingers.

"YOSH!" Kibat said as he flew down from the ceiling, "KIBATTE IKUZE!"

Jason shot up right hand up as Kibat flew around him and brought him to his right hand. "BITE!"

(_Selecting Song: Kamen Rider Kiva Theme Song: Destiny's Play by TETRA-FANG_)

Jason smirked as he felt the Active Force enter his body and the ghostly silver chains wrap around his waist before fusing together to form the Kiba belt. When Kibat let go he thrust his out with his right hand and said the word that was the end for many a Fangire.

"Henshin!"

Quicksilver covered his body as he snapped Kibat onto the belt before it bulked up then shattered to reveal the Kiba armor. He charged at the Fangire who summoned his rose whip and snapped it at him. Kiba dodged it and got in close to slam a fist into the monster's face. He danced out of the way when the Rose Fangire used the thorns on his wrists to lash at Kiba before the teenager got in close once more and slammed a fist into the Fangires.

As the monster stumbled back Kiba grabbed his feet and started spinning around making the Fangire sick.

"_GET ME OFF THIS THING!!_" the Rose Fangire shouted as he was taken for a ride.

"Okay!" Kiba said before he threw him though a near by window leading to the outside of the mall.

As the Fangire fell to the ground Kiba followed him landing in a crouch facing the Rose Fangire as he painfully got up.

"MATTE!" they both heard and looked up to see the Sailor Scouts on the roof of the mall.

"Flowers are meant to bring beauty to this world," Sailor Moon began. "For those who uses the appearance of flowers to spread fear, I shall not forgive! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

Kiba and the Rose Fangire sweatdropped at the awful use of language before the monster looked at Kiba pointing to the girls, "_Friends of yours?_"

"If they promise to stop making those awful speeches, yes," Kiba said with his head in his hands.

"NANI?!" the Senshi minus Mercury shouted glaring at the Rider and Fangire.

"You're going to pay for that!!" Jupiter said before firing off her attack, "SPARKLING… WIDE PRESSURE!!"

The Fangire took the attack head on and only got a few scratches.

"NANI?!" Jupiter asked shocked.

Mercury was already looking on her computer and said, "The Fangire is a plant type making him grounded to the earth, so lightning attacks won't work."

"What about fire?" Mars asked before firing off her attack, "BURNIGN MANDALA!"

The Fangire was barely able to dodge the attack and got clipped by the fire rings. The Sailor Scouts jumped down as the Fangire rolled to a stop. The Rose Fangire quickly rose up before he took a huge breath then breathed out and released a large plume of green colored smoke. The Scouts and Kiba were so shocked at this newest power that it enveloped them before they knew it. The girls started coughing really hard and Kiba knew that something was up.

"GET OUT OF THE SMOKE!" he shouted before he grabbed the nearest Sailor Scout that he could see before hauling ass.

After the girls raced out of the smoke Kiba began checking on them. Thankfully the armor protected him from many things, the smoke and the poison it may have contained being one of them. He handed the girls a potion pill that helped clear out the smoke in people's lung and once they were breathing properly he found something out.

"Where's Venus?"

At that moment there was a loud roar and Kiba looked behind him in time to see a motorcycle roaring out of the smoke and towards him and the Scouts. They quickly rolled out of the way and looked at the retreating Fangire to see that he had the long golden haired Sailor Scout in his hands.

"VENUS-CHAN!" Moon shouted and was about to race after her when Mars grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?!" Mars shouted trying to hold her leader and friend back.

"We got to save Venus-chan!" Moon shouted as she tried to race after the monster that kidnapped her friend.

"But we don't have anything to chase him with," Jupiter said, "And none of us have licenses."

"What about Kiba and his motorcycle?" Mercury asked.

At that moment they heard another loud roaring coming from the dissipating smoke and looked to see Kiba rolling up on the Machine Kibaa. He came to a stop near the girls and turned his head towards them.

"Can one of you track Venus?" he asked.

"I can," Mercury replied pulling out her Mercury computer and pressing the small blue stud earring on her left ear.

A blue transparent visor appeared in front of her eyes before her fingers started to fly in the keyboard on her mini computer.

"Got her!" she shouted happily as a map of Tokyo appeared on her visor for her to see with a little flashing dot on it indicating where Venus was.

"Hop on!" Kiba said revving his motorcycle.

Mercury was a little apprehensive about getting on the bike but quickly got on behind Kiba wrapping her arms just above his waist.

"How are you going to catch him?" Mars said, "He's way ahead of you."

"I'm just going to have to pull out another trick from my bag," Kiba said before reaching for the right side of his belt.

He went past the Wake Up Fuestle along with the one that calls Castle Doran and pulled out the final one. He lifted it up to his face with the left side of it facing forward before he twisted his fingers showing the top of the Fuestle. The top was in the shape of a golden eastern island head with the eyes and the cliff of its chin still transparent.

Kibat chuckled before saying, "Something great is coming."

With that Kiba snapped the Fuestle into place and let Kibat summon another weapon of the Kamen Rider, "BUROON BOOSTER!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back at Castle Doran, a corridor in Doran brightened as the torches lining the walls lit up. At the end of the hall in a large and tall space fit for a hollow tower, a pair of green eyes flashed to life. In the tower-like room was a gold and red statue that looked similar to the Easter Island heads except it was made of some kind of strange metal and while it was taller then a man it seemed aerodynamic.

A glass chandelier was lowered from somewhere above the statue and when it got within an inch of the statue the lights on it came to life as an energy orb formed around the statue. The chandler was lifted up taking the statue with it to the ceiling. Back outside Doran's head rose up from its disguise as the orb of energy rose up his throat before he fired it out of his mouth.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Scouts heard a sound similar to a whale's whistle above them and looked up. They were shocked to see a large statue flying above them facing the sky before it split at the mouth forming two pieces of armor. The two pieces lowered down and connected to the front and back of the bike with a loud snap cracking the concrete under the bike.

The top of the statue reinforced the front of the Machine Kibaa giving it a ramming spear while the bottom of the statue also formed armor but on the back of the Machine Kibaa and gave it a set of four medium sized rocket boosters.

"With the Buroon Booster," Kiba spoke with a smirk behind his helmet, "We'll be able to catch up with that Fangire in no time." He turned to the slightly scared Mercury saying, "Hang on to your panties."

Kiba gripped the left break handle and revved up the Buroon Booster causing it to pop a wheelie making the scouts still on the ground back off quickly. Kiba twisted the bike around on the back wheel before racing off. After a block the rocket boosters kicked in forcing the bike back on two wheels as Kiba let go of the break handle and roared off. The whole time Mercury was screaming in Kiba's ear.

"Don't worry!" Kiba reassured her. "Just hold on tight!" Mercury did as told and tightened her hold around the Rider's waist as they tore through the road at high speeds, leaving the other Scouts behind as they watch Kiba's vehicle vanish in the distance.

"Whoa," Jupiter whistled. "THAT'S some bike." The other Scouts could only nod in agreement.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Rose Fangire chuckled evilly as he got away from the Sailor Scouts and that blasted Kiba. Still he got his prize, that woman that bought one of his perfumes a few days ago. He was surprised to find that she was one of the Sailor Scouts. But that would only make her life energy even sweeter along with his perfumes. She was unconscious and he'd tied her to his back with vines growing out of him.

"MATTE!" The Rose Fangire heard behind him and looked back to see Kiba racing to catch him on his own bike with a Sailor Scout along for the ride.

"Kuso," the Fangire said softly before revving his bike to go faster.

The Rose Fangire turned to the right and into a tunnel with Kiba and Mercury right on his tail. Soon as they entered the tunnel the Fangire turned around towards his enemies and began firing his explosive seed pods at them.

"HOLD ON!" Kiba shouted before turning the Buroon Booster to the left towards the tunnel wall.

Instead of crashing into it, the super powered bike began climbing up along the walls and ceiling, the Fangire firing at them along the way, before going down the other wall and back on the pavement. Kiba had to do it one more time before they got out of the tunnel and the Fangire was forced to look forward to dodge a passing car.

Kiba revved the Buroon Booster and caught up with the Fangire. The Masked Rider threw a punch at the Fangire's shoulder which was blocked before the Fangire retaliated. They two began fighting along the highway as Mercury tried to pull the still knocked out Venus onto the Buroon Booster. Unfortunately they were forced to pull back when the Fangire fired another one of his seed pods at them.

As they pulled back the Fangire fired another salvo of explosive seed pods at them, forcing Kiba to weave around the explosions. One explosion got too close and jarred the Buroon Booster. That made Mercury loosen her grip on Kiba and she started to fall off the bike. Time seemed to slow down as Mercury's eyes went wide as she knew she was about to become road pizza.

Kiba felt Mercury fall and quickly turned to her as he reached out to grip her arm, "AMI-CHAN!" he shouted forgetting to mask his voice.

'_Jason-kun!_' the bluenette thought as recognized the voice to be her friend's coming from the Rider.

Kiba grasped Mercury's hand and quickly pull her back on the Buroon booster, "Hang on next time," Kiba joked, his voice re-masked, before racing after the Fangire again.

"We have to stop that bike without hurting the girl!" said Kibat.

"Any ideas?" Kiba asked his partner. "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury was still a bit shaken and said, "Maybe, if I freeze the wheels, but that would still endanger Venus."

Kiba noted this and then said, "When I say the word, take the handlebars."

Mercury was shocked, "But, I don't know how to drive a motorbike!"

"You don't have to," said Kiba. "Buroon and Kibaa are alive. They'll drive for you. They just need you to maintain balance."

Mercury blinked. The vehicle was alive.

"We're in range," said Kiba. He accelerated. "Hey, I'm going to turn you into mulch!"

"_Bite me!_" the Fangire roared.

"We'll do one better!!" Kiba said before quickly nodding to his passenger.

With a cry of, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION" Sailor Mercury froze the wheels of the Fangire's bike. As soon as she performed her attack, Kiba jumped from the bike and tore Venus off the Fangire, holding onto her protectively as they tumbled along the road. Mercury took control of the handlebars and looked behind her. "KIBA!"

The Fangire was thrown off his bike by the momentum and was sent sailing as the Buroon Booster turned by itself and raced back to where Kiba and Venus had landed.

Kiba checked Venus to see that she was alright and then heard the roar of the Buroon Booster. It was coming for them and it stopped right before the ramming spear could hit them. Sailor Mercury got off the bike to check on her friend as Kiba said, "Look after her. I got a Fangire to finish off." Kiba got on the Buroon Booster and hit the engine, letting the bike roar before shooting down the road.

Mercury, at the moment, was thinking about her discovery. "Kiba…is it really…is it you?"

The Fangire recovered from falling off his bike but was pissed. First, he was pissed because Kiba had insulted his perfumes and now he'd lost the blonde girl. What else could happen?

"WAKE UP!"

Oh damn.

The Fangire looked to see where the voice had come from to see the Buroon Booster headed straight for him. Kiba jumped onto his seat before leaping into the air, the Buroon Booster still moving. The hybrid motorbike smashed into the Fangire, sending him flying.

At the same time, the chains around Kiba's right boot shattered and the crimson bat wings spread out. Kiba then plummeted down towards the airborne Fangire with a "DARK MOON BREAK!" before smashing straight into his chest and slamming him into ground with enough force to create a crater in the form of Kiba's emblem.

The Fangire's body shattered and released the soul which was then swallowed up by Castle Doran. With a sigh of relief, Kiba walked back towards the Buroon Booster, the chains around his boot regenerating and closing it up again.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The next day, Gillian and Jason were about to enter the school when Ami stood in front of them, blocking them from the school gate. She wore a serious expression on her face as she looked at her two friends.

"Ami-chan, good morning," greeted Gillian but then she noticed the look on the genius girl's face. "What's wrong?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. Something was up. Ami never looked this serious, ever…

Ami then said something which shocked the couple, "Jason-kun, are you….Kiba?"

Jason and Gillian's eyes widened in shock and the couple could only think of one thing, '_Oh shit._'

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another Chapter down. Is Jason and Gillian, up the creek without a paddle, or will they be able to talk their way out of this? If they are un successful will they be able to get Ami to keep their secret or will she blab to her friends and fellow Scouts? Find out next time!"

"Sorry for taking so long with this chatper but I lost my muse for a while. It was only with help form Zk, Paladin, and another person called Brave Kid for helping me with this chapter, A LOT! If you have any ideas or plot you think would help it would be a god sent. I'm working up to chapter 13 so far but after that is a little blurry except for here and there along with the ending of teh series/Act 1. until next chapter, hopefully, Ja ne!"


	11. 11th Night: Jason’s Secret Yuuichirou’s

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**11****th**** Night; Jason's Secret; Yuuichirou's Kindness**

"Jason-kun, are you….Kiba?"

Jason and Gillian's eyes widened in shock and the couple could only think of one thing, '_Oh, shit._'

Jason sighed and Gillian was about to deny it when he said, "Yes, I am."

"Jason!" Gillian gasped in shock.

Jason sighed before he looked into Ami's eyes, "How did you figure it out?"

"You know I'm Sailor Mercury," Ami said bluntly. "While we were on that bike and I was about to be thrown off, you saved me and called me by my real name when I was in my Sailor Scout form."

Jason remained silent and chuckled, "You were always the smart one, huh, Ami-chan?"

"So, you're not going to deny it?" Ami asked. She was expecting at least a little resistance. She would have done the same in Jason's position.

Jason shrugged, "What's the point?"

"And, am I correct to assume that Gillian-chan is Bashaa, the Fangire who becomes your gun, the Bashaa Magnum?" Ami questioned. Gillian turned pale as Ami turned to look at her. "We saw you at the Lovers' Park using your powers. I made a connection. My computer picked up that the gun had an aura around it, a living one."

Gillian groaned. Their cover was blown. "So, are you going to tell the other Scouts?" Jason asked.

That surprised the bluenette, "So, you know that…?" Ami began.

"That you and the others are really the Sailor Scouts and that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen?" Jason finished. "I found out Sis was Sailor Moon at that restaurant and I figured out that all of you were the Sailor Scouts since you're always together. I don't know which of the other girls are which Scouts but I can make a pretty decent deduction."

Ami sighed before she replied to the earlier question. "I don't know. We want to trust you but Luna says that because Kiba is dark, we can't afford to…"

"Please, Ami-chan, can you keep this a secret?" Jason pled. As much as he wanted to make things clear, it was just too soon! The Scouts were dealing with these heart-stealers already; they didn't need to have Kiba's identity mixed into their problems yet.

"I…" Ami began. "I can't betray my friends."

"Aren't we friends?" Gillian asked.

That startled Ami for a second until Jason spoke up. "Ami-chan, I couldn't exactly tell ya'll that I was Kiba when we first met, could I? Just like you can't tell every new friend you make that you are Mercury, right?"

Ami thought for a second before sighing, "I guess not."

"If you want to know the whole story of how I became Kiba, then meet me at the park an hour after school lets out," Jason said surprising Gillian.

"Excuse me a second, Ami-chan," Gillian said before dragging Jason to the side. When they had their privacy, the Merman woman pulled Jason close. "What are you doing?!" the green eyed girl said in a whisper.

"I don't want to lie to Ami-chan anymore, or the others," Jason said. "If she knew the whole story she may keep it a secret until one of us can find the right time to tell them our secret. I don't want any more lies between friends."

Gillian felt like pulling her hair out but after a while she found herself agreeing. "I understand. I don't want to lie to them anymore either."

"Who knows?" Jason said with a smile, "Maybe Ami can help us find the right time to tell the others."

Gillian nodded before they walked back to the bluenette. Before either of them spoke, their mutual friend/love interest spoke first. "Jason-kun, Gillian-chan," Ami started, "Forgive me but how do I know you won't try something when I meet you there?"

"Look, Ami-chan," Jason said, "I swear by my grandfather and mother's graves that nothing will happen to you later today, at all."

Jason walked off leaving a stunned Gillian and a wondering Ami. "Ami-chan," Gillian spoke up, "in all the years that I've known him after his mother and grandfather died, he had never sworn on their graves, at all.'

That shocked Ami to her core.

"He said it dishonored them." The green eyed girl continued, "For him to swear like that

NOW it means that he's as serious as a heart attack."

Gillian turned to Ami with a sad smile and tears in her eyes, "I really do like you, Ami-chan. I don't want to see you hurt if something were to happen to you."

The green eyed girl looked around to see if anyone was near by before leaning in quickly and kissing Ami's cheek just as quickly before running off with a huge blush on her face. Ami could only blush as she lifted a hand toward the cheek that Gillian had kissed before she started thinking.

'_Jason-kun and Gillian-chan really don't want to see me hurt,_' she thought as she walked towards the school, '_I_ _think I will keep it a secret for now._' Ami started walking towards the school with a small silly smile on her face, '_they haven't done anything to harm me and the others, even going as for as to order us away from the battle despite what Luna keeps spouting out._'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that day, Ami waited at the park where Jason asked her to meet him. She wore blue pants, a white shirt and a blue vest as she looked around trying to figure out where Jason would come from. There was one thing she didn't expect.

"Boo!" she heard from behind her and jumped into the air screeching. She quickly turned around about to pull out her Star Power Stick when she saw that it was just Jason. She was already on edge and didn't need to be spooked by someone for attention.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ami shouted at Jason. Surprisingly no one saw or heard her at all. Of course, that didn't stop her from blushing as she realized she had shrieked out loud in a public place.

"Look around you." Jason simply said.

Ami instantly knew what he was talking about and quickly looked around. She saw that on one even acknowledged her outburst and turned towards Jason and saw something she missed. Sure he wore his usual blue jeans, black and silver sneakers, a shirt that had something sarcastic on it, and red trench coat. The one thing that was out of place was that the foreigner was sitting astride a familiar motorcycle that she had only see one other person ride.

"How?" was all that the bluenette could get out as she tried to figure out what just happened.

"Machine Kibaa here, that's Kiba with two A's," Jason explained, "Can hide itself and its rider along with any one or thing in plain sight with an ability called the Shadow Veil."

"Sugoi," Ami said softly in awe.

Jason pulled out an extra helmet and handed it to Ami, "Here, I'll take you to my home."

"H-hai," Ami said softly before putting the helmet on and get on the Machine Kibaa behind Jason.

Soon as she got on Jason took off weaving through people before he got onto the road and started to do that same with the traffic. Ami shut her eyes and held on to Jason for dear life. She hadn't realized it before, since she was more afraid for Minako when she was in the clutches of the Rose Fangire, but she was actually really afraid at the moment. There was no security or barrier between herself and the road like there was in a car or bus.

Jason felt that Ami was extremely nervous and spoke up, "Don't worry, Ami-chan. I promise nothing will happen to you and I always keep my promises.'

Ami nodded and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped softly in shock as she saw that they were racing through the streets and yet no one was paying them any mind. Ami truly became curious when she realized that they were exiting the city and going into the countryside. After driving through some open road, they reached Jason's home causing the passenger to gasp in shock. Jason made his home in this Mansion?! As Ami continued to gape, they stopped a few yards from the garage and Jason pulled off his helmet.

"I believe someone wants to see you," he said confusing Ami who also pulled off her helmet.

"Who?"

Jason just pointed to the lake where they parked next to and Ami turned only to gasp in shock. There Shoo Doran's dark red skinned head popped out of the lake and cooed to Jason before he swam closer and nuzzled his master and friend making sure not to harm him with the small horn on his head. He saw that his friend's passenger looking at him scared. Not wanting to make her afraid of him he did the only thing he could think of. Before Ami knew it Shoo-chan had bathed her face with his tongue.

Jason laughed as Ami's face gained a very confused look mixed with a sweatdrop to it, "Shoo-chan doesn't want you to be afraid of him so he gave you a kiss. He's only a child anyway."

"Only a child?" Ami asked stunned.

"Yep," Jason replied scratching Shoo-chan under his chin gaining a growl of happiness, "He's only 8 dragon years old."

"How many human years is that?" Ami asked curious.

"Let's see, ten human years for one dragon year so that…"

"80 years?!" Ami shouted surprising Shoo-chan who quickly dived back into the water.

"You scared Shoo-chan, Ami!" Jason said scolding the girl.

"Sorry," the bluenette replied with a crimson blush on her face. "I didn't mean to. I was just…caught by surprise."

"As long as you apologize later, he'll get over it. Still, we might as well get going to Castle Doran," Jason said pointing to the mansion.

"THAT'S DORAN?!" Ami cried out. How could that be? The Doran she remembered looked more like a castle instead of the mansion that was in front of her.

"Yeah," the boy replied as they took off for the garage off to the side of Doran, "Long ago Fangires had captured both Doran and Shoo-chan and bonded them to a mold of a castle for Doran as a base and a windmill for Shoo-chan as a bomber and a scout." He parked the Machine Kibaa and he continued his explanation, "Since Doran is basically a base his castle body is pretty much hollow so he can accommodate many people."

"He doesn't look like the few times I've seen him," Ami pointed out.

"That's because he can disguise himself to look like any building. So he's pretty much invisible to ordinary people. His true form is only shown when he's exposed to moonlight, when I summon him, or when I use my finisher," Jason finished as they reached the main door into Doran.

As her friend opened the door she gasped in shock and awe. The inside of Doran looked like an old European style home with quite a few modern comforts. Ami found herself wondering if this would be how modern royalty would live. She really couldn't consider royalty living much better than this. Snapping her attention back to Jason, they replaced their outdoor shoes with a pair of indoor slippers and Jason escorted Ami to the others.

"Welcome home, Master," a deep voice greeted at the end of the short hallway. Ami looked and saw a tall man with his arms crossed behind his back in front of them. She couldn't help but gulp as she did. He was very intimidating.

"Ah, Ami-chan, this is my butler, Francis," Jason introduced. Francis bowed politely as Ami nodded with a small shiver.

Ami looked Francis over whose eyes were a strange violet color. Remembering Gillian, she wondered if this butler was similar to her. Was he truly human or a Fangire in disguise?

Jason saw Ami's nervousness and asked, "What wrong?"

"Well..." Ami's eyes strayed over to Francis for a brief second but Jason saw it.

"If you're worried about Francis don't be," Jason said making Ami calm down some, "He may be the most powerful Arms Monster in the house but he's the gentlest at the same time."

"Arms Monster?" Ami asked curiously. So her guess was right, but how could Francis be sealed if he was standing in front of them?

Francis took over from here, "Arms Monsters are supernatural beings that have had their true form willingly or not so willingly sealed by a member of Lord Kibat's family and another supernatural being such as Doran. Only they and their partner can allow us to take our true forms. We also become the Lord's weapons in battle, like I believe you have witnessed before."

"Being sealed," Jason continued, "They no longer need to hunt humans to feed. Instead they take the energies from a defeated Fangire's Soul Stone or Gem as their main food."

"What do you mean, Jason-kun?" Ami asked curiously.

"Do you remember the orb that escapes a Fangire, or orbs in the case of the Sabbat, every time I defeat one of them?" At Ami nod he continued, "That orb is the Fangire's soul and whatever left over energies they had when their bodies were destroyed. If they are left alone the Fangire could be revived to cause even more terror."

That caused Ami to gasp in horror, "How do you stop them from doing that?"

"After Doran eats them," Jason replied, "they are transformed into stone gems that keep the soul from regenerating by itself or being revived by another. Thought they can be released it is a delicate operation and if not done properly or delicately enough the soul could be destroyed. After the soul is sealed it's only a matter of having either Doran, Shoo-chan, of one of my housemates to absorb the energy, thus killing the evil Fangire."

Soon the three of them reached the doors to the Main Chamber and Francis opened the door to the Chamber. Inside Lobo was playing Chess with, surprisingly, Topper while Gillian sat on a windowsill looking out the window, sighing. When she heard the door opening she turned to look towards it before looking back out the window. A split second later she did a double take seeing Ami and soon disappeared along with Ami a second later.

Jason looked back and forth wondering where his girlfriend and friend had gone but it wasn't until Topper pointed behind him that he saw what happened. The female Fangire was sitting on top of Ami, from a flying glomp attack, apologizing to Ami profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gillian cried as she held Ami tightly. "I didn't like lying! Honest! I just didn't want you to think I was a freak or something!"

'_She must have been really worried about Ami-chan's reaction_,' Jason thought in amazement at Gillian being so emotional around someone besides him and their 'family'. Still he and Francis both had to pry the scared and frantic Fish Girl away from Ami for a second to allow her to sit.

"Jason," said Lobo gruffly from his seat next to the chess board. He wasn't even looking up. "Why did you bring this girl here?"

Ami shivered at the sound of Lobo's voice. It had an intimidating and feral quality to it that made her small and afraid. She definitely didn't like it.

"She knows," Jason answered. Flapping could be heard as Kibat came flying down and perched himself on Jason's shoulder. Even after seeing him before, Ami still felt captivated by seeing the metal bat.

"She knows about Kiba?" Kibat asked and Jason nodded.

"Heh, then if that's the case then why didn't you use one of your potions?" Lobo snorted.

Jason glared at the wolf-man, "Because I didn't want to lie to her anymore."

"It's not like she can protect herself," Lobo said, "All females like her need protection."

It turned out, that was the wrong thing for Lobo to say. Jason, Francis, Kibat, and Topper soon got the heck out of there not wanting to be part of the upcoming carnage. The wolf-man, ignorant of their fleeing, soon felt a large amount of killing intent and turned to see Gillian stomping her way towards him.

"Wrong thing to say, Lobo," were Gillian's only words before she pounced on the wolf tearing into him. Surprisingly as he screamed for mercy he sounded like a little girl. Many of the males in the room wished they had a camera so they could record this event. It wasn't everyday Lobo begged for mercy.

A few minutes later Francis was treating his housemate's wounds while Gillian sat on the couch cuddling Ami's right arm as Jason sat beside his girlfriend.

"Sorry that you had to see that, Ami-chan," Jason said with a look of embarrassment resignation on his face.

"That's okay," Ami said. She was used to Usagi and Rei doing the same to each other sometimes. "I'm kind of flattered that Gillian would do that for me." She wasn't exactly pleased to hear someone say that she needed protection. She was Sailor Mercury for crying out loud. While she may not be the most powerful of her friends she could hold her own in a pinch.

"Anyway," Jason started worried to death, "I guess you want to start on explanations now, huh?"

"Well," Ami looked at Topper a bit worried but the weird person just smiled.

"I swear that nothing you say will be coming out of my mouth," the man said.

"What for, Topper?" Gillian asked curious. Topper rarely withheld information unless you paid him so for him to say he would do it for free, the Scouts had to have done something for him without them knowing.

"I was forced to do business with Beryl and Wiseman a few years back," Topper said, "With their defeat I was free from them and I owed the Inner Planetary Sailor Scouts quite a bit. This will make up for some of it. Besides, I prefer to be owed, rather than owe."

"Got in over your head?" Lobo said flippantly.

"I underestimated the power of Metallia and the Jakokusuishou," Topper muttered. "But, yes, I admit I might have stepped in it."

"Happened to you one time if I remember correctly," Jason said with a smirk making the wolf-man growl at him.

"Thank you anyway," Ami said bowing as much as she could with Gillian attached to her like a leech, "So how did you become Kiba, Jason-kun?"

Everyone got really quiet at that time and Jason began explaining.

"Remember a few weeks ago when I said that my mother and grandfather died?" With Ami's nod he continued on, "It was a month before my birthday. My grandfather wanted me and my mother to have a family weekend by ourselves. We bought and packed up a lot of gear for camping and set out to have some fun."

The boy closed his eyes as he remembered that time, "We were going to stay for about a week and on the second to last day, a small group of people came into our camp. They warned us that something was about to go down but my grandfather and mother were stubborn and decided to stay no matter what.

"About a minute later another larger group of people came into the clearing and something happened. Both groups started to act like animals and a second later they transformed into monsters."

Ami gasped as she heard the story being told.

"My mother and grandfather tried to help the ones that warned us to leave but the larger group outnumbered them and overpowered them all. I also tried to help but got a broken arm and ribs along with claw marks all over my body, a few of them would have been fatal over a period of time. Just before we were totally overpowered my grandfather ordered me to flee making me promise to live no matter what."

Tears started to roll down Jason's cheeks as he continued, "I ran out of there as fast as I could. A few minutes later I heard both my mother and grandfather screaming in pain, and then all went silent."

The boy clenched his fist as he remembered that moment, "I wanted to go back to them but my grandfather always told me to honor my promise and I ran harder than I've ever ran before, not looking back."

A sigh broke from Jason's lips as he continued on, "I don't know how long I wandered the forest but soon I fell and could not get up. I thought that I was going to die right then and there when I saw a green eyed angel appear in my vision."

He looked up towards Gillian who blushed brightly as she hugged the distraught Ami, "As darkness claimed me I heard the Angel call out to someone and felt someone pick me up before I fell unconscious."

Ami looked towards Gillian who was blushing at being called an 'angel'. The bluenette had to admit that she was beautiful and deserved that name. "So, that's how you met Gillian?"

"Exactly," Jason nodded. "But I didn't know she was a Fangire."

"I was afraid how he would react," Gillian admitted, "I didn't want to scare him. He was cute and I really liked him." She sighed. "But, eventually, I had to come clean. He was going to live with us so he might as well find out."

"I take it you didn't freak out?" Ami inquired Jason.

"Personally, I thought she was prettier with green scales," Jason confessed with a smile. Gillian slapped his arm, hiding a blush. "What?"

"Weirdo," Gillian muttered.

"But I'm your weirdo," he added.

"Yes, my cute and wonderful little weirdo."

Ami watched the flirting with a smile. The two who were so very different were so in love with each other. They were definitely not like Usagi and Mamoru.

"So what happened next?"

"I got this part," Gillian spoke up. "Well after I found Jason-kun I quickly called Francis who came and helped me take him into Castle Doran. He was out for almost a week but he soon came to but unfortunately his wounds would have only let him live for about another month before…"

Both girls soon began to have tears run down their eyes at that part. Jason quickly pulled Gillian into his lap before he also pulled Ami in as well. Both girls blush with Ami's a bit brighter, as they subconsciously snuggled into the boy. Kibat, Topper, and Francis just smiled while Lobo snorted at the public, well some what public, display of affection before the girls calmed down.

"A week after I woke up Francis came in and let me tell you I was scared to death." Jason said as he remembered the encounter.

**Flashback**

_Jason and Gillian laughed as the green eyed girl told the young boy another misadventure of her and her housemates. Before she could begin though, the door opened and a large built man entered, dressed in a butler's uniform. As soon as Jason saw the guy, his eyes went wide with fear at his intimidating stature._

"_He's…huge!" Jason let out. Gillian laughed._

"_Its fine, Jason," Gillian assured him. "Francis maybe big but he wouldn't hurt a fly." Of course, Gillian wasn't lying. Francis would never hurt a fly. Fangires, however, were another story._

"_Oh, sorry," Jason apologized. "Francis, was it?"_

_Francis nodded. "Are you alright?" Francis asked in a deep monotonous voice. Jason blinked. _

"_I'm feeling fine now, thanks."_

"_Good."_

"_Hey, Francis!" someone spoke in a German accent. "Is the boy fine?" Jason followed the direction of the voice and looked up to see something black and gold flapping down. It flew down to face Jason. "Greetings!"_

"_ARGH!!" Jason exclaimed, "FLYING METAL RAT!!"_

"_I'M NOT A RAT!!" the metal bat yelled before charging at the boy who was screaming his head off._

**Pause Flashback**

"I still can't believe you called me that!" Kibat said with a pout from his seat his wings folded up in front of his face.

"I said I was sorry!" Jason said with a blush of embarrassment on his face, "I have never saw a bat before, at least not one like you." Kibat just grumbled as Topper, Gillian, and Ami chuckled/giggled. "Anyway…"

**Restart Flashback**

_Just as the metal bat was about to tear into Jason's face Gillian quickly grabbed him and held him tight as he struggled._

"_Master Kibat, calm down!" Gillian said as she struggled with Kibat, "You're scaring Jason!"_

_He looked and saw Jason under the covered of his bed shivering like a leaf in the wind. He quickly calmed down and flew over to Francis and landed on the giant's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, kid. My temper can get the best of me," he said trying to calm the poor boy down._

_Jason slowly poked his head out of the sheets and saw that Kibat was calm and slowly lowered the sheets. Gillian quickly sat beside the boy and let him hug her to calm him down._

"_You may not know but unfortunately you are dying." Jason looked at the metal bat in shock, "You probably have a month at most."_

"_No," Jason said softly as he leaned into Gillian, tears falling down his eyes. He will not be able to keep his promise. "Why?"_

"_Near as we can tell," Francis explained. "Your heart has adopted an irregular heartbeat. It is causing disharmony in your body and it will eventually fail." _

"_Now you have a few choices." Kibat said making the boy look up at him, "You can accept your destiny or…"_

"_What?" the young boy asked._

"_Well I can feel and smell that you have a tiny amount of vampire blood in you," Kibat said. Jason's eyes widened as the words registered to him. Him? Vampire blood? Impossible!_

"_Vampires aren't real." Jason denied very quickly, "Grandfather said so."_

"_They are," Kibat explained, "They're just hidden very well. And most people try to rationalize when they see supernatural things."_

_Jason was about to deny left right and center until he remembered something. His grandfather had told him many times that people will always twist the truth when they see something that does not fit their views. That and he didn't know much about his father since his mom was very tight lipped about it. With a nod Kibat went on._

"_As I was saying; you have a very small amount of dormant vampire blood in you. I may be able to activate it with some of my own blood and power. This will allow you to heal from all your wounds."_

"_I'm guessing that there are side affects," Jason said shocking the people and bat, "My mother was an RN, I know a few things."_

'_Definitely not a normal kid,' Kibat thought before he continued, "Yes there is. This will make you a Damphir of whatever kind of Vampire your blood is from and mine. You will have almost all the abilities of my clan as well as the power your vampire blood had. You will also have an occasional thirst for blood but you may not need it as much as a normal vampire or Damphir since you will were a human before you became a Damphir."_

**End Flashback**

"You're half vampire!" Ami asked shocked.

"Yes," Jason said a bit guilty, "It was the only way to keep my promise to my grandfather and mother to live. I thought it over for a week before I accepted." He remembered how painful the process had been. He waited for Ami to start accusing him of deceiving her and her friends.

Ami saw Jason's reaction to what she said and figured out that he was waiting for her to kill him. Casting her shyness to the side she leaned in close and hugged the distraught boy. "It's okay, I don't hate you. I was just shocked that's all."

Jason was now officially shocked to his core. While he didn't expect Ami to outright accuse him, he wasn't expecting her to forgive him right off the bat. He could feel relief run through his mind before his eyes started to water as happiness for Ami's words registered in his mind then he pulled the girl in for a hug. Ami was a bit shocked at the sudden grab but returned the hug. This wasn't a good moment to be shy. Jason needed the comfort and she was more than happy to give it.

"What about my hug?" Gillian asked with a pout.

Jason and Ami looks at the girl before the dark brown haired boy got an idea. He whispered into Ami's ear, making her blush light before she pulled back shaking her head. Jason whispered in her ear once again and Ami nodded, reluctantly, in agreement with a very bright blush. Before Gillian knew it she was caught up in a flying tackle glomp by her lover and crush causing them to laugh in joy as they hugged.

Lobo groaned seeing the sugary sweet scene and got up, "Too much for me. I'm out."

Lobo walked out of the Main Chamber making Ami a bit worried. She hoped that she hadn't insulted him. Looking to the others, she just saw Topper with an amused grin on his face. Seeing Ami's questioning gaze, he decided to answer.

"Don't worry about Wolfy, Ami-san," Topper said from his seat, "He's a bit of a wet dog at times."

Ami just looks at the door Lobo went through worried until Jason appeared on her left wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ami-chan," he said

"Yeah," Gillian said popping up on Ami's right also wrapping an arm around the bluenette's shoulders, "Lobo's just that way. He'll warm up to you soon."

"So, Jason," Ami said. "Can you continue your story?"

Jason, smiling, said, "Sure."

"I'll go warm up some tea," Gillian volunteered. "And maybe get a few cookies. Be right back."

Gillian skipped out of the room, leaving Ami and Jason in a comfortable silence while Francis and Topper looked on. Soon she returned with tea cups, cookies, and a tea pot filled with hot tea. Ami gently took her tea cup and sipped it gently.

Ami's eyes widen in shocked as she gently pulled the tea cup from her lips, "This is very good!"

"Thank you," Jason said, "Grew the herbs for the tea myself."

That shocked Ami a bit until she remembered that Jason loved to garden so it wasn't all that impossible for Jason to grow his own tea leaves. He was always surprising her, and she found that she liked that. With a smile she said, "It's very good."

Jason blushed slightly at the praise before he cleared his throat, "So what do you want to know now?"

Ami bit her lip and said, "How did Kibat activate your vampire side?"

Jason sighed and replied, "Straight to the point, huh? Well, let's just say it wasn't exactly comfortable." The way he remembered it, a lot of pain had been involved…A LOT.

"I got this," Kibat said before jumping off his seat, and gliding over to the table in front of Ami, "I will tell you right now and honestly. The process is very painful and if not done right, could kill whoever is having it done if they do not already have some vampire blood in them. Even then it's risky."

Ami gasped in shock hearing that. Jason survived such a thing! Kibat gave a brief description of how the process worked and her shock grew as he finished. For the sake of the readers, the process will not be revealed at this time.

"HE SURVIVED THAT!?" Ami cried before looking at Jason with shock. As an aspiring doctor and the daughter of one, she knew just how medically impossible the process could be.

"I guess my will to live increased my chances of survival, Ami-chan. But it was touch and go for a while afterwards," Jason remembered shivering as phantom pains briefly raced through his body.

Ami could only stare at her crush. For him to survive something like that his will had to be strong. Deciding that Jason didn't want to talk about that part of his life any more, she took a sip of her tea and asked another question.

"So, would you like to know how I became one of the Sailor Scouts?"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Lobo grumbled as he walked down the street towards one of the few coffee shops that he would ever consider the real thing since they were mostly family operated meaning that the coffee was the real deal, not like that shit that Starbucks would make. He just couldn't figure out why people would want to ruin a perfectly good coffee with all that foam crap and so on that Starbucks would put in their "coffee". While he liked his coffee black and strong, he didn't mind if a person put simple cream, sugar, or both in coffee.

'_Okay_,' Lobo thought, '_Enough mental ranting, time for some of the good stuff_.'

Unfortunately it was not to be at the time, "Aw crap," the feral human said as he looked at the sign hanging on the door of the shop that said the family was away on a family emergency.

With a sigh he walked on to the next shop on his list that sold great coffee. As he rounded a corner he smelled surprisingly great tea being brewed at the moment. He, to borrow the phrase, followed his nose which led him to a shrine. Lobo saw that it was the same shrine that Jason and Gillian frequented to meet up with his new friends for their study groups.

Walking up the stairs he followed the scent of great tea to a room where he saw a raven haired girl the same age as Jason brewing it. He recognized the girl as Rei from Jason description of his new friends.

Rei then looked up to see Lobo peaking and asked, curiously, "Who are you?"

Lobo, deciding to be polite, bowed, and said, "I apologize if I've startled you. I smelled you brewing your tea and I just couldn't resist following it. It smells really nice." It was true for Lobo. As a Wolfen, it was in his instinct to follow whatever scent attracted him.

Rei narrowed her eyes at the man. He was a stranger but everyone was welcome to the temple. Still, she needed to be careful but also needed to be polite. "I'm Rei Hino. You want some tea?"

"Sure," Lobo nodded. "And I'm Lobo."

With that Lobo sat down at the table as Rei poured him a cup of tea. As he picked up his full cup Rei poured her own then set the teapot down and started to sip her own tea while watching Lobo's expression. The feral man's eyes widen in shocked happiness as she took his first sip of Rei's tea.

"This is really good," he said with a rare smile.

"It is?" Rei asked a bit shocked, "Some people complain that I make it a bit strong."

"I happen to like my tea and coffee strong, Hino-san," Lobo said making Rei blush lightly.

"Arigato." With that the two slowly sipped their tea in peace. It seemed that this is going to be a wonderful friendship between strong tea drinkers.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Just before Ami had to leave to meet the others for their usual study group, she sat on one of the few benches around the plot of land that Castle Doran rested on. She was trying to take in all that she was given, and yet she could see that it was not everything which she was glad for. Still she wondered what secrets and other things will be waiting for her and her friends to uncover in the future. She had likewise told a little bit about the Sailor Scouts, but she still kept a number of secrets.

She turned her head as she heard the sounds of Kibat's wings flapping over to her. The mechanical-like bat landed on one of the arm rests of the bench with his wings crossed in front of him. He looked at Ami before sighing.

"Mizuno-san," he began, "I see you are still a bit dazed."

"All this is still a lot to take in," Ami said as she looked up at Castle Doran. "To think that Jason is Kiba, his servants are Fangires, one of them being his girlfriend/my friend, and he lives in an actual dragon."

"Yes, for Jason it was strange when he first started out too," Kibat chuckled remembering how unsure the boy was in the beginning.

Ami gave Kibat a look which she knew all too well. "Why did you choose Jason to be Kiba? I know it's partly because of his vampire blood but I suspect there's more."

Kibat sighed. This girl was smart. No wonder his partner liked her. "Well, to be frank, I was surprised to meet Jason too. When I performed the procedure, I realized he and I could become in sync and become a new Kiba."

That shocked Ami a bit, "There's been more the one Kiba before?"

"Yes," Kibat answered, "It's usually spelled K-I-V-A not K-I-B-A."

"Why the different spelling?" Ami asked curious, "They both sound the same."

"That is an explanation for another time, my dear," Kibat said hearing the bikes roar to life even for how far they were from the garage as he silently thanked the god for their good timing, "I think that Jason and Gillian are ready to go to your little study group."

Ami gasped mentally kicking herself for forgetting that and quickly picked up her near by bag and raced off to the garage, "ARIGATO KIBAT-SAN!!"

The heir of the Kivat-bat family watched as his partner and future mates' raced off. As they disappeared into the distance the old bat sighed, "Mizuno-san, there are a few things you and Jason should not know just yet. Such as my stupidity with my last two partners." With that he flew back to Castle Doran until he was needed.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A few days had pass since Ami found out that Jason was Kiba. She was a little worried to say the least. But that was to be expected when you just found out that the boy you were crushing on turned out to be a Damphir and the girl is a Fangire of sorts. It was only thanks to their kindness that Ami soon got over and used to it.

At the moment it was late in the afternoon and everyone was at the temple studying as usual and watching the rain fall. Rei was off somewhere doing who knows what while the girls just rested and relaxed even with Ami complaining.

Soon the rain stopped which Usagi pointed out, "Looks like it's finally calming down."

"I'm getting worried about, Rei-chan," Gillian said looking up from her book petting Artemis who was on her lap, "She hasn't come back yet."

"I hope she didn't get soaked," Jason said as he sat on the porch, leaning against one of the supports of the temple with Usagi doing the same on the other side.

"Yuuichirou doesn't seem to be here as well," the bun haired blonde pointed out as well with a sly grin on her face as Luna laid on her stretched out legs, "Maybe the two of them are under an umbrella and…" Usagi soon started making kissing sounds as she crushed the book she was reading to her chest. "Maybe!"

The one listening to her could only sweatdrop at how scary the girl could be at times. At the moment Makoto came running up to them worried.

"We have a problem!" she said making everyone tense, "Minna, come over here!"

They quickly got up and followed the frantic brunet as she raced over to Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather the head priest as they were talking. As they reached them, Rei's grandfather wished Yuuichirou well on his journey.

"Matte!" Ami said as they surrounded the older man who was about to leave the temple.

"What happened?" Minako asked worried.

"Where are you going?" Usagi added almost crying.

"And why?" Jason also added as Gillian stood next to him.

"Please, don't ask," Yuuichirou said before he ran off. Everyone tried to call after him, but he ignored them as he continued to run.

At the moment Rei was walking the last few steps and back onto flat ground as Yuuichirou ran past her looking back one last time before looking forward again. Rei stopped and looked back at the running man with sad dark blue eyes before she turned towards him.

"Baka," she said softly as she watched Yuuichirou run, "Yuuichirou no baka."

As the elder man finished running down the last steps he turned down the road not even stopping once. Rei's friend gathered around her as she watched him go.

"We have to go after him," Minako said with Gillian nodding in agreement.

"It's alright now…" Rei try to say as she turned back to the shrine.

"No it's not, Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted trying to change her friend's mind, "Yuuichirou is really going away!"

"That blockhead who jumps to conclusions," Rei said looking at her best friend for a moment before turning her head to the ground, "…can go wherever he wants."

Usagi quickly got in front of the raven haired girl placing her hand on her shoulders, "Rei-chan! Yuuichirou was really worried about you!" Soon she started to become frantic as she continued, "He really cares for you from the bottom of his heart!"

"Then…!" Rei started as tears formed beneath her eyes, "Then why…?! Why didn't he believe in me 'till the very end?!"

"Rei-chan…" Usagi said softly before smiling, "You have to tell Yuuichirou that."

"Usagi-chan..." Rei said softly.

Before she knew it, Usagi slapped her shoulder playfully saying, "Don't mope about it! Go and make up!"

"Rei, I'll hold you bag for you." Ami said with a smile as Makoto said, "Do your best." "We'll be rooting for you," Jason added with a smirk along with Gillian.

"Arigato, minna…" Rei said before running after Yuuichirou to make things right.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on, Gillian took Ami over to her apartment where at the moment the two girls were in front of. Gillian was sitting on her bike with Ami standing next to her.

"Do you think Rei will find him in time, Ami-chan?" Gillian asked.

"I believe she will," Ami said with a smile, "She's a very determined girl. Like you."

Gillian looked away from Ami and said, "Sorry about lying to you before Ami-chan. I just…" the green eyed girl had to stop when her friend placed a finger on her lips.

"It's okay." Ami said with a smile, "You had your reasons for keeping secrets, like I had reasons for keeping mine."

"Arigatou," Gillian said.

"But…"

"But what?" Gillian wondered.

"Should I tell the others?" Ami asked.

Gillian looked at her crush and smiled sadly, "I would love to tell them but Kibat said that we should wait a bit longer until the others can trust us so to speak."

Ami nodded in agreement before her watch started to beep a familiar tune. She looked a Gillian who just smiled truly.

"Need a lift?" Ami nodded and went off to the side of that the girls wouldn't know about Gillian knowing so soon.

She quickly came back with worry in her eyes, "Yuuichirou has been targeted by the Death Busters!"

"I'll call Jason-kun then we'll roll," Gillian said pulling out her cell phone.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

A minute later Jason raced out of Castle Doran with Kibat at his heels. A quick Henshin and Kiba mounted the Machine Kibaa. He rolled his Rider Machine out of the garage before pulling out the Buroon Fuestle and placing it between Kibat's lips.

"BUROON BOOSTER!" Kibat shouted as he blew the Fuestle which sounded like a trumpet.

Soon Buroon was shot out of Doran's mouth and connected to the Machine Kibaa to form the Buroon Booster. With that Kiba shot off like a bat out of hell.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kaolinite smirked as she watched Sailor Mars get tangled up by the newest Daimon, Toden. She had hidden in a train and when Yuuichirou touched it, it had morphed into a pale green skinned female with deep yellow eyes, and pink hair wearing a female version of a conductor's uniform. She had train wheels attached to her wrists and ankles and she held a whistle between her lips.

The pale red haired woman looked away from her source of amusement to the heart crystal in her hand and scowled, "This isn't a talisman either. Looks like another wasted trip."

Before she could do anything she heard something she never wanted to hear.

"VENUS LOVE-ME-CHAIN!"

A glowing gold chain with the links made up of hearts smacked the hand Kaolinite was using to hold the heart crystal, forcing her to drop it. The same chain also slammed into the strap hanger that was holding Mars tight, breaking it as well. There was a lour roar and something came out of nowhere and caught the heart as it was falling.

"The Pure Heart's safe, girls!" the person said revealing it to be Kiba riding the Buroon Booster as he landed on a bridge that went over the rail lines.

"You again…" Kaolinite said shocked.

Kiba skidded to a stop twisting the Buroon Booster so that it faced the Daimon and its mistress. He jumped off the bike and landed where the train tracks were as the Sailor Scouts gathered around him, glaring at Kaolinite. The Rider saw that Sailor Moon was going to go into one of her stupid speeches and decided to butt in.

"I hate seeing something that was made to help people get around being used for evil. especially to steal a person heart." He said, "I, Kamen Rider Kiba, will not allow it!"

Kaolinite rolled her eyes, though she was mentally glad that she didn't have to hear one of Sailor Moon's stupid speeches herself. "Toden, I'm leaving the rest to you," she said as she rose up to the sky then vanished with a blur.

"New line creation!" Toden shouted as she raised her hands to the sky and what looked like the end of a section of train rails poked out. She threw her hands and the train rails shot of the cuffs like whips towards the heroes.

"N-nanda?" Venus asked as the rails surrounded them with lightning arching along the rails, "What's going on?!"

"Please wait for the next departure," Toden said as she started to change, "Front all clear!" something similar to the part of a modern train that tells where it is going appeared in front of Toden's hat.

"Sides all clear!" a grill guard appeared in front of her as she led her hands out before the single train wheel on her ankle doubled and she jumped back, "All right I'm departing now!"

She soon came at them like a runaway train, forcing the Scouts and Rider to dodge as she slammed into and through the rails that were holding them together. Jupiter had enough and charged up her attack.

"SPARKLING… WIDE PRESSURE!"

Jupiter threw a large ball of lightning at the Daimon but it somehow absorbed it. With a "Safety First!" she gave the lightning ball back to the Scouts and Rider who hit the dirt.

Toden flipped backwards so that she was now in front of the heroes and once again created a new set of train rails that forced them to the ground as electricity coursed though them. She then landed on the rails and raced towards them. Kiba saw her coming and quickly pulled free one of his arms then slammed his free hand onto the ground.

The was a low rumble for a second before eight thick silver chains with sharp grappling hooks at the end of them shot out of the ground around Toden and wrapped themselves around her.

"Nani?!" the Daimon shouted as she struggled against the chains.

Kiba was also struggling to hold Toden tight and voiced it, "Hurry up girls! I can't hold her for long!"

"I got her!" Mars said pulling out an Ofuda and threw it at the Daimon with a, "Akuryo Taisan!"

The charm attached itself to Toden and she couldn't move at all, "E-emergency stop?"

Mars quickly got her foot, which luckily was the only part of her body caught by the rails, out and charged up her attack, "BURNING MANDALA!"

The fire rings slammed into Toden causing her to scream, "Carrying dangerous items onto the train is strictly forbidden!"

Surprisingly the rails also burned to a crisp, not harming the Scouts and Rider under them. With a smirk, Kiba released Toden from the Lucifer Metal Chains which were absorbed into his wrist before he stood up.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.

"Okay!" Moon said pulling out her Spiral Heart Moon rod.

"Why don't we double team her, Sailor Moon?" Kiba suggested pulling out the Wake up Fuestle.

"Hai!"

Kiba raced towards the Daimon and jumped up and over it before he landed behind her. The Rider snapped the whistle into Kibat's upper lip, which was facing Kiba's head, before he pushed the lip forward.

Kibat blew into the whistle, releasing the five note flute sound as he shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Kiba shifted his left foot forward as Sailor Moon charged up her attack, with him bending at the knees and waist, his hands thrown out to his sides, helping him balance as the middle and ring finger of his hands were curled up. Breathing out slowly, he crossed his arms at the wrist as he got ready for his finisher as they light seemed to gain a red tone to it.

He shifted his right foot forward slamming the heel of it into the ground causing the chains to shatter and the armor to transform into blood red bat wings. Kiba kicked up right leg up into the air, holding it as the muscles in his left foot tensed up before throwing him into the air thought not as high as he usually went.

Kiba did a single forward flip before he got into his usually flying kick stance, shouting, "DARK MOON BREAK!!"

He slammed into Toden sending her flying forward into Sailor Moon, who fired her attack, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Toden screamed in rage and fear as a blast of energy in the form of a large pink heart slammed into her. Her last words before she transformed back into a regular train were, "Dark lovely."

Later on after Kiba gave Sailor Mercury Yuuichirou's heart, he raced off into the night. As he and the Buroon Booster rolled through the streets of Tokyo he wondered why the Death Busters (he and the others had found out the name of the group courtesy of Ami) wanted with the talismans and what did they do? More questions seemed to pop their ugly heads up as some were answered. When will it all end?

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Yes, where will it all end? Even I don't know. Anyway another chapter down. Anyway I have an announcement to make."

"Sometime around chapter 13 or 14 maybe even 15 I will have an intermission, like in the Hyper Battle Videos of that is normal for the Kamen Rider series. I will explain a few things dealing with the series like the Fuestles, Why they are two different spellings of Kiba and what not. I will also answer any questions in the reviews I've got as well as any concerns you might have."

"Just review with any questions of comments you might have and I'll answer then to the best of my ability. Until next chapter Ja ne!"


	12. 12th night: Firestorm of Dreams, Thunder

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**12****th**** night: Firestorm of Dreams, Thunderstorm of Justice**

It had been over a week since Ami had confronted Jason and Gillian about their secret after school activities. Surprisingly, she kept the couple's secret very well, not even giving hints when Luna brought Kiba up. The black cat was starting to get on the bluenette's nerves about how Kiba could turn evil at any second because his powers were aligned to the darkness and would have told the Moon Cat off if it wasn't for Minako and Usagi making a team effort to rip Luna a new one.

A day after Yuuichirou's heart got stolen then returned, Ami had begged the residents of Castle Doran to train her. After dealing with the last Daimon, she realized just how inexperienced in fighting she and the other girls were compared to Kiba. Magic attacks usually worked, but Fangires had to be fought with a physical element. What if they had to fight another enemy like that? After keeping a shocked look on their faces for a few minutes, Lobo walked up to Ami, looked her in the eye and asked her why she wanted them to train her.

Ami explained the she was getting really tired of being considered one of the weakest of the Sailor Scouts and wanted to be able to at least protect herself and her friends in her civilian and Scout forms. Lobo stared at her for a few more seconds before he replied that he would train her. Soon, Francis and Gillian also agreed to train her.

Both Lobo and Francis would train her in hand-to-hand while Gillian would train her in her Water/Ice manipulations. The green eyed girl explained that Ice was a sub-element to Water and would probably be the same to control, and surprisingly the Bo-staff. Her housemates and boyfriend were shocked to hear that she could wield the Bo-staff with the best of them and the girl replied that her family wanted her to be able to protect herself incase someone got too close for her to use her 'Water Bullets'.

During the week, Gillian's control of her transformation back into her true self accidentally slipped after using it so many times and then just stopping. The morning it happened, Jason had the shock of his life when he saw Bashaa along with him in bed. Now the Doran Housemates and Ami were behind the mansion form of Castle Doran. Gillian wanted to see if her abilities as Bashaa had rusted a bit even thought she was only locked for a little over two weeks.

Off to the side Jason sat with Ami who was in her Sailor Mercury form and had her Mercury Computer online and Visor activated while Gillian and Lobo were way out in front of them facing each other with Francis acting as referee. Ami was hoping to find a way to detect other Fangires and with the help of Lobo, Francis and, surprisingly, the Bloody Rose, she was making progress.

"Okay, you two," Jason shouted to his girlfriend and sensei, "Don't try to kill each other because I don't want to pick up the pieces!"

"Very funny, brat," Lobo said as he got ready to fight.

"If anything," Gillian said, adding her two cents in, "Wolf-boy here will be needing the medical attention, not me."

"Unless it's Ami-chan that's doing the healing!" Jason shouted back making the pretty girl in the Sailor Fuku blush.

"Here, here!"

"Enough, you two," Francis said in his monotone voice, "Ready…"

Deciding to go for a bit of flare to impress Ami, Gillian snapped the fingers of her right hand causing the quicksilver like water to flow over her before she and the water covering her grew several inches. The water exploded off of her revealing her true self making Ami blush brightly. The bluenette had to agree with Jason. Gillian, or rather Bashaa, was very beautiful in her true form.

Deciding to go for theatrics himself, the whites of Lobo's eyes turned to red as his brown irises also turned red with a circle of black around them and the pupils had turned into slits. They turned back to normal a second later before Lobo crossed his arms in front of his face. His fingers, except for the middle and index fingers, curled up as he closed his eyes in concentration. A few seconds later he slammed his arms to his sides as his back arched and he shouted out to the sky. The shout soon turned into a howl as his transformation began.

Something akin to a heat wave flowed over his body as it and his clothes started to morph for lack of a better word. A horn grew out of his forehead as shiny fur grew all over him. His body glowed red with heat. Eventually, the glow subsided and there stood Garuru of the Wolfen Clan. Ami noted that Garuru looked like a blue werewolf. His body was mainly black and covered in shiny cobalt blue fur with some stained glass patterns in it. The claws on his fingers were blood red and his lips were curled into a snarl, revealing sharp teeth. There were some thorny vines mixed into the fur but one couldn't tell without looking very closely. The horn on his head was golden and hanging from the back of his head like a ponytail was a small light brown wolf's tail that reached past the middle of his back.

Garuru let out a howl into the air as he crouched down, growling, "_Come on, fish-girl! Let's dance!_"

"_You'll be a wet dog once I'm through with you_," threatened Bashaa as her pupils turned into targeting crosshairs. All Fangires of her clan were able to do this since they excelled in long-ranged fighting. The Fangires of Garuru's Wolfen Clan were more vicious and savage. They were berserkers like their animal counterparts when given the right incentive and right now Garuru wanted to prove that he was 'top-dog', no pun intended.

"Go!" Francis announced.

Garuru lunged at Bashaa as the girl slipped out of the way and started firing water bullets into Garuru's back. The Werewolf Fangire let out a howl of pain before he jumped upwards twisting his body towards his opponent. He crossed his arms at the wrist in front of his face before he spread them to the side, howling. A powerful shockwave was unleashed from his mouth and smashed into Bashaa, sending her skidding across the grass. She looked up to see him coming back down with his claws out. She rolled to the side as he stabbed the claws into the dirt where she use to be. She narrowed her eyes and fired several more water bullets in rapid succession, sending the Wolfen staggering.

Sailor Mercury was busy analyzing the two Fangires' fighting abilities. Garuru preferred to fight at close range, doing damage with his claws, but that didn't mean he couldn't attack from afar. His howl was really a blast of sonic energy that could do a lot of damage if used at a certain range since it seemed to dissipate the further away the target was. Bashaa's fighting prowess relied on her speed, agility as well as accuracy as she needed to target her opponent with her eyes. The Sailor Scout's eyes wandered over to Francis briefly and she wondered what his true form looked like. Judging from his strength it had to be something big and strong.

The two Fangires soon pulled out their sub-weapons and began fighting with them. Bashaa's weapon was an emerald green Bo staff that seemed to be made of frozen water while Garuru's weapon was a Kris-like sword similar to Jason's Garuru Saber whenever he was in Garuru Form. The two Fangires lunged at each other. Soon it started to get to a point where they were drawing blood and it began to worry Ami.

"Aw crap!" Jason said as he saw blood flying, "KIBAT!"

Kibat quickly flew over to Jason and with a quick bite and Henshin, Jason was Kiba. "Francis, help me here!" he shouted as he raced towards the battling Fangires.

Francis nodded before he threw his head forward making his nicely combed hair all mussed up as he brought his hands in front of his face. He slowly stood up straight running his fingers through his hair as he growled out loudly as he arched his back. He brought his back up straight as he grabbed his coat with his right hand and threw it off him. Francis screamed as he slammed his fists together before thrusting them to the side as his eyes glowed red and purple lightning arched over his body.

His body seemed to morph similar to the way Garuru did but without the heatwave. Ami gasped in shock as she saw the closest real life representation to Frankenstein's Monster she had ever seen. His skin had turned purple as his body bulked up around his chest arms and legs. He now wore a purple trench coat that was open showing off his large chest and abs that was as bumpy as a gravel road along with a strange orb on his chest and a small yellow flower on the trench coat.

His legs were coved with purple jeans with bright rock like armor on his shins and feet. His hands doubled in size and seemed to be made up of a combination of metal and rock with large thick metal hand guards on top of his hands that were purple and silver with large rounded shoulder guards on his shoulders. Just bellow his shoulders were large metal pipes forming a half circle on his arms that had a silver chain connected to them on one end and the hand guards on the other.

In this form, Francis was known as Dogga.

The two charged at the battling Fangires and quickly pulled them away from each other. Jason had to duck Bashaa's water bullets and Bo staff while Dogga just let Garuru's attacks hit him as he held the werewolf in a submission hold.

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO!!" Kiba shouted and slowly they started to calm down.

Both Bashaa and Garuru slowly reverted to their human forms, panting.

"Sorry, Jason," Gillian apologized, ashamed that she'd let her instincts take over.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Mercury as she ran over to them. At that time Dogga reverted into his human form as well.

"I guess when they were in their true forms, their instincts took over," said Jason as his armor vanished and Kibat flapped at his side. "It's worse for Lobo since he's a Wolfen. He's driven by his instincts."

"Damn it," Gillian cursed. "I thought I had it under control."

"I believe I know the problem," Lobo said calming down.

"What?"

"It's her time," Lobo said simply.

That made Ami blush brightly but with Jason and Gillian they paled in fright.

"It's her time of month?" Mercury asked with a small squeak.

"Similar but not exactly right," Jason said with a sigh. Seeing Ami's confused face he explained, "Any supernatural creature, like Fangires and Vampires have a certain time of the year where they become… how to put it in the nicest term possible?"

"Horny as a bull in spring," Kibat said making his partner glare at him while Ami seemed to turn into a strawberry.

"About right," Jason said dryly, "Anyway. For guys we start lusting after any girl that comes our way, and if we have any girlfriend or mates, well let's just say they'll be sore for a few days according to Kibat."

"What about for the girls?" Ami said trying not to faint, "Is it the same?"

"Not really," Gillian said. "To put it simply, any male would just jump at any female Vampires and Fangires that are in heat."

"If I wasn't used to it and learned how to control myself," Jason put in, "I probably would be jumping her bones right now. I just need to kick any guy's ass that tries to have his way with her."

That got Gillian to pout, "I still hate it that you can control yourself."

"You know as well as I do I want us to wait until we're older to do that," Jason said scolding Gillian. He then sighed as he turned to the others. "Let's call it a day for now. We'll pick it up tomorrow."

With a nod to Jason everyone started picking up the gear they used and went back inside Castle Doran.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Ami sighed happily as she and Gillian sat in one of the many hot tubs in Castle Doran. For some reason her body was slowly starting to change. Meaning she had been gaining more muscles and flexibility then she would have with only a week of training. She asked Kibat and he theorized that she had this kind of training in her past life to an extant and her mind along with her magic was stimulating her body so that she could use those abilities sooner then most people.

She would still have to train very hard to get where she was in the past but it wouldn't be impossible this late in the game so to speak. Of course this was also making her muscles and body ache almost constantly so before she went anywhere after her training she would take a dip in one of the Hot tubs to calm her aching body.

Both of the girls had nothing on as they sank into the hot tub, "This is heaven," Ami said with a sigh of happiness.

"Here, here," Gillian replied running a hand through the water.

"Gill-chan," Ami said softly not knowing how to really say what she was wondering, "How did you become a Fangire? I know Lobo did to distance himself from humans while Francis did it to become stronger, but what about you?" Ami saw a look of shock cross Gillian's features and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried!"

"It's alright," Gillian sighed. "I might as well tell you." Gillian began her tale. "To be honest, I really don't like being called a Fangire... I prefer to be called a Merman. Lobo is a Wolfen, and Francis is a Franken."

"What does that mean, Gill-chan?" Ami asked curiously.

"We're similar to a Fangire in the way we have to feed off humans, true. I'm just part of a clan of beings similar to Fangires." Gillian nodded. "But our people didn't really gorge ourselves on humans the way most Fangires do. Actually it brought us into conflict with them. Still, you wanted to know how I got this way, right?"

"Gill-chan, you don't have to-"

"It's alright," Gillian paused. Revisiting painful memories was hard but she needed to talk to someone. "I became what I was when a rogue member of the Merman Clan got his hands on me. He wanted to have me as a pleasure toy." Ami gasped. "He raped me and then he turned me into a Merman when he was done. When I asked why he did it, he told me…it was because he was bored." Gillian shivered.

"Gill-chan," Ami said as she swam over, wrapping her arms around the Fangire girl.

"I was alone for many years and fed on humans. I ended up being hunted down but then the rest of the Merman Clan found me and gave me a new home and a family," Gillian smiled, remembering her old family. It had been great to live in the water, swimming and playing without a care in the world.

"I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, Gillian-chan," Ami said hugging the girl.

"It's okay," Gillian said hugging Ami back, "As much as it hurts, if he didn't turn me into what I am then I would have not been able to meet you and Jason-kun." With that her eyes started to gain a strange shine that had Ami wiggling with a slight discomfort.

"Um, you're not going to…" Ami asked leaving the question hanging.

"Don't worry," Gillian said with a lustful tone, "I won't bite, unless you want me to." Gillian watched as Ami's face switched between a wide array of emotions, mostly worry and, surprisingly, a slight lust before she started giggling then laughing, "I'm sorry, Ami," Gillian said between bouts of laughter, "but you should have seen your face."

Ami glared at Gillian and before the green eyed girl knew it a small wave of water splashed onto her face, some of it getting in her mouth, causing her to sputter and gag slightly as Ami giggled. "Sorry, Gill-chan," Ami said through her giggles, "but you should have seen YOUR face."

"Oh you're so going to get it, Ami-chan," Gillian said in mock anger before the water war started.

Soon the girls were "fighting" to outdo each other, laughing and giggling the whole time. Gillian was "forced" to take her true form and jumped on a giggling Ami dragging her under the water of the hot tub as the bluenette was squealing in shocked happiness. Soon Ami and Bashaa saw that their faces were only inches part from each other. Both of them blushed brightly with Ami's cheeks gaining a rosy hue and Bashaa's being more of a beautiful emerald green.

Both girls slowly leaned in close as they lay in the water of the hot tub. Slowly, ever so slowly they brought their lips closer as their eyes closed. Just as their lips were about to touch, Ami's eyes snapped open in shock as her lungs started screaming for air. She quickly pushed Bashaa off of her and shot up to the surface coughing madly.

"_ARE YOU OKAY?!_" Bashaa asked as she quickly surfaced.

Ami nodded as her lungs regained their precious air, "H-hai…you caught me by surprise… so I wasn't able to get a… proper breath," she replied coughing all the while.

Bashaa looked at Ami with sorrow in her eyes before she looked to the side, "_Sorry Ami-chan._" She said, "_I guess I still don't have my instincts under control right now._"

"It's alright," Ami said with a smile, "As much as I wanted that to happen, I…"

"_You need more time huh?_" Bashaa said returning to her human form.

"Hai," Ami said seeing the sad look on Gillian's face, "I'm starting to love both of you but I want some more time with Jason before I make my decision if you don't mind."

Gillian nodded in understanding as Ami got out of the hot tub and wrapped a large towel around her slim curvy figure. Just as she was about to leave she quickly turned to Gillian and gave her a kiss on the cheek blushing brightly. The hidden Merman's eyes widen in surprise as she looked at Ami in shock.

"If I do decide to join you and Jason, you will be the first to know," Ami said sensually with her eyes slightly lidded giving her a sexy look before she walked away swaying her hips causing Gillian to lose it gaining a nose bleed.

When Ami close the door the lead into a room where the girls put their clothes and what not, she leaned on it with her whole face looking like a tomato. Heck, a tomato would probably be jealous of her redness. '_Oh my! This isn't like me at all…but I like it._'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

After dressing up and calming herself down, Ami walked up to the top of Castle Doran and into a room on the top floor where Jason had his garden. As she entered she could only gasp in shock and awe at the beautiful garden. No matter how many times she saw it, the garden always took her breath away. The whole room surprisingly was just under an acre thanks to the magic of Doran and since it was at the very top it got quite a lot of sunlight courtesy of the glass roof.

The boy had been working on it for just over three years as a way to release stress and have many of the ingredients he might or would need for his teas and his potions on hand, fresh if said potion or tea called for it. There were also a few herbs in it for cooking as well. Ami walked along the rows of herbs with a large smile on her face. It amazed her that Jason was able to get so many different plants to grow along side each other.

She soon found Jason who was kneeling next to some herbs she didn't know, wearing simple pair of old blue jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, a bandana to keep his hair out of the way, and a pair of cloth gloves with rubber like paint on the fingers, thumbs, and the bottom of the palms to protect his hands. Feeling a little bit mischievous she slowly snuck up to Jason who had his back turned to her and put her hands over his eyes surprising him.

"Guess who?" she asked softly into his ear.

Jason could feel two soft orbs pressed against his back and would have said Gillian's name if the voice was not entirely different from her. A quick sniff from his vampire enhanced senses and he knew who it was. "Ami-chan?"

He heard giggling and as the hands lifted from his eyes he got up and turned to see the normally shy girl giggling like mad. "I'm thinking that Gillian and myself are a bad influence on you," he said with a mischievous smile.

Ami just giggled again before saying, "Maybe, but I like my new self."

Jason just shakes his head before he returns to his gardening, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well," Ami said in a small voice before she goes into what just happened a few minutes ago.

Jason was a bit shocked to hear that Gillian had told Ami of her painful past but was happy that his girlfriend now had another person to confide in. He almost lost it when he heard the part about how Ami and Gillian in her true form almost kissed when Ami asked, "Do you think I'm going too fast?"

Jason sighed before he put his tools down and stood up as he took off his gloves, "To be honest, not really. We're good friends already, plus Gillian and I trust you. It's not moving fast from my stand point. Especially when you consider our lives." He turned to Ami and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Ami-chan, me and Gillian will wait for you no matter how long it takes. And if you for some reason find another who you love and go to him, or her, we will not hold it against you. Just know we will always be by your side."

Ami smiled at Jason little speech, "Arigato, Jason-kun, for everything."

With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away leaving Jason grinning like a madman. As soon as she left the room, Jason turned back to his plants and sighed "Between you me and the wall, I do hope that she does get together with me and Gillian, but you never know." He gave a shrug.

With that Jason went back to his gardening with a goofy smile on his face. Nothing at the moment could break his good mood but a dark shadow was about to overcast on his good mood.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on Gillian took Ami back to her house on her bike since Jason was getting ready for the study group that night. The bluenette blushed slightly as she felt the green eyed girl's soft yet hard body against hers. She really was starting to love the couple, quirks and all. Soon they stopped near the apartment where the girl lived and just as Ami got off Rei came running up to them.

"MINNA!" She cried out as she got up close to them. She squealed to a stop as she took deep breaths.

"What wrong?" Ami asked as she helped the raven haired girl calm down.

After she calmed down she sat up quickly speaking rapidly. It took both girls a minute to calm her down before she was about to speak normally.

"I got found!" Rei said happily.

"Nani??" Gillian asked with the usual anime question mark above her heads.

"Remember when we dragged the boys to karaoke?" Ami asked her friend.

"Oh yeah," The new girl said snapping her fingers, "Rei had a very good voice."

"Well an agent came by and said that their boss wanted to speak to me." Rei explained, "I went to a place he wanted to meet me and said that he was there that night listening for new talent and said that I had what it took to make it."

"What's the talent agency's name?" Gillian asked curiously.

"I think it's called, Atelier Dream." Rei said.

Gillian was startled when she heard that name but only Ami saw it since Rei was day dreaming. Ami felt slightly confused at Gillian's reaction. Did she know something about this agency?

"And your agent's name?" Gillian asked thinking it only a coincidence.

"His name is." Gillian silently took a deep breath as Rei said the name, "Tohru Miyaki."

The green eyed girl paled when she heard that familiar name. Once again her crush saw it while Rei wasn't all there at the moment.

"I GOT TO TELL THE OTHERS!" the raven haired girl shouted before she raced off.

As soon as Rei left, Ami turned to Gillian, worried.

"What wrong?" the bluenette asked.

"That name…" Gillian shuddered. "Ami, we need to talk Rei out of meeting that agent."

"Why?" Ami asked, worriedly. The Gillian she was privileged to see was a brave and powerful warrior of her clan and it took very little to make her shake. She only feared one thing: losing Jason and Ami. To see her like this was alien to the bluenette.

"Because that agent is a Fangire."

"How do you know?" Ami asked shocked.

"Me and Jason tangled with him before," Gillian explained, "And that bastard nearly killed him."

The bluenette gasped in fear when she heard that. Her crush quickly put on her helmet and started up her bike.

"I need to tell Jason, NOW!" With that Gillian spun the bike around and roared off. '_That bastard will pay for trying to kill my boyfriend!!_' the green eyed thought as she raced towards Doran.

Ami watched as Gillian took off like a bat out of hell worried beyond her mind, '_Please be safe, Gillian, Jason. Don't do anything rash_.'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason quickly looked over everything in his backpack and smirked as he saw that it was filled with everything he would need for the study group. He zipped it up, placed it on his shoulder and grabbed his Fuestle and hat before walking to the main chamber on his was to the front door.

"I'm gone, guys," he said happily.

"See you, Jason, and be careful," Kibat said as he watched the Chess match between Lobo and Francis heat up.

"I try to be, Kibat," Jason said with a chuckled and was about to walk out the door when Gillian came barreling inside, forcing him to dodged.

"BIG TROUBLE, GUYS!!" she shouted, startling the Chess players and Kibat who were distracted.

"What?" Lobo said with a sigh, "Your girl didn't give you a kiss or something?"

"No, damn it!!" Gillian shouted, "The Rhinoceros Fangire is back!"

At that moment Lobo, who was about to take a sip of his tea, dropped his cup causing it to shatter on the floor. Francis accidentally crushed a chess piece he was about to move in his hands and Kibat fell from his perch. All the while Jason's face turned pale with fear.

"He's…he's back?" Jason asked fists clenched. He remembered that Fangire well. Another one that got away, the one that his over confidence nearly got him killed…

"And he's targeting Rei," Gillian explained further.

"So, that bastard is up to his old tricks again," said Lobo with a growl. Hearing that it was Rei in danger caused Lobo's eyes to glow red. That girl made the perfect tea. No one would hurt her. There was also something familiar about her for some reason; something that rang deeply in his even after knowing her for only a week.

Jason's mind was going back to when he'd first met the Rhino Fangire.

_**Flashback**_

_Jason had just finished playing at a recital when an Asian man, Japanese to be precise, came up to him. He wore a sharp business suit, a large smile that had to be fake, glasses and his hair was short._

"_That was simply superb!" he complimented. Jason gave him a weird look._

"_Thanks," Jason replied._

"_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tohru Miyaki and I represent the Atelier Dream talent agency. Here's my card." Tohru reached into his coat and handed Jason his business card._

_Jason looked at the card then back at Mr. Miyaki. "So…what's this about?"_

"_I watched and listened to you play. You could become a professional but you need proper representation! Our agency can help you go far in the music business!"_

"_No thanks."_

_Miyaki became silent and his smile vanished. "Pardon?"_

"_I play because I want to, and I enjoy playing the violin, but I'm not all that interested in becoming a professional. I got other dreams," Jason explained._

_Miyaki was becoming desperate, "Mr. Kurenai, you have no idea what you're giving up. Think of the fame and fortune you'll acquire!"_

"_I don't need either one. Fame is for people who are lonely and as for fortune…" Jason trailed off. "Like I said, not interested, but thanks for the offer." Jason walked away, not seeing the angry scowl on Miyaki's face._

**Blood Moon Warrior**

_Later on, Jason had broken into the agency. One of his old friends had accepted the man's offer and the young Kamen rider had a bad feeling about him. He soon entered a room where he saw for himself Miyaki's office. There were photographs placed on a series of waist high or taller pedestals, of people with various talents and items they'd used with their talents. He saw a soccer ball, a flute, a paintbrush and even a small sculpture. "This…this is…"_

"_My collection," Miyaki said as he appeared, shocking Jason. "My victims…" Miyaki's face cracked and showed his true colors._

"_Fangire…" Jason growled._

"_It's a shame that you didn't accept my offer, but it looks like I get to devour your life energy anyway," Miyaki said before morphing into his true form. He was large, covered in black skin, with big feet and hands. His head was like a rhinos and he also had horns on his shoulders. The horns, a portion of his chest, and knees had yellow, red and white stained glass patterns on them. With a grunt, the Rhino Fangire strode forward at Jason. Jason quickly drew out his Fuestle and blew._

_**End Flashback**_

The battle had been one for his life and he'd barely made out of it alive. Now, Miyaki was back but this time Jason was going to stop him and make sure he was dead, for good. But he was scared; he could feel his hands shaking as he thought about that one Fangire. He remembered his grandfather once telling him that when the time came everyone needed to confront their fears. Was he ready to confront his?

**Blood Moon Warrior**

That night, Jason sat at the edge one of the many tall buildings in Tokyo. It was a habit that he gained a few years ago thanks to one of his mentors. He would find a tall building away from the bustling city streets and light and just look over whatever city he was in.

He didn't know why he liked "being on top of the world" as Kibat once put it, but up there, close to the moon, he felt safe, secure, and many other things.

His serene state was broken when he heard a very old and cracked voice ask, "What ails you, child?"

He looked to the right and saw what most people would instantly take as a gnome or a miniature mummy but his sense told him that she was human. A very, very, VERY, old woman, but human none the less. Her long silver hair billowed in the breeze along with her green clothing as she held a walking stick three times taller then her in her hands.

"Its complicated, elder," he said respectively before turning back to the city.

The woman's eyes wide slightly in surprise before going back to normal, "I'm surprise you didn't call me a gnome or something of the like. But it's to be expected with a Damphir."

Jason did a double take towards the woman saying, "H-how!?"

The elder chuckled before she said, "I have lived many years, child, and I have seen much, such as Damphirs like you."

Jason wondered who this old woman was. She seemed ancient and wise. Could he maybe ask her for advice?

"May I ask your name, elder?" Jason asked.

"Only if you give me yours," the old woman replied.

"Jason. Jason Kurenai."

The woman's eyes widened in recognition of the name before she recovered. "Well, Mr. Kurenai, my name is Cologne." She then asked, "So, why are you up here, alone? Is there something troubling you?"

"A friend of mine is in danger," spoke Jason. "I need to warn her but…it's complicated."

"Your intentions are noble. So, why is it complicated? Won't this friend understand?"

"I'm not sure…" Jason said. "I can trust my friend but…I don't know how she'll react."

"Oh, girl trouble," the elder chuckled. "I have seen and experience more than my share of that."

"It's not like that at all," Jason bristled. "It's a matter of life and death."

The elder's expression turned serious at Jason's tone. "Would you care to explain?"

"I'm not sure I can trust this information with anyone."

"Well, you have my word, and my word is my bond," the old woman said. "Why not tell me what troubles you? Maybe I can provide some age old advice. It's what old ladies are me are around for anyway."

Jason couldn't quite understand it, but he felt he could trust this woman. But, she could be an enemy in disguise…however; he didn't feel any danger when near her. Curious.

"Well," Jason began, "It goes like this."

The boy told Cologne a summary of what his problem was, making sure to keep out any information that he was Kiba, Rei's name, and a few other details. The elder woman just listened knowing that the youngling beside her was hiding a few things but she would let the boy have his privacy.

"And now that he has resurfaced and targeting one of my friends, I'm…" Jason just couldn't continue. It was too much.

"You are scared, child?" Cologne asked. It wasn't a question as much as a statement but the boy got the drift.

"Yes." Jason looked down at his hand which was shaking more then a leaf during a tornado. "I'm scared. I'm so scared that my hand is shaking."

"You shouldn't be," Cologne said startling Jason.

"Elder?"

"Fear is a good thing to have, yes. It keeps a person from acting foolish but if it gets in the way of a friend then it is nothing but a hindrance." Cologne stood up. She may have been over a foot in height but he could still feel the power in her words and aura. "Your enemy is one, and you are one so what is there to fear?"

Jason's eyes widened as the words rang though his mind but Cologne was not done yet.

"You need to cast off that fear that stops you from helping your friend. Look forward, go forward." With each word Jason could feel the wisdom and power hidden behind what would be simple meaningless words to those that were not warriors of some type. "Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. It is as simple as that."

With that she turned around and started to walk away but stopped. She spoke, "Remember those words, child, for I believe you will need them again in the future."

After the final word she started roof hopping away from Jason shocking him. He closed his mouth and started contemplating the words of wisdom that were just bestowed upon him.

"My enemy is one and I am one, huh?" Jason said before smiling. "She's right, why should I fear the future?" He turned and looked out into the city. "The fear of dying and leaving both Ami and Gillian alone plugged up my ears and made me forget my own ideals."

With that he jumped down to the ground using the Lucifer Metal Chains to help him.

He landed on the Machine Kibaa which gave off a low growl of its engine at being a cushion as Jason put his helmet back on.

"I know what I need to do now." With that the Rider took off. His heart and mind renewed thanks to a strange elder who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Miyaki, you bastard. You're mine…" He accelerated, allowing the Shadow Veil to engulf him as he vanished into the street, leaving a fading red trail. Nearby stood Cologne as she watched the bike and its rider vanish and smiled.

"Oh, if I were only a few centuries younger," she chuckled. "Well, I better see what son-in-law is up to. Those spirits won't exorcise themselves," She hopped off into the night.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason had gone to the Hikawa Shrine, just in time to see Rei exit.

"Rei!" he called and the girl turned to look at him with a smile.

"Oh, Jason! Sorry, but I can't talk right now. I'm going to meet my new agent."

"Rei, I don't think you should trust this guy," Jason warned.

"Why? He's helping me achieve my dream."

"But is it worth it to trust this guy? You don't even know him."

Rei glared at Jason, his words causing her anger to be focused on him. "You don't think my dream is worth it, is it?"

"What?" Jason was confounded. "Rei…"

"I know you're a great violinist and all, but Mr. Miyaki has a lot of faith in me," said Rei, poking Jason's chest. "So, if you're jealous, you don't have to tell me these lies."

"Rei, listen to me!" Jason insisted. "Miyaki is no good! He's a slimeball!"

"Do you have any proof?" Rei demanded. Jason fell silent. He couldn't tell her Miyaki was a Fangire without explaining himself. All of Miyaki's victims were considered missing since he took care to cover his tracks, unlike other Fangires. "I guess not. Well, I'm going to meet Mr. Miyaki so if you don't mind…" Jason wasn't budging. "Move."

"No."

"I said move!"

"And I said no."

SLAP!

Jason placed a hand on his cheek where a glowing red handprint now decorated it. To be slapped by one of his friends like that…

"I warned you," she said, pushing past him. "When I become famous I'll give you a call…" Jason turned to look at Rei's retreating figure but then he glanced down. He picked it up and saw that it was Tohru Miyaki's business card, with his address on it.

"Time to pay him another visit," said Jason before he turned to find his bike.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

"Miss Hino!" Miyaki said as he stood up from his desk. "I'm pleased that you came!"

"Well, you did give a great offer," she smiled. She looked around the office and saw several framed photographs. Possibly people Miyaki represented. Though, it was odd that she'd never seen them anywhere else. "I really do want this opportunity."

Miyaki stared at her, which started to unnerve the miko. "So…you'd be willing to do anything?"

"Within reason."

"Would you be willing…" his face cracked into a stained glass pattern, "_To die for it?_"

Rei gasped. "Fangire!" she took a step back but he stalked towards her. She ran for the door but it was locked.

"_People with dreams have such delicious life energy…_" Miyaki smiled. "_It's such a delightful treat_." He licked his lips and made slurping sounds before he transformed into the Rhino Fangire. "_Itidakimasu…_"

Rei reached for her pocket, gripping her henshin device and ready to transform when…

CRASH!!

The window shattered and a red, silver and black figure flew into the room and did a tuck-roll before standing back up as he stopped. Rei's eyes widened. "Kiba!"

The Rhino Fangire snorted, looking at Kiba. "_So, you've come back for more, have you?_" Kiba's answer was to give the Rhino Fangire the 'one finger salute'. Enraged, the Rhino Fangire bellowed and charged for Kiba. Kiba grabbed his horn and dug his heels into the carpet. The Fangire kept pushing and pushing, towards the shattered window. They were pretty high up. The Fangire then felt things hitting him and threw Kiba to the side. He glared at Rei who was throwing the framed pictures at him. He sighed. "_Too bad. Now I have to drain your dying body_." He scraped his foot against the floor and then charged for Rei. Kiba may be weaker, but he was still faster, so he grabbed Rei, pushed her out of the way and was smashed through the door, shattering it, by the Rhino Fangire.

"Kiba!" Rei shouted.

Kiba and the Rhino Fangire fought along the hallway. The Rider was dodging the Rhino Fangire's strikes within the narrow hallway before using several rapid punches and kicks to counter. The Fangire's hide was thick so those attacks did little damage. With another bellow, the Fangire slammed into Kiba and right through the outer wall, which took them outside as they fell from the building and onto the ground below. The Fangire and Rider plummeted but the red armored warrior had a plan. He landed on his feet as the Fangire landed hard on its back. It got back to its feet and snarled. "_You have gotten in my way for too long, boy!_"

"Oh, I'm going to be in your way a lot until you're dead," said Kiba. "This isn't going to end like last time." He reached for his Arms Monsters Fuestles and plucked out the last one on the left.

The front of the whistle was shaped like a person's head but blocky with what seemed to be purple dreads. The top of the Fuestle was a purple colored fist with the person's dreads actually being the fist's knuckles. He then slipped it into Kibat's mouth, who blew the whistle and shouted, "DOGGA HAMMER!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back at Castle Doran, Francis was enjoying some pretty exotic candy. This was of the bittersweet kind, leaning more towards the bitter flavor. Lobo scowled as he watched his fellow Fangire eat the foul things. "How can you eat those?" Lobo questioned.

"They are good…" said Francis. He then stopped when he heard his Fuestle calling. "The Master calls." He put down the bag of candy on the table before rising to his feet.

He then closed his eyes and then snapped them open as he threw his head forward, messing up his hair. Running his hands through his hair, he let out a growl then a shout before pounding his fists together, creating an aura around his body. He then shrunk into a statue of a muscular man similar to his true form before flying out of Castle Doran's mouth and towards Jason.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As the Dogga Hammer neared Kiba it slammed its fists together before everything from the bottom of the fists to the top of the head flipped down. It twisted around so that the back faced the ground looking like a large purple fist, at the same time a long black shaft unfolded from the head of the hammer. It slowly came down in front of Kiba in the form of the hammer with the fist pointing forward.

As soon as it was in front of him Kiba grabbed the hammer with both hands. Two bolts of purple colored lightning struck his hands as two length of silver chain wrapped around his arms and shoulders. A second later they shattered revealing the new Dogga Violet Arms. The armor of his hands had changed to violet as he gained long thick violet armor with thick silver edging that seemed to have rivets along it with three silver bands going across the armor reinforcing the gauntlets for the lack of a better word with a ruby in the center of the band over his wrist with a thick gold border that was also riveted. The gauntlets covered his entire forearms and extended out over his hands.

His bat wing shaped shoulder pads had changed from sleek and streamline to big and bulky with the armor colored violet like the gauntlets and had a thick silver boarders on the outer parts with a gold stripe in the middle. Chains then covered his chest armor as well before they shatter when Kiba threw his arms out to his sides holding the Dogga Hammer in his right hand.

The heavy chest armor was also violet colored as well, and blocky just like the shoulder armor with the breastplate resembling two fists that had thick silver borders around the back of the violet colored palms which had lightning bolt symbols on it while the parts of the finger that showed were colored silver. Kibat's eyes changed from red to violet as his partner was infused with the spirit of the Dogga Hammer making the yellow Omnilens change to violet as well as completing the transformation.

Rei came down to see the fight, in time to watch Kiba change into a new form. This form was bedecked in bulky armor and wielded a large hammer which he was dragging along the ground as he walked towards the startled Fangire. Kiba popped his neck as he rolled his left shoulder loosening up for the up coming battle.

The Fangire, undeterred, started his attack again slamming his hands together before charging at Kiba. He threw several punches at Kiba but the armor was able to protect him so he just took the hits. Then, when he'd had enough, Kiba grabbed the Fangire's horn and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying and snapping the horn which the Rider threw away. Rei gasped. '_What strength!_' she thought as Kiba turned the tables once again. It seemed Ami's theory about the power of this last weapon was true. Fangires couldn't even hurt him anymore!

The Fangire growled and got back to its feet and Kiba was already in front of him. Kiba lifted up the Dogga Hammer and then started to pummel the Fangire with heavy hits that sent sparks flying. The Fangire howled in pain from the strikes before Kiba sent him skyward with an upward swing. When the Fangire came down again, Kiba used a horizontal strike to send him flying across the ground and into a car, Miyaki's car.

"Now, Kiba, finish it!" ordered Kibat. Grunting, Kiba held the Hammer vertically in front of him before placing it down to align with Kibat's mouth. The small bat bit into the shaft, sending purple energy waves into it. "DOGGA BITE!"

After Kibat bit the hammer, Kiba held it near the head as he put his hand out like he was telling the Fangire to stop. Slowly he brought it in front of his head as if he was praying before he snapped his hands forward a bit turning his hand so that the palms faced his head.

Like with all of Kiba's other attacks, the sky turned black as night but this time it was accompanied by purple lightning that streaked across the sky. Rei took cover as she watched what was happening. She could feel the massive amounts of dark energy covering everything nearby like a blanket making it hard to breathe for those not used to it in some degree.

Kiba growled as a purple gibbous moon rose up behind him before he crossed his arms then spread them to he sides. The purple lightning struck him and was absorbed into the armor and hammer. The Fangire saw this and charged at Kiba who slammed the butt of the Dogga Hammer's shaft into the ground in front of him causing it to crack

The Kamen Rider aimed the head of the Dogga Hammer at the Fangire and pulled at a hidden switch in the back of the fist. The ball of the fist slowly opened up to reveal a large red eye in the palm. The eye focused itself on the Fangire and sent waves of pulsing energy which hit the Fangire and, literally, stopped him in his tracks. His skin started to glow as his body went still.

Closing the hammer back up again, Kiba gripped the Dogga Hammer with both hands high above his head and a purple Phantom Fist, roughly 5 times bigger than the Dogga Hammer, rose up from the weapon, connected by strands of electrical energy.

Kiba then started to swing the Dogga Hammer above his head, around and around, before he slammed it down to the ground. The Phantom Fist also followed his motion and slammed down on the Fangire, crushing him with immense force and causing a crater to form on impact as the soul flew up into the sky, trying to escape, only to be devoured by Castle Doran.

"Be sure to brush your teeth!" Kibat reminded Castle Doran as he flew back to the lot.

Rei gasped as she gazed upon Kiba's newest form while he placed the Dogga Hammer on his right shoulder before walking away. The others would want to hear about this. She then realized she needed to talk to Jason and apologize to him.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later that day before the study group everyone witnessed as Rei did something they never thought they would ever see.

"I'm sorry," Rei said as she bowed low to Jason with tears welling up in her eyes. "You were right. That guy was a total fraud."

"I forgive you," said Jason without a care turning away. This caused Rei to shoot up straight, shocked.

"But-" Rei began. "The things I said and…"

"You thought I was stepping on your dream, so I don't blame you for being angry." Jason said turning to Rei with a smile, "If anybody insulted my dream, I'd be miffed too."

"So," Rei said looking at the ground like a child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "We're cool?"

"Yup," Jason said holding out his fist to Rei, "We cool."

Rei could only smile as they bumped fists. Her friends were shocked beyond belief at what they saw. They never believed that the raven haired girl would actually apologize to someone like that, she was just too proud. You could hear the gears in their heads screeching to a halt as they tried to comprehend what the hell just happened.

Ami was the only one whose mind was still working and just watched with a smile of relief and happiness. Her friend was safe and Jason hadn't burned his bridges with Rei after all. It seemed that things were going back to normal; for now.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Not much to say at the moment except that if you have any questions about the series send them in a review and after chapter 14 I'll answer them to the best of my ability."


	13. 13th night: Usagi’s Birthday Dilemma

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**13****th**** night: Usagi's Birthday Dilemma; The Truth About Kiba**

Deep in the hidden underground laboratory of Professor Tomoe, the "good" doctor was working on yet another Daimon experiment and he called his assistant.

"Kaolinite…" She appeared behind him and he could feel her distress. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you recall when I asked for more time to look for information on Kiba?" Kaolinite inquired.

"Yes I do," Tomoe nodded. "I assume you found something?"

"I found more information on him and to be honest it scares me more than our mistress." Kaolinite said. Tomoe's eyebrows raised in interest. "According to my sources, Kiba normally fights a type of monster known as a Fangire. I have seen the Sailor Scouts have a very hard time even fighting one of those creatures let alone defeat it. I believe we can use this somehow."

"Do you know how?" Tomoe asked.

"We need to get a single piece of a Fangire so we can study it," Kaolinite said. "By discovering their strengths and weaknesses, we might be able to incorporate them into our Daimon. If we can do that, only Kiba will be a threat."

"A fine theory. So back to business." Tomoe said changing the subject, "Do you have another target?"

"I do," Kaolinite said, "I'm sure of it this time."

"Oh?" Tomoe asked, "Really?"

"This time we have someone who has a heart with unbelievable purity." The red headed woman said, "I declare it to be a talisman without any doubt."

"I see," Tomoe said as he gently took a test tube with a dormant Daimon in it and let it hover over a flame, "Then I will hand you the best Daimon I have."

He held the fluid holding the Daimon embryo steady as it boiled over the flame causing the embryo to squirm, whether in pain or not wasn't easily determined. After a moment he pulled the test tube from the flame and poured the liquid and embryo into a waiting vial that was half full of green liquid. Taking strength from the liquid, the embryo expanded and grew until it broke the vial. The resulting Daimon egg was three times larger then a normal one and it had a light green aura around it that just screamed evil.

As it rose up to Tomoe's chest he gently cupped it as he said, "You are the only one I can count on, Kaolinite."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Kaolinite said as she watched her beloved.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason yawned as he and Gillian walked through one of the parks near where the couple and their new friends gathered for their study sessions. Though for the past couple of days something was up with Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Then after school today he and Gillian had to rush back to Castle Doran because Kibat wanted to tell them something. When they got there the mechanical bat said that he felt that something BIG was going to happen sometime today.

"I wonder what's got Kibat all freaked out?" Jason asked softly.

"I don't know," Gillian said soon they heard someone screaming towards them.

Jason saw who it was and quickly pushing Gillian to the side tossing his backpack in the same direction he quickly grabbed the running scared person. When the person hit Jason the two went tumbling and soon Gillian saw that it was Usagi that was hauling ass.

"Itai!" Jason said softly as he nursed his bruises asking, "What's up, sis?"

"JASON!" Usagi shouts before she jumped up and started talking rapidly. Neither of her listeners could tell just what the heck she was saying.

"Calm down, girl," Gillian said, "Now take a deep breath and tell us what happened?"

Usagi took a deep, and I mean DEEP breath before she started talking again, this time like a normal person. Soon she got out her whole story, which turned out that no one seemed to remember her birthday. Not even Mamoru. Then she told then about how she met up with Haruka and Michiru and when she said that she wasn't Mamoru's girl anymore the butch blond began flirting with her.

When she finished, she waited for a response. Jason looked at Usagi shocked before he started to chuckle. He tried to quiet them but… "ITAI!!" he was unsuccessful.

"Gomen," Jason said as he got back up on his feet, "So it's your birthday. We didn't know that."

"Oh!?" Usagi said shocked. Her eyes widened incredulously as the truth dawned on her. "That's right! I forgot to tell you!"

"That's alright, Usagi," Gillian replied with a smile, "Jason can sometimes forget his own birthday if I wasn't there to remind him."

"OI!!" Jason shouted making the girls giggle, "Anyway, come with me and Gillian so we can get you a present. It won't be gift wrapped but it will at least be from us."

"HAI!!" Usagi shouted making Jason and Gillian chuckle/giggle before they walked off to get Usagi's present. The odango-haired girl walked between them, skipping happily.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Rei hung up the phone after she told Mamoru why Usagi was so upset with him. It turned out that he hadn't been told what Usagi's birthday was either. The raven haired girl walked into the room where they were going to throw the surprise party for Usagi and saw that everything was in place. At the moment she asked Ami something.

"Did you tell Jason and Gillian-chan about Usagi's birthday Ami-chan?"

Ami shook her head, replying, "It never came into conversation."

"How come? You spend a lot of time with them, don't you?" Rei asked and Ami remained silent. She had told her friends that she'd gone to visit Jason's house a few times and they demanded to go see it. However, Ami was not allowed to since it would mean jeopardizing Jason's identity. Still, it couldn't be an entirely bad thing, right? It looked like a perfectly normal house unless you went to one of the deeper or highest levels. Still, Rei might sense the magic surrounding the place.

Concerning Kiba, the Sailor Scouts, at least most of them, considered him a valuable ally, especially against the Fangires. He was always there to help them destroy the monsters, Daimon and Fangires, without hesitation. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were at odds with Kiba for several reasons, mainly because of his alignment, which was not with them. He was on the side of justice.

Ami had discussed with Jason and Gillian about coming clean and Jason wanted to, he really did, but Kibat and Lobo protested. Lobo didn't want any more people outside their circle knowing, saying that they already had enough people knowing and Kibat said that this would make things harder for Jason.

Regarding the moon cats, Artemis was happy to have Kiba as an ally but Luna, unfortunately, saw Kiba as an imminent threat due to his powers which came from darkness. She kept saying that he could turn on them without warning. There was something Luna wasn't telling them.

"Ami-chan?" Rei waved her hand in front of the bluenette's face. "Earth to Ami-chan."

"Oh, sorry," Ami apologized. "I got lost in thought."

"That's okay," Makoto said. "Let hurry and get this ready for Usagi-chan."

With that the girls got back to work.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

As the sun set Usagi and her new friends walked up the steps to the shrine with the blonde holding a pair of fluffy plushies, one of the was a white and gold rabbit while another looked like Kibat but twice his normal size and a smile. Apparently the stores were cashing on Kiba's popularity. When Usagi went sparkly eyed at the gifts, Jason and Gillian chuckled/giggled off to the side wondering how the real Kibat would take his plushy self.

"Arigato!" Usagi said once more as the neared the temple grounds.

"Again no problem," Jason said with a laugh, "You're my sister and I got to do good things for you on your special day."

The birthday girl frowned as Jason said that, "I just wish my friends and Mamo-chan would celebrate it with me."

The couple frowned as Usagi looked dishearten. They looked at each other and thought one thing, '_they had better be planning a surprise party or else_.'

Soon they were at the door to the room they usually studied in and the blonde opened it with a, "Gomen, did we keep you waiting?"

Four loud pops escaped the room causing Jason and Gillian to tense until they heard their friends say to Usagi, "Happy Birthday!"

Usagi looked around shocked as she dropped her presents from her brother and his girlfriend in shock. They didn't forget her birthday; they just made her think they did to surprise her!

Minako appeared at Usagi's side with a hand on her shoulder, "Hora, hora, the main guest should sit down!" with a "Sit!" Minako sat her friend down in at the table laden with food.

"Eat up," Makoto said, "I made these the best I could!"

Ami knelt down next to Usagi and gave her a present wrapped in blue paper, "Here you go, Usagi-chan. A gift from us."

Before the girl could say anymore or get away, Jason and Gillian sat on either side of her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "Ami-chan," Jason started, "Why didn't you tell us that today was Usagi's birthday?"

Ami blushed with embarrassment as she said, "I forgot."

"What's this?!" Rei said a bit angrily making everyone sweatdrop, "We held a surprise party for you so couldn't you be a least a little bit livelier?"

"Y-yeah…" Usagi said holding the present close to her chest, "You're right!"

"Today we can forget about studying and really party!!" Minako said happily.

"Yeah, yeah!" Makoto said before throwing her arms up into the air, "Let's go all-out and party!"

"Just for today, guys," Ami reminded them instantly crushing their happiness.

"Ami, you're so…"

"Now, now let's have a drink first," Rei said pushing a glass into Ami's hand and pouring her some soda.

Usagi looked at the presents Ami, Jason, and Gillian gave her thinking that she messed up with Mamoru.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kaolinite smirked as she watched the idiot that was the boyfriend of the girl she was after buy a pair of light green glass slippers and run out. Soon as the boy had left, she teleported out leaving the costume she wore. All she had to do now was wait. At that very moment when Kaolinite vanished, Haruka, and Michiru, who hid when they saw Kaolinite, popped out from behind a telephone booth.

"Is he the next target?" Haruka questioned quietly to her partner.

"Maybe," Michiru said, "We better follow anyway."

The two quickly and discreetly followed Mamoru. High above them, Kibat, who was doing a bit of patrolling, saw what happened and knew that something was up.

"Better call Jason," he said.

A friend of his partner used some of her magic to connect Kibat to a special cell phone incase the mechanical bat needed to contact his partner and he couldn't reach him in time. If there was ever a time to use that ability, it was now.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Jason sighed as his sister raced out to apologize to Mamoru. She realized that she had forgotten to tell him that today was her birthday and after at least three group facefaults finally got it into her head that even if two people did love each other very much, you still need to tell them things like that.

As the party got back underway his cell phone, which he didn't use much, started vibrating. He quickly slid it open and saw a text message from Kibat.

Looking around, he quickly leaned towards Ami and Gillian and whispered, "Kibat just called. Cover for me."

The girls nodded their head slightly and as they distracted their friends Jason slipped away.

As soon as he got to a quiet part of the temple he called Kibat, "What's up, Kibat?"

"_We got a problem_," Kibat said from the phone's earpiece in English, "_Kaolinite has shown up again and she's probably targeting Mamoru._"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked in his native language.

Kibat quickly explained what he saw and Jason pieced the puzzle together quickly enough. At first he was confused as to why Darien would get glass slippers, but he then realized why he would get them in the first place. For Usagi!!

"Damn it," he said, "She's not targeting Mamoru, she's targeting Usagi!"

"_What?!_"

"Try to keep her safe." Jason ordered Kibat, "I'll get there as soon as I can. We may have to add a few more people to our group."

Kibat was quiet for a second before saying, "_Do what you believe is right_."

"Thanks, bro." he said before he hung up the phone.

Jason quickly raced to the temple steps and down them as he sent a burst of magic into his trench coat and hat changing them to black. When he got to the bottom he saw the Machine Kibaa was waiting for him, surprisingly. Guessing his partner had sent the bike, he got on it, put his helmet on and raced for his sister, hoping beyond hope he was there in time.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Usagi was blown away. She ran into Mamoru near a contraction site as she was trying to find him. She tried to apologize for her stupidity but Mamoru just brushed it off with a smile knowing how his girl was at times.

"Not to worry," he said as he knelt down in front of her opening the package under his arm, "I found my princess that's all that matters to me."

Usagi could only blush in embarrassment and happiness as her knight opened the package revealing the glass slippers inside them that she'd tried to coerce Mamoru into buying earlier that day. It was like something out of a fairytale to Usagi as her boyfriend placed a slipper in front of her for her to try on. As she placed her foot gently into the slipper it started to glow brightly and pulse with an evil energy.

One such pulse forced Usagi and Mamoru back away from the slipper as it floated up into the air and started to morph into a female figure.

"CENICIENTA!" the figure cried out as it finished transforming.

The resulting Daimon was surprisingly pleasant to the eye. She had a very shapely body and emerald skin that was a lighter tone than Bashaa's own skin in her true form. She had a gold mini skirt around her waist encrusted with small emerald gems and a chest plate that looked kind of like a bikini or a very low cut vest with her stomach showing. The warrior look was completed by gold shoulder pads and an ancient Roman helmet on her head.

They could only look on in shock at the newest Daimon as she stepped up to Usagi, "I will take your pure heart that cares about that guy-Cienta," she said in a high pitch voice.

"N-nani?!" Usagi said as she scrambled away from the Daimon only to hit a wall.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouted rushing to his girlfriend's aid.

"Don't interfere!" Cenicienta said before backhanding Mamoru through a portable fence of the construction site and into the darkness.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as she tried to run to her boyfriend but Cenicienta grabbed Usagi by the wrist.

"Now, your pure heart!" Cenicienta cackled but suddenly a black and gold blur zipped past her face, scratching her. She yelled and stumbled backwards letting go of Usagi as the blur started to attack her repeatedly. It was…

"Kibat!" Usagi recognized the small bat that was Kiba's belt buckle and partner.

"I shall not allow a fair maiden to be harmed!" shouted Kibat before flying back to Jason, whose face was hidden under the shadow his cowboy hat was casting over his visage. He grabbed Kibat out of midair and pressed him against his free hand, allowing the stained glass markings/tattoos to appear all over his skin and the ghostly chains appeared to form the blood red Kiba belt. Usagi's eyes went wide as she witnessed this. Kiba…this was Kiba!

"Henshin," Jason whispered under his breath before attaching Kibat to the belt. The quicksilver coated his body and transformed him before shattering to reveal none other than Kamen Rider Kiba!

"No one harms my sister, bitch," Kiba said not disguising his voice.

Usagi heard Kiba's undisguised voice and gasped in shock. "Jason," she said softly, startled by the revelation.

Kiba shot forward and slammed a fist into Cenicienta's stomach before spinning around and kicking her in the same place, sending her flying into a wall. He charged forward to press the attack but he was forced to jump back when the Daimon's right arm, from the elbow down, shifted into a sword. He dodged the attack and the few that he couldn't, he used the bracelets on his wrists to block it sending sparks flying.

Kiba dodged another swipe from Cenicienta's sword and threw a punch at the same time as the Daimon. Each punch hit the owner's opponent on the chest sending them flying. Kiba skidded to a stop near Usagi while the Daimon was slammed into the same wall as before but this time it broke burying Cenicienta in rubble.

"Is that you, Jason?" Usagi asked a bit scared.

"It's me," Kiba said standing up, "Sorry that I didn't tell you but Kibat wanted me to keep it a secret."

Kibat disconnected from the belt and flew around the bun haired girl, "Sorry, Usagi, or should we say..." Kibat landed on Usagi's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Sailor Moon."

The girl was shocked to find out that her adoptive brother knew her secret, "How?"

"Remember the double date we had?" Kiba asked. At Usagi's nod he continued, "When I was buried under the rubble from when Inukai threw me into the wall I was still conscious as you transformed."

Before Usagi could comment on that the rubble where Cenicienta was buried started to shake showing that she was still alive so to speak. Jason got in front of Usagi as Kibat reconnected to his belt.

"Get out of here, contact the others and transform!" With that he shot forward towards the rubble as Usagi went to do what he ordered.

Unfortunately things didn't go as Kiba planned. As the Daimon shot out of the rumble she grabbed him and threw him to the side where he hit a wall that stunned him before she shot forward in front of Usagi who tried to transform but her Cosmic Heart Compact was slapped away. The Daimon then grabbed her arms and forced her to a wall where it took a deep breath then blew, releasing crystal shards from her body which trapped Usagi's arms and legs.

Cenicienta jumped back a few feet before she shifted her body so that her right bicep was pointed at Usagi as a black star appeared on it. A beam of black energy was released form the star that hit Usagi pulling her heart out. The blond screamed as her heart was slowly being pulled out. Kiba and Kibat both heard the scream and tried to shake themselves back to normal when a bright light started to shine from Usagi's chest.

Everyone, including Uranus and Neptune who just got there, was shocked at how brightly Usagi's heart shined.

"Oh!" Cenicienta shouted in surprise as the heart was fully out and now floating towards her, "This must be the light from a talisman!"

"No!" Kiba shouted as he forced himself back to normal and shot towards the Daimon who was reaching out for Usagi's Pure Heart.

Before she could even get her hands on the crystal a red streak came out of nowhere cutting Cenicienta and stabbing just above Usagi's head revealing it to be a rose. The poor girl's pure heart floated back to its owner where it phased back into her. The crystals holding Usagi cracked before breaking, releasing the girl.

"Who was that-Cienta?!" the Daimon cried out as everyone looked up to see where the rose came from.

Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing in top of a crane as he spoke, "A pure heart is a light that shines in the darkness," he proclaimed, "I will protect that brilliance no matter what!"

He jumped up into the air where he threw a lot of roses that stabbed themselves into the ground around Cenicienta before releasing a tornado of wind, energy, and rose petals as Tuxedo Kamen landed in front of Usagi as Kiba also raced over there.

"Is she alright?" Kiba asked, not disguising his voice.

"She is," Tuxedo said as Usagi slowly woke up.

"Good," Kiba said looking back at the tornado of energy, "Let's get sis out of here."

"Sis?" Tuxedo Kamen said before recognizing the voice, "You're…"

"Later," Kiba ordered pulling Usagi into his arms bridal style, "To the roofs!"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded before they both jumped up onto the roof tops. Kiba put Usagi down and Tuxedo Kamen started looking her over.

"Are you okay, Usako?" he asked.

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, but..." Kiba and Tuxedo Kamen looked at the bow on her and saw that her brooch was missing.

"Aw shit," Kiba cursed softly before all three of them went over to the side of the roof and saw Kaolinite appearing beside the Daimon. Kiba pointed to beside the red haired woman's foot where the brooch laid and he said, "Please let lady luck be on our side."

She didn't seem to be as Kaolinite saw the brooch and picked it up. When she did Kiba started cursing up a storm making Usagi and TK to blush brightly.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked as Kiba calmed down.

"We should retreat for now," Tuxedo Kamen said with Kiba nodding in agreement.

"But what about my transformation brooch?" Usagi pointed out.

Kibat disconnected from the belt and landed on Kiba's shoulder, "Then we must follow her to see where she will take it. Who knows? Maybe we'll find the base of the enemy that way."

"Kibat," Kiba deadpanned, "We are not THAT lucky."

"You can say that again!" they heard and looked to see Cenicienta high above them.

"Time for Plan C, guys," Kiba said.

"What's that?" Usagi asks as the Daimon landed.

"RUN!!"

With that Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Usagi and they took off out of there with Kibat flying above them and Cenicienta hot on their tail. After a couple of roof hops Kiba quickly turned around and threw a potion capsule at the Daimon's feet just as she landed. A yellow sticky substance exploded from the capsule and caught Cenicienta, stopping her dead.

"Yes," Kiba said but spoke too soon.

Cenicienta took a deep breath and blew out crystal dust once again solidifying the goo, allowing her to break free.

"CRAP!"

Fortunately that gave them enough time for Tuxedo Kamen to find an unlocked door. They quickly raced inside it with Cenicienta a few seconds behind. As they started down the stairs Kiba threw another capsule at the door once more releasing the sticky good but this time instead of staying sticky like the last one it firmed up tight on the door and around it as well. As he turned to run down the stairs Kibat quickly went back to his perch.

As they raced down the stairs Usagi said, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, Kiba, please leave me here and run!"

"Hell no, Usagi!" Kiba said as they raced down the steps, "I won't let them harm you!"

"Demo…" Usagi tired to talk them out of it.

"We are sticking with you no matter what, Usako," Tuxedo Kamen said firmly.

As they raced down the stairs they heard four loud ripping sounds before they heard a boom. They quickly got the lead out and reached the door at the bottom of the stairs in time to race through it then close it behind them to give them some time. Unfortunately Kaolinite appeared in front of them baring the way.

"You should give up," she said as she floated down to the ground, "I won't let you run away any more."

At the moment the door behind them was kicked off its hinges by Cenicienta who giggled evilly. The masked warrior quickly took their places between the two enemies and Usagi ready to throw down.

"I know!" Usagi said before lifting up her left wrist where her communicator was, "Luna! Help me, Luna!"

Kaolinite saw Usagi calling for her friend and with quick reflexes snapped her head forward allowing her hair to shoot forward towards Usagi. The girl looked up in time to see it coming at her but was unable to dodge it. Fortunately, Kiba was on his toes and slid in front of the whip like hair wrapping it around his right arm and holding tight. Kaolinite was shocked but what happened next really got to her.

"I've dealt with a few people like you, bitch," Kiba said reaching for the Fuestle on the left side of his belt, "And I know the best way to deal with you."

He quickly pulled out the Basshaa Fuestle and instead of showing it to Kaolinite he simply placed it between Kibat's lips, allowing him to play it.

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back over at Usagi's surprise party the girl had just finished eating the cake that was for Usagi. Rei would have had them eating all of it but Gillian put her foot down and saved three slices for the ones not there.

"I'm sure Usagi wouldn't have minded us eating all of the cake," the raven haired girl said trying to convince the green eyed one.

"If I didn't know any better," Gillian said glaring at Rei, "I would say that you are jealous of me and Usagi for having boyfriends and Ami for having a potential one.'

Gillian and Ami had, reluctantly, told the other girls a few days ago about the proposal the green eyed girl had given Ami a few weeks ago. They were shocked that Gillian and Jason asked her that and Rei would have chewed Gillian out if she didn't tell them why she did it and how she felt for the girl. Makoto, Minako, and Rei decided that after hearing that both Jason and Gillian had lost their family they two needed all the love they could find.

"To tell you the truth," Makoto said as she leaned back in her seat with her arms behind her head, "I am."

"Me, too…" Rei and Minako said as Rei did the same as the brunette while the most boy crazy of them all had her head in her hands with her elbows on the chair.

"I can't quite solve this equation…" Ami said absently causing the girls to either facefault or slap a hand to their forehead.

Gillian's eyes snapped open as she heard Jason, as Kiba, calling her. "Sorry, girls, I forgot something. Be right back."

With that she quickly left the room just as Ami communicator watch started ringing.

"_Minna_," Luna said over the watch, "_We have a problem!_"

"Eh?" Ami said, "What the trouble Luna?"

"_Something has happened to Usagi!_" Luna replied, "_Minna, it's time to act!_"

"All right!" Ami said before quickly taking charge, "Ikuyo, minna!"

"Ryoukai!" the girls said and shot towards the door.

When they slid it open they got the shock of their lives. In front of them with her back turned was Gillian with a green aura covering her floating a few inches off the ground. She snapped her fingers and went into a twirl as quicksilver-like water completely covered Gillian like a second skin before it expanded in a few places then exploded off of her revealing her true form as Bashaa of the Merman Clan. Two pairs of silver chains appeared out of nowhere as they wrapped themselves around Bashaa's chest in an X formation as she transformed into the Basshaa Magnum and took off into the sky.

Everyone, except for Ami, blinked in shock and confusion.

"Was that…?" Mina began.

"Yes," Makoto nodded.

"So Gillian is a…" Mina continued.

"Yes," Rei nodded.

Ami sighed and said, "I'll explain later, but we really need to get going!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

(_Selecting song; Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa form's theme song; Innocent Trap by TETRA-FANG_)

Kiba heard the Basshaa Magnum flying towards him and jerked Kaolinite towards him. The redhead screamed in pain and rage as she was pulled closer to the Rider who kicked out with his right foot releasing her hair before sending her flying. At that time the Machine Kibaa busted through the thin metal garage like doors and towards Kaolinite juggling her back into the air as the Basshaa Magnum was coming in hot flying towards Kiba.

The Basshaa Magnum fell into Kiba's grip before the chains wrapped around his chest and right arm which shattered and sent out splashes of water, thus donning him in the Basshaa Emerald armor. His Omnilens and Kibat's eyes turned emerald green as well as Bashaa's spirit became infused with the Rider. Kiba looked up at Kaolinite who was slowly getting up and she could've sworn that he was smirking at her from behind his helmet.

"Hn!" Kiba let out before aiming and firing a barrage of water bullets at Kaolinite in rapid succession.

At the moment Cenicienta had enough and changed her right forearm and hand once again a sword as she charged at Tuxedo Kamen. The masked warrior pulled out his telescopic cane and blocked a slash as he told Usagi to run.

"You're pretty tough-Cienta," the Daimon said before they got at it once more.

Back over with Kiba and Kaolinite, the red haired woman was having a tough time trying to defeat the Rider. Every time she tried to use her hair to hold him down he would either fire water bullets at her hair forcing her to pull it back so that it would not become wet, thus rendering it useless. Deciding that enough was enough she got in close and surprised him with an energy blast to his chest.

Kiba was sent flying straight into a car's windshield, stunned. As Kaolinite looked over her handiwork, out of the corner of her eye she saw Usagi, who she believed was Sailor Moon, making a break for it. She disappeared and reappeared in front of the running girl wanting to relish in her upcoming victory.

Kiba quickly got out of the car and stumbled back to his feet. "My head," he groaned in his usually two tone voice.

"Never mind that," Kibat said, disengaging himself from the belt but leaving the armor, "Look!" he pointed one of his wings to the side.

Kiba looked and saw that Kaolinite was in front of Usagi with her transformation brooch in her hand. The Rider quickly got up and quickly got behind Usagi.

"KAOLINITE!" he shouted getting her attention along with Usagi's.

Taking a chance, Kiba threw his arm out wide and fired the Basshaa Magnum. Kaolinite thought that he was aiming for Usagi but when the bullet seemed to curve around the blonde it shocked her enough that she didn't get a chance to teleport out of there before it hit her chest. The water bullet caused the redhead to throw the Cosmic Moon Brooch backwards into the air where Kibat swooped down to catch it.

"GOT IT!" He shouted before swooping back to Kiba and dropped it into the Rider's left hand before reattaching to the belt.

"GOT IT, SIS!" he shouted holding the brooch up for Usagi to see which relieved the girl a lot. Kiba turned to Tuxedo Kamen who was still battling the Daimon, "TUX-BOY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET USAGI OUT OF HERE!"

"Right!" Tuxedo Kamen said before he slashed at Cenicienta one last time breaking her sword arm then running over to the others.

"Bakane!" the Daimon shouted before taking a deep breath and blowing out crystal shards that hit the running masked warrior.

From where they hit, crystals slowly started to spread, covering Tuxedo Kamen. Both Kiba and Usagi watched in horror as the crystals converged then covered him. Usagi cried out in horror as she ran to her boyfriend who was now trapped in one large crystal.

"MAMO-CHAN!" she cried out as she tried to get the crystal off of him.

"Cenicienta!" Kaolinite ordered the Daimon teleporting next to it, "We're leaving!" She then turned to Usagi as she smirked evilly. Usagi stepped back in fear, "If you want to save this man's life, Kiba, little girl, you will meet me at the Tokyo Tower. You're more then welcomed to bring the other Sailor Scouts. Not that it will help much."

With that Kaolinite vanished taking Tuxedo Kamen with her. Usagi's eyes started to water before she started to cry as she fell to her knees. The poor girl's sadness and emotional pain poured out with her tears as she sat there not knowing what to do. Kibat disengaged the Kiba armor as Jason walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

(_End Innocent Trap_)

Usagi turned to Jason before she glomped him, crying into his shirt as he held her. Off to the side, Uranus and Neptune watched not able to see the Rider's face since his hat was covered his features.

"Looks like we know where we need to go," Uranus said sadly.

"Hai," Neptune replied and the two of them quickly yet quietly raced out of the underground garage.

As the outer Scouts were leaving, Gillian had transformed back to her human form and walked up to the brother and sister. She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder startling the girl who turned to the person who touched her and was shocked to see the green eyed girl there.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon," Gillian said, "We'll get Mamoru back."

"I swear on it," Jason said with pure conviction. "On my honor as a Kamen Rider!"

"You mean it?" Usagi asked her brother with sparkling eyes. At his nod he gave him the biggest hug she could give him, "Arigato."

At the moment, "Usagi!" the odango blonde's friends in their Sailor Scout form came running up.

When they saw Jason and Gillian, Minako, Makoto, and Rei skidded to a halt and started look a bit nervous since they acted familiar with Usagi around the couple. Ami on the other hand just kept on running to them and slid to a stop before getting on her knees looking Usagi over.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Mercury asked startling the others.

"MERCURY!" they cried out and were about to scold her when Jason stood up and said, "Hello, Rei, Makoto, Minako."

The girls were shocked that Jason knew their names until he continued, "Don't try to deny it girls. Especially since I'm going to reveal a secret of my own to you three."

The girls wondered what he was talking about until they saw a gold and black blur flew in front of their eyes before it went over to Jason and landed on his shoulders revealing it to be…

"KIBAT!"

"Yep," Jason chirped, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you don't exactly tell people you just met or friend you just made all of your secrets, right?"

The Scouts that didn't know could only nod at his reasoning. Before they could talk more Usagi got up and began running for the opening of the underground garage.

"Hey, wait up, sis!" Jason called.

"What's going on?" Venus asked.

"Oh, Mamoru got kidnapped," Jason answered as he ran after Usagi. "Now, come on before sis does something dumb again! Kibat!"

"Ikuze!" the metal bat said as he flew over to Jason who caught him and pressed him to his arms. "Bite!"

The familiar stained glass/tribal tattoos appeared on his arms and cheeks as the silver chains reappeared around his waist forming the Kiba Belt. "Henshin!"

Jason snapped Kibat onto the belt and the armor formed. He exited the underground garage just in time to see Usagi take off with Haruka and Michiru in a sports car. Kiba started cursing like a drunken sailor on a Saturday night as the other Scouts and Gillian, who had changed back into her true form, caught up with him.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked worried.

"Usagi just left with Haruka and Michiru." Kiba said scowling under his helmet, "She probably asked them to take her to the Tokyo Tower."

"Why there?" Mars asked.

"Kaolinite wants to meet all of us there," Kiba replied before he turned to the remaining Sailor Scouts. "How fast can you roof hop or run?"

"We can roof hop pretty fast," Venus said, "Why?"

"We need to haul ass over to the tower and I can only carry one person on the Machine Kibaa."

The helmet's mouth plate opened up and he placed his right thumb and pointer finger in his mouth before letting out a loud whistle. Inside the garage the Machine Kibaa responded with a loud roar of its engine before charging out of the underground garage and rolling to a stop near its owner. The girls, including Mercury, were shocked to see the motorcycle do that without anyone to guide it. Then again, the bluenette shouldn't have been. Kiba had told her the bike was alive but he hadn't given her the full details yet.

Kiba swung his leg over the bike and sat down with Bashaa right behind him, literally, "I can follow her easily but you can get there quicker than me by rooftops."

"I get it!" Jupiter spoke up, "Girls let's go!"

"I guess we can count this as Usagi's birthday present from all of us," said Mars. She then eyed Kiba, "Still…Jason, you owe us all an explanation. Mercury too."

Kiba nodded before he took off like a bat out of hell and the Sailor Scouts also made their move to help Usagi rescue Mamoru.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kiba raced through the street, tearing them up as he tried to get to the tower before his sister did. The Rider had to chuckle mentally as he saw yet another reminder that the two of them were so alike. He did the same thing when Gillian got kidnapped before. But enough reminiscing, it was time to work.

Kiba saw Haruka and Michiru's vehicle ahead of them yet neither one was present including their odango blonde passenger. Cursing once more he revved up the Machine Kibaa and tried to get it to go faster. Soon he reached the tower just as his adoptive sister went through the sliding door.

"SIS!" he shouted as he neared Usagi.

She turned just in time to see the sliding door she just walk though close before riveted metal sheets slid down behind them. The last thing the couple saw before the metal shutters closed over Usagi's face was a look of shock and horror.

Kiba jumped off the Machine Kibaa, forcing Bashaa to take control of the bike, as he jumped an impressive distance to the front of the glass sliding doors and began to try and open them. This was the scene the Sailor Scouts and their animal partners saw as they got there.

Kiba stepped back and, with a flick of his wrist, pulled out a yellow stripped potion capsule. "Step back!" he said. "I'm going to blow this door wide open!"

"DON'T!" Mars said stopping Kiba in time, "There's a strong barrier on the front of the doors."

"Damn," that was the only thing Kiba could say as he put the capsule back where it belonged.

"We need to take the stairs," Mars finished.

"That's seems to be the better way," Mercury replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Kiba asked, "Which way are they?"

"Follow me!" Mercury said running to where she knew the stairs were.

"Ikuzo, Bashaa!" the Rider cried out to his girlfriend who quickly followed.

Venus was the last to follow when Luna stopped her, "Matte, Venus. Whether or not this will succeed will depend on you."

Venus nodded in acknowledgment before racing after her friends. As they raced up the stairs Mercury told Kiba and Bashaa the plan they made up on the way over here.

"You're kidding me!" Kiba said with a sweatdrop, "That type of plan only works if the person it's sprung on is either stupid, not planning for that to happen or not all there at the moment."

"We're hoping for the second choice," Jupiter said as they neared their destination.

"Please," Kiba prayed to anyone listening, "Let this work."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Someone must have been listening because they got there in time to hear Kaolinite accuse Usagi of being Sailor Moon, which she was. Uranus and Neptune were also there and Kiba figured that they must have seen that his sister's heart was not a talisman. Venus, who was presently dressed up as Sailor Moon courtesy of the Disguise Pen, had successfully duped Kaolinite who, after throwing a small fit, went after Uranus and Neptune who decided that it wasn't their fight anymore.

Sailor Moon/Venus and the other Scouts fought the Daimon as Kiba and Bashaa stayed behind to watch the comedy. After Cenicienta went over her warranty when her sword arm got broken thanks to Moon/Venus who did a special "Moon" version of the Venus-Love-Me-Chain that had Usagi going into an epileptic shock.

Deciding that enough was enough, Kiba went over to Usagi, who was on her knees in shock, and presented her the Cosmic Moon Brooch.

"You forgot this, sis," he said as Usagi took the brooch, "Think before you act next time."

"Gomen," Usagi said with a blush.

"_Never mind that,"_ Bashaa said. "_Henshin!_"

Usagi nodded before standing up, lifting her right hand which held the brooch, up high, "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

A quick transformation and the true Sailor Moon was on the stage.

"NANI?!" Cenicienta shouted in shock. "So you really were Sailor Moon-Cienta?!

"That's right!" Moon said, "The one, the only, the most famous! Fashionable, attractive, and cool! The pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Kiba slapped a palm to his helmeted head as he said, "I really need to get that out of their system." Bashaa nodded in agreement as she patted him on the back.

"Kuso!" Cenicienta said before Sailor moon started her attack.

A quick, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and it was over. Cenicienta screamed in rage and shock as she was transformed back into a slipper with the Daimon egg phasing out of it before cracking releasing the black smoke creature.

The crystal prison holding Tuxedo Kamen soon started to crack then shattered into dust safely releasing him. As he fell onto his knees Usagi called out to him as she raced to him.

She fell to her knees and wrapped the man in the biggest hug she could, crying, "I'm so glad," she said through her tears and sobs, "Mamo-chan…I'm so glad."

"Usako…" Mamoru said before he wrapped his own arms around his girlfriend.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back over with Kaolinite, she scowled as she felt her Daimon was defeated but it was only a minor set back for the moment. She had found the two slightly older Sailor Scouts and was now between them in a sort of stand off.

Uranus charged up her attack and threw it at the red haired woman, "WORLD SHAKING!"

Kaolinite jumped into the air and the attack hit where she once was. Uranus followed her up and threw a punch at her which the Daimon's mistress blocked before they both fell back to the walkway. When Uranus landed her left shoulder pad ripped revealing a cut that her opponent somehow made on her.

"Uranus!" Neptune shouted in shock.

"Don't let your guard down, Neptune," Uranus said placing a hand on the wound, "She's quite powerful."

As the two were talking Kaolinite thought, '_Hurry over here, Sailor Senshi, Kiba_.'

The bracelet on her left arm glowed just briefly before a hidden surprise activated.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kiba, Bashaa, the Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen felt and heard the three explosions in the observation deck and it worried the Kamen Rider.

'_What is the red haired bitch up to?_' he thought as Sailor Moon, the real one, quickly got their attention.

"Minna, we have to help those two up there!" she shouted as she held her boyfriend close.

"Nande?" Venus, still in her Sailor Moon outfit, asked.

"They were willing to sacrifice you and you want to help them?!" Kiba asked dubiously, "Are you completely shitting us?!"

"We should just leave them be," Jupiter said with Bashaa nodding her head in agreement.

"We can't!" Sailor moon replied, "Besides they saved me before! They're not bad guys!"

Everyone was quiet at the proclamation before Venus said happily, "Yosh, that's it! I guess we'll give it our best!"

"Before that, Venus-chan…" Moon said walking up to her best friend placing a hand on her shoulder, "Onegai, get rid of the disguise."

Kiba nodded in agreement as Venus wondered what was wrong.

"Eh! Nande? Nande? Is something wrong with it?" Sailor Moon's fellow blonde asked, "I borrowed the disguise pen from Luna and everything!"

"Let me just say this, Venus," Kiba said wrapping an arm around the distraught blonde, "You make a great Venus, but a poor Moon."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At the moment, Neptune and Uranus were not having such an easy time. The short haired blonde's wound on her left shoulder was giving her trouble so much that Kaolinite was just picking them off as she cackled.

As Kaolinite brought her hair back to her she heard the words she never wanted to hear, "Hold it right there!"

She looked up and low and behold there were the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Kamen, Kiba and Bashaa. Venus had returned to her normal outfit before their appearance.

"I won't allow you to blow up the tower that sends happy-fun television programs to families everywhere!" Sailor Moon said as the full moon shined down on all of Tokyo's protectors, "In the name of the viewers we will punish you!"

"So you're finally here," Kaolinite said with a smirk.

The Sailor Scouts, masked warriors, and sealed Fangire jumped down behind Uranus as Sailor Moon said, "So, now what'll you do? Run away as usual?"

"Why do you think I called you all the way out here?" Kaolinite said with an evil smirk.

"Aw great," Kiba said as he and Bashaa got into their fighting stances, "A fucking trap."

Kaolinite chuckled as she raised up one of the glass slippers that was going to be given to Usagi. "At least one of you isn't stupid," she said making the Scouts glare at her. "Listen up," she spoke as she let the glass slipper float in front of her as she pulled out a glass vial that seemed to be made from crystal. It held a red fluid in it that seemed to be alive which she held in her right hand between her pointer finger and her thumb.

"This is something I researched on my own," she said as she held the vial above the slipper, "the growth fluid for Daimons." She twisted her thumb breaking off the cap of the vial and let the red fluid pour onto the glass slipper, "If I combine these two…" she tossed the empty vial off to the side and gripped the slipper in her right hand.

"I get the same powers…" The slipper glowed as it started too changed into a sword similar to what Cenicienta had, "AS CENICIENTA!!"

She slashed forward with her new weapon releasing multiple crystal shards at the Scouts, and their friends. They quickly dodged out of the way with Sailor Moon covering the injury Uranus while Kiba did the same for Mercury and Bashaa.

"Eight glass figurines of the Sailor Scouts, Kamen Rider Kiba and a Fangire specimen…" Kaolinite said with a smirk, "I'm sure the professor will be happy about this."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, BITCH!!" Kiba and Bashaa shouted as they quickly got up and glared at their foe.

Moon saw that Uranus was hurt and said, "Uranus! You're wounded!"

"This is nothing!" Uranus said paling a hand on the wound.

"Leave this to us and run," Moon ordered.

"Nandato…?!" Uranus said softly wondering what Moon was up to.

"Hora, hora, what's wrong?" Kaolinite said as she watched the play unfold, "Where's the fun if you stand there and do nothing?!" With that she slashed forward once more releasing the crystal shards that hit a couple of girders above them causing them to fall right on top of the Scouts and friends.

They quickly got out of the way as they fell. Moon ordered one more time, "Hurry! Run away!"

"Do as she says," Jupiter said, "Since you couldn't find the talisman, you have no reason to stay, right?"

"At the moment," Kibat said from his perch, "Uranus is a liability with her wound. Get her out of here!"

"That's true," Uranus said as she got up with her partner looking at her sadly, "Let's go, Neptune… they're saying that they'll sacrifice themselves for us." The butch blonde reasoned, "We should take them up on their offer."

With that they started to walk away as Kaolinite chuckled, "I thought I said that I won't let you escape."

She lifted up her right wrist and the bracelet started to glow green before the whole tower started glowing the same color as well. A force field surrounded the tower. "Now you have nowhere left to run," Kaolinite said to the shocked Scouts and masked warriors "Are you ready to give up now?"

"We will…" Mars started to state as she readied her attack.

"…Never…" Jupiter continued as an antenna rose up from her tiara and started to gather electricity.

"…_GIVE UP!_" Bashaa finished as her eyes turned into targeting sights and a large ball of water gathered in front of her face.

"BURNING MANDALA!!" Mars shouted as she fired off round after round of fire rings towards Kaolinite.

"SUPREME THUNDER!!" Jupiter shouted as she fired off a bolt of lightning at Kaolinite as well.

"_AQUA TORNADO!!_" Bashaa shouted as well firing off a large ball of highly pressurized water at the red haired bitch.

Kaolinite just smirked as the attacks came closer and then hit a force field that surrounded her.

"Masaka!" Mars said as he saw that the attacks had no effect on Kaolinite.

"She has a force field around herself as well!" Mercury said also shocked.

"It's dangerous if we stay in one place!" Venus pointed out, "SPLIT UP!"

"NO!" Mercury said, "We shouldn't split up!"

"Do you have a plan?' Sailor Moon asked her friend.

"The only way to break though that shield," Mercury stated, "Is to use the Sailor Planet Attack!"

"Impossible!" Mars said. "She'll get us as we're powering up!"

"There may be another way." Kiba said as he reached for the Fuestles on the left side of his belt.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kaolinite shouted as she saw Kiba reaching for his Fuestles. She went to fire off another wave of crystals when a rose seemed to come out of nowhere and cut her hand holding the sword.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!' Sailor Moon said as he was the one to throw the rose.

"Kaolinite!" TK said as he brought out his cane and extended it to the length of a sword, "I'm your opponent! COME!"

"Mamo-chan." Moon said softly worried for her love.

"Kiba, he's giving you an opening. Take it!" Kibat said as his partner nodded reaching for the Fuestle need to get them out of the newest jam.

Kaolinite picked up her sword with a smirk. Soon the two began battling with cane and sword clashing.

Seeing that the woman was busy Kiba readied what he needed. "Time to bring the hammer down, Kibat," he said as he pulled out the Dogga Fuestle and placed it between Kibat's lips.

The mechanical bat flew off his perch, took a deep breathe, and blew as hard as he could, shouting "DOGGA HAMMER!!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At the moment Francis, who was playing Chess with Lobo, heard the low seven note foghorn that was his Fuestle. Lobo just snorted as the last living person of the Franken Clan grabbed one of the pieces and crushed it between his hands. He stood up and walked down the hall leading to Doran's head as a violet aura formed around him before he changed into the Dogga Hammer's statue form. He flew out of Doran's mouth in an energy orb to the tower.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Kaolinite heard Kiba playing one of his Fuestles and turned to see a statue covered by an orange energy orb racing towards the tower. '_Does he really think that thing will break though my force field?_' she thought.

(_Song Selected: Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form's theme; Silent Shout by TETRA-FANG now playing_)

At the moment the Dogga Hammer slammed into the force field but instead of being thrown back or just stopping, it smashed through the barrier making the red haired woman shout, "NANI?!"

The fists of the statue slammed together before everything from the bottom of the fists to the top of the statue's head folded down as a long black and violet shaft unfolded from the bottom of the fist-shaped war hammer. As it floated down in front of Kiba, he quickly gripped the shaft of the hammer with both hands causing silver chains to wrap around his arms and shoulder before shattering revealing the Dogga Violet arms.

Chains then wrapped around his chest before he quickly brought his arms to his sides holding the hammer in his right hand as the chains shattered to reveal the Dogga Violet chest armor. Kibat's eyes changed to violet as the spirit of Dogga infused himself into Kiba causing the Omnilens to turn violet as well.

He slowly walked forward; dragging his new weapon along the ground causing sparks to fly as he slowly walked to his opponent. He popped his neck from side to side, just like Dogga. Kaolinite ignored her senses that told her to run and fired off another wave of crystals from her sword. Kiba just swung his hammer in front of him hitting the crystals causing them to shatter on contact with the massive war hammer. He let it swing one more time before slamming it onto the floor causing the entire tower to shake and giving Kiba an opening.

Faster than most people would believe possible with the armor he was wearing; Kiba charged forward and swung his hammer at Kaolinite. She had to dodge but quickly got in close slashing at him. The Dogga armor just took the attacks without flinching allowing Kiba to slam a palm into her chest sending her flying.

Kaolinite coughed up a bit of blood as she landed before she glared at Kiba. "How dare you touch my chest!" she shouted going for the head games. Kiba seemed a bit younger than Tuxedo Kamen so maybe that would work. "Who do you think you are fondling me?!"

From the spectator seats behind Kiba, Bashaa and Mercury were glaring, uncharacteristically for the bluenette, at Kaolinite. Jason was nothing short of a gentleman when it came to women no matter the age. Kiba being a pervert was preposterous.

Kiba snorted as he swung the Dogga Hammer onto his shoulder. "Fondling you?" he said in his two tone voice of Kiba and Dogga, "Are you stupid? I wouldn't want to touch something you obviously bought off the internet with a ten foot pole." Kiba was on a roll unfortunately his mouth got ahead of his brain, "My girls have a way nicer bust than you, so get over yourself!"

'_Uh-oh_,' Jason thought with a sweatdrop, '_open mouth insert foot. I'm in big trouble this time._'

'_I doubt it_,' Kibat responded in Jason's mind, '_You might just get lucky._'

Both girls heard what Kiba said loud and clear and were blushing furiously trying to keep it down. It didn't help that Venus was giggling like a mad woman. The boy was going to get punished for that, but whether it was going to be a good punishment or a bad one was up in the air.

"Why you little-!!" Kaolinite's pride was now hurting along with her body. She swung her sword once again releasing another wave of crystals at her offender.

Kiba just charged forward swinging his armored left hand breaking the crystals then he swung his hammer hitting where Kaolinite was just standing before she jumped. Jumping after her, he swung his hammer which hit Kaolinite's weapon causing a shockwave to burst from the weapons hitting each other.

The redhead was forced backwards by the shockwave. The Rider spun around twice in midair before throwing the Dogga Hammer causing it to go flying at Kaolinite who had to quickly dodge out of the way. The hammer hit a steel support of the tower causing it to shake from the force cracking the beam as it bounced off it and back to Kiba.

Kiba grabbed the hammer and raised it up in time for it to stop yet another wave of crystal launched by Kaolinite. As he landed on another walkway above the Scouts he slammed the hammer once more on the floor of the tower causing it to rock as Kaolinite landed forcing her to lose her balance. Kiba charged forward as he swung the Dogga Hammer around above his head and slammed it into the space where Kaolinite's head was before she dodged.

Kaolinite saw that Kiba's violet armor slowed him down some but his armor made up for it by being able to withstand even the crystals from her sword. And the power behind his strikes was strong with or without the hammer causing her more concern. Using her speed she got in close and slashed at Kiba's armor only causing sparks to rise before she was forced to step back from a swipe.

The Sailor Scouts and the hidden Luna and Artemis watched in awe as Kiba and Kaolinite seemed to dance with each other along side death himself. The Rider had already taken so many hits that would have even forced the Scouts to power down no matter what. Yet for Luna she knew that Kiba hadn't unlocked his true power yet and how powerful he could possibly get, scared her.

The two combatants danced all around the tower as they tried to get a hit on each other. Kaolinite jumped away from a strike of the Dogga Hammer forcing Kiba to follow. It was just what she wanted. They fought amongst the steel girders making up the tower before Kaolinite jumped back to the platform they were on when the fight started.

This startled the Scouts who couldn't put up a defense when she swung her sword at them once more releasing a crystal barrage. Kiba landed in front of them and started to take the brunt of the attack with his forearm armor in front of his body for extra protection. The crystal started to build slowly all over Kiba as Kaolinite kept up the attack. Soon it completely covered him from head to toe.

"Hn. Looks like the mighty Kiba is not all that," she said before she started laughing.

"No," Moon, Mercury, and Bashaa said in shock.

"Now for the rest of you," Kaolinite said as she raised her sword up once more.

That wasn't to be as the crystal around Kiba started to shake. Cracks formed along the crystals surface as the other could see the Rider slowly moving his arms into an X before he threw them out to his sides causing what would be a crystal tomb for others to shatter with a loud war cry.

"Masaka!" Kaolinite shouted in disbelief, "No one is supposed to be able to escape the crystals! That's just impossible!"

"Lady," Kiba said as he spun the Dogga hammer above his head, "I make the impossible possible!"

With that he held the hammer out horizontally in front of him before he brought it to his waist for Kibat to bite down on.

"DOGGA BITE!" Kibat shouted as he infused the hammer with violet colored energy.

Kiba twisted the hammer so that the head of it faced the sky in his right hand as he put the butt of the shaft on the ground. He put his left hand out as if to say stop before he slowly brought it in front of his face as if in prayer. The Rider snapped his arm and hand forward a bit with his palm now facing his face as the night sky got darker and the full silver moon turned into a gibbous moon with a purple or violet tint.

Lightning streaked across the sky as thunder roared startling those who hadn't seen the finisher before or didn't know what was going on. Kiba crossed his arms, his right in front of his left, still holding the Dogga Hammer before he threw them out to his sides as lightning struck the tower.

The purple lightning streaked across the tower's metal frame. But instead of going to the ground like it was suppose to, it did something else. As soon as it reached the level where the battle was, it jumped from the steel girders to Kiba who absorbed the energy and began channeling it into the Dogga Hammer.

Everyone, even those not sensitive to the energies of darkness, felt the power that Kiba was now holding in his hands. The Rider gripped the Dogga Hammer tightly in his hands and lifted it up to the sky. A purple Phantom Fist appeared above the Dogga Hammer's head before Kiba swung the hammer above his head once.

"_DOGGA THUNDER…!_"

He made to slam the energy phantom version of the head of the Dogga Hammer onto Kaolinite who was forced to lift up her sword in a desperate attempt to guard. The Phantom Fist slammed into the sword, shattering it into pieces and fine diamond dust started to coat Kaolinite. She screamed in rage and shock as the crystals engulfed her but Kiba was not done yet.

Bringing it back behind him once more he brought is onto his shoulder before going into an overhead swing, right onto Kaolinite.

"…_SLAP!!"_

The Phantom fist slammed into the crystal tomb of Kaolinite. It shattered along with the red haired woman destroying the part of the walkway she was on. As the Phantom Fist disappeared he brought the part of the shaft closest to the head of the Dogga Hammer onto his right shoulder as he brought his left hand up to his face once more, the palm facing the right in a sign of respect and prayer.

"Rest in pieces," he said while popping his neck.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later, after Uranus and Neptune vanished, they all returned to the Hikawa Shrine to not only celebrate Usagi's birthday, but also Kaolinite's defeat along Jason's and Gillian's official induction into the group. Jason even played a piece on Rose for Usagi since it was a really special occasion. Of course, the young Rider and Master of Castle Doran had been bombarded by questions by the other girls and when it got too much for him, he went outside to calm himself, leaving Gillian and Ami to be questioned. Kibat still stayed to join in the festivities, though.

"It's a nice night," Jason noted as he looked towards the moon. "They all know and they accept Gillian and me." He smiled. "Maybe I should invite them over to Castle Doran." Jason then heard padded footsteps approaching and smiled. "I know you're there." He turned to see Artemis and Luna, Minako and Usagi's moon cats, respectively. Luna was giving him a critical look while Artemis looked at him curiously. "So, you must've come for answers."

"Yes," Luna nodded. Talking cats was something Jason had never encountered but it didn't shock him. He'd seen and experienced too much dealing with the supernatural so not much could surprise him easily. "I'm surprised that you're Kiba."

"I was surprised to find out sis and her friends are the Sailor Scouts so I guess we're even," said Jason. Luna was uncomfortable when she found out that this boy who wielded the power of darkness had known the girls' secret for a while now. She didn't trust darkness all that much.

"What we want to know is which side you're on," Artemis wondered.

Jason gave them a firm look and said, "Justice." One word, simple, yet straight to the point. Luna looked at Jason intently, trying to gauge him. He wasn't evil but the powers of Kiba…they just gave her mouth a bad taste.

"It's just, we worry about the girls," said Artemis. "And Luna here-"

"Artemis!" Luna hissed.

"Luna…"

Luna sighed. "For awhile now, I've been telling Usagi that you…that Kiba was dangerous, that you could turn on us at a moment's notice. You also work alongside Fangires, the same race you fight. It worries me…"

"Because I use the power of darkness," Jason stated, finished Luna's sentence. Luna nodded. "So, what do you think now?"

"I've dealt with darkness and it never turns out good," admitted Luna. "I'm just wondering how you can still control it and not let it corrupt you."

"I made a promise to my grandfather and mother," Jason told Luna and Artemis. "I fight in their memory. I fight so that nobody else has to experience the same loss I have. I fight to protect those precious to me. I fight as Kiba to make sure that the darkness doesn't hurt anybody else and I fight to defend everything they taught me." He narrowed his eyes. "I am Kiba, but I am also Jason Kurenai Wilson. As long as I remember that and my ideals, I will always remain true to my path."

"Well said, Jason," Kibat spoke as he flapped down and perched on his partner's shoulder. Luna gave the bat a look. "I think we should go back inside for the festivities."

"We should save some cake for Francis too," Jason said. "He loves cake."

With that Jason and Kibat walked inside once more but something got the moon cats curious. "Who's Francis?"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

The Professor sighed sadly as he viewed the footage. "My dear Kaolinite. How sad that you have to die. Although, your sacrifice was not in vain." The screens showed off Kiba in all his forms, even showed the Machine Kibaa, Buroon Booster and Castle Doran. "Kiba…your powers and abilities are amazing. Though my focus is on the talismans, I would so much like to learn more about your secrets and dissect you." He laughed. "But, for now, a replacement." He snapped his fingers, "Eudial."

"Yes, Professor?" a female voice asked.

"Now it's your turn to find the talismans. And while you're at it, keep an eye out for Kiba. I wish to learn more about him."

"As you wish."

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At that moment, at a lake deep inside the park in the middle of Tokyo, the wind started to blow. Slowly it grew until the trees started to look like they were in the middle of a bad storm yet the sky was as clear as water. That only lasted a bit as a few yards above the dock pink smoke started to appear and swirled around in a tight spiral until it was a few feet across with what looked to be a boarder of space surrounding the smoke. Soon the lake started rippling and rock as pink light shined down on the empty lake.

From the spiral of pink smoke, a girl, at least four years younger then the Scouts and shorter then Ami, descended from the clouds along with a two small objects. One was in the shape of a ball with triangles on top of it while the other looked like a bat. As soon as the girl's feet touched the dock, the pink smoke twisted back into itself and disappeared before the space background disappeared as well.

"That was fun," the girl said sarcastically as she rolled her neck around getting a good pop from it before she flipped her long braded hair back behind her.

"It could have been worse," the bat shaped object said in a female southern voice as it hovered beside the girl flapping her wings.

The girl nodded sadly before turning towards Tokyo. "Now let's try to find Usagi no Baka and Jason-sensei soon."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Yet ends another chapter, my longest so far in this series. Now that both the Kiba gang and the inner Sailor Scouts know about each other, so to speak, what crazy adventures and what not will arise with this reveal? How will the newest assistant of Tomoe handle the Scouts and Rider? And who is the girl and her partners that somehow knows Jason and Usagi? (I bet some of you have a clue) Find out next chapter!!"

"Okay a few things to clear up first. One; sorry for the long wait just been a bit busy/lazy, and two; after the next chapter I'm going to put this story on Hiatus for a while. For those of you that are wondering why I'm doing this it's simple. I've kinda lost my will to write, I mean I know what I want to write, heck I've got chapters 15-17 halfway written but well I guess the lack of review despite the number of readers has, As much as I hate to admit it, gotten to me. That, by no means, means that I'm going to abandon this one, ZK, Paladin, and Brave Kid will have my hide if I did that. If something happens between now and later on that gets my mojo going again I'll get back to writing but it may take a while I don't know. Also for those of you that were wondering, yes Yuuichirou did stick around like in the series."

"Anyway, I'm going to reveal a trailer for one of my newest stories. A Naruto Gundam crossover like never before. Here it is!"

**Trailer Begins**

**Everyone thought they knew Naruto Uzumaki.**

A woman whispers to her friend as they watch Naruto moping on a swing. "I'm so glad HE didn't pass."

**They thought he was nothing.**

Kiba looks at a down Naruto he just beat up, "What a dobe."

**Few people actually believe in him.**

Hinata looks from afar as Naruto feebly trains. 'Naruto-kun, I know you can do it!'

**And yet, in some way or form, they were all wrong.**

Naruto watches a transformed Mizuki kill the only person his age who believed in him before getting mad. "Let her go!"

Mizuki looks at Naruto and mockingly says, "What did you say?"

"I said…" Naruto said softly before shouting at the top of his lungs a red and blue aura forming over him, "LET HINATA-CHAN GO!!" then a orb of white light covers the blond haired boy.

**Thanks to a stupid traitor the real Naruto is reveled and his or rather her light will once again shine brightly in the world.**

Hinata looked up into the armored person's eyes and softly asked, "Naruto?"

The female Naruto smiles at her and says, "It's Hikari actually."

**With her true power, forcefully sealed by the civilian council, released Hikari will rock the Elemental Nations and change the rules with a new warrior, the Gundam Girl.**

"Like that armor will help you!" Mizuki shouted charging at Hikari.

"We'll see teme!" The blond haired girl in the Strike Gundam styled armor shouted before charging at Mizuki.

**With this new armor comes not only will the corruption that has fallen on the village try to stop or kill her…**

Hikari glares at a couple of ROOT Anbu as they order her to come with them, "Sorry but I'm no ones weapon."

…**But new deadly adversaries…**

A female Haku wearing Gundam styled armor glares at Hikari who is also in her armor. "I swore to protect Zabuza-sama no matter what."

…**New powerful allies and teachers…**

A strange old man with a long graying hair tied up in a braid with Chinese style clothing trains Hikari, "Get up you stupid pupil! How are you going to protect the people you promise to defend if you don't get up and keep fighting?"

…**And new world threatening problems will arise.**

An old sage speaks to Hikari as her and her allies/friends listen in, "When the nine guardian demons of earth are forced to give up their power, the four heavenly kings will be revived. Then it is only a matter of time before the destroyer of mankind is revived. Only by the power of the five cards can the world be saved."

**Hikari will also regain something she lost and thought she would never have again…**

Hinata looked at Hikari who looks back before they slowly lean their heads towards each other.

…**Love.**

The couple's heads close in on each other but before their lips could touch Kiba pop up fighting mad ruining the moment.

**Staring**

**Hikari Uzumaki**

"I'm not going to let you harm my friends!" Hikari shouts at Zabuza with her armor on.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

"Am I really that strong Hikari-chan?" Hinata asks her love worried.

**Sakura Haruno**

"How can you call Hikari that when you don't even know her?!" Sakura shouts at her parents who just called Hikari a Demon whore.

**Haku**

"Thank you for helping me save Zabuza-sama." Haku said to Hikari as she bows to the blond.

**Sabaku no Kira (Female Garra)**

Kira glares at the three mist ninjas who are in three desert coffins, "You dare threaten to rape Onee-chan, I won't let you live!"

**And many other**

**In**

**Naruto Gundam girl**

An older Hikari glares at a huge Gundam style demon with four other girls also in Gundam armor, "MINNA IKUZE!" she shouts before the group charge at the demonized Gundam.

**The world of Fanfiction will never be the same again**

**Coming October 2008**

**End Trailer**

"How did you like it? Well with that out of the way, I'm out. The next chapter WILL be up this coming October weekend along with the newest story in my arsenal. (Hopefully) As usual comments and pointers are welcome along with flames. Ja ne!"


	14. 14th night: Arrival of a Third Moon

**Warrior of the Blood Red Moon**

**Act 1**

**Arriving in Tokyo**

**14****th**** night: Arrival of a Third Moon Warrior; The Scout From the Future**

In the lab of Professor Tomoe, the mad doctor decided to see if Kaolinite's replacement was ready. As he picked up a nearby phone and dialed the number for the branch of the lab she was working at as his mind wandered to Kiba. What powers and abilities did the Kamen Rider have, and could he get him on his side? Such abilities would boost his Daimon to higher levels and make searching for the Talismans as well as many other projects later on so much easier.

In the section of the lab that Tomoe was calling, behind a large steel door with the words, "Witches 5" printed on it, a phone rang. Inside the door, five women worked on different experiments hoping to refine the Daimon process more and find the talismans easier. One of the women, who wore in a lab coat like her fellow scientists with her long red hair in two pony tails, sat at a computer as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Eudial," she said into the phone.

"It's me," Tomoe said as he picked up a near by folder, "I have looked through your reports…"

"How were they?" she asked, curious.

"They are rather well done," Tomoe replied.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Eudial said as she started to type on the computer in front of her, "I've already found yet another person with a pure heart, our next candidate for the talisman."

"Nothing less from you, Eudial," Tomoe commented.

After typing a few more seconds two pictures, a full body one and a head shot, appeared on the screen of a girl in a school fuku with her dark red hair tied up in a braid.

"Our target is a girl famous for her skills with the Taiko drums," she said as she pushed her glasses up her nose with a slim finger. "I believe this girl's pure heart is a talisman."

"Yes," Tomoe said thinking it over, "I'm trusting you with this. I guess we should alter our methods from now on, as per your reports. I will assign a Daimon befitting this target as your bodyguard. Also I would like you to keep an eye on Kiba. His abilities may be of some use later on in the future."

"Hai," Eudial said before she hung up the phone.

In another part of the lab a small wooden Taiko drum with a pair of drumstick were put into a large metal container. The door, that had a large black star on it, was slammed shut and the machine started up. Another part of the machine which had thousand of vials each filled with red fluid and a single Daimon seed twisted around until a single vial was selected and inserted at the top before it drained into the machine. It went through as series of other machines and clear tubes as it was transformed into a Daimon egg. When the egg reached the chamber where the Taiko drum was secure electricity started to spark across the door as Tomoe watched from afar.

Pink smoke seeped out the creases of the door as the sounds of something alive was heard inside. When the process was completed a few seconds later, another door connected to the chamber opened up and a large metal grey box rolled down a conveyer belt to a minivan with a black star on the side where Eudial waited by the driver side door. As soon as the box entered the minivan the back door closed. Seeing that the box was secure she entered the van and buckled up as the floor of the van moved to another location.

As soon as it stopped a garage door opened up and she took off. At a subway entrance a few people were milling about getting on with their day. They heard the sound of an engine roaring and quickly got out of the way as the white minivan that Eudial was driving shot out of the entrance and took off. As it left the people that saw it wondered what the hell that woman was smoking.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At that same time Usagi, Jason, and their friends were walking down the sidewalk. It had been a hectic week for everyone since Jason revealed himself to be Kiba and Gillian to be Bashaa. Luna had been upset about Ami knowing Jason's identity and not informing them. Still, things could've been worse. Kaolinite was gone so the Scouts, female Fangire and Rider had some peace. Even Fangire activity has been slow recently and to be honest it scared Jason slightly.

A few days after Kaolinite was defeated Jason had invited all of the Scouts to Castle Doran and it was an experience, for both the Scouts and the Kiba gang.

**Flashback**

_Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Mamoru could only stare at the Castle Doran's mansion form. Minako summed it up quite nicely._

"_JASON LIVES IN A FREAKING MANSION?!"_

"_Actually," Ami said with a shy smile, "That's Castle Doran."_

"_THAT'S DORAN?!" they shouted making Ami deaf briefly._

_The bluenette could only nod before she walked up to the mansion's front door with the others right behind her. She rang the bell and a few seconds later the door was answered by Francis._

"_Mizuno-san," he said in his usual monotone voice, "It's good to see you again."_

_Makoto gasped. "It's you!"_

_Ami peered curiously at Makoto. "You've met?"_

"_He helped save my groceries," admitted Makoto. "Thanks again."_

"_My pleasure," Francis gave a nod. "Please, come inside. I'll take you to the main chamber." The group entered and aside from Ami they gazed in amazement at the inside of the mansion. They couldn't believe that this was also the body of an actual living dragon. It was just so surreal._

"_Please, walk this way," Francis said and he led them towards the main chamber. He pushed open the doors to let them in. Jason and Gillian were inside just relaxing on the couch as Topper and Lobo were playing Chess. Kibat was hanging from the chandelier when he spotted the group. He flapped down to Jason._

"_Hey, Jason, your friends are here," Kibat said to his partner._

"_Oh," Jason said as he got up to greet his friends. "Hey, guys. Welcome to Castle Doran."_

_They were still awed by all this but then Rei recognized Lobo. "Lobo-san?"_

_Lobo looked up from the Chessboard and gave Rei a smile that made her blush. Topper noted this too._

"_You've met?" Jason asked._

"_The miko shared her tea with me," said Lobo. "Best I've ever had."_

_That boggled the Scouts who had her tea before. She made it a bit too strong for them and yet this person was saying that her tea was the best he ever had. Usagi and Minako secretly wondered if this guy really had any taste._

_Jason saw his friends stunned faces and said, "Wolfy likes his tea and coffee strong."_

_Said person glared at Jason before going back to his game. The kid just shook his head before turning back to the Scouts and began the introductions._

**Blood Moon Warrior**

After Usagi came back from Castle Doran she had a huge headache which she shared with Luna making them both want some aspirin. Now it was the weekend and the bun haired girl wanted to know something.

"Ne, ne, minna," she said getting in front of the little group, "Why don't we all go to the Juuban Festival tonight?"

"Oh!" Minako responded, "That's a good idea!"

"Don't you think so?" Usagi replied with a wide smile.

"Then we can all look sharp in our yukatas," Makoto pointed out getting nods of agreement from the blonds.

Gillian and Jason seemed to instantly appear in front of Ami, holding her hands, "Will you come to the festival with us, Ami-chan?" they said together

Usagi instantly appeared beside the couple looking at her with her sad puppy dog eyes, "It's alright if we take a small breather today… right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Minako agreed with Makoto nodding, "Our study group was already canceled for today."

"I guess so," she said with a blush on her face, "I kinda wanted to go anyway with you two," she finished looking at Jason and Gillian.

"Yatta!" everyone shouted in happiness while the couple, danced the happy dance.

After everyone calmed down, Makoto asked something, "I wonder what's up with Rei-chan?" that got everyone to thinking. "Why did she want to cancel the study group today?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the festival?" Jason hypothesized, "Sis did say that it was today."

This got everyone pondering. What was the raven haired girl up to and did it have to do with the festival like Jason thought? At the very moment, Jason picked up something with his vampire hearing and looked over Ami's shoulder.

His eyes widen in surprise as he said, "Heads up! My Twelve o'clock!"

Everyone looked in the direction Jason was and saw Rei racing towards them. She quickly twisted the bike she was riding to the right and tried to stop, tried being the word. The raven haired girl screamed as she lost control of the bicycle and crashed into a pole where she landed face first onto the sidewalk. She slowly got up, her hair and dress a mess, before limping into the nearby coffee shop.

"Oh, that's got to hurt," Usagi said with a wince.

"Yeow," Minako said in agreement.

"Hope she's okay," Jason said before he and Ami were dragged into the coffee shop by their friends. They wanted to see why Rei was in such a rush.

Inside the café, Lobo was sitting down to a good cup of coffee when he smelled a scent he was familiar with. Discreetly turning his head he saw Rei coming in and sitting down with a dark red haired girl. A second later her friends, his master, and his housemate came in quietly with Jason and Ami looking reluctant.

He felt for the kid and the bluenette. Jason's didn't like prying into other people's business unless it dealt with a Fangire then he did what he had to. Ami on the other had was a shy and private person so she didn't like prying into other people's business but since she was a girl she was prone to outbursts due to something romantic going on. Lobo could only smirk. Humans were so amusing sometimes.

He watched as the group sat in one of the three sided booths, close enough to see Rei as she sat with the girl, yet far enough not to be seen easily. Jason sat in a corner with Gillian to his right and Ami to his left.

"It's a girl…" Minako said as she saw who Rei was talking to.

"Who said it HAD to be a date…?" Usagi pointed out.

"You can't tell from just appearances," the long haired blonde said crossing her arms, 'There are cases like Haruka you know." Before the other girls could go crazy at that revelation, Jason butted in.

"Well this isn't one of them," he said with his eyes closed discreetly sniffing the air, "The person Rei's talking to is an honest to god girl, but…"

"But what, Jason-kun…?" Ami asked.

"I'm getting a few other smells from her as well," Jason replied. "Wood, varnish, and, a few other things I can't figure out."

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Gillian asked. Her boyfriend's hearing was better than hers hands down.

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Let's get closer then," Usagi suggested.

"I don't…" Jason started talking before Gillian and Usagi dragged him along with the other behind a waitress who was walking towards the booth that Rei and her friend were in.

Lobo watched from his seat with an ever growing sweatdrop as the group hid behind the poor waitress. He watched as Rei quickly looked around the waitress when she saw her friends' clothing, hair or whatnot sticking out from behind the waitress. The group got into a straight line behind the waitress as Rei tried to see who was behind the poor girl. Soon all the twisting caused the waitress to drop the cup of coffee right onto Rei's head.

It took a second for the raven haired girl to register it and soon she was screaming in pain, "HOT, HOT, HOT!!"

Ami and the waitress tried to get all the hot coffee off of Rei as Jason stood to the side shaking his head palming his face with his right. Behind them the others looked at Rei with very guilty faces on.

The irate miko quickly turned to her so-called friends shouting, "Why in the world are all of you here?!"

At the moment a person they all knew stepped in, "Oi, oi!" Lobo said walking up to them pointing. "This is a place for drinking coffee, not to have fights. It is one of the most sacred places in the world! Either calm down or go away."

"Sorry, Lobo," the group said not wanting to get on the werewolf's bad side.

"You cubs will be the death of me," Lobo grumbled.

At that moment the girl Rei was with spoke up, "Hino-san."

Rei nearly ran over the poor waitress as she scrambled to look at her, "HAI?"

"That offer of yours…" she started, "I will accept it."

"Really?!" Rei asked shocked.

"Yes," the auburn haired girl said with a smile, "It'd be my pleasure."

Rei looked at the girl wide sparkling eyes as she said, "Oh, no. the pleasure's all mine."

Later, the girl walked off bowing one last time to Rei. In front of the window she and her friends, Lobo included, were now sitting together. The group that tried to spy on her, willingly or not, all had a sweatdrop run down the side of their heads. The group was in the same seating arrangement as before but Rei was on one end while Lobo was in front of her.

Lobo, being one of the braver ones and the only one not to get yelled at, asked, "So what was happening between you and that girl?"

After calming down Rei spoke up, "I'm part of the 'Juuban Festival Promotion Committee'."

"What's that?" Minako asked.

Surprisingly it was Lobo who spoke up, "It's a committee to make tonight's festival more exiting."

"How do you know that, Wolfy?" Jason asked earning a growl from Lobo.

With a sigh the feral man said, "Francis asked me to help him after he saw a sign for the festival a few weeks ago."

Besides Jason and Gillian, Francis was the only other person, so to speak, he respected. Not only because of his strength but also that, like the other two and himself, he lost his whole clan to Fangires who didn't want to change their lively hood. In fact in 1986 he joined a group that hunted Fangires to help him eliminate all those Fragiles, a slur to all Fangires, but shit happened and he was forced to leave before he was destroyed. He was also the first one to use the, what the company called, Rider System that destroyed the rogue Kiva.

"Is he going to make his candied apples?" Jason asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, and he's got me making masks," Lobo added.

"You make masks?" Rei asked curiously. Lobo was going to answer when someone butted in.

"So why were you talking to that girl?" Makoto asked.

"Her name's Maya Touno," Rei replied, "She's a pro at playing the taiko drums."

"I see," Lobo nodded. "So, you wish for her to play at the festival then."

"Exactly."

"Well, I do hope this festival of yours goes off without a hitch," spoke Lobo honestly. Jason quirked an eyebrow. The Wolfen was acting…nice for a change. "Now, I'm off to make masks."

"What kind of masks?" Usagi asked curiously.

"You'll see…"

"Hey, Rei!" Minako asked enthusiastically. "Can we help?"

"I don't know…" Rei hesitated.

"Oh, there has to be something we can do," said Usagi, "I want to beat on a drum!"

Rei honestly trusted Jason and Gillian to help, not the blondes. But still…she needed help and she had no reason to be shy. "I'll see what I can do."

Jason whispered into Ami's ear, "I can't wait to see your yukata," which caused the bluenette to blush.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Back in Castle Doran, Lobo was hard at work with the masks. Over the centuries he'd learnt a few things and making masks was one of them. He already had the molds and hot plastic ready now it was only a matter of making the mask right.

Meanwhile, Gillian was in her room posing in her new emerald green yukata. She squealed as she thought about tonight, 'I _can't wait to see Jason-kun and Ami-chan in their yukata!_' another squeal and she decided to check on her love.

At that very same time, Jason was stumbling trying to get his yukata on. Cursing lightly he finally got the obi on he turned his back to his bat partner and asked in his native language, "I got it on, right?"

"Yes," Kibat said from his violin perch also in English, "FOR THE TENTH TIME!!"

"Sorry," Jason replied.

At the moment Gillian was about to enter when he heard her first master yell at Jason something about the 'tenth time'. She slightly opened the door to hear her love speak.

"I don't want to… plain and simple fuck up at the festival," Jason said turning to the mirror in his room to check on the knot on the obi, "I don't want to embarrass them by having it fall apart on me." Gillian smiled as she heard that before gently opening the door all the way and walking towards Jason who had turned to Kibat making so that his back was facing Gillian.

"They're more used to them since Gillian had been here more then a few times before she was sealed and Ami was born here," Jason said with a sigh, "I just want this to be the best night for them even if we are helping Rei out with one of the stands."

At that moment a pair of slim arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and two soft orbs squished onto his back, "It's okay, Jason-kun," he heard Gillian say softly into his ear, "No matter what you do you won't embarrass me or Ami-chan."

Jason quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" he asked looking into Gillian's green eyes.

The hidden fish girl shook her head, "You may not be familiar with the Japanese culture like me and Ami-chan but I know that you will do your best not to mess up."

Jason smiled at that, "Thanks, love."

The couple leaned in close and gently kissed each other on the lips. It wasn't their usually heated kiss but a simple kiss that still got Gillian's toes curling. Soon they gently pulled back both of them smiling like mad.

"We better get ready," Jason said getting a nod from Gillian before she took off with a final kiss.

Jason sighed with a smile before turning to Kibat, "You coming as well?"

"Sure." Kibat said, "I'll use my Shadow Veil to hide."

All Kivat-bat clan members could use the Shadow Veil to some extent or another. But unlike the Machine Kibaa's Shadow Veil which allowed no one but the person riding it and those in its circle of power to see past it, a Kivat family member could have only certain people see past the Shadow Veil.

With a sigh Jason got the rest of the pieces to his yukata ready for tonight.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later the night, everyone in Juuban and near it came to the festival. From little kids, to teens, to adults and more came to have fun. The Sailor Senshi and the Kiba group all had stands next to each other. Francis was selling candied apples of all kinds to the little ones wearing a simple dark violet Yukata while Lobo wore a dark blue one selling his masks.

The Scouts were surprised at how life-like the masks were and they were selling like hot cakes. The most popular were the masks of Kiba and his different forms, from Blood Form to Dogga Form. There were also masks of the Arm Monsters trio's true forms but more cartoonie than the real thing as to not scare the kids.

The Scouts and Gillian were all helping out with the goldfish catching stand and were very happy about it. Well all but one. Usagi was drafted to play a small drum shaped like a fish to bring people in.

She stopped playing for a second to sigh wearing a pink yukata with light blue floral pattern on it. "Why do we have to watch over the goldfish scooping booth…?" she asked.

"That drum looks pretty good on you, Usagi-chan!" Minako said. She wore an orange yukata with purple dragon fly patterns on it.

"Then switch places with me!" Usagi said turning to her fellow blonde not at all amused.

Minako chuckled lightly before saying, "I'll pass." She looked away from Usagi with a sly grin on her face. "You said you wanted to beat on the drums, Usagi-chan."

That just got the dual pony-tailed girl pissed. Off to the side near a small yet wide tank was Makoto, who wore a simple green yukata. She gently blew on a paper scoop checking to see if it was strong enough.

"This one looks strong," she said with a smile as she handed it to a little girl.

"Arigato," the little one said before giving it a try.

Ami, wearing a light blue Yukata, kneeled beside a young boy with her hands over his helping him out, "See," she said gently, "Be gentle…" she slowly and gently moved the boy's right hand which held the paper scoop near a gold fish before quickly scooping it into the small bowl in his left. This earned her a smile from the boy making the bluenette giggle.

Gillian was off to the side of the booth gently placing a little girl's caught goldfish into a good sized bag as she said, "Remember he not just a pet, he a new friend. And just like your friends you have to treat them well."

"Arigato," the girl said shyly as Gillian handed her the bag with her new friend.

"You three…" Minako said, "You're ruining the business."

She was in a good mood that shattered when three young punks said, "OBAA-CHAN!"

"We'll try scooping goldfish," one of them said.

"Can you give us scoops?"

"We're customers! Customers!"

Minako didn't take to kindly being called a grandmother and while no one was looking flicked the paper on the scoops to weaken them before handing them to the boys with a fake smile. They didn't get far before their scoops broke.

"Oh well," she said as she busied herself once again. "That's business."

"And that, even if they did deserved it, was cruel," she heard and looked behind her to see Jason looking at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms with Kibat on his shoulder mimicking Jason's look his wings crossed in front of his face.

The blonde could only laugh nervously at being busted. The Kamen Rider and his partner shuffled back and forth between the three booths with Jason carrying boxes filled with either candy to melt, apple and sticks to dip, masks to sell, or paper scoops and goldfish. Kibat was also helping using the Kivat Cutters on his wings to easily open the boxes. He also refilled the goldfish tank when it was nearing empty. When he was signaled discreetly he would fly out there with a few bags of goldfish in his claws, all under the Shadow Veil, and when no one was looking he cut open the bags and dumps the goldfish gently into the tank.

Jason looked towards Ami and Gillian and had to smile. The girls looked so lovely in their yukatas. He couldn't help but feel that, even if he couldn't spend time with them as he wanted to, the night was still special. Feeling someone watching them the girls looked up to see their boyfriend/crush looking at them and had to blush. While Gillian was somewhat used to Jason just watching her for the sake of watching, it was new to Ami who felt very feminine and attractive.

Usagi, reluctantly, went back to banging on her drum when she heard a familiar voice call to her. She looked and saw Michiru and Haruka standing near the goldfish stall. The aquamarine haired girl wore an elegant light brown yukata with dark brown leaf pattern on it while Haruka wore a simple blue yukata but one made for a man like always.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san..." Usagi said making Jason pop his head out from behind the curtain of the stand and with the other girls said good evening to them.

"What's this?" Haruka said as her and her partner walked up to them, "Are all of you on a part time job?"

"Nah," Jason said stepping out from behind the curtain fully with Kibat still behind it, "We're just volunteers helping out Rei."

"I know," Usagi said and in a flash appeared in front of the elder couple, "Why don't you two try scooping some goldfish."

The older woman looked at Usagi a bit startled before Michiru replied with, "All right…just a little bit."

"I guess so," Haruka said stepping up.

She knelt down and with extreme grace and speed scooped up a single goldfish with ease. After Gillian placed it in a bag, Haruka handed it to her partner and they walked off just as gracefully as they came.

"Yeah…" Haruka said softly to her partner, "Aren't you glad we got a kawaii goldfish?"

"Oh?" Michiru said, "Kawaii?"

"What," the butch bold asked playfully, "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps…" Michiru said just as playfully.

The Scouts and Rider watched them go before Usagi said, "They look so sharp no matter what they do!" Soon she made up her mind, "Yosh! I'll try it out once myself!"

Jason turned to his girlfriend and crush asking, "Want me to try?"

"You can," Gillian said, "but we can't take it home unfortunately."

Jason nodded, understanding that Gillian didn't like to see fish in a tank of any sort since she was part fish herself so to speak.

"I would like to see you try," Ami said with a smile.

"Okay!" Jason said and got his own paper scoop and bowl along with Usagi.

Usagi concentrated as Jason just waited. As both of them were about to try, the moon siblings, as their friends started to call them, saw what looked to be a cat's face the size of a ball. They quickly turned around but there wasn't a ball in sight like what they just saw.

"What was that?" Jason asked Usagi who shrugged.

'_She can't be around_,' Usagi thought turning back to the game, '_She's back in her own time._'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At that moment, the girl that'd appeared on the dock over a week ago stood on a nearby tall tree on a limb high in the air looking for something. The cat faced ball that the moon warriors saw floated up to her. With some strange type of communication the ball told the girl what she saw.

"I finally found her," she said before whistling loudly.

A second later the bat that accompanied her came swooping in, "Did you find her?" it asked.

"Yep," the girl said, "Let's go."

With that the girl jumped down from an impressive height and landed in a crouch without a sound or wound. Before running off, she thought, '_I finally found you Usagi no Baka, Jason-Sensei._'

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later on Usagi went to find Rei chan with Jason and Kibat following her to make sure she didn't get into trouble, which the odango blonde seemed to get into a lot. Both of them went into the area where they had set up the huge taiko drum and looked around for the raven haired girl.

Usagi was the one to spot her as she walked down a set of steps on a two story building wearing a dark red yukata with a few dark blue, almost black, circular patterns on it with her long hair tied up in a low pony tail and the sleeves of her yukata tied back, "There she is…"

She quickly ran over to her friend with Jason and Kibat, who was flying above them, hot on her heels. Rei got down to the ground and to the right of the stairs and started to peak into a window in the door that led into the first floor room crouching down slightly.

Usagi got behind her friend and called out to her, "Rei-chan…"

Rei looked back at her friend shocked, "Usagi."

"Rei-chan, how much longer do we have to watch the booth…" the blonde started to rant until Rei hushed her.

She went back to watching inside the window and the moon siblings along with Kibat wondered what she was looking at. Carefully peaking around and above Rei they saw Maya beating on a large tire with a pair of taiko drum sticks wearing a dark blue yukata top with the bottom of the sleeves tied back, white shorts, bandages to hold her breasts back, and a white headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. She was working up a good sweat with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Touno-san," Usagi said startled.

Putting a finger to her lips in a sign of quiet, Rei gently pulled the moon siblings away from the door with Kibat sticking there briefly before following. They sat on a near by bench as they heard Maya still practicing.

"Touno-san…" Rei started looking at the ground sadly, "has been practicing like that for three hours."

"Talk about determination," Kibat commented from his perch on the bench's backrest as his partner and friend looked at the raven haired girl with wide eyes.

Rei nodded in agreement, "I told her that she didn't have to go that far because we are not paying for her performance." She looked up at the sky as she continued, "But she says that she can't beat the drum right unless she gets excited practicing like that."

"Wow," that was all that Jason could say. What else was there to say when someone practiced like Maya was for a performance where they weren't getting paid?

Rei continued on, "I thought about it when I saw Touno-san's drumming that the Juuban Festival is sure to be a success if she participates in it. But I…I guess I was a little too unfair about it."

"No, you were not," Jason said startling Rei, "A lot of people forget that a whole lot of work goes on behind the scenes of anything before the show starts so to speak. Heck I didn't get a good as I have by not working my butt off and then some."

The girls remembered when they asked if he had gotten as powerful as he was thanks to the armor. His and his friends/servants looked at each other before laughing their heads off. They told the girls that after he became a Damphir he had to work his butt off to control what he was given then he had to double that after he had taken the Kiba mantel.

Rei nodded in agreement, "I guess I didn't think about it until now."

"Rei-chan," Usagi said softly.

"I just have to do my best to make this festival more fun," Rei said with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Usagi said nodding in agreement before she shot to her feet, "Let's crank up the fun factor and surprise everybody!"

"Yosh!" Rei said standing up herself along with Jason, "We're going to make sure this is a blast!"

"I'm with you all the way!" Jason added putting his right hand out in front of him with the girls stacked their right hand on top of his with Kibat doing the same with his right foot.

"LET'S DO IT!" they shouted throwing their right hands up into the air before laughing.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

At that moment, Eudial was rolling up in her minivan looking around, "I have received information that the target is in the vicinity," she said to herself. "Guess I have no choice…I'll call out for her."

She parked the van near the drum and started to speak into the loud speaker on top of her car, "Um, test, test, test." She said testing the loud speakers.

The two girls, one guy, and a metal bat heard the voice and looked towards the minivan.

"What's that car doing here?" Rei asked curious.

"Touno Maya-san, Touno Maya-san," Eudial said in her car looking around, "Please show yourself if you are here?"

Jason was getting a bad feeling as Maya, wondering what all the commotion was, stepped out the first floor room as Eudial called for her a second time. She saw the girl in her rearview mirror and after checking with some binoculars that she brought with her quickly put the minivan into reverse.

"There she is!"

She quickly parked the car in front of the girl before quickly reaching into the back of the van and hoisted out a large gun with a black star at the end of the barrel. In place of the bullet chamber was a large cylinder filled with the same red liquid that the Daimon embryos stayed until they were needed.

Aiming quickly she pulled the trigger shouting, "Capture!"

The red liquid was pushed into the barrel thanks to a plunger and forced out the star as a large black of black energy. It hit Maya's chest and out of her back came her crystallized pure heart.

"Touno-san's pure heart crystal!" Rei and Usagi cried out in shock.

"Never mind that!" Kibat said flying in front of Jason," Henshin yo!"

"Ryoukai!" the Scouts and Jason acknowledged before the girls pulled out their henshin items.

"MOON COSMIC POWER…!" Usagi cried raising the Cosmic Moon Brooch to the sky.

"MARS STAR POWER…!" Rei shouted raising her Star Power Stick.

Jason grabbed Kibat with his right hand and brought him to his left where the metal bat bit him. Kibat injected his partner with a dose of Active Force causing stained glass patterns/tribal tattoos to appear on his hands, up his arms, over his upper chest, up his neck, and over his cheeks. Silver chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Jason's waist to form the blood red Kiba belt before Jason thrust Kibat forward.

"MAKE UP/HENSHIN!" they finished with Jason snapping Kibat onto the belt activating their respective transformations. Soon the Heroes of Tokyo had arrived.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Eudial stepped out of the minivan and closer to Maya whose heart crystal floated up her fallen body.

"I will now go ahead and take the crystal…" she said proudly until.

"Hold it right there!"

Eudial turned and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Kamen Rider Kiba standing as the masked warrior spoke

"Those who are after a pure heart devoted to the Japanese drum are the enemy to all Japanese traditional arts!" he said glaring at Eudial with the scouts at his sides, "I, Kamen Rider Kiba, will not stand for it!"

"Nor will I, Sailor Mars…"

"Or I, Sailor Moon," Moon said finishing with "In the name of the moon we will punish you!"

"I see," Eudial said with a smirk, "So you are the Sailor Senshi and Kiba," she gripped the left shoulder of her lab coat before throwing it off. She wore a red tank top with a red heart crystal shape where her breasts were and a black skirt with red highlights.

With that done she introduced herself, "I am one of the Witches 5, Eudial."

"Witches 5?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"I'm guessing you're with the Death Busters?" Kiba questioned.

"You're right," Eudial said before turning to the minivan. "Appear before me, Daimon!"

The trunk of the minivan popped open as the box in the back opened up releasing a large plume of pink smoke. The Sailor Scouts and Kiba could only see a figure in the smoke as it stepped out of the van and behind Eudial.

"Soiya!" it said as he showed itself.

The Daimon, like all the others before it, was female with blue skin. It wore a loose version of what a taiko player would but the bandages around her breasts were tied tight. Her face was white with what looked to be paint with a purple headband around her forehead keeping her red hair spiky and a strange mask on the left side of her face. She had gold spiked bracelet on her wrists and ankles and something large and black on her back but none of the heroes could tell what it was. The whole image was completed with a wide Taiko drum hanging from her shoulders

"This is new," Kibat said from his place on the Kiba belt. "She likes to prepackage her Daimon unlike Kaolinite."

"Much more effective really," Kiba agreed.

"Why thank you," Eudial said before turning to Soiya, "Soiya, get rid of those pests over there."

Soiya said her name over and over as she danced her way to the Sailor Scouts and Kamen Rider, confusing them. As she danced between the three of them Kiba noticed that the black thing on her back, which was a large cylinder, had a black string attached to it. He followed the string and saw that it was a fuse.

He shouted, "GET BACK!!" before he went to take his own advice.

The Sailor Scouts wondered what he was up to until they heard a sizzling and saw the fuse but it was too late. The top of the cylinder blew off as the fuse reached it, releasing tons of fireworks that exploded above the Scouts and Rider's heads making them jump hoping not the get burned. The girls had their hands above their heads while Kiba tried to keep Kibat covered from the sparks.

Eudial smirked as she walked over to the Pure Heart crystal and turned her head to see Neptune and Uranus studying it.

"This isn't a talisman either," Neptune informed her partner.

"Another dead end," Uranus said with a sigh. With that her partner put the heart back where it belonged.

"Nani?!" Eudial shouted, "I came all this way for nothing!"

With that the red haired woman quickly got in her minivan put it into reverse and got out of there. Or so the scouts and rider thought. In actuality she got far enough away to not be seen yet close enough to watch. She got out her camcorder and started to record the battle.

"Well," Uranus said turning away. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to help them?" Neptune asked.

"If I help them every time, I would be providing them too much support." With that the dirty blonde butch turned away. "I'm sure Kiba can figure out a way out of that."

As the firecracker barrage ended Soiya threw up her drum where it spun around on an axis before it split into three drums. The Sailor Scout had their arms high above their heads while Kiba had his at his side, all three of them wondering what was going to happen next. The drums slammed down onto them pinning Kiba's arms to his side with Kibat inside the drum while the Scouts luckily had their hands above their heads.

"Now," Soiya said as she walked away from the heroes. "I think it's about time to beat on my new drums."

The Scouts and Kiba wondered what she was talking about before they looked down to see the drums around their waist causing them to panic.

"By drums…" Mars said pointing to herself.

"Do you mean…" Moon continued pointing to herself as well.

"US!?" Kiba finished extremely worried.

Soiya pulled out two large drum sticks that looked more like metal baseball bats with spikes on it then anything else. "HERE WE GO!" she shouted as she raised the sticks above her head.

The heroes screamed in fright before Sailor Moon and Mars pointed to Kiba, "Please try him out first!!"

"NANI?!" Kiba shouted in rage.

"You're the one with armor not us!" the girls reasoned as Kibat grumbled under the drum.

As Soiya got closer someone spoke up, "Oi!"

Everyone turned to the sound and saw what looked to be a twelve year old girl. She was just under Ami's height with blue jeans, a short sleeved shirt, and a coat similar to Jason's but slightly shorter and colored dark pink instead of a dark red. She also had a baseball cap on her head which was down over her eyes and what looked like a backpack on her back.

"Who are you?!" Soiya shouted at the young girl.

The girl just smirked before making a come-come gesture. Soiya screamed in rage before charging at the girl with her spiked baseball bat-like drumsticks and when she got close the Daimon slammed the sticks right onto the girl sending dust into the air. Sailor Moon screamed in shock and fear seeing a kid get killed seemingly.

They soon heard giggling as the girl spoke up with a familiar voice, "You demons are so slow at times."

At the moment the dust cleared and they saw that the only thing the Daimon hit was the ground and the girl, still hidden in the shadows, had somehow gotten behind Soiya and was leaning on her. Before the Daimon could do anything the kid got down low and twisted on her left leg quickly throwing out her right to trip the Daimon onto her back. As the Daimon fell on her the young girl stood up and grabbed a hold of Soiya's belt and the back of her shirt.

Kiba could see a light pink aura over the young girl's arms as she lifted the Daimon up above her head. With a cry and a flash of energy from her eyes she threw Soiya far away from her. Sailor Moon and Mars could only look in shock seeing a young girl handle herself against a Daimon

"Who is that girl?" Mars asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Moon said just as shocked, "But she's sounds familiar."

Soiya slowly stood up glaring at the girl, "YOU'RE DEAD, BRAT!!" she shouted as she charged at the girl.

The girl kept on smirking before her backpack exploded creating a large smoke cloud. Two things shot out of the cloud and slammed into the Daimon throwing her back once more. The heroes saw that objects and gasped in shock. One of the objects was a dark blue or black ball as large as a beach ball with triangle shaped ears, large eyes, a cat's mouth and nose with a crescent moon on the forehead. All in all it looked like Luna's head.

The second object looked like Kibat except the black on her was a dark pink; the eyes were a bright red like Kibat but the new Kivat didn't have the black and green inverted triangle on her forehead like Kiba's partner. Instead there was a small red ruby in the shape of a heart. It also looked more feminine than Kibat.

The ball bounced around after hitting the Daimon and slammed into her stomach as the Kivat bit onto her arm. The Kivat flew away as the Daimon flapped the arm she bit before coming for one last dive slash at Soiya's face making her scream in pain and rage. Deciding to get while the getting was good, the female Kivat flew back to her partner as the ball floated back to the girl as well.

"It can't be…" Moon said shocked.

"You're kidding me?" Mars said. This made Kiba very curious.

"What's up?" he asked and Moon was about to reply when the girl spoke again.

"So you finally figure it out, Rei-chan, Usagi no Baka," the girl said as she stepped out of the shadows with her partner as she pulled off her baseball cap for revealing wine red eyes and long pink hair that was tied up in a braid except for two bangs framing her face which unraveled from under the cap as the girl put it back on.

"CHIBI-USA!" the Sailor Scouts shouted in shock.

Chibi-Usa smirked before she reached behind her back and pulled out a round brooch from out of nowhere. The brooch was only a couple of inches across with a slightly dark pink crystal heart in the middle surrounded by gold edging and a crown with three small gems in it on top of the crystal heart that was a part of the boarder with a dark pink back ground. The side of the brooch was gold as well.

She lifted it up into the air as she shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER; MAKE UP!"

Slightly dark pink light escaped the crystal blinding everyone except for Kiba who had the Omnilens to protect his eyes.

Chibi-Usa leapt into the air as her clothes was replaced by a leotard similar to Sailor Moon's. Dark pink ribbons came out of the brooch which she attached to her chest and wrapped around her waist, chest, and the base of her spine to create a skirt that was a few inches longer then the other girls, and bows on her chest and base of her spine, all a slightly dark pink.

Her hair unraveled itself and changed into twin high pony tails with some of it styled after bunny ears like Moon's Odango. A pair of dark pink knee high boots appeared on her legs as a pair of white elbow length gloves with dark pink bars at the end appeared on her arms before a silver bracelet with six gems embedded appeared on her right wrist. A tiara with a stone similar to the crystal heart on her brooch, choker dark pink as well, a pair of simple dark pink stud earrings, and two white bordered red circular accents on her Odango with pointed white fitting on top of them resembling rabbit ears completed the transformation.

When the pink light died down the elder Scouts saw the younger one in place of Chibi-Usa and their jaws hit the ground, or would have if not for the drums still around their waists. Before anyone knew it the sky darkened and the moon turned into a crescent moon with a dark pink tinge on it that shined down on the newest Scout.

"The new moon shines down on me!" she announced as she got into a pose, "I am the future warrior of the thirtieth century! Call me Sailor Neo Moon!"

"NANI!?" shouted Sailor Moon. The female Kivat and Luna ball both flanked Neo Moon.

"Another Sailor brat," Soiya said with a grin, "That's okay I'll take care of you as well!"

"Try me," Neo Moon said with a smirk as she made a challenging "come here" motion with her hand as the sky and moon turned back to normal.

This infuriated the Daimon and she charged at the 'brat'. She aimed to take Neo Moon's head off but the girl dodged it while walking backwards. Chibi-Usa kept just out of reach of the Daimon's clubs and when she over extended on a swing she ducked under it and slammed her left foot into Soiya's chin. This sent the drum playing demon flying releasing her drumsticks/clubs. Before the Daimon landed, Neo Moon seemed to vanish from where she was only to appear below Soiya and bicycle kicked her into a tree causing the demon to scream in pain.

During this time, Mars and Moon pulled off the drum holding Kiba's arms to his sides before he did the same with Sailor Moon and Mars.

As he pulled it off he shouted, "Get her, sis!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon said pulling out the Moon Spiral Heart Rod.

Soiya saw Sailor Moon charging up her attack and tried to get away. Neo Moon saw it and shouted," I don't think so!"

Kiba saw this too and reached for his Wake Up Fuestle. He slid it onto Kibat's bottom lip and pushed it down.

"WAKE UP!"

Kiba launched himself into the air as the chains of his right boot shattered, allowing the wings to spread and the gems to glow as the sky darkened and the moon turned into a crescent moon with a red tinge to it. He then did a flip before dropping down with his foot extended.

Dark pink energy gathered around Neo Moon's shins and feet as she charged forward towards the Daimon. As she got close to Soiya, she jumped into the air, flipped forward once before going into a drop kick.

"DARK MOON BREAK!" Kiba shouted.

"NEO MOON BREAK!" Neo Moon shouted along with the Kamen Rider before their attacks hit sending the Daimon flying to Sailor Moon who fired her attack.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART… ATTACK!!"

The burst of energy from the wand Moon was holding transformed into the usual heart that slammed into Soiya who shouted, "NEO DARK LOVELY!" before she was transformed back into a drum.

The drum fell to the ground before it released the Daimon Egg which cracked releasing the black smoke spirit. Kiba walked up to the drum and picked it up after his chains wrapped around his boot, closing the wings.

"Cool," he said with a grin behind his helmet, "We get trophies now."

Sailor Neo Moon walked up to Kiba and surprisingly bowed to him, "Good to see you again Jason-sensei, or should I call you Sempai?"

"EH?!" the Scouts, Kiba and Kibat shouted in surprise.

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Later after the battle the four champions checked on Maya and when she awakened she was feeling fine enough that she still wanted to go on stage despite having her heart removed earlier. After the decision was made and she got her game face on Maya went on to play the best she could for the crowds. The group of friends watched as she did her thing with Gillian and Ami both cuddling Jason on either side of him and Chibi-Usa, who asked them to call her Usa-chan, watched from her spot on Francis' shoulders after she quickly changed her clothes into a simple dark pink yukata with her hair back in a braid.

"Oi, Chibi-Usa," Usagi said turning to the young girl.

"Call me Usa-chan, Usagi no Baka," Usa-chan said glaring at the blonde.

Rolling her eyes Usagi, continued, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I was sent here to complete my training. I'm a Sailor Scout too, you know."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Who would send you?"

"You did," said Shiva. The pink Kivat had been introduced to the group as Shiva, and just like Kibat she had the ability to use the Shadow Veil which she was using right now while perch on her partner's shoulder. "Or at least your future self, Usagi-san."

"EHHHHHH?!"

**Blood Moon Warrior**

Eudial left the festival, still driving like a crazy person. Her face was as calm as ever with her camcorder in the passenger seat. Catching Kiba in action was always a treat. His attacks were much more impressive in person rather than in recordings. She also caught the new Sailor Scout in action. She definitely seemed to be impressive, if not younger and less experienced than the others.

Something bothered her though. When Kiba played the whistle which activated his finisher, the Dark Moon Break, the moon had changed colors. Was Kiba's power somehow connected to the red moon?

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter down. Hope you like my version of Chibi-Usa. The anime version of her just irritated me to no end so I though I would giver her, a make-over so to speak. She a bit more mature then when in the series but she's still pretty much the same. You'll see how much different yet similar to her anime counter part she is next chapter."

"I got a few reviews asking me to continue. Unfortunately I just lost my will to write for the moment for a while. Mark my words I WILL continue this one way or another but for now I will put it on Hiatus for a while. When my mojo comes back I will be back to writing but right now I'm just going to go to a few projects that I think might be interesting. Two of them will be a calibration with Brave Kid that will be the first of its kind on . Another two will be plot bunnies that won't leave me alone."

"Those that have reviewed and read my story, I thank you for doing so. ZK Chromedragozoid, Ten-Faced Paladin; thank you both for reading, reviewing, editing, and allowing me to pick your brains for ideas. I owe you two big time. Brave Kid let's sweep the readers off their feet with this next one coming sometime either this month or next month. Until then Ja ne and as a famous movie star turned governor once said, I'll be back! Someday."


End file.
